Le dernier jour de notre monde
by crazysnape
Summary: Harry et Draco se réveillent un matin et découvrent qu'ils sont les dernières personnes sur Terre. Pourrontils découvrir ensemble ce qui est arrivé à leur monde? HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment Inc.

Titre original : On The Last Day Of Our World.

Auteur : Sansa 1

Traductrice : Crazysnape

Résumé: Harry et Draco se réveillent un matin et découvrent qu'ils sont les dernières personnes sur Terre. Pourront-ils découvrir ensemble ce qui est arrivé à leur monde? HP/DM

Rated 'R' (par sécurité).

Bonsoir à tous, voici donc le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle traduction. La version original, achevée, comporte 17 chapitres. J'ai vraiment adoré cette histoire, (je suppose que vous vous en douez, sinon je ne l'aurais pas traduite…) car selon moi, elle ne ressemble à aucune autre fic que je connaisse. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi.

Grand merci à Quiproquo, pour son aide, et grâce à qui vous aurez la chance de lire un chapitre sans fautes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le dernier jour de notre monde

Chapitre 1 : rester seul

Durant le dernier jour que nous avons passé dans notre monde… nous nous sommes battus.

Harry mit un nouveau coup de poing dans la porte, grimaçant lors de l'impacte.

"Oh, et alors, quel est ton prochain tour, Potter?" le railla Draco. "Après ? Les grossièretés ?"

Harry fit un tour sur lui-même, agacé par l'accent traînant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour offrir une réponse mordante à son compagnon, mais au final se tourna simplement vers la porte en secouant la tête.

"Au moins, je fais quelque chose, Malfoy." Harry ne se retourna pas pour parler, et sa voix se répercuta sur la porte de bois, et repartit vers la pièce caverneuse où ils se tenaient tous deux. Harry poussa un grand soupir et fit courir ses deux mains dans ses cheveux avant de couvrir son visage avec celles-ci. Les mots suivants furent étouffés. "N'as-tu aucune autre suggestion?" Il tenta de garder un timbre poli.

Draco ne se fatigua pas avec ça. "T'es sourd, Potter? J'ai dit il y a cinq minutes que je n'en avais pas. Est-ce que cette petite aventure t'aurait secoué le cerveau?"

Harry serra les dents mais ne répondit pas. Draco dressa la tête, presque ennuyé par le manque de réaction d'Harry. Il s'écarta du meuble poussiéreux sur lequel il était appuyé et ôta les bras de sa poitrine, là où ils étaient croisés. Il les plaça sur ses hanches, d'un geste arrogant, et appela Harry depuis l'autre côté de la pièce.

"Potter! Est-ce que tu es vraiment sourd? Je t'ai posé une question."

"Dégage, Malfoy," répliqua Harry sans même se retourner.

Draco fronça les sourcils, semblant d'une certaine manière trahi pas la réponse assez brusque. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu ne supportes pas l'idée de rater une nouvelle nuit d'étude avec Granger? Tu t'es sûrement résigné à présent à n'avoir qu'une poignée de résultats médiocres pour tes NEWTS. Après tout, un cerveau ne te poussera certainement pas miraculeusement après sept ans," se moqua à nouveau Draco en s'appuyant contre un bureau plein de poussière.

"Ou un cœur, apparemment," Dit Harry tout doucement.

Le visage de Draco se pinça. "Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

Harry soupira à nouveau, celui-ci se terminant par un grognement amusé. "Rien."

Puis il se tourna, faisant finalement face à Draco dans la pièce sombre et humide. "On dirait que nous sommes coincés là jusqu'à ce que nous manquions à quelqu'un – au matin probablement. Tu peux être sure que Rusard ne reviendra pas ce soir."

Draco se renfrogna. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Potter?"

Harry lui fit un sourire sarcastique et tendit sa main dans un mouvement de balayage complet. "Mets-toi à l'aise, Malfoy."

Draco leva le menton d'un geste presque condescendant, Harry faillit se remettre à rire. Draco n'était rien si ce n'est prévisible. "Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire," dit il d'une voix hautaine.

Pivotant pour s'éloigner, il sortit sa baguette de la manche de sa robe de sorcier, et transforma promptement et efficacement un bureau en un grand lit, les draps de satin allant avec et une montagne d'oreillers. Harry eut un sourire en coin en voyant Draco en faire le tour avec de monter gracieusement sur le lit.

"Tu espères de la compagnie?" Demanda Harry.

Draco haussa un sourcil. "Je te demande pardon?" demanda-t-il perplexe.

Harry commença à avancer vers Draco, lentement, mesurant chacun de ses pas tandis qu'il se rapprochait de l'autre garçon. Il vit Draco se tendre alors qu'il se rapprochait, mais celui-ci resta appuyé contre ses oreillers.

"Je veux dire," ronronna Harry alors qu'il atteignait le bord du lit, "Est-ce que tu as crée un si grand lit… pour une raison précise?" Désinvolte, il s'adossa à l'un des poteaux du lit, croisant les pieds, les mains dans les poches.

Draco devint cramoisi, et Harry se félicita mentalement de ce petit succès.

Draco sauta du lit, et pointa sa baguette vers Harry, les narines frémissantes. "Potter – pas même si tu étais la dernière personne sur Terre," siffla-t-il indigné.

Harry grogna et s'éloigna du Serpentard, refusant de mordre à l"hameçon. "Profite de ton sommeil réparateur." Il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. "Tu en as bien besoin."

"Où est-ce que tu vas?"Appela Draco tandis qu'Harry s'éloignait.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?" Cria Harry en retour. En atteignant un vieux fauteuil moisi, Harry ôta sa robe d'école, révélant ainsi, un uniforme assez froissé. Prenant sa baguette à la main, il chuchota calmement un "lumos" et commença à avancer dans le noir.

"Potter!" cria Draco. "J'ai dit, où diable vas-tu?" Harry sourit en entendant la pointe de panique dans la voix de l'autre garçon.

Il continua d'avancer, ne s'arrêtant même pas lorsqu'il sentit l'autre garçon venir derrière lui. "Je ne savais pas que tu t'en souciais, Draco," le taquina Harry tout en se déplaçant prudemment dans l'énorme pièce. Il entendit Draco bougonner à côté de lui.

"Ne te flatte pas, Potter. Dumbledore ne me le pardonnerait jamais si je laissais quelque chose t'arriver," grogna Draco.

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne répondit pas, espérant que son silence ennuierait une fois encore l'autre garçon – il aimait ennuyer Draco. A la place, il s'avança un peu plus, tendant sa baguette devant lui comme une lanterne. La faible lueur que propageait le sortilège ne permettait pas de dissiper l'obscurité autour d'eux, mais jetait en fait des ombres menaçantes dans toutes les directions, donnant à un air sinistre la chambre abandonnée.

Toute l'attention d'Harry était portée sur une douce lumière brillant devant, et au départ, il n'entendit pas le commentaire de Draco, commentaire quasiment dit dans son oreille. "Je me répète une dernière fois, et j'espère que tu auras la décence de me répondre cette fois. Où est-ce que tu vas?"

Harry sourit dans le noir. L'intonation de Draco était presque penaude. Enfin aussi penaude que possible si l'on considérait qui parlait. "Je voulais juste voir ce qu'il y avait d'autre par ici," répondit il d'un ton normal, il eut un sourire méchant lorsque Draco sursauta devant la voix si forte

"Quel connard, Potter," Dit Draco. Harry, surpris, nota un manque évidement de méchanceté dans ces mots. Ne voulant pas détruire cette paix, si fragile, il répliqua d'un ton égale, non conflictuel.

"Non, Malfoy, ça c'est toi, tu te souviens?"

Quand Harry entendit en guise de réponse un ricanement résonner dans la nuit, il laissa son demi-sourire s'épanouir en un vrai sourire. A côté de lui, Draco se déplaça et Harry pu le voir lever une main et la diriger vers la lueur. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda-t-il en montrant la faible lumière qu'Harry avait vu un peu plus tôt.

Harry haussa les épaules avant de se souvenir que Draco ne pouvait pas vraiment le voir. "Je ne sais pas," dit-il. "Allons voir."

Il recommença à avancer, n'attendant pas pour vérifier si Draco le suivait. Malgré la tentative de paix instaurée ces cinq dernières minutes, il blâmait toujours Draco pour la situation difficile dans laquelle il se trouvait. Si l'autre garçon n'avait pas commencé la dispute, il serait en train d'étudier à la bibliothèque au lieu de faire cette stupide détention avec Rusard. Par conséquent il trouvait qu'il était parfaitement justifié de rendre Draco mal à l'aise. Mais lorsqu'il passa de l'autre côté de la grande armoire qui bloquait de la lumière à sa vue, il oublia tout ce qui touchait à cette vendetta d'adolescent.

Il sentit, plus qu'il n'entendit, que Draco eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il le rejoignit.

"C'est magnifique," chuchota Draco avec une vague de respect dans la voix.

Harry était d'accord. La lumière brillait depuis le plafond, d'une source inconnue, et illuminait le sol dans un cercle parfait. C'était brillant, d'une lueur argentée, et cela scintillait de milliers de petites étincelles.

A contrecoeur, il se détourna, ce qui le mit face à face avec Draco. "Quoi que ce soit, c'est enfermé ici pour une raison. Je ne pense pas que nous devrions nous approcher plus près," Dit Harry.

Draco rit, et le son vibra dans la chambre. "Effrayé par un peu de lumière, Potter?" Il souriait et ses dents blanches étincelaient dans la nuit. "Et moi qui pensait que tu en étais le serviteur,"le piqua-t-il

"Va te faire foutre, Malfoy!"Répliqua Harry. "Au moins je marche dans la lumière au lieu de laisser une piste de bave dans l'ombre."

Draco grogna et dressa sa baguette en direction de l'autre garçon. "Si j'étais toi, je ne parlerais pas de ce que je ne sais pas."

"J'en sais suffisamment la fouine!"

Harry savait que la situation allait rapidement monter hors contrôle, mais comme toujours lorsqu'il était à proximité de Draco, sa colère n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'aide. Il fit un pas en arrière et leva sa propre baguette, la lueur à sa pointe montrait la colère grandissant dans ses yeux. "Ne le nies pas. Tu sers ce monstre tout comme ton père avant toi. Tu es aussi méchant qu'il l'était, et un jour cela provoquera ta chute."

Aussitôt que ces mots lui eurent échappés, Harry aurait voulu les retirer. La colère contre la mort de Sirius le hantait, et souvent, la mention du nom de Lucius Malfoy faisait revenir la peine due à l'incident au centuple. Ce n'était pourtant pas une excuse pour être volontairement cruel – même à l'encontre Draco.

Il abaissa sa baguette, avec l'intention de s'excuser, quand Draco frappa. Pour une quelconque raison, l'autre garçon ne répliqua pas à son attaque par la magie. A la place, il se jeta sur Harry. Grondant, il s'attaqua à Harry et les envoya tout deux s'écraser sur le sol de pierre, froid.

Harry sentit l'air forcer ses poumons alors qu'ils cognèrent le sol, et il était tellement concentré sur le fait de reprendre son souffle, que tout d'abord il ne remarqua pas où ils avaient atterris. Un gros coup sur le côté de son visage, reporta son attention sur le combat. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Draco l'enjamber le poing tendu pour un nouveau coup. Harry reprit son souffle toutes ses pensées du face à face revenant à son esprit.

La lumière du plafond entourait Draco, créant un halo de lumière autour de son corps qui était stupéfiant d'intensité. Tandis qu'Harry le regardait, sans voix, il vit Draco chancelé. L'autre garçon respirait difficilement, le visage rouge de colère, mais son poing ne tomba jamais. Draco dressa la tête, confus, et sa voix, lorsqu'il parla semblait très lointaine.

"Magnifique," murmura-t-il à la vue d'Harry sous lui, entouré de la lumière rougissante.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils là, ils ne furent jamais capable de le déterminer. Mais Harry cligna finalement les yeux, et la raison le frappant de plein fouet.

"Merde! Draco, on est dans la lumière!" Harry commença à remuer sous Draco. "Bouge!"

Au départ il n'y eut pas de réponse. Puis, Draco cligna des yeux, et l'horreur pointa sur son visage. Balançant sa jambe par-dessus Harry, il saisit la main d'Harry dans la sienne tandis qu'il tirait l'autre garçon avec lui hors du sol et du cercle de lumière. Ils restèrent tout deux immobiles, tandis qu'ils s'examinaient l'un l'autre.

Harry parla le premier. "Je me sens bien. Et toi?" Dit il d'une voix toujours haletante.

Draco baisa les yeux vers ses mains, serrées en poing sur les côtés. Il les leva et les inspecta, avant de remarquer à quel point elles tremblaient. Il serra la mâchoire et les laissa retomber devant son visage, choisissant de s'en entourer tandis qu'il regardait Harry.

"Je me sens bien moi aussi," répondit il. "Juste un peu secoué," poursuivit il dans l'un de ses rares moment d'honnêteté.

Harry hocha la tête. "Moi aussi." Il tourna une fois de plus le dos à la mystérieuse lumière. "Assez d'exploration. Allons dormir."

Draco fit un pas vers Harry tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient à nouveau vers l'entrée de la chambre. "Pour une fois, Potter, je suis d'accord avec toi. Et je vais avoir une discussion avec mon directeur de maison ce matin au sujet des détentions dans cette partie du château. Ce n'est pas sans danger."

"Habituer à jouer la sécurité, Malfoy?"

La bouche de Draco se tordit, tandis qu'un sourire amer honora ses lèvres. "Tu n'en as aucune idée, Potter."

Et là-dessus la conversation se termina.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par une brusque secousse. "Potter, debout."

Harry grogna et roula sur lui même. La nuit précédente, il s'avait transformé une caisse vide en lit, mais la douleur de son dos indiquait clairement que ses dons de métamorphoses étaient assez rouillés.

Entrouvrant un œil, il vit Draco debout au dessus de lui – il semblait parfaitement paré, pas un cheveu ou un vêtement de travers. "Mais comment diable est-ce que tu fais ça?" se demanda Harry à haute voix.

Draco eut un petit sourire en coin, et arracha la couverture de là où Harry était blotti. "C'est la supériorité du sang, Potter. L'un des bénéfices des gènes des Malfoys."

"Ah,"Dit Harry en s'asseyant, frottant paresseusement son ventre de sa main. "Pas d'inquiétude alors, vu que je n'ai pas été crée pas le diable en personne."

La mâchoire de Draco se serra, mais étonnamment, il retint sa langue. "Tu te lèves, Potter? J'ai eu une idée."

Harry bailla. "Quel timing."

Draco se renfrogna. Jetant la couverture métamorphosée sur le sol, il appela avec sa baguette les chaussures abandonnées d'Harry. Quand elles s'élevèrent dans les airs pour venir, elles frappèrent la tête de l'autre garçon, et Draco rit doucement. Harry le gratifia d'un regard méchant, et se frottant le derrière la tête, et Draco rit tout bas à nouveau. "Lève toi l'enfant prodigue. Je veux sortir d'ici."

"Quelle idée originale. Est-ce que tu t'es levé en te sentant inspiré?" Râla Harry tandis qu'il mettait ses chaussures et de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

Draco soupira et s'appuya contre un meuble abandonné. Honorant Harry d'un regard pensif, il remit sa baguette dans sa manche et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "J'ai réfléchis, Potter."

"Bien sur, tu réfléchis…," répliqua Harry en retournant ses chaussures.

Draco ignora la remarque sarcastique. "J'ai pensé, que si nous combinions nos pouvoirs, un sortilège d'ouverture pourrait peut-être vaincre les protections mises sur la porte."

Harry termina avec ses chaussures et se leva pour faire face à Draco. Il frotta grossièrement ses yeux, avant de remettre ses lunettes, et de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tentant de les aplatir. Draco secoua simplement la tête devant ce geste inutile. "Pas la peine, Potter."

Harry haussa les épaules et commença à reboutonner sa robe d'école. "Je m'incline face à ta sagesse supérieure."

"Le monde n'en sera que meilleur."

Harry roula simplement des yeux et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. "Alors essayons ça."

Comme un seul homme, les deux garçons marchèrent vers la porte. La même porte que celle qui s'était fermée la veiller au soir et qui ne s'était jamais rouverte malgré les efforts d'Harry et Draco et leurs sortilèges les plus puissants.

Harry blâmait Rusard qui les avait envoyé là en premier lieu. Il pensait néanmoins qu'il avait passé des détentions nettement moins plaisantes sous le regard vigilant de l'homme. Il supposa que dormir avec Malfoy pendant une nuit n'était pas aussi horrible que cela aurait pu l'être.

"Prêt, Potter?"

Harry hocha la tête, et les deux garçons rassemblèrent leur énergie, et fixèrent leurs baguettes sur la porte. Et ensemble ils crièrent.

"Alohamora!"

La porte se gonfla vraiment en son centre, ses protections résistant aux sortilèges d'ouverture, avant de s'ouvrir à toute volée et de se fracasser contre le mur.

Draco eut un petit sourire suffisant tout en remettant sa baguette dans sa poche. "Et voilà, ce n'était pas si dure, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry marmonna sa reconnaissance avant de passer la porte et de commencer à descendre le sombre hall.

"De rien, Potter!"Cria Draco derrière lui, et Harry sourit. Sans se tourner, il leva la main et lui fit un signe d'adieu. Tandis qu'il descendait un peu plus le couloir, tentant de se souvenir de la direction de l'escalier le plus proche, il entendit Draco crier à nouveau.

"C'était amusant. Faudrait le refaire un de ces jours." Le cri fut suivit par " Sale crétin ignorant" dit d'une voix plus posé.

Harry ricana lorsqu'il trouva les marches visqueuses qu'ils avaient descendues la veille au soir et il les sauta deux par deux. Et l'ensemble de la déplaisante soirée disparut de son esprit alors qu'il se mit à penser à une douche chaude et à des vêtements propres. Et si Merlin le voulait bien, il aurait le temps de faire les deux avant le petit déjeuner.

En fait, il était tellement distrait par ses pensées que lorsque il atteignit finalement le portrait gardant l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor, il babilla le mot de passe sans même regarder la Grosse Dame. Ce ne fut que lorsque le portait ne s'ouvrit pas immédiatement qu'il leva la tête, ennuyé par ce contretemps.

Son ennui grandit lorsqu'il vit que la Grosse Dame n'était même pas dans le portrait. "Et merde," murmura-t-il. Il frappa bruyamment à la porte, espérant que quelqu'un dans la salle commune l'entendrait. Mais même après plusieurs essais, il n'y eut toujours pas de réponse.

Harry grogna. Il laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains, s'agita, mal à l'aise dans son uniforme froissé. La frustration le gagnant, il avança vers le portrait et cria aussi fort qu'il le put.

"Si il y a à quelqu'un, qu'il ouvre cette putain de porte!"

Tandis que sa voix retentissait dans le hall et disparaissait lentement, Harry sentit un picotement glacé lui parcourir l'échine. Quand le silence se rétablit autour de lui, le picotement ce fit plus prononcé, grouillant dans son dos et s'installa sur ses épaules. Il frissonna.

Harry se tourna lentement sur lui-même, et tendit ses oreilles à la recherche d'un bruit quelconque. Alors que le silence angoissant continuait, Harry s'entoura de ses bras, luttant pour contrôler sa peur irrationnelle.

Retirant sa baguette de sa poche, il la bougea légèrement dans les aires. "Tempus," Dit il, fronçant les sourcils lorsque la voix qui passa ses lèvres se fit faible et basse.

Dans l'air, une horloge apparut. Les aiguilles marquaient huit heures dix. Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent plus encore. Plus de Huit heures du matin, pensa-t-il. Même le samedi, comme aujourd'hui, il devrait bien y avoir quelqu'un de réveillé et actif dans le château. Et pourtant, le silence était complet, et pour Harry il semblait peser lourd. Sa respiration s'accéléra, se faisant difficile tandis que l'air semblait se presser autour de lui.

Harry déglutit, et se sermonna mentalement pour sa peur. Si, une petite situation telle que celle-ci l'énervait autant comment pourrait il jamais faire face à Voldemort?

À cette idée, un éclair de génie le traversa tandis qu'il lui venait à l'esprit que ce silence était peut-être d'origine maléfique. Etait il possible qu'il se soit passé quelque chose pendant que Draco et lui avaient été bloqués dans cette pièce abandonnée?

Se sentant plus en contrôle mais non moins inquiet, Harry se détourna du portrait et redescendit les escaliers. Il n'en descendit qu'un avant de se retrouver à courir.

Il dirigea ses pas vers la Grande Salle, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté la Tour de Gryffondor, Harry s'arrêta et écouta. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur rien d'autre que son écoute. Après trente longues secondes, il rouvrit ses yeux. Son regard tomba sur les portes de la grande salle, ouvertes et accueillantes. Ce matin cependant elles ressemblaient aux mâchoires d'un grand monstre, et il hésitait à s'en approcher directement.

A la place il attendit à l'extérieur, les bras croisés, dans un geste inconscient démontrant clairement son sentiment de vulnérabilité, et il étudia à nouveau la situation. Un samedi, à huit heures du matin, la Grande salle aurait dû déborder d'activité. Mais pas le moindre son, autre que celui de sa respiration ne se faisait entendre.

Harry ferma les yeux, sentant qu'un mal de tête naissait derrière eux. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre cette soudaine peur irrésistible. La situation était inhabituelle, oui, mais il n'avait encore rien trouvé qui cloche. Rien que ne soit visible en tout cas. Réunissant tout son courage, il commença à avancer vers la pièce, son pas était déterminé et il entra dans la Grande Salle.

Elle était complètement vide.

Pas un seul bol, tasse ou assiette n'ornaient les longues tables. Les torches brûlaient mais avec très peu d'énergie – comme elle le faisait habituellement durant la nuit. Le silence régnait toujours, épais et plus terrifiant que le bruit le plus assourdissant. Harry hésita à crier à nouveau, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il était hors de la tour Gryffondor, mais il retint sa voix à la dernière seconde.

Des peurs d'enfant lui revinrent l'esprit, et de manière peut-être irrationnelle, il résista à son envie de faire quelque chose qui attirerait l'attention sur lui – Quelque chose qui pourrait lui ôter cette peur qu'il avait d'être responsable de ce château vide, silencieux.

En fait, il était tellement envelopper dans son mystère que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, il cria et sursauta. Il fit un tour sur lui-même, sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la brandit de manière menaçante.

"Par tout les Dieux, Potter…. C'est moi."

C'est à cet instant qu'Harry ressentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Du soulagement – à la vue de Draco Malfoy.

Cependant, après une plus grande inspection, Draco n'avait pas l'air mieux qu'Harry. Son teint, habituellement pale et parfait, était terreux. Et deux points colorés honoraient ses joues. Ses yeux sortaient presque de leurs orbites.

"Il n'y a…il n'y a personne là non plus?" demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et tremblante.

Encore trop accablé pour parler, Harry secoua simplement la tête. Il se tourna à nouveau vers la pièce, et les deux garçons restèrent plusieurs secondes à examiner l'étrange scène.

Finalement, Harry se tourna vers Draco. Il fut content que sa voix semble ferme même si en fait il chuchotait. "Nous devrions aller vérifier le bureau de Dumbledore," dit il.

Draco hocha la tête, mais ses yeux ne cessaient de parcourir la Grande Salle, comme si une inspection plus approfondie allait changer ce qu'il voyait. Quand Harry toucha son bras, il eut un choc. Harry s'empêcha de commenter l'inquiétude de Draco. A la place, il tira gentiment sur son bras et le conduisit hors de la Salle.

Ils ne parlèrent pas durant la courte distance menant à la gargouille gardant le bureau de Dumbledore. Il était tout deux perdus dans la pensée de cette étrange matinée. Quand ils atteignirent la porte, Harry fit une pause et serra les lèvres.

Draco n'attendit que quelques secondes avant de lui donner un petit coup. "Et bien, Potter?"

Harry soupira et se tourna vers Draco. "Je ne suis pas sûr du mot de passe, et franchement je ne suis même pas sûr du tout qu'il marche. Le portrait qui garde la tour de Gryffondor est parti. En fait, tous les portraits semblent avoir disparus. Je ne sais pas …."

Draco posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule d'Harry tandis qu'il dit d'une voix traînante. "Le mot de passe de la Salle commune de Serpentard marche," Dit il. "Nous n'avons pas de portrait pour la garder. J'y suis rentré normalement." Sa main glissa de l'épaule d'Harry. "Mais il n'y avait personne."

Aucun des deux ne semblait réaliser que leur voix n'avait pas dépassé le chuchotement depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans la Grande Salle. Harry se demandait si Draco ne voulait tout simplement pas briser le silence ou s'il souffrait de sa paranoïa.

Sachant que leur meilleure chance consistait en des séries d'essais bien précis, Harry commença à réciter des noms de bonbons et de sucreries. Quand il eut épuisé tout son répertoire, Draco en tenta quelques unes. Mais jamais la gargouille ne bougea. Harry était sur le point de se détourner frustré, quand Draco lui attrapa le bras.

"Regarde," chuchota-t-il d'une voix basse et roque. Il montra le bord de la porte, et pour la première fois, Harry remarqua que celle-ci était déjà légèrement entrouverte. La sensation de froid qui avait commencé à croître en lui devant la salle commune de Gryffondor et qui résidait dans sa colonne vertébrale et ses épaules, se répandit à présent sur ses bras, lui en hérissant les poiles, descendit le long de son torse, avant de s'enrouler autour de son ventre.

Jamais. C'était le nombre exact de fois où Harry avait vu cette porte déjà ouverte, non gardée. Et il était prêt à parier que c'était la première fois qu'il en était ainsi.

Il sentit Draco se rapprocher et il plaça une main sur son avant-bras. "Nous ne savons rien pour l'instant, Harry," dit-il. "Reste concentré."

Harry se réchauffa de ce soutien pendant quelques secondes avant d'ancrer ses yeux dans ceux de Draco et de hocher la tête en signe de remerciement. Puis, l'hésitation disparut, il poussa la gargouille vers l'intérieur révélant des marches. Tandis qu'ils commençaient à les monter, celles-ci se mirent à bouger, et Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement devant ce fait normal. Il parvint à conserver ce sentiment jusqu'à ce que le bureau, froid et clairement vide ne parvienne à sa vue.

Ni Harry ni Draco ne quittèrent la dernière marche, pour proprement entrer dans le bureau. Aucun des deux ne put s'y résoudre. Aussi grand et vide que Poudlard soit à cet instant, rien ne pouvait se comparer à la désolation qui emprisonnait le bureau vide du directeur. Les yeux d'Harry allèrent vers le perchoir vide de fumseck, et il remarqua que lui aussi manquait. Tandis qu'il restait là, cherchant depuis le pas de la porte quelques indices, Harry sentit la première vrai sonnette d'alarme commencer à résonner dans a tête.

"Ce n'est pas normal," murmura-t-il.

À côté de lui, Draco grogna. "Qu'est qui t'a mis la puce à l'oreille?"

Harry fit un tour sur lui-même, une répliqua au bord des lèvres, mais la vue de Draco, pale et tremblant à côté de lui, chassa sa réponse mordante. "Est-ce que ça va?" demanda-t-il.

"Non, Potter," Lâcha Draco entre ses dents serrés. "Je ne vais pas bien. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici putain!" Les dernières mots furent criés, et Harry grimaça tandis que la voix de Draco résonnait dans les escaliers et probablement jusque dans le hall en bas.

"Garde ta voix basse," souffla Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Draco le regarda, la bouche ouverte.

"Pourquoi le devrais-je?" répliqua-t-il.

Pourquoi, en effet, pensa Harry. Et pourtant il ne pouvait s'enlever la sensation, l'irrésistible sensation qu'ils devaient continuer de passer inaperçus. Pour couvrir sa peur, il retomba dans la colère. "Ferma-là, simplement, crétin."

Draco, surpris pas le brusque éclat d'Harry, fit marche arrière. Quoiqu'ils soient dans leurs habitudes de se chamailler, il était assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il leur faudrait coopérer s'ils voulaient trouver ce qu'il s'était passé. "Calme-toi Harry,"dit il en baissant sa voix.

Draco avait peur. Et il était prêt à parier qu'aussi brave que soit Harry, et Draco savait qu'il l'était, le Survivant était aussi effrayé que lui par ce qui leur arrivait. Il tendit la main et saisit l'une des mains fraîches d'Harry dans la sienne. "Calme toi," répéta-t-il.

Harry répondit immédiatement à la voix de Draco, en se relaxant, et Draco poussa mentalement un soupir de soulagement. "Partons d'ici," chuchota-t-il, et Draco acquiesça instantanément.

Arrivés à la grande porte du château, Draco hésita. Mais Harry s'arrêta à coté de lui, et étrangement Draco, reprit courage en sa présence. "Et maintenant?" demanda Harry.

"Essayons, dehors. Puis – Le pré au lard. On va bien tomber sur quelqu'un qui saura ce qu'il se passe," Dit Draco.

Ils échangèrent un long regard pensif, puis, sans un mot poussèrent la porte révélant la lumière éclatante du matin.

OoOoOoOoOo

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


	2. PréauLar

Disclaimer: Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment Inc.

Titre original : On The Last Day Of Our World.

Auteur : Sansa 1

Traductrice : Crazysnape

Résumé: Harry et Draco se réveillent un matin et découvrent qu'ils sont les dernières personnes sur Terre. Pourront-ils découvrir ensemble ce qui est arrivé à leur monde? HP/DM

Rated 'R' (par sécurité).

Grand merci à **Cyzia** et à **Quiproquo**, pour leurs aides, et grâce à qui vous aurez la chance de lire un chapitre sans fautes.

Bonsoir à tous, c'est rouge de honte devant mon retard que je me présente devant vous. Je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour mettre la suite de cette histoire, mais que dire ? À part qu'avec tous les projets que j'ai en cours j'ai un peu (voire même beaucoup) de mal à suivre un rythme correcte. Je ne sais pas quand arrivera la prochain chapitre, mais j'ose espérer qu'il viendra plus rapidement. Je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews du premier chapitre mais je le ferais dans le courant de la semaine, en attendant merci à tous ! Bonne lecture

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 2 : Pré-au-Lars

Harry et Draco se tenaient debout, en haut des marches qui menaient à la grande porte du château. De là, ils avaient une vue panoramique sur toutes les terres alentours. Même pendant la semaines, lorsqu'il y avait classes, le parc était généralement en effervescence. Des groupes d'étudiants auraient dû être visible autour de la serre où se tenait les leçons de Botanique, tout comme autour du lac où de nombreux d'élèves choisissaient de passer leur temps libre entre les cours. Et un samedi, par une magnifique matinée de printemps telle que celle-ci, il n'était pas inhabituelle de trouver la majorité des étudiants dehors, prenant un bain de ce soleil qui avait depuis longtemps été perdu de vue. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait personne.

"On dirait que rien n'a changé," se murmura Harry tandis qu'il jetait avec Draco un coup d'oeil aux alentours. Draco se tourna vers lui avec un air renfrogné.

"Rien n'a changé? T'as été grignoter les mauvaise herbes de Madame Chourave?" Draco se retourna vers la vaste étendue de pelouse déserte. "Comment appelles tu ça?' demanda-t-il en faisant un geste en direction de la vue silencieuse.

"Ce que je veux dire,"dit Harry. "C'est qu'il n'y a pas de signe montrant qu'une bataille ait eu lieu ici." Il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée, et commença à descendre les escaliers tout en continuant à parler. "Pas d'herbe brûlée par des sorts ou malédictions capricieuses, pas de fumée, pas de signature de magie noire…pas de corps."

Draco blanchit. "Pas de corps? Et bien, tu n'es pas très encourageant. Comment peux-tu savoir que Dumbledore n'a pas invité tout le monde à descendre à Pré-au-lard pour une bièreaubeurre?"

Harry se tourna pour regarder Draco, l'incrédulité brillant dans ses yeux. "Draco? Est-ce que je vais devoir être la voix de la raison, ou est-ce que tu vas te ressaisir?"

"Est-ce que tu viens juste de m'appeler 'Draco'?"

"Non."

"Si, tu l'as fait."

Harry resta sur la dernière marche et leva la tête vers Draco, les lèvres retroussées. "On peut se concentrer là?" demanda-t-il.

Draco leva ses mains en l'air et rit de manière hystérique. "Je suis concentré. Je ne suis que TROP concentré." Il laissa retomber ses mains et courut en bas des marches, s'arrêtant à côté d'Harry. "Tu sais quoi? Je vais à Pré-au-Lard."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la tension nerveuse dans laquelle Draco se trouvait, ou combien ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'il dépassa Harry et commença à descendre la route. Harry hocha simplement la tête, et commença à le suivre. Après l'avoir rattrapé, ils marchèrent en silence, côte à côte, pendant quelques minutes.

Après un moment, Draco regarda Harry du coin de l'oeil. "Désolé pour tout à l'heure," murmura-t-il.

Harry aurait pu ridiculiser Draco à cause de sa peur. A la place, il haussa simplement les épaules, remerciant les dieux que l'autre garçon ait repris pied.

Comme Harry restait silencieux, Draco regarda son compagnon de manière suspicieuse. "Tu m'as entendu, Potter?" demanda-t-il.

Harry sourit. "Je t'ai entendu, Malfoy. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça."

Les sourcils de Draco se haussèrent de surprise, mais il se retourna sans faire d'autre commentaire. Tout en faisant le tour du lac, les garçons se rapprochèrent de la ville de Pré-au-Lard, ainsi que l'un de l'autre, presque inconsciemment, et ceux jusqu'à ce que leurs bras se frottent l'un contre l'autre à chaque pas. Ils le remarquèrent tout deux, mais aucun ne s'éloigna.

Le panneau du Pré-au-Lard se balançait doucement sous la douce brise de printemps. Harry et Draco s'arrêtèrent là où le chemin de fer croisait la route menant en ville. De là, ils pouvaient à peine voir le toit des Trois Balais, un peu plus haut.

La ville était déserte.

Harry poussa un faible soupir. Poudlard pouvait être qualifié de sinistre dans ses meilleurs jours, mais on ne pouvait pas dire la même chose du remue-ménage constant du Pré-au-Lard. En fait, Harry ne pouvait pas penser que quoique ce soit de malveillant puisse se passer dans ce petit hameau, et encore moins par une matinée clair et fraîche.

Et pourtant, les poils des bras d'Harry et sur sa nuque se soulevèrent, et le clic-clac du petit panneau de bois, qui cognait contre un coin du mur sous la brise, le glaçait jusqu'au os. Il ressentit une envie irrépressible de faire demi-tour et de retourner au château.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde…." Chuchotait Draco à coté de lui. Les garçons pivotèrent pour se regarder, et étrangement leur courage faiblissant remonta grâce à ce regard échangé. Draco baissa les yeux vers les sillons qui s'enfonçaient dans la route pavée. Et il paraissait peu enclin à les traverser.

Harry se rapprocha encore, appréciant alors tout ce qui concernait Draco. Le bruit de sa respiration, la chaleur provenant de son corps – même son odeur était réconfortante. Il ne s'était jamais sentit si seul qu'en cette fraction de seconde.

"Prêt, Potter?" Demanda Draco sans lever la tête.

Harry hocha juste la tête. Draco fit un mouvement de la main devant lui, pour l'inviter à passer. "L'age avant la beauté."

Harry grogna, et commença à avancer sur le chemin. "Le courage avant la lâcheté, plutôt," murmura-t-il.

"J'ai entendu."

"Tant mieux."

Lorsque Draco sembla rassuré quant au fait qu'aucun train fantôme n'allait surgir de nulle part et les renverser, il rejoignit Harry et ils traversèrent la route marchant en direction de la ville.

Alors qu'ils montaient la petite côte et qu'ils commencèrent à voir les Trois Balais, Harry retint sa respiration. La route s'étendait devant eux, et ils pouvaient voir toute la rue qui passait au milieu de la ville, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne légèrement au niveau de la poste.

La route était vide.

Harry s'arrêta un instant, trop perturbé par cette vue pour continuer à avancer. Il entendit vaguement une respiration laborieuse et hachée, avant de réaliser que c'était la sienne. Sa vision se réduisait à la longue route devant et des points commencèrent à apparaître dans sa vision périphérique tandis qu'il clignait des yeux. Puis, Draco fut là.

"Calme, Harry," dit il, en glissant un bras autour de la taille fine d'Harry pour le stabiliser. Le contact physique eut l'effet désiré, et la vision d'Harry s'éclaircit. "Merlin," souffla-t-il, en s'appuyant contre Draco. "Désolé."

"Ne le sois pas," répliqua Draco. "Je comprend. Mais fais moi une faveur, laisse un écart entre deux crises pour qu'on alterne. Ou bien je pourrais descendre la colline en hurlant."

"D'accord," dit Harry qui se sentait de mieux en mieux au fil des secondes. "La prochaine fois, c'est ton tour," dit il en tentant de faire de l'humour.

"Et ne crois pas que je vais l'oublier."

"Hé,"Dit Harry alors qu'ils commençaient à descendre la pente. "Est-ce que tu viens juste de m'appeler Harry?"

"Non."

Harry se tourna à temps pour voir les lèvres de Draco se serrer jusqu'à n'en faire qu'une devant son mensonge éhonté.

Les minutes suivantes s'écoulèrent en silence tandis qu'ils approchaient du premier bâtiment. Quand les Trois balais se dessinèrent sur leur droite, Harry s'arrêta et se tourna vers Draco.

"Tu rentres?" demanda-t-il.

"Diable, non!"

"Pourquoi pas? Peut-être qu'ils sont tous en train de prendre une Bièreaubeurre comme tu le supposais. Juste…très calmement," se moqua Harry. Draco serra sa bouche pour la garder fermer, refusant de réagir, mais la propre gaieté d'Harry suffisait. Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'une certaine image leur venait à l'esprit.

Draco se reprit le premier. "T'es fou," Dit-il.

"C'est pour ça que je vais aller regarder."

Draco soupira de frustration. "Bien,"dit-il et il rejoignit Harry alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil avec amusement. "Je pensais que tu attendais dehors."

"Je ne te perd pas de vue, Potter."

Ça allait parfaitement à Harry. Ensemble, ils ouvrirent la porte.

À l'intérieur, les tables étaient couvertes de verres – certains vides, mais la plupart étaient quasiment pleins. Des bouteilles de Whiskey Pur feu traînaient sur le bar, où une autre douzaine de verre se tenait. Mais personne ne buvait– du moins à ce moment.

"Et bien, ceci explique cela,"s'aventura à dire Draco à voix basse. "Tout le monde a disparu quelque part" dit-il d'un ton absent, alors que ses doigts tripotaient une tasse de bièreaubeurre sur la table la plus proche.

"C'est le moment de partir." Dit distraitement Harry, alors que ses yeux parcouraient la pièce.

"Pour aller où, Potter? Tu crois vraiment que nous allons trouver quelqu'un?"

Harry se tourna vers Draco et le regarda distraitement, avant de le prendre par le bras et de le tirer hors des Trois Balais. Draco soupira d'impatience, mais s'autorisa lui-même à se laisser guider pour traverser la pièce et passer la porte.

La clarté du soleil fit loucher les deux garçons, et ils firent une pause sur le pas de la porte le temps que leurs yeux s'habituent.

"Allons-y," Dit Harry et ils redescendirent la route en direction du bureau de poste. Pendant quelque temps, ils marchaient très près l'un de l'autre avant que Draco ne s'immobilise soudain. Harry fut légèrement surprit par cet arrêt inattendu.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il doucement, son besoin de chuchoter revenant.  
Draco se tourna vers Harry avec un regard inquiet. "Tu crois que nous devrions vérifier dans l'une de ces maisons?"

Harry se mordilla la lèvre tout en réfléchissant. Bien sur, _son esprit rationnel émettait quelques réserves. _C'était exactement ce qu'ils devraient faire. Mais son instinct lui criait de rester dans un lieu ouvert, de ne pas se retrouver enfermer dans un espace clos. Harry sentit une chaude brise parfumée lui balayer le visage, cette douceur à l'état pure s'opposa à ses sombres pensées.

Une fois qu'il hocha la tête, il n'hésita pas à suivre Draco quand il choisit une maison sur le coté droit de la rue et qu'il commença à monter le petit chemin pavé. Quand Draco leva la main pour frapper à la porte, Harry tressaillit d'avance pour le bruit, qui allait sûrement fortement résonner dans la matinée où régnait le calme. Il remarqua que Draco hésita aussi avant de donner un petit coup sur le bois avec le doigt.

Personne ne répondit.

Mais le grésillement des insectes se tut dès que Draco baissa sa main. Inquiet, Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, dans le petit jardin devant la maison, mais il ne voyait personne de caché, de menaçant. Mais il aurait pu jurer qu'il le sentait.

Draco tendit la main vers la poignée, et Harry lui saisit le poignet. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Siffla-t-il.

De colère, Draco tira sur sa main d'un coup sec pour l'ôter de la prise d'Harry, et saisit une nouvelle fois la poignée. "Je rentre. Il y a peut-être des indices à l'intérieur."

"Non," Harry attrapa à nouveau la main de Draco.

La lèvre de Draco se releva de dégoût. "Quel est ton problème?" Demanda-t-il. "Tu étais d'accord pour traverser les Trois Balais."

"C'était un commerce! C'est la maison de quelqu'un!"

"Ils ne sauront jamais que nous sommes venus, Potter," Lui assura Draco.

Et avant qu'Harry ne puisse encore protester, Draco avait pénétré dans la petite maison. Harry jura dans un souffle et suivit.

"Bien," Dit Draco, alors que les garçons jetaient un coup d'œil autour d'eux, dans la cuisine, la seule pièce qu'ils aient examinés pour l'instant. "Quoi qu'il se soit passé, c'est arrivé pendant le dîné."

Harry déglutit et regarda la table, mise pour quatre. La nourriture attendait toujours d'être servie. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il vit Draco saisir deux bouts de pain sur la table.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" souffla-t-il.

"Je meurs de faim!"Dit Draco la bouche pleine. "Tiens." Il tendit à Harry le second qu'il avait pris.

"Comment peux-tu manger à un moment pareil ?" Demanda Harry, scandalisé.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. "Est-ce que tu sais combien ça fait cliché? Et nous n'avons pas mangé depuis le déjeuner d'hier midi. On a raté le dîné à cause de la retenue, tu te souviens?" Draco relava la tête et regarda Harry en mâchant. "T'as pas faim?" Demanda-t-il la bouche toujours pleine.

"Non!"

Draco soupira et leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel. "Maintenant je sais comment tu fais pour garder une silhouette de jeune fille."

Harry rougit. "Quoi?"

Draco s'arrêta de mâcher et loucha devant Harry. "Tu rougis?"

Harry rougit plus ardemment encore et se tourna, mortifié par sa réaction.

Draco l'appela de derrière. "Harry?"

"Ferme-là, Malfoy."

Draco haussa les épaules, et mit un autre petit pain dans sa bouche. Il se souleva pour s'asseoir sur le buffet et croisa les jambes de manière désinvolte. Mais ses yeux étaient songeurs tandis qu'il regardait Harry.

"Tu as fini ton petit déjeuner?" demanda Harry quelques minutes plus tard. Draco sourit en se délectant de la colère qui transpirait sous ses mots polis.

"Je crois bien."

"Brillant." Harry commença à sortir de la maison, sans regarder derrière lui. "Alors allons-y."

Draco traîna un peu, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait s'énervé l'autre garçon. Il n'avait toujours pas compris lorsqu'il rattrapa Harry sur le pas de la porte. Harry regardait le ciel, une expression pensive au visage. Distraitement, il leva une main et ôta ses cheveux de devant ses yeux.

Draco regardait son visage, se souvenant de ce dont Harry avait l'air quelques minutes plus tôt les joues rouges avec …quoi? Draco n'avait toujours pas trouvé. Mais soudain, pour une étrange raison, il voulut savoir ce qui avait provoqué le rougissement. Procédant par élimination, il réfléchit avec un sourire affecté aux lèvres. Juste au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche pour tourmenter l'autre garçon, Harry parla.

"Draco?"

"C'est la seconde fois ce matin que tu utilises mon prénom. Peut-être que tu devrais passer à Sainte- Mangouste faire un contrôle."

Ou bien Harry n'entendit pas la raillerie, ou bien il s'en moqua, car il ne répliqua pas. A la place, il montra le soleil à travers la porte, lequel était bas dans le ciel.

"Quelle heure penses-tu qu'il soit?"

Draco roula des yeux, et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. "Honnêtement, Potter. Ne te souviendras-tu jamais que tu es un sorcier?" Bougeant sa baguette dans les airs, il demanda l'heure. "Tempus." Une vague horloge apparut devant eux, et Draco fronça les sourcils.

"Ça alors, ça ne peux pas être correct," murmura-t-il.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil. "Trois heures et demi? Ça me semble correct," dit il.

Draco fit disparaître la pendule, et regarda Harry, bouché bée d'incrédulité. "Ça te semble correct?"

"Tu te répètes horriblement aujourd'hui, Malfoy."

"Non, je répète horriblement ce que tu dis Toi aujourd'hui. Comment diable peux-tu penser que c'est correct ? Nous n'avons quitté le château que depuis une heure. Deux tout au plus."

Harry se tourna vers Draco et l'autre garçon pâlit à la vue de la peur se lisant au fond des yeux verts lui faisant face. "Oui, je sais," dit-il d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un chuchotement. "Mais regarde le soleil? Il n'en est pas à plus d'une heure de son coucher."

Draco faillit ne pas le faire, mais concluant que ce serait trop puéril, il se tourna pour regarder, et il remarqua que les rayons brillaient avec moitié moins de force qu'ils ne le faisaient lorsqu'ils avaient quittés les Trois Balais. La panique se posa instantanément sur ses épaules. Un château vide? Il était sur qu'il y avait une explication. Pré-au-Lard vide? Un peu plus dur à avaler, mais toujours plausible. Le temps accéléré au point qu'une journée complète se déroule en moins de trois heures? Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas et Draco voulait savoir ce que c'était. Immédiatement.

" On continue à monter, Potter," dit il, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher le tremblement de sa voix.

Harry hocha la tête, et ils retournèrent rapidement dans la rue, tournèrent à nouveau à droite vers le centre de la ville. Les pas de Draco étaient plus rapides qu'avant, et Harry dut courir plus d'une fois pour le rattraper.

"Par Merlin, Malfoy. Ralentis."

"Arrête de lambiner, Potter."

"Je ne veux pas te perdre de vue!" dit Harry, en parlant plus fort, et Draco jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir les ombres se multiplier tandis que le crépuscule s'installait sur la petite ville. La peur lui monta à la poitrine, et il retomba dans sa fidèle méchanceté.

"Tu veux que je te donne la main aussi, Potter?" cracha-t-il.

"En fait, oui. Je me sentirais mieux," dit Harry essoufflé derrière lui.

"Ne retiens pas ton souffle."

"Je n'en avais pas l'intention."

Le temps qu'ils arrivent à la poste et chez Honeydukes qui était en face, les ombres étaient devenues si grandes qu'elles commençaient à cacher les petites niches entre les immeubles et les portes. A côté de Draco, Harry haletait légèrement. En partie parce qu'il avait décidé de suivre la même allure, infernale, que Draco. Et d'autre part à cause de la sensation d'horreur qu'il supposait lui remonter la gorge.

"Quittons la rue," Dit Harry, et même si Draco était d'accord, l'habitude le poussait à discuter.

"Pourquoi? T'as peur, Potter?"

"Oui. Et ma formation l'encourage. Nous ne devrions pas être en vue comme ça quand il fait nuit. C'est maintenant qu'il nous est le plus difficile de voir un attaquant."

Draco haussa un sourcil. C'était juste, il le savait. Son père lui avait appris la même chose. "Comment est-ce que tu sais ça?" demanda-t-il en suivant Harry vers le trottoir devant Honeydukes.

"Severus."

De surprise, la mâchoire de Draco tomba. "Vraiment?" dit-il, suspicieux.

"Oui."

Draco secoua la tête, confus. "Comment…."

"Plus tard, Malfoy. Entre." Harry poussa la porte de chez Honeydukes pour l'ouvrir et poussa Draco à l'intérieur. Se tournant vers la porte, il la ferma rapidement à clé, la protégeant d'un sortilège la rendant incassable. Puis, il tira Draco par le bras, et le traîna, pas très gentiment, en direction de l'arrière du magasin, avant de lui mettre un coup de pied dans les pieds pour le forcer à se mettre sur le sol.

"Bon dieu, Potter! Lâche moi! Il n'y a personne ici, tu te souviens?"

Harry se tourna vers lui et soupira de frustration. "Ça, tu ne le sais pas, Malfoy." Il tourna son attention vers la grande fenêtre à l'avant de la boutique. " On est jamais trop prudent," Dit-il doucement.

"Tu es vraiment paranoïaque." Se plaignit Draco tout en se frottant la hanche, laquelle s'était été cognée contre le comptoir quand Harry l'avait poussé à terre.

Harry rit doucement et secoua la tête. "J'ai d'excellentes raisons," fut sa seule réponse.

Draco avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour répliquer, mais il la referma rapidement. Il regarda Harry tandis que l'autre garçon parcourait rapidement du regard la sombre rue depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait, Draco réalisa alors qu'Harry avait raison. Il avait plus de raison que quiconque.

Était-ce ainsi, pensa-t-il. Vivre chaque jour dans la peur, être constamment vigilant, et ne jamais être capable de baisser sa garde. Draco se surpris à considérer Harry avec plus de… respect… qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. A part la putain de situation actuelle, Draco ne s'était jamais retrouvé directement face à la mort, comme il savait que Harry l'avait fait. Et malgré tout, le Gryffondor restait optimiste. Et même encourageant la plupart du temps. Se léchant les lèvres, Draco se rendit compte qu'il trouvait ce côté du Survivant vraiment fascinant.

Trottinant jusqu'au mur, et s'appuyant contre lui Draco posa une question à sa sentinelle silencieuse. "T'as l'intention de rester là longtemps, Potter?"

"Toute la nuit si nécessaire."

"Parfait, ça doit vouloir dire deux heures à peu près."

Harry grogna et détourna brièvement son attention de la rue. "Si tu es fatigué tu devrais te reposer," Dit-il.

Draco leva ses mains et les lia derrière sa tête. Il appréciait cette position, remarqua Harry. "Comment pourrais-je être fatigué? Nous ne sommes debout que depuis trois heures," dit-il d'une voix traînante.

"Et bien," répondit Harry en se retournant vers la fenêtre. "Il nous est arrivé pas mal de chose depuis. Je pensais que tu serais peut-être fatigué. C'est une réaction naturelle due au…"

"…stress. Oui, je sais." Draco continua de fixer Harry jusqu'à ce que l'autre garçon se retourne, exaspéré.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il.

"Quoi?" répondit Draco.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes?" demanda Harry, irrité.

Draco sourit. "Est-ce que ça te rend mal à l'aise?" demanda-t-il.

Harry soupira. "Non." Il attrapa sa lèvre inférieure, et la mordilla avec ses dents, tout en scrutant par la fenêtre, le terrain assombrit par la nuit. Draco resta assis dix minutes avant de s'ennuyer plus qu'il était humainement possible de le faire. A cet instant, il aurait été favorable à une attaque, le silence était si profond, si lourd.

Draco sourit alors qu'un plan se formait dans sa tête. Ne jamais dire qu'un Malfoy ne pouvait se distraire tout seul, avec ce qu'il avait. Il s'avança en glissant, mettant un sourire innocent sur ses lèvres lorsque Harry jeta un coup d'œil en sa direction en le sentant se mettre en mouvement.

Lorsque l'attention d'Harry se tourna à nouveau vers la rue, Draco se glissa directement derrière lui et posa ses mains sur les épaules du Gryffondor. Harry faillit en tomber à la renverse, et Draco ne put empêcher les éclats de rire de franchir ses lèvres. Sans tenir compte des regards meurtriers d'Harry, il les maintint aussi doux que possible.

"Du calme, jeune prodige."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Malfoy?" Siffla Harry.

"Je tâte juste le terrain," marmonna Draco tout en commençant à masser gentiment les épaules d'Harry.

"Quoi?"

"Peu importe. Profites-en juste." Draco approfondit le massage, faisant travailler son pouce sur chaque parcelle du dos d'Harry. "Tu es horriblement tendu,"remarqua Draco sur le ton de la conversation.

"_ Je me demande bien pourquoi _," répliqua Harry, le sarcasme imprégnant sa voix.

"Suis ton propre conseil, Potter. Relaxe-toi un peu. Si quelque chose avait dû se passer, cela aurait déjà eu lieu."

Harry devait admettre, à contrecoeur, que c'était probablement le cas, mais il refusait toujours de se déplacer de son point d'observation. Cependant, alors que les minutes s'écoulaient et que les mains de Draco faisaient de petits miracles sur les nœuds qu'il avait au cou et aux muscles de ses épaules, les paupières d'Harry commencèrent à se fermer. Un peu plus tard, il sentit les doigts de Draco glisser sur son cou puis vers ses joues.

Harry soupira, et le toucher se fit plus audacieux, glissant vers son front et autour de ses yeux avant d'effleurer, telle une douce plume, ses lèvres. En dépit de tout, Harry sentit la première lueur de désir s'enrouler dans son ventre.

"Draco," dit il d'une voix rauque.

"Mmmmm," fut la réponse.

"Je pensais que tu avais dit pas même si j'étais la dernière personne sur Terre."

"Je pense que tu pourrais bien l'être."

Harry soupira et ouvrit les yeux. Dehors, le ciel s'éclaircissait effroyablement vite. "C'est déjà le matin," dit il et les mains s'immobilisèrent. Draco se remit sur pied et regarda avec consternation le nouvel aurore qui pointait.

"C'est un peu ennuyeux," dit-il en se relevant du sol pour se rapprocher et regarder la nuit disparaître de la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard. Ce matin semblait aussi beau et ensoleillé que celui de la veille. "Ne passons pas une nuit de plus ici," dit Draco.

"Cela me va parfaitement," répliqua Harry en se levant à son tour et dépoussiérant son jeans. "Alors allons-y" Dit il.

Les garçons marchaient sous le brillant soleil matinal, qui avait déjà séché la fine couche de rosée posée sur les pelouses et les pots de fleur. Ils s'aventurèrent à descendre la rue, marchant à nouveau, épaule contre épaule, leurs mains se frôlant.

Ils dépassèrent Zonkos et Gladrags. Chez Zonkos, Draco essaya la porte et celle-ci était ouverte. A la vue de toutes les farces et attrapes se trouvant à l'intérieure, Harry vit ses yeux s'illuminer. Grognant, Harry le tira à nouveau dans la rue. "Pas une autre nuit ici, tu te souviens?" rappela-il à Draco.

Une fois de plus, un bâtiment plus bas, il dut arrêter Draco lors de son lèche-vitrine chez Glad Rags. Draco semblait se distraire, et du vide de la ville, et du temps déconcertant en prétendant que tout était normal, mais cela ne dupait pas Harry. Quand ils atteignirent la Tête du Sanglier, Harry arrêta sa course et refusa de continuer à avancer.

"Il n'y a personne ici, Draco."

"Je n'honorerais même pas cette déclaration d'une réponse." dit Draco blessé, en faisant un lentement un tour sur lui-même, à la recherche du moindre signe de vie

"Je ne veux pas passer une nouvelle nuit ici, non plus," insista Harry. "Il nous faut un plan."

Draco arrêta son inspection des immeubles alentour et se tourna vers Harry. Pendant un instant, aucun des deux ne parla et le calme angoissant des bâtiments autour se fit plus oppressant, augmentant encore leur sentiment de panique. La ville, remarqua Draco, ne semblait pas sinistre quand Harry et lui continuaient de parler. Mais étrangement, dès qu'ils étaient silencieux, le vide du lieu devenait suffocant.

"J'ai un plan," Dit Draco "Je rentre à la maison."

Harry pâlit. "Draco, tu ne peux pas rentrer à la maison." Il s'avança d'un pas, tout en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Draco et dit d'un ton implorant.

"Évidemens que si je peux. Et je vais le faire." Draco semblait offensé. Il ôta sa cape de sur son bras, là où il la portait, et la jeta sur ses épaules, poussant la main d'Harry. "Je peux faire tout ce que je veux, Potter."

"Draco," cria presque Harry. "Je ne peux pas aller au Manoir Malfoy!"

"Et pourquoi pas?"

"Ton père me veux mort!" cria Harry stupéfait.

Draco serra les dents et son regard devint glacé. "Mon père, Potter, pourrit à Azkaban. Grâce à toi."

Harry déglutit lorsqu'il vit que l'expression de Draco se faisait froide. "On ne doit pas se séparer," insista-t-il.

Draco grogna et se retourna, reboutonnant sa cape. Harry commença à ressentir un véritable sentiment de panique. "Draco," le supplia-t-il. "On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Peut-être que c'est Voldemort. Je ne peux pas aller me balader au manoir. Ça va à l'encontre de tout ce que l'on m'a appris." Il eut un petit rire hystérique, ouvrant les bras et tournant en rond.

"Mais merde, Draco. Peut-être que rien de tout ça n'est réel. Peut-être qu'on rêve." Quand il se retourna pour faire face à l'autre garçon, Draco lui mit un coup de poing au visage qui l'envoya s'étaler dans les airs.

Harry leva les yeux, incrédule, et trouva Draco simplement debout juste à côté de lu, un sourire en coin.

"Mais c'était pour quoi ça, putain?" demanda Harry, trop choqué pour faire autre chose que de se soulever sur les avant bras et bouger sa mâchoire d'avant en arrière.

Draco haussa les épaules. "Pour te prouver que tu ne dormais pas," dit-il content de lui.

Harry se renfrogna depuis le sol, et faillit refuser l'offre de Draco de l'aider à se remettre sur pieds. Cependant, au final, il accepta la main qui lui venait en l'aide.

"Crétin," grogna Harry tout en inspectant minutieusement le bleu de sa mâchoire.

"Oh, je t'en prie!" se moqua Draco. "Comment aurais-je pu résister à un appel comme celui-là. Honnêtement, quand est-ce que j'ai des raisons valables de te frapper. Non. Attends. Ça, ce serait tout les jours. Ce que je veux dire c'est : quand est-ce que tu le demandes si franchement." Grogna Draco de dégoût, en marchant vers le milieu de la route. Harry remarqua que l'ombre de l'autre garçon s'étendait loin derrière lui. Il leva la tête, et vit que le soleil était bas dans la ciel.

"Draco,"tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois, en tendant la main pour attraper l'autre garçon. "S'il te plait, ne t'en va pas. Nous devrions rester ensemble"

"Je rentre à la maison, Potter. Tu viens ou pas?"

Harry soupira et laissa tomber sa main le long de son corps. "Je ne peux pas, Draco," chuchota-t-il.

Draco leva le menton, mais le geste hautain ne cachait rien de la peur qui se lisait dans ses yeux. "Comme tu veux," dit il, et il disparut dans un brusque craquement.

Harry resta seul dans la rue pendant plusieurs minutes avant que la nuit, qui tombait rapidement, ne le force à rentrer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Prochain chapitre : Une nuit interminable


	3. Une nuit sans fin

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment Inc.

**Titre original** : On The Last Day Of Our World.

**Auteur** : Sansa 1

**Traductrice** : Crazysnape

**Beta readers** : Grands Merci à Cyzia et Quiproquo les magiciennes grâce à qui les fautes disparaissent… Merci les filles!

**Résumé** : Harry et Draco se réveillent un matin et découvrent qu'ils sont les dernières personnes sur Terre. Pourront-ils découvrir ensemble ce qui est arrivé à leur monde ? HP/DM

**Rated** 'R' (par sécurité).

Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, je n'y répondrais pas individuellement par manque de temps, mais elles m'ont toutes fait merveilleusement plaisir. Je sais que vous souhaitez tous savoir ce qui leur est arrivé et si la lumière à un lien avec tout ça… mais je ne vous dirais rien, na! Je suis méchante ? mais non je vous laisse plutôt découvrir… Bonne lecture et merci encore!

* * *

Chapitre 3

Une nuit sans fin

Harry passa la nuit dans une maison vide. Il l'avait choisi au hasard, ne se préoccupant de rien d'autre chose que de quitter la rue. Il s'accroupit dans un coin du salon, dans un endroit où rien n'obstruait sa vision de la rue. Il était à présent d'accord avec Draco quand au fait qu'il n'était pas la cible d'une quelconque attaque secrète, mais les vieilles habitudes étaient dures à perdre, et si Severus venait se promener dans le coin et espionnait Harry étendu de tout son saoul sur le canapé bleu, à pleine vue, il allait payer.

Avant de s'installer, il avait placé plusieurs protections autour de la maison, et les avait réglée de manière à ce qu'elles l'alertent silencieusement si elles étaient franchies. Il se maudit intérieurement pour ne penser que maintenant à prendre de telles mesures, mais "la nuit dernière", si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, à Honeydukes, il était toujours en état de choc.

Étonnement, aussi terrifié qu'il ait pu l'être en voyant partir Draco, cela avait éclairci son esprit. Que cela soit le résultat de sa solitude ou juste l'acceptation de la situation, il se sentait plus concentré qu'il ne l'avait été depuis le début de cette épreuve. Ce qui, selon ses estimations, devait être environ sept heures plus tôt.

Il s'était vite rendu compte, que le sortilège de Tempus était inutile. En effet, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il l'avait laissé en marche quelques minutes et avait observé les aiguilles tourner indéfiniment autour de la montre.

Aussitôt qu'Harry s'assit la fatigue lui était tombée dessus. Il ferma les yeux avec un grand soupir et s'interrogea pour savoir si oui ou non il devait dormir. S'il se reposait, il serait vulnérable aux attaques mais s'il ne se reposait pas il deviendrait vite imprudent. Il se décida pour le léger état méditatif que Severus lui avait appris, ce qui lui permettait de rester conscient de son environnement, tout en reposant son esprit et son corps fatigués. Lorsqu'il obtint la concentration nécessaire, il s'accorda avec les protections, et ferma les yeux.

Comme il n'était pas du genre à perdre ce temps d'introspection, il concentra ses pensées vers l'étrange phénomène qui les affectait Draco et lui. De simples mathématiques suggéraient que quelque chose leur était arrivé à eux, et non au reste du monde. Quoiqu'il restait à déterminer si ce phénomène s'étendait ailleurs qu'à Poudlard et Pré-Au-Lard. Bien qu'il supposa que Draco devait le savoir à présent.

Harry maudit la panique aveugle de l'autre garçon, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait depuis que Draco avait transplané. Quoique pour être juste envers le blond, si Harry avait eu un endroit, autre que Poudard, qu'il put appeler maison, il aurait certainement fait la même chose.

Il tourna et retourna les événements dans sa tête, rejouant aussi le temps qu'ils avaient passé enfermés dans les cachots, mais rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire. Perplexe, il le réexamina une nouvelle fois.

Les garçons étaient entrés dans la pièce, cherchant les meubles que Rusard voulait qu'ils rétrécissent et montent dans le salon des Professeurs. En un éclair, la porte avait claqué derrière eux, et refusé de s'ouvrir, même une fois que les garçons eurent épuisé tous leurs sortilèges d'ouverture. Ils s'étaient disputés, aucune surprise là non plus. Ils avaient métamorphosé des lits et étaient allés dormir. Harry plissa les sourcils, mais ses yeux restèrent fermés. Y avait-il eu autre chose ? Il ne pensait pas, mais Draco se souviendrait peut-être de d'une chose qu'il avait oublié. Draco. Harry soupira de frustration, détruisant complètement sa méditation. Il voulait secouer le Serpentard pour les avoir séparés.

Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, l'aube pointait sur la pittoresque petite ville de Pré-Au-Lard, et les pensées revanchardes d'Harry se dissipèrent. Le matin, encore, pensa-t-il. L'heure de partir.

En dehors du Sort de Tempus, le reste de la magie d'Harry ne semblait pas avoir été atteint par quoiqu'il ait pu se passer, alors avec juste quelques petites hésitations, il transplana du petit salon, à l'allée derrière le Chaudron Baveur. Deux de ses questions trouvèrent immédiatement leurs réponses. Tout d'abord, l'aube pointait ici aussi, un signe selon lequel Le Chemin de Traverse avait été affecté part la déformation du temps. Et ensuite, s'était aussi vide que Pré-Au-Lard.

Il tenta de lever la main vers la petite brique qui ouvrait le portail de l'allée, mais recula à la dernière seconde. Sans s'interroger sur ses motivations, il se tourna et entra dans le Chaudron Baveur. Là, il retrouva le même état d'abandon qu'il avait pu observer et à Poudlard et au Pré-Au-Lard.

Harry frissonna, et enroula inconsciemment ses bras autour de lui. Pour certaines raisons, il se sentait plus mal à l'aise ici qu'aux Trois Balais. Mais c'était peut-être dû à de petits détails. Ici, les feux brûlaient toujours dans une bonne moitié des âtres de l'autre côté de la pièce. Mais si normalement, la chaleur vacillante donnait à l'endroit un sentiment de confort, simple et accueillant, quand c'était combiné avec un vide inexplicable, cela devenait menaçant – jetant des ombres mouvantes dans tous les coins de la pièce.

C'était mortellement calme.

Même les feux ne semblaient pas brûler avec leurs éclats et leurs craquements ordinaires, et Harry réalisa que sa respiration était le son le plus bruyant de tout le pub. Une fois de plus, le sentiment d'être observé le submergea, mais cette fois il l'ignora, sachant qu'il avait peur et était peu sûr de lui. Mais la sensation persistait pourtant.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, et ses yeux tombèrent sur la porte menant à la rue moldue londonienne. Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre le moindre son provenant de l'autre côté, mais tout était silencieux. Il avança prudemment vers la porte et, dans une impulsion des plus enfantines, posa son oreille sur le bois épais. Et alors qu'il écoutait, il se creusait la cervelle pour se souvenir s'il pouvait oui ou non entendre les bruits de la rue de l'autre côté de la porte. Soupirant de frustration, il abandonna. Il recula et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'escalier menant au deuxième étage. L'une des choses qu'Harry savait de son précédant séjour : depuis la chambre 11 du deuxième étage, on pouvait entendre le remue-ménage et l'activité provenant du croisement des rues du Londres moldu, et les activités du Chemin de Traverse. Il traversa la pièce, avançant en direction de l'escalier, prenant soin de rester dans la zone éclairée. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se réprimander pour sa peur. Pour sa santé mentale, il l'appela de la prudence.

Au bas des marches, il leva les yeux vers le second étage durant plusieurs minutes, mais à chaque fois son pied se contractait et tentait de lui-même de se poser sur la première marche, Harry l'obligeait à revenir sur le sol. Finalement, il sourit et fit demi tour. Il y avait parfois trop d'informations, décida-t-il.

Que le monde moldu ait disparu ou non ne ferait pas de différence pour quelqu'un comme Draco, mais pour Harry son existence était une consolation et savoir qu'il pouvait se retirer dans la foule londonienne, quoiqu'il se passe dans le monde magique, lui procurait un minimum de réconfort. Une chose qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à abandonner.

Il essaya de ne pas penser au silence régnant au-delà de la porte principale du pub.

Sachant que le temps était venu d'explorer Le Chemin de Traverse, il lança un sortilège et sa montre apparut à ses côtés, car il souhaitait vérifier "l'heure" avant de s'aventurer dans la rue. D'après ses estimations, et au vu de ce qui était survenu jusqu'ici, il devait avoir au moins une heure avant que la nuit ne tombe.

Cependant, lorsque la montre apparut, vacillante à côté de lui, il vérifia à deux fois. Selon le sort, il était minuit. Et alors qu'il regardait l'heure, attendant pour voir à quelle vitesse le temps avançait pour lui, il devint de plus en plus nerveux. Les aiguilles semblaient ne pas bouger du tout. Rendu perplexe par ce dernier mystère, il se pencha vers le banc le plus proche et saisit sans y penser un verre d'eau abandonné, le but comme un assoiffé tout en regardant la pendule. Finalement, après dix longues minutes selon les meilleures estimations d'Harry, l'horloge avança d'une minute.

Il était à présent minuit passé d'une minute.

Harry continua de regarder, piochant à présent sans honte dans la nourriture qui jonchait la table à laquelle il s'était assis. Il mâchonna un petit pain, but un peu plus d'eau. Environ dix minutes plus tard, ou du moins le pensait-il, la pendule avança à nouveau d'une minute.

Il était à présent minuit passé de deux minutes.

Harry soupira et s'interrogea sur le dernier développement. Ça allait être une très longue nuit.

Un bruit fit sortir Harry de son sommeil irrégulier. Les protections qu'il avait érigé autour de lui ne sonnaient pas l'alerte, il resta donc calme et immobile, faisant semblant de dormir, alors que ses yeux parcourrait la pièce. Le bruit avait été un tintement, ou peut-être un bruit un peu plus sourd, un bruit qui n'était pas de mauvais augure dans des circonstances normales, cependant ces circonstances n'avaient rien de normales. Après avoir discrètementscruté la pièce, Harry l'éclaira avec sa baguette.

Elle n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il y était entré. Depuis sa position, caché dans un petit coin, Harry pouvait entièrement voir la pièce principale du Chaudron Baveur. Rien ne semblait avoir été déplacé. Prenant une profonde, mais hésitante, inspiration, Harry se leva, épousseta de sa robe la saleté et la terre du sol. D'un mouvement de baguette, il ôta les protections et vérifia l'heure.

Quand l'horloge apparut, il y était inscrit 00h30, et Harry étouffa un fou rire. Il savait qu'il avait dormi au moins cinq heures, puisque son corps se sentait bien reposé et que son esprit était clair, plus du tout confus de fatigue.

Faisant disparaître la pendule d'un geste nonchalant, il remit sa baguette dans sa poche et couvrit son visage de ses mains. Alors qu'il les laissait lentement glisser le long de son visage, révélant tout d'abord ses yeux, puis son nez, et finalement sa bouche, il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations purifiantes. Quand ses doigts atteignirent son menton, il les y emboîta et se tourna vers la porte de derrière.

"Rien ne vaut le présent," se murmura-t-il à lui-même, et il sursauta au son de sa propre voix, qui se répétait doucement dans le silence. Il avait deux possibilités. Il pouvait rester là au Chaudron Baveur, jusqu'au " lever"du soleil, mais à ce rythme, ça pouvait prendre des jours, et il se sentait obligé de partir mener son enquête dans le Chemin de Travers sans attendre. Ce qui signifiait, pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire tordu au coin des lèvres qu'il devrait traverser les allées de nuit. Ce qui n'était pas exactement un plan sans danger, mais c'était, selon lui, bien mieux que d'attendre au pub le jour qui pourrait ne jamais se lever. Il grimaça. Ce n'était pas une idée très plaisante.

Regardant fixement la porte, il boutonna sa robe et sortit sa baguette de sa poche, prête à l'emploi. La traversée de la pièce lui parut interminable, ses chaussures faisant pouic-pouic à chacun de ses pas. Harry serra les dents, et s'obligea à ne pas accélérer le pas. Il ne serait pas effrayé au point de quitter en courant une pièce pleine de rien si ce n'est d'ombre. Mais quand il atteignit la porte de derrière, il se hâta de la passer et la ferma comme si ses fantômes imaginaires allaient se précipiter pour passer et le submerger. Il resta debout, le dos contre la porte, durant plusieurs secondes attendant que les battements de son cœur se calment.

"Reprends toi, Harry," chuchota-t-il.

Quand la sueur froide qui ornait son front fut sèche, et que ses mains furent raisonnablement fermes, il traversa le jardin et se dirigea vers le mur de brique, n'allumant sa baguette qu'à la dernière seconde, afin de localiser la bonne. Dès que l'ouverture fut activée, il se faufila sur le côté afin de rester hors de la ligne d'attaque, et il attendit.

Une brise froide glissa sur son visage, parcourut son corps, agitant la robe autour de ses mollets. Le bruit du tissu virevoltant et le mouvement infini d'un journal abandonné et promené par le vent étaient les seuls sons qu'il entendait. Mais pourtant, sa formation lui demandait d'attendre, alors il le fit. Quand cinq minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il n'entende le moindre bruit ou mouvement, il passa à travers la voûte et pénétra sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry n'était jamais venu de nuit dans l'allée. Il avait passé plus de trois semaines au Chaudron Baveur juste avant sa troisième année, mais n'avait parcouru le Chemin de Traverse que de jour. Mais il était toujours en sécurité dans la chambre 11 avant que le crépuscule ne tombe, penché sur ses devoirs d'été.

Cependant, le fait qu'il soit familier avec les lieux allait l'aider aujourd'hui. Bien que la rue soit aussi sombre qu'une purée de poix, n'étant pas même éclairée par la lune, Harry pouvait voir grâce à ses yeux de l'esprit. Il se déplaçait prudemment dans la rue, et commençait à reconnaître les magasins les plus proches.

Après une plus ample inspection, il nota qu'ils n'étaient pas complètement sombres. En fait, le premier bâtiment vaguement dessiné à sa droite, l'Apothicaire était légèrement éclairé de l'intérieur. Harry retint sa respiration devant l'incongruité de cette petite lueur dans un environnement si sombre. Une étincelle d'espoir naquit quelque part dans son ventre et remonta près de son coeur. Il approcha de l'Apothicaire, prenant toujours garde à rester discret, et atteint la fenêtre.

Au fond du magasin, brûlait une simple bougie. Harry pouvait même voir la petite mèche danser. En dépit de son désir de courir à l'intérieur et d'enquêter, il hésita tandis que la voix de Severus raisonnait dans sa tête.

" Prudence. Toujours rester prudent, Harry. Je réalise que surmonter ton côté Gryffondore, bien ancré, qui te pousse à foncer dans le tas lorsque tu vois un danger, sera difficile, mais si tu dois retenir quoique ce soit de ces leçons, fais en sorte que ce soit ça. La prudence, même si c'est brièvement, peut te sauver la vie."

Alors Harry fit une pause. Il regarda et attendit. Mais même après quinze minutes, du moins selon ses suppositions, il ne détecta aucun mouvement, aucun bruit provenant de l'intérieur. Après cinq minutes supplémentaires, sa patience était fine comme du papier. Se glissant par la porte de l'apothicaire, il sortit sa baguette, se préparant à maîtriser le sort de protection de la porte, quel qu'il soit. Mais à sa grande surprise, la porte n'était pas bloquée, mais partiellement ouverte.

Piège ! Hurla son esprit, mais Harry fonça néanmoins droit devant. Il pouvait presque voir la tête de Severus tomber dans ses mains, en la secouant. Et bien, pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire, attribuant au maître de Potion des bons points pour avoir essayé. Mais certains comportements, tel que la furieuse curiosité des Gryffindors, ne pouvaient tout simplement pas être contrôlé. Et de plus, son besoin de découvrir quelques explications, concernant ce qui s'était passé, surpassait la part en lui qui s'accrochait toujours à son entraînement de défense.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait de la bougie, il remarqua que la faible lueur éclairait une douzaine de bouteilles et de fioles tout autour. La lumière faible et mouvante n'apaisait nullement le malaise d'Harry, il lui semblait que les yeux de crapaud clignaient et que les lingots gélatineux se mouvaient dans leur fiole. L'odeur de l'endroit était aussi écoeurante que d'habitude.

Harry s'approcha lentement du cercle de lumière, et quelque part dans son esprit, un souvenir se réveilla. Il s'arrêta et tenta d'en saisir les détails, mais ses efforts furent vains. Il ne pouvait pourtant regarder la petite sphère de lumière autour de la bougie sans ressentir un profond sentiment de déjà vu. Il secoua la tête lorsque le confus souvenir disparut complètement et se concentra sur la petite bougie. Il s'approcha de la table, et lut la petite pancarte posée juste en dessous.

Il lut : "Bougie Infinie. Pour les potions qui nécessitent des semaines, et des mois d'infusion, n'ayez plus jamais peur de laisser votre feu sans surveillance. Elle contrôlera elle-même la chaleur et ne s'éteindra jamais ! Dix degrés de chauffage !" Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'ironie de la situation. Il avait cherché le cadeau parfait pour l'anniversaire de Severus– il pensait qu'il devait quelque chose à cet homme pour lui avoir appris non seulement l'Occlumency, mais aussi la Défense – et il l'avait enfin trouvé. Malheureusement, la probabilité pour qu'il le revoie s'amenuisait à chaque heure qui passait.

Soupirant de déception, Harry retraversa le magasin en direction de la porte. Quand il atteignit la rue, il prit un instant pour regarder Le chemin de Travers. Alors que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité, il nota que certains endroits étaient légèrement éclairés. Il semblait y avoir une bougie ou deux à Flourish et Blotts, peut-être une chez Madame Guipure, et si ses yeux ne le trompaient pas, il semblait y en avoir plusieurs à Gringotts. La banque était toujours fermée, mais dans la nuit presque noire, chaque petite lumière brillait comme une balise. Tandis qu'il continuait sa lente progression, il se reflétait sur les vitrines grâce aux lumières intermittentes. La cheminée du Chaudron Baveur avait été allumée mais pas les torches. Certains établissements le long de la rue avaient une ou deux bougies qui brûlaient, mais il y en avait peu. C'était un mystère, et il le tourna plusieurs fois dans sa tête cherchant la solution la plus probable. Harry espérait qu'en restant concentré sur ce puzzle, il éviterait le sentiment de panique qui s'accrochait à lui depuis le début de cette épreuve. Mais au final, c'était une erreur.

Chaque pas l'éloignant du pub et cheminant dans la nuit noire comme de l'encre resserrait un peu plus la boule de tension de son estomac. Il commençait à penser que même le noir complet aurait été préférable à l'impression de normalité occasionnelle que provoquaient une bougie qui brûlait et la petite lueur qu'elle révélait. La douce lumière, ne faisait qu'accentuer le sentiment de vide de la situation. Même aux petites heures de l'aube, les lampadaires auraient dû être allumés. Les lumières au deuxième étage des appartements auraient dû briller. Durant l'été qu'il avait passé ici, harcelé par ses rêves concernant Voldemort, il s'asseyait à la fenêtre, tard la nuit et regardait ce qu'il se passait en dessous, et par la nature de ces habitants, même à la pointe du jour, le Chemin de Travers semblait vivant.

Ce soir, il semblait mort.

Harry se maudit d'entretenir de telles peurs enfantines. Ignorant les sirènes d'avertissement qui sonnait dans sa tête, il se dirigea vers Gringotts. L'air était froid, et la preuve de sa respiration, rapide et superficielle, volait derrière lui lorsqu'il marchait. Alors qu'il passait l'Allée des Embrumes; un éclair de lumière retint son attention. Conformément à l'entraînement de Snape, Harry fut collé contre le mur de brique de l'immeuble le plus proche en moins de deux secondes. Rapidement, il s'efforça à calmer son sentiment de panique et sa respiration redevint normale. S'approchant du coin de l'édifice, il s'y blottit avant de faire tourner sa tête d'un côté.

Là. Une lumière remuait dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Tandis qu'Harry la regardait, elle faiblissait puis remontait sans jamais mourir complètement. En fait, elle était même de plus en plus brillante. Harry la regarda pendant bien trente secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était pas plus brillante, mais simplement plus proche. Il tendit les oreilles à la recherche du moindre bruit, et détecta presque immédiatement un petit bruit de pas sur le pavé. Alors que la forme se rapprochait, Harry était tiraillé entre son envie d'appeler la personne et celle de l'immobiliser. Le petit garçon en lui le priait de rejoindre l'autre personne, désireux d'avoir un compagnon dans ce monde devenu fou. Mais le soldat dans son sang l'en empêchait, et Harry se mit en position défensive. Il leva sa baguette et se prépara à immobiliser la personne qui s'approchait de lui dans ce léger brouillard.

Soudain, la lumière arrêta de bouger. Harry maintint son sortilège, tirant sur sa magie pour la contenir légèrement en attendant. Puis, provenant de la nuit, une voix parla. "Harry ?" dit-elle.

Harry ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement et de joie, et la lumière commença à se balancer tandis que la personne se rapprochait au pas de course.

"Harry !"

"Draco," chuchota Harry, et puis Draco fut là. Il s'arrêta, incertain à moins de deux pas d'Harry, avant d'abandonner tout décorum et de se jeter sur l'autre garçon, enveloppant Harry de ses bras et le serrant avec force.

Harry commença à rire, remarquant à peine lorsque son amusement se transforma en sanglots de soulagement essoufflés qu'il étouffa dans le cou de Draco. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, se délectant simplement du toucher de l'autre. Draco s'agrippait à la robe d'Harry, la pétrissant de ses mains tout en murmurant des paroles incohérentes et pleines de colère dans les cheveux décoiffés du brun. Harry se contentait de respirer, savourant cette odeur qu'il avait toujours associée à Draco, une odeur de cannelle et de musc, et en demandant comment il avait fait pour ne pas remarquer à quel point elle était enivrante.

Finalement, il comprit le marmonnement incohérent de Draco.

"Idiot, idiot….à quoi tu pensais…ne fais plus jamais ça."

Harry repoussa Draco avec un grognement. "J'espère bien évidemment que c'est de toi-même que tu parles," dit-il.

Draco se tourna pour le regarder stupéfait "Pourquoi me parlerais-je à moi-même, Potter? Je ne suis pas resté seul si longtemps."

"Je suis un idiot ? A quoi je pensais ? Crétin ! C'est toi qui es parti !"

Draco leva son menton, et resserra sa cape contre son corps. "Tu m'y as obligé," renifla-t-il.

Harry grogna et se détourna. "Oh, très mâture."

"Au moins, tu ne dis pas que c'est faux."

Harry fit un tour sur lui-même, et mit les mains sur ses hanches. "C'est pas vrai !"

Draco bailla. "Je ne suis revenu que depuis cinq minutes, Potter, et tu m'ennuies déjà."

Harry tenta de s'indigner, mais il ne trouva rien d'autre que du soulagement. Penchant sa tête en arrière, il rit, longtemps et fort, ne se préoccupant pas à cet instant de combien il était bruyant, et si quelqu'un écoutait. Quand il imagina les yeux de Snape sortant de leur orbite devant l'imprudence de son comportement, son rire gronda plus encore. Et quand il reprit finalement un certain contrôle sur lui même, apaisant ses éclats en un petit rire tout bas, il fut surpris de voir que Draco riait aussi.

Alors que leurs rires résonnaient dans le Chemin de Traverse complètement désert, le soleil se leva à l'horizon, baignant la rue d'une chaleureuse lumière.

Ils marchèrent, très près l'un de l'autre, une de leur nouvelle habitude, en retournant au Chaudron Baveur.

Draco leva un regard méfiant vers le ciel qui s'éclairait. "D'après mes calculs, l'aube a eu lieu il y a quelques jours."

"Alors toi aussi tu as remarqué que le temps variait de manière très irrégulière ?" demanda Harry, et Draco grogna sans humour.

"Plutôt dure à manquer, Potter."

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Draco. "Comment se fait-il que tu étais dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?" demanda-t-il.

"Notre cheminée est reliée de manière permanente à…un endroit qui est près de la fin de l'allée," termina Draco après une pause.

Harry ignora son faux pas. "Tu n'es pas apparu ?"

A cette question, Draco fit une pause encore plus longue. Harry l'étudia à nouveau et vit que l'autre garçon se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Draco haussa finalement les épaules et répondit. "Je ne me sentais pas prêt à apparaître, je ne voulais pas exploser dans un monde où personne ne pouvait me soigner."

Harry entendit tout ce qui ne fut pas dit dans ces quelques mots. Il essaya de tendre la main et effleura de ses doigts ceux de Draco, mais il n'essaya pas de prendre sa main, ou même de cesser de marcher. Il vit alors la bouche de Draco se soulever d'un côté. Il jeta un regard en biais en direction d'Harry, puis lui rendit le rapide effleurement, parcourant brièvement de ses doigts le dos de la main du brun. "Merci," dit-il.

"C'était dur ?" demanda Harry à voix basse.

Draco déglutit avec difficulté, et acquiesça. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il se sentait enclin à la confidence, mais il parla néanmoins librement de ce qui s'était passé quand il était apparu au Manoir Malfoy.

"Il n'y avait personne là-bas, évidemment," commença Draco, ayant finalement la grâce de paraître penaud. "Mais c'était…féerique. La table avait été mise pour un dîner en soirée, dans le genre de ceux que ma mère et Severus partagent généralement le vendredi soir, et il semblait même qu'ils avaient commencé à manger, mais …" il se tût et haussa les épaules, impuissant. "Que puis-je dire ? J'ai… un peu paniqué. Les elfes de maison avaient eux aussi disparu. Après quelques instants, je suis parti vers la suite de ma mère, pensant qu'elle avait peut-être laissé quelques indices derrière elle. Mais rien ne semblait déplacé."

Ils marchèrent côté à côté, en silence, pendant quelques minutes alors qu'Harry digérait l'information. Alors qu'ils approchaient de l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur, Harry se tourna vers Draco. "Severus dîne avec ta mère tous les vendredis soir ?" demanda-t-il méfiant.

Draco secoua juste la tête en direction d'Harry alors que l'autre garçon activait l'ouverture. "Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?" demanda-t-il.

"Bien sûr !" répliqua un peu trop rapidement Harry. Draco haussa un sourcil vers Harry et lui jeta un regard spéculatif.

"T'as un petit béguin pour Severus, Harry ?"

"Non !"

Draco se contenta de faire un petit sourire en coin. Harry grogna et donna une tape sur le bras de l'autre garçon. "Plus maintenant," admit-il à contrecœur alors qu'ils passaient le portail et pénétraient dans une petite allée derrière le Chaudron Baveur.

"C'était juste une amourette d'écolier, alors ?" demanda Draco tandis qu'ils approchaient de la porte de derrière.

"Non, c'était….je ne sais pas." Harry soupira et s'appuya contre la porte, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. "Il m'a fait clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas possible, et je vis avec. Je ne voulais pas mettre en péril notre amitié en cherchant à aller plus loin. Alors j'ai pris à cœur ce qu'il a dit et… je suis passé autre chose."" Passé à quoi ?"

Harry grogna. "Est-ce que tu as entendu un seul mot de ce que je viens juste de dire ?" le taquina-t-il.

Draco lui fit un petit sourire, mais son expression était grave. "Harry, fait attention avec Severus. Je sais qu'il t'a donné des cours de Défense Contre Les Force de Mal, ainsi qu'à d'autres septième année, moi y compris, durant son temps libre, mais …" Draco fit en sorte d'avoir toute l'attention d'Harry lorsqu'il finit, "fais juste attention."

Harry évalua Draco du regard. Il savait que Draco n'avait pas la moindre idée que Severus espionnait pour l'Ordre, et il croyait sans doute que le Maître de Potion était là pour blesser Harry, que ce soit directement ou indirectement. En dépit des circonstances actuelles, l'avertissement insinué, surprit Harry. Pourquoi, se demanda-t-il, Malfoy s'inquièterait-il de ce qui pourrait m'arriver ?

"Tu m'as entendu, Harry ?"

Et il l'appelait à nouveau Harry. "Je t'ai entendu, Draco. Message reçu," répondit le Gryffondor.

Draco hocha une fois la tête et tira sur la porte pour l'ouvrir.

"Tu supposes bien sûr," dit Harry alors qu'ils entraient, "que nous allons le revoir."

" Oui."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que l'idée de passer le reste de ma vie seul avec toi me donne une indigestion."

"Draco," Harry sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'autre garçon, taquin. " Tu as toujours des mots aimables."

Draco grimaça, et se baissa pour se mettre hors de portée de la main d'Harry. Il tenta, d'un air renfrogné, de rendre à ses cheveux leur élégance habituelle. Les garçons allèrent dans le centre de la pièce, et se laissèrent tomber comme deux poupées de chiffon sur deux chaises autour d'une grande table. Draco fit un mouvement de baguette, appelant la nourriture et de la boisson sur la table. Témoin du spectacle, Harry éclata de rire et laissa tomber son visage dans ses bras. « Tu peux me réveiller de ce cauchemar quand tu veux" dit-il.

Draco se moqua d'Harry, bien que la tête de l'autre garçon soit toujours cachée dans ses bras et qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Puis, venant de la cuisine, provint un bruit métallique suivi d'un véritable vacarme. En un battement de coeur Harry et Draco étaient debout, leurs baguettes à la main, et se tenaient face à la cuisine. Quand le bruit se répéta, Draco trembla. "Calme-toi," l'apaisa Harry depuis l'autre côté de la table. Et puis soudain les portes de la cuisine s'ouvrirent en grand, et des plats de nourriture volèrent dans les airs avant de se poser gracieusement sur leur table. Des pichets d'eau fraîche et de bierreaubeure suivirent.

"Ah, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça," dit doucement Draco, avant de s'installer et de regarder ce qui leur était proposé. "Mmmmm," dit il en soulevant chacun des couvercles. "Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'avais faim jusqu'à présent" admit-il en faisant signe à Harry de s'assoire. Quand Harry hésita, Draco roula des yeux.

"Potter,"Dit-il d'un ton sec. "Si les desserts deviennent trop violents, je te protégerais. Maintenant, mange !" ordonna-t-il en haussant les épaules, et jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers la cuisine, Harry mangea.

Pendant le repas, ils ne discutèrent que très peu. Mais Harry se souvint de ce qu'il voulait demander à Draco.

"Draco ?"

"Hummm."

"Il m'est venu à l'esprit que selon toute probabilité, c'est toi et moi qui avons été…déplacé," commença Harry.

"J'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion" confirma Draco avant de mettre une cuillère pleine de pomme de terre dans sa bouche.

Harry étouffa son envie de lever les yeux au ciel. "Est-ce que tu te souviens si quelque chose d'inhabituel s'est produit pendant notre retenue ? "  
Draco soupira et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, essuyant ses doigts sur sa serviette. "Non. J'ai déjà tout repassé dans ma tête." Comme Harry semblait dans l'attente, Draco soupira et se résigna à tout raconter. S'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise, croisant les mains à l'arrière de sa tête et fermant les yeux.

Harry avait découvert ces derniers jours, qu'il aimait particulièrement cette pose chez Draco. Cela permettait à Harry d'étudier l'autre garçon sans crainte d'être surpris en train de le fixer. Alors, quand Draco commença à parler, Harry ne se concentra qu'à moitié, comptant sur son subconscient pour distinguer les divergences avec son propre souvenir de la nuit. L'autre partie de lui-même restait concentré sur Draco lui-même, plutôt que sur ses mots. Harry se retrouva à nouveau à se demander pourquoi le Serpentard l'avait mis en garde contre Severus.

"Ok," Disait Draco, "Donc nous étions bloqués puisque aucun de nos sortilèges d'ouverture ne fonctionnait. Euh…J'ai métamorphosé un lit, et tu as crée…plutôt une paillasse – Je pensais que la métamorphose était l'une de tes meilleures matières – et nous sommes allés dormir. Fin de l'histoire."

Draco ouvrit les yeux pour voir Harry le fixer avec un air perplexe. "Ce n'est pas ce dont tu te souviens ?" demanda Draco.

"Non," dit Harry distraitement. Il secoua la tête et sembla sortir d'une légère transe. "Je veux dire, si, c'est exactement ce dont je me souviens. Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire."

Draco tripota sa serviette. "Rien,"dit-il. Soudain, il jeta la serviette sur la table, il cogna le verre au passage. Harry haussa un sourcil face à son comportement enfantin.

"Je ne vais pas rester assis là, Potter. Alors, je ferais aussi bien de te le demander. Qu'est-ce que tu penses que nous devrions faire ? Par où devons-nous commencer ?"

"Eh bien," dit Harry d'une voix traînante en jetant sa serviette sur la table. "Je pense que nous devrions retourner à Poudlard. La bibliothèque devrait mentionner ce genre de phénomène."

La bouche de Draco s'ouvrit sous le choc. "Poudlard? Le gros château vide ? Effrayant même rempli de monde ? Ce Poudlard ?" Quand Harry fit signe que oui, Draco grogna et bascula à nouveau sa chaise en arrière, cachant cette fois son visage dans ses mains.

Harry ne pût s'empêcher de se mettre sur la défensive. "Tu as une meilleure idée, Malfoy ?" demanda-t-il sur un ton de défi.

Draco soupira juste et secoua la tête. Le silence tomba sur la pièce alors que les deux sorciers plongeaient dans leurs propres méditations. Bizarrement, pensa Harry, le vide et le silence n'étaient pas aussi effrayants quand Draco était avec lui. En fait, cela semblait paisible – pendant deux minutes, et puis Draco parla.

"Es-tu déjà allé dehors ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

Harry était sur le point de lui rappeler d'un ton mordant les événements des deux dernières heures, lorsqu'il saisit la véritable signification de la question de Draco. Il chancela "Non. Non, j'y ai pensé…mais….je ne l'ai pas fait." Finit Harry d'une voix faible.

Draco regarda de l'autre côté de la table, vers Harry. "Tu crois que l'on devrait ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix se faisant plus basse.

Non, s'écria l'esprit d'Harry. Mais la vérité était, et Harry était prêt à se l'admettre, qu'ils devraient être conscient de l'étendu de cet... événement, s'ils avaient l'occasion de l'inverser, de l'arranger d'une manière ou d'une autre.

"On devrait vérifier alors ?" demanda Draco. Harry, nettement distrait, hocha juste la tête.

Incapable de prolonger l'inévitable, Harry se leva et Draco le suivit. Harry remarqua que Draco semblait un peu pâle, mais l'autre garçon n'hésita pas lorsque Harry fit un signe interrogatif en direction de la porte de devant. D'un pas déterminé, il traversa la pièce et Harry suivit.

"Eh bien, Potter ?"

La bouche soudainement sèche, Harry hocha à nouveau la tête et ébaucha un mouvement vers la poignée de la porte. Prenant une grande inspiration, Draco saisit la poignée et tira.

Merci d'avoir lu,

la suite de leur aventure dans le chapitre 4 :

_La Salle sur Demande_


	4. La salle sur demande

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment Inc.

**Titre original** : On The Last Day Of Our World.

**Auteur** : Sansa 1

**Traductrice** : Crazysnape

**Beta readers** : Grands Merci à Cyzia et Quiproquo les magiciennes grâce à qui les fautes disparaissent… Merci les filles!

**Résumé** : Harry et Draco se réveillent un matin et découvrent qu'ils sont les dernières personnes sur Terre. Pourront-ils découvrir ensemble ce qui est arrivé à leur monde ? HP/DM

**Rated** 'R' (par sécurité).

Chapitre 4

La salle sur demande

Draco poussa la porte d'un grand geste, la faisant pivoter d'un seul coup, et les deux garçons regardèrent dehors dans la belle journée. Harry prit une faible inspiration, fit glisser une main sur son visage avant de passer le seuil et de pénétrer dans le Chaudron Baveur. "Eh bien cela répond au moins à cette question," dit-il doucement.

Draco regardait la rue déserte, les yeux écarquillés. " Etrange," murmura-t-il en se dressant pour voir au-delà du carrefour où se trouvait le Chaudron Baveur. Il fit timidement un pas, puis un autre, puis encore quelques uns en descendant la rue, les yeux sillonnant toutes les directions.

"Viens, Draco," l'appela Harry depuis le pub. Draco regarda distraitement derrière lui, mais continua prudemment d'avancer dans la rue. "Draco !" le rappela Harry, avec plus insistance, et cette fois Draco se tourna vers lui d'un air renfrogné.

"Quoi, Potter !" cria-t-il. L'écho de sa voix se répercuta sur les immeubles environnants et s'acheva en un, "otter, otter, otter" qui disparut si lentement que Draco aurait pu jurer qu'il l'entendait encore plusieurs d'une minute plus tard. Haussant un sourcil, il se tourna et avança de quelques pas en direction de la porte. Poussant Harry hors de son chemin, il la referma derrière lui. "Ok, je vois ce que tu veux dire," dit-il et il leva les yeux au ciel.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent. Finalement Harry parla. "Tu ne t'es pas reposé. Préférerais-tu le faire ici ou à Poudlard ?"

Draco considéra la chose et décida qu'il était juste assez fatigué pour que ce genre de décision lui incombe. Et effectivement il décida. "Ici," dit-il.

Harry hocha la tête. " Bien. A présent que dirais-tu de la chambre 11 ?" Il eut un petit sourire triste. "Je peux attester de son confort."

Draco haussa les épaules, indécis, et ils se traînèrent jusqu'aux escaliers. Draco regardait la porte principale en montant. Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer le malaise de l'autre garçon. "Un peu sinistre, hein ?" dit-il alors qu'ils continuaient de monter. Draco répondit d'un simple signe de la tête.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le palier, Harry mena Draco jusqu'au couloir de la chambre 11. Il ne se préoccupa qu'à la dernière seconde de savoir si elle serait fermée ou pas, mais le loquet s'ouvrit sans le moindre problème et les garçons entrèrent dans la chambre.

"Euh…je suppose que je vais aller dans la chambre à côté,"balbutia Harry alors que Draco se tenait au milieu de la pièce, regardant lentement autour de lui. Il se tourna pour partir, mais avec la rapidité d'une vipère, la main de Draco se souleva et le saisit par le coude.

"Où est-ce que tu vas ?"

"Je...pensais juste…chambre à côté," dit Harry.

"Oh."

Harry s'attarda, ne faisant pas de nouvelle tentative pour sortir. Il n'aurait rien pu faire, de toute façon, même s'il l'avait voulu : pas avec les doigts de Draco, plantés dans son bras.. "Tu veux que je reste ?" s'aventura à demander Harry, espérant secrètement que Draco dirait oui.

"Oui ! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?"

Le " ok" de Harry éclata comme un petit rire hystérique, et Draco l'examina d'un œil critique.

"Oui, Potter. Je pense définitivement que tu devrais rester ici. Tu ne me sembles pas bien équilibré"

"Moi" s'exclama Harry. "Je ne suis pas celui qui..."

"C'est bon, Potter. Tu marques le point. Nous sommes tout les deux effrayés. Tu vois, je l'ai admis. Peut-on se dispenser de ce spectacle de macho maintenant ?" grogna Draco et il ferma la porte et la verrouilla avec sa baguette. "J'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil."

Harry serra la mâchoire de frustration, mais concéda intérieurement que Draco avait marqué un point.

"Bien," dit-il.

Alors que Draco déboutonnait sa robe et ôtait ses chaussures, il regarda Harry circonspect. "Est-ce que tu penses que nous devrions faire des tours de garde …pour surveiller ?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Non. Je vais installer quelques alarmes." Ses mots étaient hachés et Draco réfléchit à ce qui pouvait ennuyer l'autre garçon, mais se dit finalement qu'il était trop fatigué et que franchement, il s'en moquait. Mais, bien sûr, une petite voix dans sa tête l'interrompit pour lui faire gentiment remarquer que ce n'était pas vrai. Draco maudit sa conscience.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Potter ?" demanda-t-il en montant sur le lit.

"Rien," répondit Harry sans se retourner. Il commença à poser les protections.

Draco soupira. "Bien. Je vais me coucher."

" Oui, fait donc cela"

Draco se moqua d'Harry qui avait le dos tourné avant de taper son oreille et de s'allonger dessus. Laisse-toi aller, lui demanda son esprit, et il le fit. Deux minutes plus tard, il dormait.

Harry soupira lorsqu'il entendit que la respiration de Draco se faisait régulière. Il ne pourrait pas s'endormir maintenant, même si sa vie en dépendait. Il comprenait que Draco ne soit pas bouleversé par la disparition des Moldus comme il pouvait l'être, mais il en voulait au Serpentard de le prendre sans sourciller.

Ce n'était pas un fait mineur pour Harry.

C'est en partie, pensa-t-il parce qu'il ne se rendait plus compte que Draco du nombre de personnes qui n'était tout simplement— plus là. Pour Draco, le monde Moldu était périphérique, et le resterait toujours. Mais Harry avait vécu en tant que moldu durant plus de la moitié de sa vie — il connaissait le monde Moldu, et le voir désert avait été un plus grand choc que tout ce qui était arrivé jusqu'ici. Il soupira et se massa les temples. Il avait mal à la tête.

Il finit de disposer les alarmes et se tourna vers le lit. Il hésita à dormir sur le sol pendant dix secondes avant de grogner et de ramper sur le lit, à côté de Draco. En dépit du repos qu'il avait pris précédemment, et de son énervement, il s'endormit instantanément.

Quand Draco s'éveilla ce ne fut pas à cause des alarmes, mais du doux ronflement du garçon dans ses bras. Il resta dans la semi conscience qui précédait le réveil complet pour profiter de la chaleur du corps blotti contre lui. Puis la mémoire lui revint.

Draco écarquilla les yeux et se tendit pour repousser Harry, mais au dernier moment, il hésita. Etait-ce si mal d'avoir Harry dans ses bras ? Se demanda-t-il. La simple présence physique d'une quelconque personne était assez réconfortante, surtout dans leur situation. Mais à la surprise de Draco, il était encore plus heureux que ce soit Harry. Il connaissait le pouvoir d'Harry, autant que son sens du devoir et des responsabilités. Si quelqu'un pouvait le protéger, c'était bien Harry. Très peu de personne prendrait la peine de protéger Draco. Et pourtant, en dépit de leurs différences, Draco sentait qu'en cas de besoin, Harry le ferait de bon coeur. Cette pensée le réchauffa.

Bizarre. Peut-être n'avait-il pas assez dormi.

C'était la seule interprétation que Draco était prêt à donner à sa soudaine envie d'attirer Harry plus près de lui au lieu de le repousser. Tournant la tête, Draco enfouit tendrement son nez dans les cheveux du brun. Son corps répondit de manière appropriée.

Il avait définitivement besoin de se rendormir, pensa-t-il en poussant un petit grognement. Peut-être s'était-il cogné la tête. Après tout, les gens ne se souvenaient pas toujours de leurs blessures à la tête. C'était une raison médicale valide qui justifierait cette soudaine attirance. Aussi calmement que possible, Draco tendit la main et commença à tâter son crâne à la recherche d'une bosse ou d'une coupure.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda la voix endormie d'Harry.

La main de Draco reprit sa place sur le côté. "Rien."

" Je sais. C'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé en me réveillant dans cette position."

" Quoi ?"

" Que j'avais dû me cogner la tête."

Bizarrement, cela agaça Draco. "Et tu t'es dis que ce serait la seule raison pour laquelle tu serais blotti contre moi? Une blessure à la tête ?"

Harry scruta Draco à travers ses cheveux ébouriffés et le fixa de ses grands yeux verts encore ensommeillés. "Ce n'est pas ce que tu pensais ?" demanda-t-il.

"Certainement pas."

" Prouve-le."

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent et son pouls s'accéléra. Mais après avoir regardé les yeux d'Harry adoucis par le sommeil, et senti des mains chaudes nichées contre lui, l'une posée dans son dos, l'autre sur son torse juste entre leurs deux corps, il décida que ce ne serait pas une telle corvée… de prouver qu'il avait raison. Draco ferma les yeux et secoua doucement la tête pour l'éclaircir. Quel point voulait-il établir ? Quelque chose l'embrassa.

Oh ouais, c'était ça.

Draco prit immédiatement le contrôle de leur contact, faisant tourner leurs corps afin d'être à moitié allongé sur Harry, le pressant contre le matelas de son poids. Il garda leurs attouchements doux et fugaces, frôlant juste leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Harry gémir de frustration. Ridiculement content de lui, il laissa sa langue glisser autour des lèvres d'Harry, tout d'abord sur celle du dessous, puis du dessus, avant de plonger et ravager férocement la bouche de l'autre garçon, d'une manière complètement opposé à sa précédente exploration.

Quand il s'éloigna pour prendre une inspiration indispensable, Harry le repoussa. Draco le fixa bouche bée, tentant de reprendre sa respiration et son sang froid. "Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, confus.

"C'est bon j'ai compris, Malfoy." La voix d'Harry était calme et tremblante. Il se glissa hors du lit, loin de Draco. La frustration de ce dernier atteint des sommets.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang, Potter ?" hurla-t-il.

" Va te faire foutre !" entendit-il murmurer Harry.

Draco grimaça, hésitant et tira la couverture sur son corps à présent tremblant. "Comme tu veux, Potter. Mais souviens-toi : un mendiant n'est pas exigeant," ajouta-t-il, sarcastique.

Harry se retourna une dernière fois pour désactiver les alarmes. "Je n'ai rien demandé, Malfoy," fit-il remarquer en conservant une dignité sereine. Les alarmes disparurent dans un sifflement de colère.

Tout comme Harry.

Quand Draco descendit les escaliers, presque une heure plus tard, ou du moins cela sembla être une heure selon sa perception du temps, Harry l'attendait. Il attaqua directement.

"Peux-tu transplaner ?" demanda-t-il.

Draco se raidit. "Bien évidemment."

Harry hocha la tête. "Je pense que ce serait mieux que par cheminette. Je préférerais arriver directement aux protections de Poudlard plutôt que de retraverser le Pré-au-Lard. Et toi ?"

" Je ne pourrais être plus d'accord."

Draco examina Harry avec attention. Selon ce qu'il pouvait voir, Harry semblait disposer à laisser la scène un peu délicate qui s'était passé à l'étage derrière eux. Draco ne savait pas bien comment il se sentait à ce sujet. Mais il laissa passer pour l'instant.

"Prêt ?" demanda Harry.

"Tu ne perds pas de temps."

" Je veux me barrer d'ici, ce qui n'est peut-être pas ton cas."

" Si bien sûr. Retournons dans ce grand château sinistre et désert. Comment cette irréfutable logique pourrait-elle m'échapper ?" Draco fut satisfait de voir un sourire s'étirer au coin des lèvres d'Harry, et il sourit aussi émerveillé de voir qu'il était toujours capable de plaisanter.

"Ensemble ?" suggéra Harry.

"C'est ce que je préfère."

Et dans un gros craquement, ils transplanèrent.

Le temps que Harry et Draco parcourent la distance séparant les protections de Poudlard de l'entrée du château, la nuit était à nouveau là.

"N'y a-t-il aucun rythme ou aucune logique à tout ceci ?" demanda Draco qui louchait devant le soleil qui se couchait.

"Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le fonctionnement," répliqua Harry qui était à ses côtés.

"Eh bien continue de chercher, Potter."

Harry grogna.

"On va où ?" demanda Draco alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le château. Il regarda autour de lui et frissonna, frappé par la fraîcheur de la pièce.

"Je pensais à la Salle sur Demande." Harry se tourna vers Draco. "Puisque ma magie semble fonctionner, j'espère qu'il en est de même pour celle du château. La pièce nous donnera tout ce dont nous pourrons avoir besoin, y compris la nourriture, et c'est près de la bibliothèque."

" Ah, oui,"dit Draco avec dégoût. "La bibliothèque."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel "Tu as une meilleure suggestion?"

"Hummm. Non."

Harry leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel. "C'est bien ce que je pensais. Complètement stupide." Il secoua la tête et commença à monter l'escalier principal. "Que dirait ton père ?" dit-il sans attendre de réponse de la part de Draco.

"Merde alors, mais qui s'intéresse à ce qu'il pense," Murmura Draco dans un souffle. Mais Harry l'entendit. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, il tenta de croiser le regard de Draco, mais ce dernier le dépassa sans un mot.

Les semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent sans événement majeur. Si l'on pouvait considérer l'étrange et imprévisible écoulement du temps comme sans événement. Dès le troisième "jour" Draco cessa presque de prêter attention à l'accélération et au ralentissement du temps. Mais Harry avait commencé à suivre leurs rythmes de sommeil et leurs temps passé éveillés, espérant mesurer véritablement le temps s'étant écoulé. De ce fait, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir un rythme dans ses jours et nuits qui en semblaient pourtant dépourvus.

Selon Harry, le temps passait approximativement au même rythme que d'habitude, sauf qu'ils s'adaptaient et recommençaient, comme une voiture dans un embouteillage. Il était très fier de lui d'avoir découvert ça. Draco, bien qu'impressionné, ne le laissa pas paraître, évidement.

"Merci pour cette information complètement inutile, Potter. Je dormirai mieux ce soir."

Harry s'était contenté de soupirer avant de reprendre ses recherches.

Ils passèrent des jours à la bibliothèque, cherchant tout ce que pourrait expliquer ce qui leur était arrivé, ou bien même qui décrirait un événement similaire s'étant déjà produit dans le passé. Comme prévu, -- du moins selon Draco – il n'y avait rien.

A la fin du premier mois, Draco s'ennuyait. La vie était pourtant confortable grâce à la Salle sur Demande. Enfin du moment que Draco ne laissait pas Harry souhaiter leur repas. Il n'avait absolument aucune imagination, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, peu importe le nombre de fois où Draco le lui expliquait, que la tourte bergère n'était pas agréable à manger cinq fois de suite ! Dès lors, les repas étaient devenus la responsabilité de Draco. Ils se délectaient d'un dîner savoureux et variés chaque soir. Il avait même fait découvrir Au-Garçon-Qui-Ne-Mange-Que-De- La-Tourte-Bergère quelques nouveaux plats délicieux.

D'un autre côté, Harry avait prit en charge les tâches un peu plus terre à terre. Des choses que Draco n'avait franchement jamais prises en considération auparavant. Comme être sûr qu'ils aient des vêtements propres. Pas que ce soit un travail fatiguant puisqu'il suffisait après tout que de faire un vœu, mais pour une raison inconnue Harry était assez doué pour s'en souvenir alors que Draco non.

L'un dans l'autre, leur relation se développait dans un climat de bénéfice mutuel – avec une exception. Lors de leur première nuit, Harry avait souhaité deux lits, et de ce fait, chaque nuit ils dormaient seul. Draco avait découvert au fil du temps qu'il trouvait cet arrangement de plus en plus frustrant. Mais si Harry ressentait la même chose, il ne le montrait pas.

Et comme un Malfoy ne demande pas, Draco gardait son mécontentement pour lui.

Un jour alors qu'il était dans la bibliothèque, repensant pour la centième fois à ce petit détail qui l'ennuyait, l'ombre commença à avancer sur le sol et la table. Levant la tête, il remarqua que le soleil se couchait avec sa rapidité habituelle. Haussant les épaules : c'était une excuse aussi bonne qu'une autre, il ferma le livre qu'il était en train de lire et se traîna hors de la bibliothèque.

Il avait depuis longtemps cessé de s'énerver à cause du silence du château. En fait, pour une foule de raisons dont il n'avait pas encore parlé avec Harry, il en venait à apprécier cette solitude. La plus irrésistible des raisons : pas de Lucius Malfoy. Draco se renfrogna en pensant à l'homme.

Draco arriva à la Salle sur Demande au moment où naissait la nuit noire. Il ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à voir Harry déprimant à l'intérieur. Enfin, pas vraiment déprimant. Harry ne semblait pas non plus gêné par l'isolement. Il semblait en fait plus en paix avec lui-même qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, du moins depuis que Draco le connaissait.

Mais Harry n'était pas là.

Draco ignora sa peur, à la place il lança un "incendio" sur le feu, et s'installa devant avec un livre. Il fixait la même page depuis ce qu'il pensait être une demi-heure au moins avant de se lever d'un bond et de commencer à faire les cent pas. Dix minutes plus tard, il saisissait sa cape et partait à la recherche d'Harry.

Au bout d'une heure, Draco se tenait au milieu du hall d'entrée et s'obligeait à ne pas paniquer. Mais en dépit de tous ses efforts, sa respiration était de plus en plus haletante et son cœur battait la chamade. Il frotta une main contre son ventre, tentant de le calmer et, pour ce qui lui sembla être la centième fois, appela Harry. Seule sa propre voix lui répondit.

Draco était à présent quasiment sûr qu'Harry n'était pas dans le château. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit par lequel il devait commencer ses recherches à l'extérieur. Soudain l'inspiration fut là. Il tendit la main et cria, "Accio Eclair de feu !"

Qui sait, peut-être que le merveilleux balai du garçon était toujours dans la tour de Gryffondor. Mal à l'aise, Draco se balançait d'un pied à l'autre en attendant. Alors qu'il était sur le point de perdre espoir, le balai d'Harry arriva à toute vitesse dans sa direction provenant de la fenêtre la plus proche du plafond. Lorsque Draco tendit la main pour le saisir, des morceaux de verre tombèrent sur le sol. Il sourit.

"Tu es passé par la fenêtre, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il, puis il grogna. Si le fait qu'il parle à un balai n'était pas un signe montrant qu'il devenait hystérique, rien ne l'était. Courant vers la porte de devant, il la poussa à la hâte et monta sur le balai.

Cette nuit-là le terrain était tout noir. Les garçons avaient découvert, que certaines nuits la lune était là. En fait, durant les semaines qu'ils avaient passées ici, ils avaient vu chacune de ses phases au moins une fois. Mais ce soir, il n'y avait rien, et la brise vive et fraîche disait à Draco que les nuages étaient probablement à blâmer. Il fronça les sourcils réalisant qu'il pouvait presque sentir l'air froid précédant la tempête.

Il faisait pour la seconde fois le tour complet du terrain, volant plus bas au cas où il avait manqué quelque chose, quand ses yeux captèrent un éclat vers l'extrémité du terrain de Quidditch. Le vent était à présent assez violent. Une soudaine rafale faillit le faire tomber, et lorsqu'il se retourna vers ce qu'il avait vu, cela avait disparu. Serrant les dents à cause du froid croissant, il se dirigea vers la partie nord du terrain de Quidditch. Quand il se fut rapproché, il vit une forme effondrée, allongée, immobile sur le sol.

Draco atterrit en courant et en un instant fut auprès d'Harry. Le jeune homme était complètement immobile, et au départ Draco ne put rien voir, ne rien entendre par-dessus le souffle du vent. Il sentit finalement quelque chose. Un son fantomatique – une respiration superficielle et grinçante, et un mouvement — le faible tressaillement de sa main. Pleurant presque de soulagement, Draco souleva Harry, attentif à sa jambe qui semblait étrangement tordue, et commença à retourner vers l'école. Alors qu'il se tournait, il remarqua que les restes d'un balai de l'école brisé étaient cachés sous le corps d'Harry. Maudissant la folie du brun, Draco commença la longue marche menant au château.

Harry reprit douloureusement conscience en entendant la voix de Draco contre son oreille.

"Stupide ! Stupide ! Mon dieu si tu survis à ça je te tue !"

Harry ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en sourire lorsqu'il entendit la panique dans la voix de l'autre garçon. Résolu à abréger la détresse de Draco, il tenta de lui dire qu'il allait bien. Mais tout ce qui sortit fut un gémissement de douleur. Son erreur suivante fut de tenter de bouger. La douleur explosa dans chaque nerf de son corps, mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire fut un son étranglé lorsqu'il essaya de crier.

"C'est de ta faute ! Espèce de crétin ! Laisse moi deviner — tu étais en train d'essayer l'une de tes actions complètement imprudentes de Quidditch. Et sur un balai de l'école en plus ! Idiot ! Tu as de la chance de ne pas être mort !"

Il allait peut-être un peu loin, pensa Harry. A cause de la douleur, il essaya de repousser les mains de Draco qui rodaient autour de sa tête. Draco les saisit aisément et les replaça au niveau de ses côtes. "Ne bouge pas !" gronda-t-il contre Harry.

Harry considéra que c'était un bon conseil. Cela semblait faire moins mal lorsqu'il restait immobile. Décidant de prendre le risque, il entrouvrit un œil, et fut contrarié de voir que sa vision était entachée par le rouge du sang qui coulait dans son oeil. Draco s'accroupit au-dessus de lui, les lèvres si fermement serrées qu'Harry se demanda vaguement comment il parvenait à parler. Ses yeux étaient rouges, à moins que ce ne soit dû à son regard voilé, et il paraissait extrêmement énervé. Et autre chose encore. Apeuré.

"Où sont mes lunettes ?" coassa-t-il. Draco lui accorda un regard avant de recommencer à fixer la grosse entaille sur sa tempe.

"J'en ai aucune idée."

" Je ne vois rien."

" Bien. Peut-être que comme ça tu resteras loin du danger."

Harry se risqua à rire doucement, puis il le regretta. Toute sa cage thoracique était douloureuse. « Pourquoi Draco…" il haletait toujours à cause de la douleur, "Je ne savais pas que tu t'en souciais."

Comme aucune réponse ne venait, Harry se risqua à un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de son invraisemblable sauveur. Cette fois, il n'y eut aucun doute quant à la provenance de l'humidité aux coins des yeux de Draco, et Harry tendit la main pour toucher sa joue sur laquelle des larmes se répandaient. "Je vais bien, Draco," dit-il sincèrement contrit.

Draco ne répondit pas, il secoua juste la tête et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. "Tu ne vas pas bien, Potter."

" A quel point me suis-je blessé ?" demanda Harry s'estimant assez rétabli pour parler.

"Je ne….Je ne sais pas. Merlin, je ne suis pas médicomage !"

" D'accord, d'accord, d'accord, calme-toi," l'apaisa Harry. Harry resta silencieux un long moment tandis que Draco nettoyait autour de sa plaie à la tête. Quand il eut fini, Harry serra les dents pour lutter contre la douleur et tendit la main vers celle de Draco. "Ça va aller, Draco. On y arrivera ensemble. Il y a des tonnes de potions de guérison à l'infirmerie."

" Mais je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez toi ! Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je peux te donner !"

Harry entendait la peur et l'incertitude de la voix de Draco. Il pressa la main du blond, attirant le regard de l'autre garçon sur le sien. "Je vais aller bien," lui assura-t-il.

Pendant une minute, Draco ne bougea pas, puis il se pencha et pressa fermement ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry. Et malgré la douleur, Harry put sentir le frémissement provoqué par ce bref contact. "Tu as intérêt," murmura Draco contre sa bouche.

"J'irai mieux," lui assura Harry.

Cette nuit engendra de nouveaux intérêts. Même avec les livres médicaux de la bibliothèque et la réserve bien remplie de l'infirmerie, certaines des aptitudes guérisseuses dont Harry avait besoin étaient au-dessus de leurs capacités à tout deux. De ce fait, Harry fut obligé, pour cette fois, de faire la majeure partie de sa guérison naturellement— avec du temps.

Draco ne s'ennuyait plus. Il passait des heures à la bibliothèque à lire des textes médicaux, et à perfectionner ses sortilèges de guérison. Il obligea Harry à descendre aux cachots avec lui en boitant pendant qu'il brassait des potions de guérison, des simples et des complexes. Harry le suivait sans sourciller. Il en comprenait la nécessité. La leçon avait été dure à apprendre, mais il réalisait à présent qu'ils étaient loin d'être prêts à se débrouiller seuls sur une longue durée. De plus, il avait découvert qu'il adorait regarder Draco préparer des potions. En fait, il avait découvert qu'il aimait regarder Draco quoiqu'il fasse.

Les centres d'intérêts d'Harry aussi avaient changé. Draco avait raison—il était heureux ici. Il n'avait pas eu une seule vision sur Voldemort depuis leur "arrivée", et il trouvait cette solitude libératrice. Il n'y avait pas de "Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ceci" et Celui-Qui-A-Survécu cela. Ici, avec Draco, il était juste Harry. Mais il n'était pas non plus du genre à perdre son temps. Alors pendant que Draco s'occupait à devenir leur médecin à demeure, Harry commença à vivre dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque. Il absorbait toutes les informations qui l'intéressaient, principalement des sorts défensifs, lesquels étaient auparavant précieusement enfermés sous l'œil attentif de Madame Pince. La vérité était qu'il cherchait quelque chose de particulier, et six semaines après sa chute, il trouva.

Harry glissa de son balai, qu'il avait prit l'habitude de monter pour traverser les couloirs le temps que sa jambe guérisse et entra dans la Salle Sur Demande. Draco était déjà là, et il leva la tête lorsque Harry entra.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que tu devais utiliser ta jambe et ne pas te contenter de monter sur satané balai pour aller n'importe où. Tu as besoin d'exercice, dans le cas contraire tu vas perdre certaines de tes facultés à te déplacer."

"Oui, docteur."

Draco se renfrogna simplement. Harry sourit, heureux d'être rentré à là maison.

Il boita jusqu'au sofa et s'écroula à côté de Draco. Il s'étira, appuya sa tête contre les coussins, et fixa son ami. Quand Draco se renfrogna plus encore, Harry sut qu'il avait conscience qu'il le regardait. Se sentant d'humeur taquine, Harry tendit la main, et la plaça sur la jambe de Draco. Très lentement, il traça des dessins complexes sur la cuisse couverte de jean de Draco.

Voir le rouge monter aux joues de Draco et sa respiration s'accélérer suffit à faire augmenter les battements du cœur de Harry. Il ne changea pourtant pas sa douce caresse coquine. Finalement, Draco sortit sa main et la posa sur celle d'Harry, l'immobilisant.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, lorsqu'il se tourna finalement.

Harry sourit. "Je touche," répondit-il simplement.

Comme Draco ne répondait pas, et se contentait de le fixer, Harry décida qu'il était l'heure de sa surprise. "Je nous ai fabriqué quelque chose," dit il. Il se tourna pour fouiller dans sa poche, mais ne retira pas la main posée sur la jambe de Draco.

Lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers Draco, il tenait deux petites amulettes. Elles semblaient complètement identiques aux yeux de Draco, et il lui fit remarquer.

"Elles sont sensées l'être," expliqua Harry. "Je leur ai jeté un sort pour qu'il en soit ainsi. Une pour toi, et une pour moi." Il en tendit une à Draco.

"A quoi servent-elles ?" demanda Draco, curieux.

"Elles ont infusé dans un sortilège spécial de contrôle. Grâce à cela, je sais exactement où tu te trouves à chaque instant, juste en me concentrant. Cela me préviendra aussi si tu es blessé ou en danger."

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent. Il regarda le petit cercle doré de plus près. "Est-ce que la mienne fera la même chose ?" demanda-t-il. Harry hocha la tête et Draco eut un large sourire. "Ne te fais pas des idées, Potter," dit-il en l'enfilant. "Ça veut pas dire qu'on est marié, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre."  
Harry eut un petit sourire énigmatique et refit des petits cercles cajoleurs sur la jambe de Draco.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Prochain chapitre : Chocogrenouilles.


	5. Chocogrenouilles

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment Inc.

**Titre original** : On The Last Day Of Our World.

**Auteur** : Sansa 1

**Traductrice** : Crazysnape

**Beta readers** : Grands Merci à Cyzia et Quiproquo les magiciennes grâce à qui les fautes disparaissent… Merci les filles !

**Résumé** : Harry et Draco se réveillent un matin et découvrent qu'ils sont les dernières personnes sur Terre. Pourront-ils découvrir ensemble ce qui est arrivé à leur monde ? HP/DM

**Rated** 'R' (par sécurité).

Merci à Anonyme et Mifibou pour leurs reviews pour répondre à ta question Mifibou, cette histoire est certe un drame mais pas une deathfic, si c'est ce qui t'inquiéte...

Chapitre 5 Chocogrenouilles

Tandis que le printemps se transformait inexorablement en été, et en dépit de l'interminable et déconcertante fluctuation des jours et des nuits, Harry et Draco passaient la plupart de leurs temps à l'extérieur. Pendant des semaines, et malgré la protection supplémentaire apportée par l'amulette, Draco ne voulut pas laisser Harry partir hors de sa vue. Au départ, le Brun trouvait ça gentil.

Mais lorsqu'un simple trajet au Pré-au-lard reçut un veto, il ne voulut plus en entendre parler.

"J'ai besoin de chocolat, Draco."

"Alors souhaite-le." Le Blond ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui en parlant, son attention restant à la place fixée sur son livre, Innovations de la Médicine Magique. Alors qu'Harry rassemblait son courage pour le persuader, Draco humecta l'un de ses doigts avec sa langue, bien plus lentement, et avec bien plus d'attention que cela était nécessaire, et tourna sa page. La bouche du Gryffondor se referma.

Draco sourit.

Harry serra les dents et se leva. "Cela ne marchera pas," annonça-t-il, semblant plus assuré qu'il ne l'était vraiment. "Je vais à Honeydukes. Je veux des Chocogrenouilles."

Draco soupira, exaspéré, et posa finalement son livre sur ses genoux. Il savait que ce n'était pas juste une question de chocolat. Harry voulait un peu d'espace. Et même si il comprenait pourquoi le Brun se sentait étouffé, il n'était tout simplement pas prêt à le laisser partir tout seul. Il suffisait de regarder tout ce qui lui était déjà arrivé, par Merlin ! Il était statistiquement impossible qu'il n'ait pas de problème ou ne soit pas blessé. De plus, Honeydukes serait toujours là demain, et le jour suivant. Et les chocolats seraient toujours là, joliment posés dans leurs boites, et seraient toujours aussi frais. C'était un nouveau côté étrange de leur situation.

Les torches ne s'éteignaient jamais– même les non magique. La poussière ne se s'accumulait pas. La saleté ne croissait pas. La nourriture était toujours fraîche. Mais ce qui au départ était un phénomène déconcertant, un phénomène faisant que Draco se sentait clairement " en dehors du reste du monde", s'avéra bien vite être une véritable aubaine. Après tout, il n'y avait ici aucun elfe de maison. Qui aurait dû garder tout au propre ? Harry n'était certainement pas apte, ces derniers jours.

Un jour, d'une manière ridicule et typiquement Gryffondèsque, Harry avait juré de s'assoire toute la journée dans la Grande Salle, et de passer sa journée observer ce qui l'entourait. Il avait promis à Draco, qui ne pouvait franchement plus s'en moquer mais lui fit néanmoins un sourire encourageant, qu'il découvrirait pourquoi rien ne périssait. Et c'était ça le nœud du problème. Le monde autour d'eux ne se détériorait jamais vraiment. Il apparaissait comme il avait toujours été, aussi vide. Et pourtant c'était comme si ce vide ne datait que d'une heure.

Draco avait laissé Harry assis dans la Grande Salle pendant une heure entière avant de venir à sa rescousse et de le conduire à l'extérieur. Sans un mot, il était entré, avait prit la main du jeune homme, l'avait mené à la porte de devant, avait descendu les marches, l'avait poussé sur la pelouse cotonneuse et s'était assis à côté de lui. Et, bien qu'inhabituellement conciliant jusqu'ici, Harry avait finalement demandé une explication.

"Chuttttt," avait dit Draco. "Nous regardons l'herbe pousser."

Harry avait émis un petit sourire indulgent, tandis que Draco riait de sa propre blague. Il ne riait plus quatre heures plus tard, quand le sort de Jambeencoton qu'Harry lui avait jeté s'arrêta et qu'il fut capable de remarcher.

Maintenant, Draco soupira, et ferma son livre d'un geste brusque. L'histoire avait prouvé, il se souvenait encore de ce sort de jambeencoton - que peut-être une distraction moins condescendante, serait plus prudente. Et il avait besoin de distraire Harry. Il ne le laisserait pas voler jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard alors que sa jambe commençait tout juste à revenir à la normale.

"Harry," commença-t-il en se levant.

"N"essaye même pas de me distraire Draco. Ça ne marchera pas."

Oh, vraiment ? "Harry ?" tenta-t-il à nouveau, puis il fit une pause pour être sûr d'avoir l'entière attention de son colocataire. Il ne continua que lorsque l'autre jeune homme haussa un sourcil, lui indiquant de poursuivre. Draco fit un sourire bien étudié. "Harry, pourquoi ne m'embrasses-tu jamais ?"

Sa question, maladroite, n'était pas juste pour le distraire. Il voulait vraiment connaître la réponse. Elle avait en plus le bénéfice de choquer Harry au point de lui faire oublier son dangereux trajet au Pré-au-lard à la recherche de Chocogrenouilles.

Draco se fit une petite caresse mentale en voyant que cela marchait.

Harry le regardait toujours, la bouche ouverte. Il parvint finalement à parler. Mais pas beaucoup, remarqua Draco avec amusement. "Est-ce que…est-ce que tu voudrais que je le fasse ?" demanda-t-il.

Hummm. N'aurait-il pas l'air trop en manque ? Surtout qu'il avait récemment découvert qu'il était anormalement honnête avec le Brun. Très anti-Serpentard, constata-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'était une chose qu'un Gryffondor ferait. Il ressentit un instant de panique à cette idée.

"Peut-être," il haussa les épaules. Mais lorsque le visage d'Harry se referma, il fit marche arrière sans même réfléchir. "Oui," ajouta-t-il. "J'aimerais." Merde ! Est-ce que c'était contagieux d'être Gryffondor ?

Mais au lieu de sauter de joie et de lui sauter dessus Harry se contenta, à sa grande déception, de pencher la tête sur le côté, curieux et de lui demander, "Pourquoi ?"

À présent Draco pataugeait. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda-t-il à son tour pour gagner du temps.

Harry enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, et se mordit la lèvre, une adorable habitude que le Blond avait observée en de nombreuses occasions. "Pourquoi, Draco? C'est une question simple. Il y a trois mois tu as menacé de me jeter un sort si je ne faisais que suggérer une telle chose."

Bon, c'était vrai. "Je te connais mieux maintenant," répondit-il comme si cela expliquait tout. Et c'était vrai, non ?

À sa grande consternation, Harry fronça les sourcils. Puis il secoua la tête. Draco ressentit une énorme déception, une grande douleur qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. "Pourquoi luttes-tu contre ça ?" demanda-t-il, détestant la vulnérabilité qu'il percevait.

Comme Harry ne répondait pas immédiatement, en fait il semblait sur le point de lui faire un nouveau discours aussi long qu'inutile, Draco passa à l'acte. Oubliés Pré-au-lard et les chocogrenouilles. Il oublia les innovations de la Modern Magical Medical Innovations. Tout ce à qu'il voulait, c'était ce à quoi il avait pensé sans arrêt depuis deux mois. Il voulait embrasser Harry.

Il fit deux grandes enjambés et s'arrêta devant lui. Moins de six centimètres les séparaient. Les yeux d'Harry étaient grands ouverts, et ce qu'il avait été sur le point de dire était resté coincé dans sa gorge. Draco leva une main, retira les lunettes de son vis-à-vis et les déposa sur la petite table devant le sofa. Puis, avec une infinie tendresse, il prit les joues du Brun en coupe entre ses mains. Pendant quelques secondes il se contenta de lui caresser les joues avec ses pouces, appréciant la sensation de la peau d'Harry sous ses doigts. Les yeux d'Harry avaient perdu leurs airs choqués et confus. A la place, ils étaient complètement fermés. Mais ils brûlaient. Et c'était cette brûlure qui intéressait Draco à cet instant.

Il rapprocha son visage de celui d'Harry, et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Le contact, aussi bref soit-il, embrasa quelque chose chez le Brun, car un petit gémissement lui échappa et il se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de Draco avant qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner. Le baiser d'Harry fut plus violent, les unissant plus. Sa langue osa parcourir les lèvres de Draco avant de se retirer.

La tête du jeune Mafoy lui tournait. L'effleurement habile et doux de la langue d'Harry lui avait envoyé de petites étincelles jusque dans les doigts et les orteils. Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui poursuivit la bouche d'Harry, savourant la chaleur de ses lèvres avant de glisser sa langue dans la bouche du brun et de la goûter profondément.

Leur jeu du chat et de la souris était fini, Harry enroula ses bras autour de Draco et le rapprocha, le laissant mener le baiser, mais taquinant la langue du blond de la sienne. Les mains de Draco glissèrent du visage d'Harry à son cou, tirant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Quand le Gryffondor gémit doucement dans sa bouche, Draco sentit ses genoux commencer à trembler.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent pour respirer, Draco appuya son front contre celui d'Harry. "S'il te plait, ne va pas au Pré-au-Lard tout seul, j'ai peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose." Aussitôt que les mots lui avaient échappés il aurait souhaité les retirer. Ils étaient trop francs, trop vrais, et mettaient ses sentiments trop en avant à son goût. Embarrassé, il essaya de s'écarter de leur étreinte, mais Harry, têtu, le maintenait encore près de lui. Il attendit que le Serpentard arrête de se tortiller, puis il colla leurs têtes pour que leurs yeux puissent se croiser. Harry fixa Draco durant un long moment. Puis il hocha la tête. "D'accord," accepta-t-il. "Je n'irai pas."

Bien qu'en temps normal Draco aurait applaudi cette victoire, à cet instant il était bien plus intéressé par prolonger son plaisir avec Harry. Mais quand il se pencha à nouveau, le jeune homme se détourna et sa bouche entra en contact avec le coté de son cou à la place. Gémissant, il jeta son dévolu sur la peau tendre au dessus de la clavicule et il commença à la sucer doucement. Harry haleta et tenta de s'écarter – avec très peu de succès.

"Oh, mon Dieu. Draco, attends."

Mais Draco en avait assez d'attendre. Il avait déjà attendu plus longtemps qu'un Malfoy ne devrait attendre. Il voulait Harry. Sentant Harry lutter tièdement contre lui, il mordit gentiment son cou. Harry haleta à nouveau et ses genoux cédèrent, trop faibles pour le supporter avec toutes les sensations qui parcouraient son corps. Le Blond ne passa pas à côté de cette opportunité. Il allongea Harry sur le sol et s'installa sur lui. Le lit du Gryffondor n'était qu'à quelques pas, mais franchement, Draco ne voulait pas s'ennuyer à bouger, ce corps se tordant sous lui, lui procurait des sensations trop extraordinaires.

Harry gémit en sentant le poids de Draco sur lui, mais quelque chose dans son cerveau se réveillait. C'était la même chose que ce qui le persuadait qu'embrasser Draco n'était pas une bonne idée. Bon, ce truc-là avait clairement été un mensonge, alors il considéra que ce truc qui l'ennuyait n'était pas fiable, et douteux. Embrasser Draco n'était pas mal. Rien n'avait jamais été aussi bien en fait. Rien n'avait jamais autant incendié son corps, aussi vite et ne l'avait laissé en feu sans le moindre effort. Ceci n'était pas mal. Harry soupira contre la bouche de Draco.

C'était le Nirvana. Sur le sol, entre deux lits parfaitement confortables. Nirvana.

Deux lits. Merde ! Harry s'assit et délogea Draco, qui cria d'indignation pour avoir été déplacé. "Draco," s'écria-t-il. "D'après toi, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai voulu que l'on dorme dans deux lits séparés ?"

" Parce que tu es un idiot refoulé !"

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête et se leva. Draco poussa un gémissement de frustration et le suivit des yeux dans la pièce. "Quoi, Potter !" demanda-t-il en se levant sur le coude. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas maintenant ?"

Harry se tourna. "Comment sais-tu que c'est réel ?"

" Je n'ai jamais fait de rêve qui dure trois mois ?" répliqua le Serpentard sarcastique.

"Mais non, crétin !" gronda le Brun en se laissant tomber sur le sofa. "Comment sais-tu que ça…" il fit un geste entre eux deux, "…C'est réel."

" Je ne te suis pas," gronda Draco en réponse, tentant sans succès de rendre son pantalon, soudainement serré, plus confortable.

Harry s'appuya contre le dossier du sofa, soudain très fatigué. "Nous pouvons être seuls le reste de nos vies, Draco. Y as-tu pensé ?"

" Bien sûr." Bien plus qu'il ne l'admettrait.

"Faisons-nous ça parce que nous n'avons personne d'autre que nous ?"

Draco pinça les lèvres. "Est-ce que c'est important ?"

Sous le choc, la bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit. "Oui !" chuchota-t-il scandalisé. "Pour moi, c'est important,"ajouta-t-il.

Draco se leva. Il était en colère. Furieux même. Il pensait qu'Harry avait une morale de saint ! Et il le lui dit.

Harry le regarda tristement. "Dans un sens, tu as raison, Draco. Ça a l'air égoïste, n'est-ce pas ?" Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas, Draco prit alors le siège abandonné et bouda comme un petit garçon.

"Je veux dire," disait Harry, "Ici, j'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu dans ma vie. La liberté de faire ce que je veux. Enfin la plupart du temps," ajouta-t-il en jetant en passant un regard méchant à Draco. "Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de savoir si des gens essaient de me tuer. Je n'ai pas besoin de me faufiler dehors à cause de cette maudite cicatrice. Finalement, finalement…, je ne suis plus manipulé comme un pion sur un jeu d'échec." Il s'arrêta et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. "J'arrive même à dormir la nuit sans être hanté par des cauchemars de torture et de mort." Il regarda vers Draco qui le fixait les yeux écarquillés. "Pourquoi devrais-je m'accrocher à des idées ridicules d'amour véritable et d'âmes soeurs ?" Harry se releva et reprit sa marche agitée. Il s'arrêta finalement à la fenêtre. Il ne se retourna pas pour regarder Draco, mais ce dernier ne le quittait pas des yeux.

"C'est égoïste," admit-il presque pour lui-même. "J'étais tellement pris par cette si nouvelle …paix… que je n'ai pas réfléchi à quel point cela devait être horrible pour toi." Il se détourna enfin de la fenêtre et fit face au Blond. "Je suis désolé, Draco. On fera ça comme tu veux." D'un petit geste de la main les deux lits avaient disparu et avaient été remplacés par un grand lit, bien plus large, qui trônait à la place.

Draco avait la tête qui tournait. Il refusait d'admettre que s'il était incapable de répondre, c'était à cause de sa gorge serrée ou de la tension dans sa poitrine. Putain, pensa-t-il. Foutu Harry et son complexe émotionnel. Foutu Lucius, et sa façon de voir le monde froide et cruelle. Que chaque Gryffondor qui n'ait jamais vu le jour aille se faire enculer. Surtout ceux qui osaient laisser leur dégoûtant trait typiquement Gryffondorien déteindre sur les autres. Il tenta de maintenir sa colère. Il sentait que c'était une colère légitime, mais en dépit de ses efforts, elle s'en alla comme les feuilles volantes porter par le vent d'automne.

Il se leva, et d'un mouvement de baguette, les deux lits séparés étaient de retour.

"Non, Harry," dit-il solennellement. "On le fera comme tu veux."

Durant les mois qui suivirent, Harry et Draco apprirent beaucoup de choses l'un sur l'autre. Ils discutèrent de leurs enfances, de l'école, de leurs peurs et de leurs rêves, parlèrent de leurs espoirs, de leurs ambitions. Ils parlèrent de la vie et la mort. Et ces discussions étaient faciles.

Et c'était parce que Draco savait que c'était abstrait.

Il avait fait d'Harry son projet. Il avait "mis de côté" la Magie Médicale Moderne et avait "choisi" Harry Potter. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi donner à Harry ce qu'il voulait était si important; mais ça l'était. Et si le Gryffondor voulait un lien plus profond, alors Draco s'efforcerait de lui en donner un. Alors il discutait avec Harry la journée, et le soir il se caressait furieusement jusqu'à avoir un orgasme puissant –une fois qu'il était sûr qu'Harry dormait.

Il ne voulait pas que le Brun l'entende gémir son nom.

Mais bien que ces conversations abstraites soient instructives, ils ne creusaient pas profondément, pas trop près du cœur. Car pour Draco, comme pour Harry; c'était beaucoup trop frais, cela faisait encore beaucoup trop mal, Alors ces discussions se tenaient le soir, dans la nuit anonyme et protectrice.

"Draco ?"

"Hummm ?"

" Pourquoi es-tu si… réticent envers ton père soudainement ?"

Draco soupira et le son se propagea dans la pièce comme un murmure.

"Ce n'est pas si soudain. C'est juste que tu ne le savais pas avant, c'est tout."

Comme Harry restait silencieux, Draco continua. "Il voulait que je prenne la marque."

Un petit halètement. "Tu es trop jeune !"

" Oui. Mais il sentait que je lui échappais, je pense que c'était une décision né du désespoir." Draco fit une pause "Je devais la recevoir à Pâques."

" Allais-tu l'accepter ?"

Une nouvelle pause, plus longue, Draco répondit. "Non."

"Comment allait-il faire depuis Azkaban ?"

" Ma mère."

Quand la voix d'Harry lui répondit, elle semblait incrédule. "Elle aurait fait -"

"Oui," l'interrompit Draco. "Elle l'aurait fait."

Durant plusieurs minutes, le seul bruit fut celui de la bûche dans le feu mourrant. Puis Harry parla.

"Je suis désolé, Draco."

Ferme la – _fous le camp._ Je ne veux pas de ta compassion, pensa-t-il. Menteur, menteur, menteur hurla Draco à la voix qui résonnait dans sa tête. Il retint ses larmes. "Merci," chuchota-t-il.

" Harry ?"

" Oui ?"

" Qu'est-ce que tu vois dans tes cauchemars ?"

" Ce sont des visions."

Draco fronça les sourcils. "Tu veux dire qu'ils vont vraiment arrivés ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ils se produisent quand je les vois," répondit Harry d'une voix dure.

Draco se retourna, et s'appuya sur le coude. "Voudrais-tu m'en parler ?"

Durant plusieurs minutes, Harry ne répondit pas. Draco était déçu, mais il ne comptait pas insister. Mais lorsqu'il se remit contre son oreiller, le jeune homme s'exprima enfin.

"Je vais te le dire," dit-il, et Draco fronça les sourcils en remarquant combien sa voix semblait petite. "Mais…" poursuivit-t-il.

" Mais quoi ?" l'encouragea-t-il.

Harry prit une profonde et frémissante inspiration. "Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi? Pendant que l'on parle ?"

Draco eut le souffle coupé. "Bien sûr."

Un léger froissement de draps, quelques petits bruits de pas, et Harry était là. Draco lui ouvrit les bras, et son ami s'y blottit. Quand Draco eut Harry bien installé entre ses bras, il déposa un léger baiser sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair de son front. Harry se tendit et Draco maudit son faux pas. "Désolé," murmura-t-il.

"Ce n'est rien,"répondit Harry, sa respiration chatouilla le cou de Draco. "La plupart des gens n'aiment pas la toucher."

" Je pensais…."

"Ils aiment la fixer. Personne n'aime la toucher."

Draco secoua la tête. La stupidité de la majorité des gens ne cessait jamais de le surprendre. Il effleura la peau plissée d'un nouveau baiser, et le Brun soupira.

Cette nuit-là, Draco soutint Harry tandis qu'il déversait tous ses horribles et douloureux souvenirs. Certaines des horreurs qu'il avait vues le dégoûtèrent. Mais il avait déjà entendu ce genre d'histoire de la bouche de son père. Lorsque Harry se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, Draco était toujours réveillé, fixant la petite fente du lourd rideau qu'il avait dû installer pour lutter contre l'irrégularité des jours et des nuits.

"Tu n'as pas dormi ?" demanda Harry depuis l'autre côté de la pièce.

Draco sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix du Brun, et il fallut un moment avant qu'il ne comprenne la question. "Si," mentit-t-il.

La vérité était qu'il avait passé plusieurs heures juste à regarder par la fenêtre, à prier le dieu, qui qu'il soit, qui les avaient envoyé ici, et à le remercier.

Draco se hâta de courir vers les cachots. Il se maudit de s'être endormi, sans doute l'effet secondaire la nuit blanche qu'il avait passé la nuit précédente, mais à présent la potion qu'il préparait avait trop bouilli et qu'il était trop tard pour ajouter les ailes de Doxie. Il travaillait dessus depuis plus d'une semaine, et si tout était perdu il avait l'intention de faire une colère spectaculaire.

Il était extrêmement distrait en descendant l'escalier en courant, alors, quand il passa la porte avec fracas, et qu'il vit en y pénétrant Sévérus debout derrière un plan de travail, il cria.

Sévérus leva les yeux lorsque Draco entra et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement. Il fit tomber la louche qu'il tenait et leva une main en direction de Draco. Horrifié, Draco vit que Sévérus semblait en fait transparent.

' Draco ?' articula Sévérus, et Draco réalisa que bien qu'il ne puisse entendre ce que son parrain lui disait, il reconnaissait son prénom sur les lèvres de l'homme. Le Sévérus-fantôme se déplaça autour de l'établi et s'approcha de lui prudemment, la main toujours tendue. 'Draco ?' articula–t-il à nouveau en se rapprochant, la peur et le choc se lisaient dans ses yeux.

"Sévérus ?" chuchota Draco, et il tenta de tendre sa propre main tremblante en direction de son parrain, Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à un centimètre, la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée derrière Draco.

"Draco !" hurla Harry. Draco se tourna vers Harry tandis que l'autre garçon se hâtait de venir à ses côtés. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" haleta-t-il. "L'amulette...elle…" Harry s'arrêta à côté de Draco et posa une main sur son épaule pendant qu'il essayait de reprendre sa respiration.

Aussitôt qu'Harry le toucha, Draco se détourna son regard vers Sévérus. Mais il avait disparu.

"Draco ?" la main du jeune homme était sur son visage, et elle le tournait vers lui. Il tenta à nouveau d'attirer l'attention de Draco, terrifié par son teint terreux et par ses yeux écarquillés, dilatés. "Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-il lorsque le Blond commença à se calmer.

Draco secoua la tête et se tourna dans les bras d'Harry. "Merde, merde, merde,"murmura-t-il dans le cou d'Harry tandis que ce dernier lui frictionnait le dos. Il se permit de profiter de ce réconfort une minute de plus, avant de s'écarter. Harry le laissa faire, à contrecoeur.

"J'ai vu Sévérus," coassa-t-il.

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Harry. "Où est-il ?" demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui dans le laboratoire.

"Il n'était pas vraiment là,"dit Draco, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu en dire plus, son malaise fut plus fort que lui, des points se formèrent devant ses yeux, et le sol accéléra pour le rencontrer.

Harry le rattrapa sans effort, le baissa gentiment sur le sol et posa sa tête entre ses jambes. "Vas-y doucement, Draco," dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

"Oh, mon dieu, Harry," gémit Draco. "Est-ce que je deviens fou ?"

Harry ne savait pas comment répondre. Alors il ne le fit pas. Draco releva juste assez la tête pour le fixer méchamment. "Quoi, pas de réplique lapidaire ?"

Sa voix tremblait toujours, Harry lui dit, "Je réfléchis."

" Réfléchis plus vite ! J'attend une preuve que je ne suis pas en train de perdre la tête !"

" Et bien, tu geins autant que d'habitude, mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce que cela signifie."

Draco rit, tentant de ne pas remarquer le côté hystérique de son rire, donna une tape sur le bras de Harry. "Comment savais-tu que j'avais un problème ?" demanda-t-il en frottant l'endroit qu'il avait frappé pour s'excuser.

Harry se pencha et cacha son visage dans les cheveux soyeux de Draco. "L'amulette. Elle m'a brûlé comme une malade. J'ai cru que tu étais en train de mourir, par Merlin!"

"Et bien, tu as eu de la chance, ce n'était que mes facultés mentales qui s'écroulaient."

" Draco, peut-être que ce que tu as vu était …."

" Ne le dis pas,"lui conseilla Draco tandis qu'Harry l'aidait à se lever. Affectueusement, le Brun frotta le sweater du Blond, en ôtant la poussière qui était sur le sol.

"Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire."

" Tu paries."

" Tu dois admettre qu'il est possible que ce que tu as vu soit réel," dit Harry un peu plus tard alors qu'ils buvaient du chocolat chaud dans leur chambre.

Draco était emmitouflé dans une couverture, bien au chaud, et était blotti entre les jambes d'Harry sur le canapé. "Je suis persuadé de t'avoir dit de NE PAS mentionner ça," râla-t-il en soufflant sur le liquide brûlant. Harry leva juste les yeux au ciel. Paresseusement, il jouait avec les cheveux de Draco, puis il laissa ses doigts courir sur ses épaules, les massant délicatement.

Cependant, après quelques minutes à ce traitement, Draco changea de position, mal à l'aise, essayant de s'écarter des mains d'Harry. Harry lui attrapa le bras. "Où vas-tu ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Draco ferma les yeux, luttant contre une montée de désir. La voix du Gryffondor était riche et dense, comme le chocolat fondant qu'ils buvaient, et la profondeur de sa voix ajoutée à son toucher poussait l'excitation de Draco à un niveau encore plus élevé. Il savait qu'il devait s'écarter immédiatement de lui avant de s'embarrasser. Il avait réussi à garder le contact à un niveau purement platonique ces derniers mois, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que cela avait été une tâche facile.

"Juste chercher une autre couverture."

" Demande-la."

"Et un peu plus de chocolat."

" Demandes-en."

" Je dois aller aux toilettes" mentit Draco qui commençait à paniquer alors que l'emprise de Harry ne se desserrait pas.

"Draco."

Draco grogna véritablement. "Quoi ? "

"Je te veux."

Draco retint sa respiration. Doux Merlin avait-il bien entendu ? "Harry…" le prévint-t-il.

" Je suis fatigué de lutter contre ça, Draco," ronronna Harry dans son oreille et le cœur du Serpentard se mit à battre de manière erratique à la fois à cause du son de sa voix et des mots eux-mêmes.

"Harry…" murmura-t-il, et il s'autorisa à se fondre à nouveau dans les bras de celui-ci.

" Je te veux," répéta le Brun et il fit disparaître leurs tasses de chocolat sans sa baguette. Draco eut un petit sourire en coin.

"Quelqu'un s'est entraîné," dit-il en se tournant dans les bras de Harry jusqu'à se trouver face à l'autre garçon.

"Il y a beaucoup de chose que je peux faire sans baguette à présent." Harry mordillait son oreille.

"C'est bien, Harry. Mais pour être sincère, je suis plus intéressé par ce que tu peux faire _avec_ ta baguette."

Harry enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Draco en riant. "Tu es horriblement crû pour un Malfoy," le taquina-t-il.

Les yeux de Draco pétillaient. "Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point un Malfoy peut être crû."

Harry rit sur tout le trajet jusqu'au lit.

"Harry?"

" Hummmm."

" Partons."

" Je ne peux pas bouger," se plaignit le jeune homme, le visage enfouit dans son oreiller.

"Pas maintenant, crétin. Je veux dire plus tard."

Harry fixa Draco d'un oeil. "Dans combien de temps ?"

" Demain ?"

Il avait toute l'attention d'Harry à présent. Le brun se retourna en grognant, et poussa la mèche de cheveux mutine qui reposait sur ses yeux. "Où veux-tu aller ?" demanda-t-il en remontant le drap sur lui.

Draco fit la moue lorsque cette jolie vue lui fut caché. "Je m'en moque," dit-il. "Mais je veux quitter Poudlard." Il se tourna sur son oreiller pour faire face à son amant. "Ne m'as-tu pas dis que tu voulais lire un ouvrage dont tu as trouvé la référence à la bibliothèque ?"

Harry grogna. "Draco, ce livre est à Paris, en France."

Draco sourit simplement.

A suivre…

Prochain chapitre : Explication et décision

Merci d'avoir lui et à bientôt…


	6. explication et decision

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment Inc.

**Titre original** : On The Last Day Of Our World.

**Auteur** : Sansa 1

**Traductrice** : Crazysnape

**Beta readers** : Grands Merci à Cyzia la magicienne grâce à qui les fautes disparaissent…

**Résumé** : Harry et Draco se réveillent un matin et découvrent qu'ils sont les dernières personnes sur Terre. Pourront-ils découvrir ensemble ce qui est arrivé à leur monde ? HP/DM

**Rated** 'R' (par sécurité).

Merci à narouhime et MisseCC pour leur reviews

**Chapitre 6 Explication et décision  
**

Les gens parlent de Paris au Printemps. Seulement ce n'était pas le printemps, mais l'automne. Et Harry trouvait pourtant cela ravissant. Et ça l'était encore plus grâce à ces rues silencieuses, à sa rivière fainéante, et cette atmosphère romantique qui subsistait même lorsque les habitants étaient partis.

Harry se tenait sur le Pont du Carrousel, il regardait la Seine fixement, et poussa un profond soupir de contentement. Les vieilles peurs du passé avaient disparu. La peur du vide et du passage imprévisible du temps. Harry avait déjà vu le soleil se lever et se coucher une fois depuis qu'il était là, et ça avait été stupéfiant.

Se redressant, il étira son dos en sentant les muscles sous sa chemise se tendre. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard trois ans plus tôt, Draco et à lui visitaient Paris pour la troisième fois. Draco avait une affection pour cet endroit, et cela ne gênait pas Harry. Il l'aimait aussi. Durant les trois années qui avaient suivie leur première visite, ils avaient voyagé constamment. D'un accord mutuel, ils n'étaient pas retournés à Poudlard. Ils avaient vu l'Europe, l'Extrême-Orient, et l'Afrique. Ils avaient voyagé aux Etats-Unis et en Amérique du Sud. Chaque destination avait temporairement éteint leur soif de connaissances et d'expériences, et ensuite ils repartaient vers un nouvel endroit.

Alors qu'Harry se tenait là, ses pensées vagabondant, il sentit l'amulette commencer à chauffer. Souriant, il attendit que Draco annonce sa présence. Quand il le fit, en glissant un bras autour de lui et en posant le menton sur son épaule, Harry soupira à nouveau et Draco lui fit écho.

"Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?" demanda Draco en ponctuant sa question d'un baiser dans le cou d'Harry.

"Un moment." Harry sourit, ferma les yeux, et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco pour que son amant ait un meilleur accès à sa gorge. Mais à sa déception, Draco s'écarta. 

Harry se tourna, sa confusion et son inquiétude se lisant dans ses yeux. "Tu vas bien, Dray ?"

"MmmmHmmm," répliqua Draco. Il resta silencieux un moment, et Harry attendit, sachant que Draco avait autre chose à dire.

"Je pense que je suis prêt à partir," répondit prudemment Draco sans regarder Harry dans les yeux.

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Nous venons juste d'arriver." Il se tourna complètement pour faire face à Draco. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Draco soupira. "Rien, Harry." 

Harry haussa un sourcil devant ce mensonge si flagrant. Draco roula des yeux. "Eh bien, oui, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus." Il s'effondra contre le mur de pierre. "Je pensais que c'était la bonne chose à faire, de venir ici, je veux dire nous avons toujours aimer venir là. J'espérais…." Sa voix devint inaudible.

Harry était confus, mais comme Draco ne continua pas, il s'empressa de l'y encourager. "Tu espérais quoi ?" demanda-t-il. Comme Draco resta silencieux, Harry fronça les sourcils. A présent, il était inquiet.

Durant tous leurs voyages, la soif de connaissance de Draco n'avait jamais faibli. Il était inférieur à Harry du côté du pouvoir de la magie, c'était vrai, mais Harry se demandait parfois combien de sorciers ou sorcières auraient une chance contre Draco si ils transplanaient demain dans le monde réel. Durant les dernières années, il avait accompagné Harry dans chacune de ses tentatives pour augmenter leurs connaissances ou pouvoirs. Seule la signature magique d'Harry était plus forte, bien que celle de Draco ne soit pas à dédaigner, il faisait un bon adversaire pour Harry lors de leurs duels.

Harry fit les deux pas qui les séparaient et attira Draco dans ses bras, se délectant de son corps finement musclé. Il était plus grand et plus massif qu'au début de leur relation. C'était le résultat des années d'entraînement physique intense que Draco avait insisté qu'ils suivent, et Harry l'avait fait pour rendre son amant heureux. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait tous deux une excellente forme et franchement certaines des " séances d'entraînement " que Draco avait mis au point étaient assez drôles.

" A quoi tu penses ?" demanda Draco tout contre son épaule. Il laissa sa main glisser dans le dos d'Harry et se poser sur sa hanche. Harry se tourna et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

"D'après toi ?"

Draco fit un bruit de dégoût et repoussa Harry. "J'essaie d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi et tout ce à quoi tu penses, c'est à coucher avec moi." Il se tourna à nouveau, croisa les bras et bouda.

Harry se mordit la lèvre en se retenant de rire. Un Draco boudeur n'était pas drôle, et en rire ne rendait les choses que pire - Harry le savait à présent. "Je suis désolé, Dray," dit-il en se glissant a nouveau contre lui. Il fit tourner Draco pour qu'il lui fasse face. "Parle moi," dit-il avec sérieux.

Draco soupira, et secoua la tête. "Oublie ça. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Je sens juste que… que quelque chose va se passer… et c'est pas bon."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir concerné. L'intuition de Draco était sans défaut. A vrai dire, Harry avait souvent pensé que Draco avait un soupçon de don de voyance, mais il ne l'avait jamais dit, ne souhaitant pas recevoir la raclée verbale qui aurait suivi. Il ne pouvait comparer Draco Malfoy à Sybil Trelawney. Du moins pas à haute voix.

"Tu veux partir ?" demanda Harry, craignant silencieusement la réponse. Ils n'étaient apparus que la veille selon les calculs d'Harry, même si trois rapides journées s'étaient déjà écoulées si vous comptiez combien de fois le soleil s'était levé et couché. Et Harry était fatigué. Le trajet avait été long depuis Istanbul, et il leur avait pris plusieurs heures et cinq sauts d'apparition.

Draco sembla sentir ses réticences. "Non," répondit-il calmement, en prenant la main de Harry pour la serrer dans la sienne. "Nous sommes tout deux fatigués, ce serait de la folie." Il souriait, mais Harry sentait que c'était un sourire forcé. "C'est certainement rien."

Harry essaya de lui sourire en retour, mais la confession de Draco l'avait énervé. Voyant combien il avait rendu Harry mal à l'aise, Draco se remit dans ses bras. "On rentre à la maison ?" dit-il d'une voix rauque. Il fit glisser sa main des hanches de Harry au bas de son dos, l'attirant de manière suggestive. 

"J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais," dit Harry alors que son air renfrogné se transformait un véritable sourire. "Pouvons-nous marcher, ou vas-tu me faire courir comme un négrier ?" se moqua-t-il.

L'humeur de Draco s'améliorait à chaque seconde. "Au diable tout ça. Transplanons."

A l'expression mi-moqueuse, mi-choqué d'Harry, Draco lui donna une petite tape sur le bras. "Transplaner ?" demanda Harry, scandalisé. "Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on fera le moindre exercice !"

" Je vais t'en faire faire moi de l'exercice, Potter !" dit Draco, mais il riait lui aussi. "Accroche-toi." Il s'approcha d'Harry, l'enveloppa de ses bras, et ils disparurent.

Ils apparurent dans leur petite chambre avec un claquement retentissant. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'installer dans la même maison à chaque fois qu'ils venaient à Paris. Le côté familier était réconfortant, et la petite maison qu'ils avaient choisie était simple et accueillante.

Draco ne perdit pas de temps. Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu reprendre son équilibre, il avait déjà déboutonné son jean et fait glisser sur ses hanches. Harry fit un geste pour le faire ralentir, mais son amant l'embrassa avec force, lui demandant de sa langue d'ouvrir la bouche. Après un instant de silence contestataire, Harry le fit.

Il resta complètement passif tandis que Draco lui arrachait inefficacement ses vêtements, puis comme ils refusaient de coopérer, il les fit disparaître d'un sort. Il ne protesta pas lorsque Draco le fit tomber sur le doux matelas, ni lorsqu'il le recouvrit comme une couverture et commença à le lécher et le mordre sur tout le corps. Il écarta les jambes comme on le pressait de le faire et attira Draco entre elles un peu brusquement.

Après une rapide préparation que Draco savait probablement insuffisante, il s'enfonça en Harry, gêné de son manque de self-control et priant silencieusement Harry de lui pardonner.

Il resta immobile un moment, tremblant de désir et d'amour, utilisant chaque once de maîtrise pour résister à ses désirs en attendant qu'Harry se soit ajusté. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se tendait vers lui. Il attira Draco à lui, l'enveloppant fermement de ses bras et ses jambes. Il embrassa tendrement Draco sur la joue et se tourna pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

"N'ais pas peur de me blesser. Je serai toujours là pour combler tes besoins. Ne te retiens pas, mon amour."

A ces mots, le contrôle de Draco partit en éclat, et il commença à s'enfoncer avec force et très vite. Toute la tension et l'inquiétude qu'il portait sur ses épaules depuis des semaines disparurent, alors que le lien physique et émotionnel qu'ils partageaient se renforçait. Il jura dans un souffle en sentait son orgasme arriver, sachant qu'Harry ne pouvait y être. Mais à sa grande surprise, dans les secondes qui suivirent Harry gémit son nom, se cambra à la recherche d'un contact tandis qu'un orgasme le traversait. En sentant et en entendant la jouissance d'Harry, Draco ne parvint plus à se contenir, et dans un long et puissant gémissement, il se répandit dans son amant.

Quand Draco revint à lui, il sentit les longs doigts d'Harry caresser ses cheveux. Mortifié par son comportement, il tenta de se dégager, mais Harry le maintint fermement et refusa de le laisser partir. 

"Tu te sens mieux ?" demanda-t-il, en s'écartant pour que Draco soit allongé à ses côtés. 

"Non," répondit Draco la voix pleine de dégoût. "Je me sens comme un vrai salaud." Il leva finalement la tête vers son amant pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Tu vas bien ?"

Harry sourit et continua tendrement de peigner ses mèches blondes. "Je vais bien."

Ils soupirèrent et s'installèrent de manière à profiter des dernières lueurs du soleil couchant. Juste au moment où il se laissait aller, Draco sentit le souffle d'Harry lui chatouiller l'oreille, et lui murmurer ces mots.

"Je t'aime, Dray. Ne t'inquiète pas. Rien ne changera." Draco sentit sa mâchoire se serrer, et déjà son inquiétude recommençait à serpenter autour de son estomac. Il attira Harry plus près de lui, mais se tût. 

La ville de Paris accueillait les Archives Internationales de la Magie. Harry et Draco avaient passé durant ces trois dernières années, un nombre infini de jours à parcourir les livres les plus vieux et les plus puissant que comptait la réserve. La première fois qu'ils étaient venus, à l'âge tendre de dix-sept ans, les protections de la chambre étaient trop puissantes pour qu'ils puissent les briser, même ensemble.

La fois suivante, lorsqu'ils revinrent, ils le firent en ayant passé un an à apprendre. Le pouvoir d'Harry avait grandi de manière exponentielle, et il avait pu démanteler les protections en trente secondes chrono. Sans l'aide de Draco. Jubilant, il avait ouvert les portes d'une simple fioriture, et si Draco n'avait pas été aussi excité de pouvoir enfin rentrer, il aurait fait une remarque bien mordante au sujet de son arrogance.

Aujourd'hui, Draco parcourait un ancien texte de Médecine, toujours avec grand intérêt, quand Harry apparut à ses côtés, pâle et secoué. Draco fut immédiatement sur ses pieds, stabilisant le jeune sorcier et le conduisant jusqu'à une chaise.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, il secoua juste la tête en s'asseyant. Draco s'efforça à retenir sa langue, sachant qu'Harry parlerait quand il en serait capable. Il savait aussi qu'Harry n'était pas en danger immédiat l'amulette l'aurait averti.

"Harry ?" tenta-t-il en s'agenouillant devant lui et saisissant la main glacée du brun dans la sienne. Le regard d'Harry se fixa finalement sur lui. Lentement, il tendit la main vers la joue de Draco qu'il caressa du bout du doigt avant de prendre son visage en coupe. Draco sentit les poils de ses bras et de son cou se hérisser tandis qu'une peur froide le parcourrait. "Harry ?" demanda-t-il à nouveau, la voix tremblante.

Ce fut probablement le tremblement qui brisa la transe d'Harry. Draco ne put jamais s'en assurer. Mais il se leva soudain, prenant la main de Draco et le tirant vers la pièce de derrière. Alors qu'ils passaient de rangée de livre en rangée de livre, que l'odeur de moisie des vieux parchemins se faisait plus prononcée, jusqu'à ce que Draco lutte pour ne pas plaisanter sur l'écoeurante odeur. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la dernière étagère, Harry s'arrêta. Il n'avait toujours pas parlé, et son silence effrayait Draco.

Jetant un dernier regard vers Draco, Harry se pencha et ramassa un livre sur le sol. Draco se demanda ce qu'il y avait dedans, lorsque Harry parla. "Je l'ai fait tomber. Et j'ai vu …ça." Mettant le livre à la bonne page, Harry le tourna et le présenta à Draco.

Au départ, Draco ne sut pas que regarder. C'était une image dessinée à la main, grossièrement griffonnée sur la page, des mots très serrés étaient écrit tout autour. L'écriture était si petite, et tellement effacé que Draco pouvait à peine la voir. Mais ce n'était pas l'écriture qu'Harry lui montrait – c'était l'image.

C'était une pièce carrée, complètement vide en dehors de la lumière qui semblait briller au plafond et qui éclairait un cercle parfait sur le sol. A côté de la lumière se tenait une femme, la main tendue vers elle. Draco fixa longuement l'image, désirant voir ce qu'Harry avait vu. Essayant de comprendre pourquoi une image si innocente l'avait autant effrayé. Puis Harry avait parlé.

" C'est magnifique."

Et la mémoire de Draco lui revint. _" Quoi que ce soit, c'est enfermé ici pour une raison. Je ne pense pas que nous devrions nous approcher plus près."  
_  
_" Effrayé par un peu de lumière, Potter ? Et moi qui pensais que tu en étais le serviteur."_

" Va te faire foutre, Malfoy ! Au moins je marche dans la lumière au lieu de laisser une piste de bave dans l'ombre."

"_Si j'étais toi, je ne parlerais pas de ce que je ne sais pas."_

Les genoux de Draco cédèrent, et il s'affaissa sur le sol serrant toujours le livre entre ses mains. Il fit courir ses doigts sur la page, remarquant à peine les doigts d'Harry qui se joignaient aux siens.

"Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ? " souffla Draco, toujours chancelant.

Harry retira ses doigts du livre et les passa dans ses cheveux. "Je viens juste de m'en souvenir moi-même," admit-il calmement.

Quand Harry le rejoignit sur le sol, Draco ne protesta pas. Et cela ne le gêna vraiment pas lorsque Harry glissa un bras autour de lui, l'enroulant autour de sa taille, et qu'il posa sa tête sur son épaule. Cependant, si Draco ne parlait pas, son esprit tournait à plein régime, se creusant la tête pour remettre en ordre ses vieux souvenirs et les nouvelles informations. Mais aucune solution ne lui vint, et Draco tourna la tête et pressa ses lèvres contre les cheveux de Harry, prenant confiance dans ce geste familier.

"Est-ce que tu veux que je te le lise ?" lui demanda doucement Harry et Draco fut tenté de lui hurler 'non'. En fait, il était tenté de jeter le livre à travers la pièce, de partir et de ne jamais revenir. La petite sensation d'inquiétude qui couvait en lui depuis des semaines s'était transformée en une véritable panique.

"Oui," dit-il sans enthousiasme. "Je suppose." Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais cessé de chercher des réponses à la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. En fait, cela avait été la principale raison de leur premier séjour ici. Et durant les mois et les années qui avaient suivi, ils n'avaient jamais abandonné leur recherche.

Mais maintenant, alors que Draco continuait de parcourir du doigt le parchemin jauni, il se demandait depuis combien de temps ils se mentaient. Disant des mots sans y croire. Depuis combien de temps pensaient-ils, savaient-ils au plus profond de leurs cœurs qu'ils ne voulaient pas vraiment comprendre ce qui leur étaient arrivés – et qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment voulu rentrer.

"Veux-tu vraiment le lire ?" demanda Draco en se tournant pour regarder Harry. 

Harry se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux. "Je l'ai déjà fait," admit-il.

Draco déglutit malgré la soudaine sécheresse de sa gorge. Il n'avait plus le choix alors. Il refusait de laisser Harry porter seul le point de ce savoir. "D'accord," dit-il d'une voix rauque. "Dis moi."

" Tu veux le lire tout seul ?"

" Non. Je veux que tu le fasses."

Harry hocha la tête. Prenant une grande inspiration et passant une nouvelle fois ses doigts dans ses cheveux, il tendit la main vers le livre. Draco le lui donna à contrecoeur. Harry posa son doigt sur le haut de la page, mais ne commença pas à lire immédiatement. 

Draco attendit, soudain conscient du vide autour d'eux. Il pouvait ressentir la pression provoquée par le vide de la pièce, et plus que ça le vide de l'immeuble, et même celui de la ville. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, le silence rendit Draco mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas une sensation confortable. Cela faisait de nombreux mois que Draco et Harry n'avaient craint quoique ce soit.

Il déploya la main pour la lier à celle de Harry, et son amant impatient accepta ce contact. Puis il commença à lire.

"La Lumière de Losirin, dont le nom vient de la sorcière qui l'a inventé, a été perdu il y a plusieurs siècles."

"Perdu mon cul." Murmura Draco.

"En fait, ce n'est pas du tout une lumière, mais un passage, s'ouvrant vers un monde différent. Un passage qui, dans ses moindres détails, est, en dehors du temps, tel que nous le connaîssons. Lucinda Losirin était une sorcière extraordinairement puissante, mais une recluse qui avait une peur maladive d'entrer en contact avec ses semblables. Incapable de quitter sa maison pour explorer le monde comme elle le désirait tant, elle inventa cette Lumière pour lutter contre son problème.

" Pénétrant brièvement dans le cercle, et en ressortant, Lucinda avait prétendu qu'elle émergerait dans une dimension identique à celle qu'elle allait quitter à une exception près : elle y serait complètement seule.

" Si il n'y avait pas eu un chercheur témoin de ce phénomène, la Lumière serait resté un mythe. Un collègue et ami universitaire avait fait la chronique et dit avoir vu Lucinda entrer dans le cercle et disparaître dans les airs. Mais alors que Lucinda avait proclamé qu'elle reviendrait, une veillée d'une année commença, elle ne revint jamais. C'est durant l'année suivante que la Lumière, indiscutablement l'appareil magique le plus puissant de son époque, disparut. Le fait que la Lumière mène à une autre dimension temporelle et qu'elle permette à un individu d'y vivre n'a jamais été prouvé et accepté par la communauté sorcière. 

"Comme la vérité avait très peu de chances d'être connue, on en avait parlé de moins en moins, et les rapports de l'époque étaient épars et l'existence de la Lumière de Losirin est resté incertaine."

Durant un long moment, après que Harry ait fini de lire, ils restèrent assis en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsque Draco parla enfin, sa voix semblait perdue.

"Penses-tu qu'elle a juste décidé de ne pas rentrer ? Où qu'elle a découvert qu'elle ne pouvait pas en essayant ?"

" Je pense," répondit Harry d'un ton absent, qui était assorti à celui de Draco, "qu'elle a probablement tout oublié, comme nous. C'est peut-être un effet secondaire lorsqu'on l'utilise."

Draco ne répondit pas pendant un long instant. Il garda la main d'Harry dans la sienne, son pouce caressant leurs doigts entrelacés dans un geste absence. Quand il regarda finalement Harry, et qu'Harry leva les yeux pour croiser son regard, les mots qu'il allait dire restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Au troisième essai, il réussit finalement à les faire sortir.

"C'est toujours là, n'est-ce pas? Dans les cachots. A Poudlard. Dans la pièce où nous avons été enfermé." Si Harry fut choqué par le venin et l'amertume qui se lisaient dans la voix de Draco, il ne le releva pas.

"Probablement," dit Harry d'un ton neutre.

"Alors techniquement, selon ça," il fit un geste de la main en direction du livre posé sur les genoux d'Harry, "Il nous faut juste repasser dedans. Et tout redeviendrait …comme c'était avant."

" Peut-être," se déroba Harry. "Nous ne savons pas."

" Est-ce qu'il s'est écoulé autant de temps ici que là-bas ?"

" Je ne sais pas, Dray." Harry semblait bouleversé et exaspéré.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne sais pas," râla Draco. "Tu sais tout. Tu as probablement plus de pouvoir que Dumbledore aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ne sais-tu pas ?" Draco se leva d'un bond, retirant brusquement ses mains de celles d'Harry, et commençant à faire les cent pas dans l'allée. Harry le regardait tristement.

C'était ça, réalisa Draco. La raison de l'étrange sensation qu'il redoutait depuis des semaines. C'était l'occasion de retrouver tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Cependant, la vérité, que Draco avait dû accepter il y a bien longtemps, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer. Il n'avait rien laissé de grande importance derrière lui. Et certainement rien pour quoi il pourrait abandonner ce qu'il avait maintenant. Et c'était sa plus grande et profonde peur : qu'il puisse perdre Harry quand, et si, ils devaient rentrer.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait cessé de marcher, qu'il était immobile et que ses horribles pensées se lisaient sur son visage, jusqu'à ce que les bras d'Harry l'entourent et qu'il ne l'attire contre son torse. Draco baissa la tête, honteux des larmes dans ses yeux.

"Draco ?" la voix tremblante de Harry était juste à côté de son oreille. Comme Draco ne répondit pas immédiatement, Harry resserra son étreinte et posa son front sur l'épaule de Draco.

"Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, je rentrerais. Mais s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît promet-moi… promet- moi que te ne me quitteras pas. Quoiqu'il se passe."

Draco retint sa respiration. Il se tourna dans les bras de Harry, choqué de voir dans ses grands yeux verts des larmes identiques aux siennes. "Pour l'amour de Merlin, Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui peux te faire croire que je ferais ça ?"

Pendant quelques secondes Harry le fixa intensément. "Je ne veux pas perdre tout ça," dit-il enfin, faisant glisser un doigt sur la joue de Draco, ne laissant que peu de doute sur ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas perdre exactement.

"Moi non plus."

Après un autre instant d'examen minutieux, Harry baissa les yeux et hocha la tête. Il remarqua qu'il tenait toujours le livre. Draco vit où les yeux d'Harry reposaient, et il tendit la main pour saisir le livre. Donnant à Harry un doux baiser en passant, il remit le livre à l'emplacement vide sur l'étagère.

Par accord mutuel, ils quittèrent les Archives, optant pour passer le reste de la journée dehors, au bord de la rivière. 

Durant les deux années suivantes, le livre, la lumière et ce qu'ils savaient des deux ne fut jamais discuté. Harry et Draco continuèrent à voyager, à apprendre et à cimenter leur relation qui, si elle avait commencé par la nécessité, était devenu de l'amour.

C'était une vie paisible, enviable même, et pour Harry et Draco, cela semblait parfait.

Jusqu'à ce que les cauchemars ne commencent.

A suivre… dans le chapitre 7 : Les ombres du passé


	7. Les ombres du passés

Disclaimer: Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment Inc.

Titre original : On The Last Day Of Our World.

Auteur : Sansa 1

Traductrice : Crazysnape

Résumé: Harry et Draco se réveillent un matin et découvrent qu'ils sont les dernières personnes sur Terre. Pourront-ils découvrir ensemble ce qui est arrivé à leur monde? HP/DM

Rated 'R' (par sécurité).

note de ma traductrice : Je suis désolée du temps passé depuis la parution du dernier chapitre, je n'ose compter les nombres de mois, voire d'année(s). Quoiqu'il en soit je n'abandonne pas cette histoire, je me suis d'ailleurs lancé le défi de finir la traduction d'ici Sepetembre, j'espère m'y tenir. Je ne répondrais pas au review pour cette fois, mais promis je m'y remets pour le prochain, mais sachez néammoins qu'elles m'ont fait grand plaisir. Là desssus je me tais et vous laisse lire.

.

OoOoO

.

**Chapitre 7 Les ombres du passé**

Une épaisse fumée noire s'échappait par la fenêtre de la maison en flamme. Harry pouvait entendre des hurlements d'enfants provenant de l'intérieur, ce son plus aigue contrebalançait les cris de leurs parents qui se tordaient sous les Crusios sur l'herbe du jardin.

"Finite Incantatum," dit une voix grinçante, et de concert, l'homme et la femme s'écroulèrent mollement ; jusqu'à ce que les pitoyables cris de leurs enfants ne recommencent, puis ils pleurèrent de dénis et luttant pour ramper vers l'enfer déchaîné, qu'avait été leur maison.

"Stupide, stupide," gronda la voix. "Crucio." . Une fois de plus, le sortilège les fit convulser sur le sol.

Harry essaya de courir vers la maison, mais il constata qu'il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Il ne pouvait que pleurer, impuissant et silencieux, pour les enfants dont les voix se turent enfin, après que les murs de la maison se soient effondrés de l'intérieur. Une gigantesque boule de feu piqua vers le ciel lorsque la maison s'effondra, éclairant herbe de la grande cour humidifiée par rosée, et Harry regarda pour la première fois l'environnement.

Voldemort se tenait sur la pelouse de la maison, le visage rayonnant tandis que le feu consumait la pittoresque habitation et ses petits prisonniers. Sa robe volait et claquait sous le vent vif. En cercle parfait autour de lui, se tenaient ses Mangemorts. Ils restaient tous impassible alors que l'on ôtait finalement le Crucio du jeune couple, et Voldemort se détourna de la maison pour leur faire face. Il leva les bras et fixa le couple de ses deux yeux rouges perçant.

«Regarde, Ronald. Tu n'as plus aucune une raison de me refuser ta loyauté. Tu n'as plus aucune responsabilité envers ta famille. Car elle n'existe plus ". Voldemort rit bruyamment et une douce vague de rire lui répondit comme un l'écho, autour du cercle.

" Espèce de salaud. Je vais vous tuer ! " Hurla l'homme en luttant pour se relever. Sa voix était rauque à cause de ses larmes et pleine de colère. La haine semble s'échapper de chacun de ses pores tandis qu'il affrontait le Seigneur des Ténèbres par-dessus le corps de son épouse.

"Je ne pense pas», répondit Voldemort.

L'homme tomba à genoux et tira la femme dans ses bras. "Hermione", murmura-t-il et Harry haleta. Il essaya à nouveau d'avancer, mais en fut incapable. Il ne pouvait que regarder passivement. Alors que Voldemort dessinait paresseusement des cercles autour du couple, en passant derrière eux, la lumière de l'incendie illumina leurs visages, et Harry sentit son cœur se décrocher.

Ron Weasley était agenouillé sur l'herbe. Dans ses bras, Hemione remua et souleva une main tremblante vers le visage de son mari. «Les enfants», dit-elle dans un souffle. Ron secoua la tête et l'enfouit dans la chevelure brune de sa femme,

"J'ai été extraordinairement patient," dit Voldemort d'une voix traînante. Il arrêta de marcher et vint se mettre directement devant le couple brisée. "Résolus à abandonner le côté de la Lumière ? Nul ne viendra à votre secours ce soir. Nul n'osera. Vous avez perdu votre bataille. Me rejoindrez-vous ? "

Hermione entoura Ron de ses bras et se tourna pour regarder furieusement l'assassin de ses enfants. "Jamais", ne siffla-t-elle."Jamais."

L'effrayant visage de Voldemort s'éclaira d'un sourire de dément, et ses yeux virèrent écarlates, anormalement brillant. "Comme vous voulez", répondit-il et leva sa baguette vers eux.

"Non !" hurla Harry de toutes ses forces. Mais personne ne bougea, personne ne l'entendit. Paniqué, il cria vers le cercle de Mangemorts. "Severus, s'il vous plaît. Si vous êtes là, faites quelque chose ! "

Personne ne bougea.

"Quelque chose", murmura Harry.

Ron et Hermione ne se recroquevillèrent pas. Ils firent face à la mort avec courage, mais le cœur brisé. Voldemort prononça le sortilège de mort, une lumière d'un vert putride sortit de sa baguette, et enveloppa les deux meilleurs amis d'Harry.

"Nooooon!" "NOOOOON!"

*******

"Harry !"

Harry se réveilla en se débattant et hurlant. Il fut soudain, plaqué et maintenu au lit par un corps chaud. Dans la panique, toujours sous les affres de son cauchemar, Harry lutta contre le poids qui le retenait, mais ne fut incapable de se libérer.

Il tentait à faire appel à sa magie, quand une voix commença à lui parler calmement à l'oreille.

"Harry, Harry. Arrête. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Tout va bien. Harry, s'il te plaît. "

Alors que la voix de Draco pénétrait dans son cerveau, Harry libera sa magie, la laissant reprendre sa place, puisqu'il avait commencé à la rassembler pour attaquer.

"Harry, tu m'entends ?"

Draco desserra son emprise sur les bras d'Harry et relâcha son corps pendant qu'Harry se relaxait sous lui.

"Oui," dit Harry d'une voix rendue rauque par ses cris. Draco se glissa sur le côté et tira Harry pour le serrer fort entre ses bras. Avec amour, il lissa les cheveux luisant de sueur sur le front du brun et massa son dos en y faisant lentement des cercles. Durant un long moment, aucun des deux ne parla.

Harry frottait son visage contre le torse de Draco. Seul le lent tic-tac des aiguilles de la pendule, le sifflement du feu qui meure et le bruit sec du bois qui éclate résonnaient dans la pièce. Draco ne l'interrogea pas immédiatement au sujet de son cauchemar, et pour cela, Harry lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Il poussa un profond soupire contre la poitrine de Draco, jouissant de l'odeur de son amant, et de la sensation de ses bras. Lorsque finalement les battements de son cœur ralentirent, et qu'il fut capable d'examiner les images de son rêves d'une manière plus détacher, il leva la tête embrassa le cou du blond, laissant ses lèvres traîner sur la douce peau de sa gorge.

Draco sut que c'était le bon moment pour parler.

"C'est le troisième cette semaine."

Harry hocha la tête mais resta silencieux.

"Et de loin le pire."

Et dépit de sa fatigue, dû à plusieurs nuit de sommeil interrompu, Harry se sentait parfaitement réveillé. En fait, l'idée de dormir, de plus de cauchemars, lui donnait la chair de poule. "Oui," acquiesça-t-il. "Ils empirent."

Draco soupira de fatigue, et effleura le front d'Harry de ses lèvres. Quand il toucha accidentellement sa cicatrice, Harry grimaça. A côté de lui, Draco s'immobilisa. "C'est douloureux ?" demanda-t-il, toutes traces de sommeil ayant disparu de sa voix.

Harry ferma les yeux luttant contre une vague de culpabilité avant de répondre, "Non".

Quand il sentit la tension du corps de Draco s'apaiser, il poussa mentalement un soupire de soulagement. Il détestait mentir à Draco. C'était franchement un miracle qu'il ait pu le faire. Draco voyait toujours à travers ses petits mensonges, connaissait ses méthodes pour détourner la vérité. Mais pour une quelconque raison, depuis que les cauchemars avaient recommencé, quelques semaines plus tôt, sa cicatrice avait commencé à lui faire mal constamment. Jusqu'ici, il avait été en mesure de cacher la vérité à son amant. Au début, il avait cherché des excuses à cette dissimulation, se disant qu'il ne servait à rien d'alarmer Draco sans raison. Mais alors que les cauchemars continuaient, et grandissaient en intensité et en détail, il avait eu trop peur de dire quoi que ce soit, craignant que verbaliser la situation ne le force à accepter la vérité sur ce qui se passait.

Ses visions étaient de retour. Après cinq années de paix. Elles étaient de retour.

Elles étaient différents pourtant, et de façon importante. Bien qu'Harry puisse voir les événements se produisant autour de Voldemort, il n'avait pas ce sentiment familier d'être à l'intérieur du monstre. Au lieu de cela, il restait un observateur passif. En outre, Harry rêvait d'énormément d'horribles choses ne concernant pas Voldemort, bien que ses rêves _ par leurs laideurs_ empestaient toujours le côté sombre.

Des gens étaient assassinés, torturés et violés. Morne réunions de l'Ordre, où les membres de s'asseyaient autour d'une table, amorphe, les yeux morts, et n'offrant aucune solution - pas de plan. Un volet de Poudlard, où les classes étaient tenues dans les profondeurs, dans la sécurité toute relative des cachots, où les étudiants ne voyaient jamais la lumière du jour. Une société fatiguée, effrayée et, pire encore, résignée à la noirceur qui les entoure.

Comment pourrait-il dire ces choses à Draco ? Il ne pouvait pas écrire ces cauchemars pour repousser la crainte qu'ils provoquaient en lui comme il l'aurait fait par le passé. Il y a deux ans, il aurait ressentit un immense sentiment de culpabilité de ne pas rentrer quand il savait qu'il aurait pu le faire. Il avait aussi souffert de cauchemars à cette époque, mais il en était sortit plus fort et plus sûr de lui que jamais. Il avait fait la paix avec sa décision de rester, de tourner le dos à un monde qui lui en demandait beaucoup trop. Qui avait arraché presque toutes les bonnes choses de sa vie.

Il ne les pas laisserait lui prendre Draco aussi.

C'est pourquoi chaque matin, il se tournait vers son amant et mentait comme un arracheur de dent sur la gravité des cauchemars. Il refusait d'ouvrir cette question entre eux. Et c'est aussi pourquoi, lorsqu'Harry sentit Draco sombrer dans un profond sommeil, il se faufila hors du lit, sortit de la chambre et traversa le grand appartement. D'un pied rendu sûr par un mois de voyage similaire dans dans la nuit, il traversa l'obscurité, évita avec facilité les meubles de la salle de séjour et pénétra dans la cuisine.

Caché derrière plusieurs bouteilles et flacons rarement utilisés du laboratoire à potions de Draco se trouvait sa réserve de potions sommeil-sans-rêve et de potion énergisante . Celle de sommeil-sans-rêve était pour le soir. Malheureusement, bien qu'Harry ait brassée la potion extra-forte, elle n'avait pas agis plus de deux heures. La potion énergisante était pour qu'il tienne durant la journée. Ainsi que pour maintenant - à le tenir éveillé les dernières heures avant l'aube, quand la peur de dormir l'emportait sur le besoin qu'il en avait.

Après avoir avalé sa potion énergisante et le rincé le flacon, il le replaça soigneusement dans le fond, là où il avait réuni son propres stock de potions. Il leur jeta rapidement un sort, assurant que Draco ne remarquerait pas le regain d'intérêt soudain d'Harry pour les potions - pour ces deux-là en particulier. Soupirant, mais pleinement réveillé, il se détourna du grand cabinet et fonça droit sur Draco.

Draco semblait délicieusement ébouriffé de sommeil et si Harry pensait qu'il pourrait éviter l'affrontement imminent, il l'aurait traîné au lit immédiatement. Mais la lueur dans les yeux de Draco et son attitude défensive, les pieds légèrement écartés et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, lui prouvait que ce n'était pas une option.

Harry ne dit pas un mot, il se sentait mis à nu, complètement dévêtu, démasqué, debout dans la cuisine, et sachant que les prochaines minutes allaient mettre à jour des choses qu'il n'avait aucune envie de révéler. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Draco et remarqua avec un petit sourire que lui non plus n'avait pris la peine de s'habiller. C'était peut-être pour le mieux, pensa-t-il, résigné. La situation elle-même prêtait à l'honnêteté. Il serait difficile de dissimuler, de mentir en étant debout, nu, dans la cuisine avec votre amant tout aussi peu vêtu. Qui semblait, remarqua Harry avec une minutes de recule, décidément livide.

Cependant, la voix de Draco, quand il parla, était calme et contrôlée. "Tu te sens mieux?"demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

"Oui ... beaucoup ... je te remercie», répondit Harry.

«J'en suis heureux. Es-tu prêt à me dire ce qui se passe vraiment ? "

Une minute s'écoula. "Je ne suis pas sûr," murmura Harry.

Draco poussa sa langue d'un côté de la joue et soupira. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol. Quand il les relava, Harry sentit son cœur à serrer en voyant la douleur qu'ils reflétaient.

"Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Harry ?" demanda-t-il.

La mâchoire d'Harry en tomba. "Qu'est que c'est que cette question ?" demanda-t-il, contrarié "Evidement !"

Draco ne répondit pas à la colère pleine d'indignation d'Harry. Ses yeux restèrent tristes. "Mais tu ne me fais pas confiance sur ce point. Sur cette chose qui te déchire. "

Harry s'adossa contre le comptoir, ayant soudain besoin d'un appui pour ses jambes tremblantes. L'idée que Draco doute de son amour, lui coupait littéralement le souffle. _"C'_est _parce que_ je t'aime", il s'étouffa, le manque de sommeil faisant remonter ses émotions bouillonnantes à la surface.

Draco pencha la tête.

Il semblait toujours complètement inconscient de sa nudité. "Que veux-tu dire ? "

"Je ..." Harry sentit le barrage sur le point de se briser, ses craintes s'enrouler à la base de sa colonne vertébrale, agitant sa magie. Les assiettes et tasses commencèrent à vibrer dans les placards aux portes de verre. Draco le remarqua, mais il ne s'approcha pas pour le calmer ou le conforter. Harry pouvait véritablement voir le gouffre entre eux s'agrandir et le désespoir rejoint sa crainte.

"Draco. S'il te plaît .... "

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, se retenir autant avait été suffisamment pénible, Draco avança et Harry l'attrapa, le serra contre lui

. «Ce n'est pas comme avant, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Draco. "Quand tu as fait ces rêves il y a quelques années."

Harry secoua la tête. "Non"

"Ta cicatrice te fait mal."

"Oui".

"Et tu n'allais pas me le dire."

La dernière déclaration contenait de l'amertume, et à nouveau Harry se maudit pour dresser ce mur entre eux. Il rompit l'étreinte, et marcha jusqu'à la petite fenêtre de la cuisine. Il faisait nuit dehors. En fait, il faisait nuit depuis plus d'une semaine. Une chose pour laquelle tout deux s'étaient préparés, après avoir profité du soleil d'été pendant près d'une semaine non-stop. Mais Londres dépeuplé semblait particulièrement sinistre dans le noir. Cela reflétait assez bien de son humeur.

Harry s'appuya contre l'encadrement et entoura ses bras autour de lui. Un froid humide pénétrait par la fenêtre, rendant l'espace autour d'elle plus froide que le reste de la cuisine. Il était sur le point de s'écarter, prêt à proposer qu'ils aient tout deux s'habiller avant de continuer leur conversation, lorsque les bras de Draco se glissèrent autour de lui et Harry sentit le corps chaud de son amant se presser contre la peau froide de son dos. Immédiatement, le froid diminua. Draco posa son menton sur son épaule et regarda lui aussi dehors, le paysage de la ville dans la nuit. Après un certain temps, il baissa son front contre l'épaule d'Harry, et sourit quand les bras de ce dernier se resserrent par-dessus les siens.

"Retournons au lit où il fait chaud et parlons de tout cela», suggéra-t-il. Après un moment, Harry acquiesça.

******

"C'était un rêve, Harry. Où qu'ils soient, je suis sûr que Ron et Hermione vont bien. "

Harry se renfrogna devant Draco. Il retira ses mains d'où elles étaient serrées sur ses genoux et les croisa sur son torse avec défi. Il était appuyé contre la tête du lit et Draco était étendu en travers appuyé sur un coude.

"C'est une chose complètement stupide à dire, Dray. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée si c'est vrai. "

Draco haussa un sourcil devant le ton mordant d'Harry «Tout comme tu n'as aucune raison de croire ce que tu as vu en rêve est vrai."

"C'était est plus qu'un simple un rêve."

Draco grogna et bascula sur le dos, couvrant son visage de ses bras, et Harry prit un instant pour admirer l'homme qu'il était devenu. Draco était toujours mince, mais il ne pouvait dissimuler sa musculature ou sa manière désinvolte de bouger. Pour Harry, Draco semble toujours prêt à bondir, comme un tigre affamé. Il est particulièrement agréable lorsque Draco bondissait sur Harry. Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée.

«Cesse de penser au sexe."

Harry grogna. «Je n'étais pas en train de penser à ça."

Draco le regarda furtivement de sous ses bras. «S'il te plais, Harry, je peux sentir les yeux sur moi d'ici. "

Harry eut un petit sourire narquois. "Bien. Et si c'était le cas ? "

"Pas de sexe jusqu'à ce que nous ayons compris."

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit sous le choc et il s'est assis tout droit sur le lit. "Quoi ?"

Il vit Draco sourire sous l'abri de ses bras "Tu m'as bien entendu."

"Tu ne peux ... me tenir en otage comme ça !" Harry était scandalisé.

Draco étira ses bras au-dessus de lui, ressemblant de plus en plus à un tigre à chaque seconde qui passait, avant de les passer derrière sa tête. «Regarde-moi bien."

Harry se demanda s'il devait pousser la question, d'une manière plus physique, mais le fait que Draco s'abaisse à un tel niveau indiquait qu'il avait réellement été bouleversé par les mensonges d'Harry. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, dénoua ses bras, et rampa sur le couvre-lit jusqu'à l'endroit où Draco était allongé. Il se pencha sur lui, posa une main de chaque côté de sa tête. Il sourit en voyant Draco se préparer lutter.

Harry fixait à Draco pendant de longues secondes avant de se pencher et de poser un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Très bien", concéda-t-il, riant quand les sourcils de Draco se soulevèrent de surprise.

"Quoi ?" Dit Harry. " Tu pensais que je venais ici pour te convaincre du contraire ?"

"En fait ... oui. Mais je suis soulagé que tu suives mon point de vue. "

Harry s'effondra à côté de Draco, et ils étaient maintenant, tout deux allongé sur le lit

Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de décider comment et par où commencer. «Je fais ces rêves ... horribles rêves. Aussi horrible que ceux que je faisais avant ... ». Draco ne l'interrompit pas, et à la place il unit leurs mains pendant qu'Harry parlait. Les deux hommes continuèrent à fixer le plafond. En écoutant, Draco laissa ses yeux suivre les ombres de dansante projeter par le feu. Quand Harry sembla avoir du mal à continuer, Draco lui pressa doucement la main.

Harry prit courage dans ce geste, et continua d'une voix cassée. "J'ai pris l'habitude de prendre une forte dose de potion sommeil-sans-rêve mais elle est de moins en moins efficace chaque nuit. Je n'ai pas dormi plus de deux heures par nuit de toute la semaine." Il s'arrêta lorsque la respiration de Draco s'accéléra.

«Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'amulette s'était activé," dit Draco avec un soupçon de colère.

Harry hocha la tête. «Je m'en doutais. Même si tu n'as jamais rien dit. "

Draco bascula pour faire face à Harry. Tendrement, il balaya la joue de ses doigts . " "Nous allons comprendre, ok ?"

Harry soupira et s'assit. Il fixa le feu pendant un long moment. Draco le regardait interrogateur. "Peut-être n'aurions nous pas dû revenir à Londres", dit-il enfin.

Draco était en train de se dire même chose. Mais cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient eus à fuir quoique ce soit, et il n'avait pas l'intention de commencer maintenant. Il savait qu'Harry pensait la même chose. "Nous allons démêler tout ça", répéta-t-il.

Et parce qu'il pourrait confier sa vie à Draco, Harry décida de le croire.

Au matin, la lumière était enfin de retour. Draco et Harry regardèrent le soleil se lever depuis le balcon de leur chambre à coucher.

"Enfin," remarqua Draco "C'est la plus longue depuis plus d'un an."

Harry murmura son accord en buvant sa tasse de café à petites gorgées. "Je me demande combien de temps cela va durer", dit-il.

Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules "Pas la peine d'essayer de deviner. Profitons-en à la place. "

Harry sourit, mais ne lui jeta pas un regard "Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?"

Draco passa une chemise et commença à la boutonner. Il sourit en voyant que l'attention de Harry s'était enfin détourné du lever de soleil. Harry regardait avec satisfaction Draco s'habiller avec sa souplesse, sa grâce habituelle. Lorsque la représentation fut terminée, et que Draco eut fini de nouer ses lacets, Harry posa sa tasse de café vide «C'était inspirant. Maintenant, retire tout. "

Draco bascula sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire. «Oh non, Boy Wonder, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête". Il retourna dans la chambre à coucher, et réapparut un instant plus tard avec une brassée de vêtements pour Harry. Il lui lança la pile, se fiant à la rapidité de ses réflexes pour les empêcher de tomber dans la rue en-dessous «Allez. Habilles-toi. Il est temps d'essayer ton nouveau tour. "

******

Harry prit une franche et profonde inspiration. Il ferma les yeux, se rassemblant. Se concentra lui-même, les yeux fermés. Dans son esprit, il visualisa le parc comme il devrait normalement le voir. Lorsque l'image fut aussi vive que possible, il commença l'incantation. Petit à petit, l'image dans son esprit changea. De minuscules impulsions lumineuses apparaissaient dans divers endroits et augmentaient tandis qu'Harry poussait de plus en plus fort le sort. Quand il put voir le parc inondé des couleurs de sa propre magie, il commença à tirer.

La sensation est vertigineuse. Enivrante. Harry sentit son pouvoir_ déjà considérable_ augmenter de manière exponentielle tandis qu'il faisait appel à la magie première, celle de la terre. Comme le sort atteignait son apogée, Harry vacilla, un flot d'énergie le traversait. Il se sentit euphorique, à peine capable de se contrôler, effrayé de ne pas être capable de se concentrer avec une telle source de pouvoir.

Puis, Draco était là. Le guidant, lui permettant de garder les pieds sur Terre. Renforçant sa confiance et sa détermination. Harry était à peine conscient du contact physique de Draco, mais sa présence, libéra une poussée la magie si puissante, que sous ses pieds le sol trembla.

. «Regarde, regarde," le pressa Draco. Harry ouvrit les yeux, s'affaissant déjà tandis que son niveaux d'énergie baissait, et tourna son attention vers le ciel.

********

Dans les Archives parisienne, Harry avait trouvé une obscure référence à un sort qui pourrait faire appel à la magie de la terre. Enthousiasmé par son potentiel, il avait poursuivi sans relâche la source à laquelle il faisait références, traînant Draco avec lui à travers toute l'Europe. Finalement, ils l'avaient découvert en Roumanie. Cependant, une fois qu'il a vu le sort dans son intégralité, Draco s'y était farouchement opposé. Il était extrêmement dangereux, et il était clairement dit que seul une sorcière ou un sorcier ayant un grand pouvoir pourrait contrôler l'immenses flux d'énergie de magie brut venant de la terre. Tous ceux qui essayait et échouait serait détruit.

Harry avait franchement ri à cette dernière remarque, traitant l'auteur d'imbécile mélodramatique, mais bien sûr, Draco l'avait pris au sérieux. Ainsi, ce n'est qu'après avoir tout minutieusement planifier et tester qu'ils avaient enfin tenté le sort. La réalisation d'aujourd'hui clôturait un plan sur lequel ils avaient travaillé pendant près d'un an.

Harry avait appelé la terre de la magie à lui et l'avait contrôlé avec succès. En outre, il avait été en mesure de la diriger en la libérant, bien qu'avec l'aide de Draco, déclenchant une spectaculaire tempête lumineuse dans le ciel sans nuage.

Maintenant, ils se tenaient tout deux émerveillés et regardaient le spectacle. Des couleurs remplissaient l'air, l'éclairant en se rencontrant. Des étincelles d'or et d'argent pleuvaient autour d'eux. Harry commença à rire, sa victoire lui donnant le vertige et Draco se joignit à lui. Ce n'est que lorsque Harry vit un mouvement du coin de l'œil qu'il se détourna du brillant spectacle

". "Oh Oh", murmura-t-il.

Draco baissa brusquement la tête et retint son souffle en voyant ce qui avait capturé l'attention d'Harry.

Le parc était plein de mondes. Eux aussi regardaient vers le ciel, le pointant et discutant entre eux excité. Draco tourna lentement sur lui même, incapable de réprimer sa nervosité. Il était écrasante d'être au milieu d'une foule après tant d'années de solitude.

" "Ils ne sont pas réel», dit Harry d'une voix absente tandis qu'il parcourait le parc des yeux. "Tu peux voir à travers."

Harry avait raisone. Les gens semblaient tout à fait normaux, la plupart regardaient le ciel en état de choc, mais leur corps apparaissait translucide, comme un fantôme. Draco se rappela soudain de sa rencontre avec Severus, des années plus tôt.

"Non, je ne pense pas", at-il dit. "C'était comme ça quand j'ai vu Severus. Tu te souviens ? "

Harry acquiesça, mais lui aussi percevait la première sensation de claustrophobie provenant de la pression de la foule "Mais ces gens ne nous vois pas", marmonna-t-il.

"Euh ... ils sont un peu distrait en ce moment par ta petite exposition. Personne ne nous regarde vraiment».

Harry cligna des yeux et se tourna pour faire face à Draco. "Penses-tu que c'est la magie de la terre?"

Draco lui jeta un regard exaspéré. «Eh bien, ce n'est pas une aurore Boréale, mon pote."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. " "Pas ça, dit-il, en montrant du doigt le ciel «ça, dit-il, en désignant les pales figures qui éraient autour d'eux. "Penses-tu que c'est la magie qui... les a fait apparaître ?"

Draco était sur le point de répondre quand soudain une vieille dame fait demi-tour et regardé droit vers eux. Les yeux larges comme des soucoupes, et elle mit une main sur sa bouche, et pointa d'Harry à Draco. Bien qu'ils ne puissent pas l'entendre, il était évident qu'elle criait.

"Oh, merde», dit Draco.

Lorsque plusieurs des autres personnes autour commencèrent à les montrer du doigt, Harry décida qu'il était temps de partir. Il fit un pas et tira Draco près de lui, et les fit apparaître plus loin.

******

Quand ils réapparurent à l'appartement, Draco s'effondra dans un fauteuil, un bras jeté sur ses yeux. Harry le regarda, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Draco semblait épuisé et un peu vidé. Harry savait qu'il aurait dû avoir le même sentiment. En fait, puisque c'est lui qui avait exécuté le sort, il aurait dû sentir nettement plus mal que Draco.

Mais à la place il se sentait plutôt énergique et remplit de ce qu'il ne pourrait qu'appeler une agitation exalté. Harry n'avait pas idiot. Bien que ces sentiments n'aient pas été mentionnés comme effets secondaires probables de l'acheminement de la magie de la terre, ils étaient suffisamment incongrus pour paralyser la fatigue, il devrait connaître les concéquence de la magie de la terre. Il serait probablement prudent examiné plus en détail ces sensations. Harry sourit sournoisement

Il regarda Draco faire venir son journal depuis la chambre. Il regarda tandis que Draco commençait à griffonner furieusement, toujours fidèle à son archivage de leurs diverses expériences. Il sentit son sourire s'agrandir en regardant Draco mâchouiller pensivement la bout de sa plume. Enfin, il ne put se retenir longtemps.

Il arracha le carnet et la plume des mains de Draco, et ignorant son début de protestations, les jeta sur la table avant de grimper sur ses genoux. Les protestations de Draco diminuèrent lorsqu'Harry commença s'avancer et accola leur fronts.

"Harry ?" demanda prudemment Draco.

" je me sens un peu étrange" dit Harry en penchant la tête pour mordiller le cou du blond.

Les yeux de Draco papillonnèrent avant de se fermer lorsque les morsures d'Harry se transformèrent en baisers humides. "Hummm…pas que je me plaigne, mais…étrange comment, exactement."

" Tête qui tourne … agité … en manque d'affection."

Draco tenta une dernière pensée cohérente avant de se laisser aller sous les attentions d'Harry. "Oh," dit-il alors qu'Harry s'attaquait à son oreille et commençait à balancer ses hanches en rythme. "Je devrais probablement noter ça," souffla-t-il.

"Plus tard."

******

Des corps jonchaient le champ de bataille, et la pluparts portaient des robes d'Auror. Harry marchait dans ce lieu de destruction s'étouffant à cause de la fumée et de l'odeur nauséabonde. De là ou il se trouvait, il pouvait entendre les cris, les hurlements des survivants alors qu'ils battaient en retraite, repousser pas un ennemie supérieur en force.

Son rythme cardiaque augmenta, sa gorge était serrée de haut-le-cœur alors qu'il tournait en rond, en contemplant les morts. Lorsque quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule, il faillit hurler. Il se tourna et dirigea sa baguette vers le cœur de son assaillant en moins d'un seconde. Heureusement ses bons reflexes lui firent retenir le sortilège avant qu'il ne passe ses lèvres. A la place, son souffle se coupa, et se reprit suffisamment pour demander, "Professeur ?"

Albus Dumbledore regardait tristement Harry. Il apparaissait, si cela était possible, encore plus vieux que la dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait vu, cinq ans auparavant, et il ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi las et abattu.

"Bonjour, Harry," dit-il doucement.

" Bonjour, Monsieur," répliqua Harry, toujours sans voix.

Dumbledore leva une main tremblante et la posa sur l'épaule d'Harry. Il le regarda de haut en bas, l'examinant scrupuleusement, et quand ses yeux se lièrent à nouveau à ceux du jeune homme, il souriait.

"J'approuve mon garçon," dit-il calmement.

Harry ne chercha pas à cacher sa confusion. "Quoi ?"

Au lieu de lui répondre, Dumbledore raffermit sa prise sur l'épaule d'Harry et son sourire disparut. Il se pencha en avant, immobilisant Harry de ses yeux bleus brillant. "C'est l'heure, Harry. Tu dois revenir. Nous avons besoin de toi. La situation est en effet désastreuse."

Harry était perdu, ne voulant pas croire que ce qu'il avait entendu – ce qu'il avait vu – puisse être réel. "Je…"

La voix de Dumbledore se fit dure et sa poigne douloureusement serré. "Nous avons besoin toi !"

******

Harry se réveilla tremblant et en sueur, un cri de refus aux bords ses lèvres. Il s'assit sur le lit ; plaqua une main contre sa bouche tandis que son souffle bruyant et paniqué menaçait de réveiller Draco.

Il s'efforça de se calmer, de secouer l'horreur de son rêve, mais il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas. Les derniers mots de Dumbledore continuaient de résonner dans sa tête, battant au même rythme que son cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, contre sa volonté, un cri s'échappe.

Aussitôt, Draco s'asseyait à ses côtés, l'attirant dans ses bras et murmurant des mots incompréhensibles à son oreille. Harry secoua simplement la tête et s'éloigna, trébuchant en sortant du lit, et traversant la chambre. Il resta là, face au mur durant un long moment. Il savait que Draco l'avait suivit, tout comme il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour que les cauchemars cessent.

Il tendit la main derrière lui et celle-ci fut immédiatement saisit par la chaude poigne de Draco. Lorsqu'il se sentit capable de parler, il se tourna pour faire face à son amant. Il pouvait voir l'inquiétude de Draco, mais Harry fut surpris d'y lire autre chose. De la résignation.

"Je dois y retourner," dit Harry.

a suivre


	8. Lien de sang

Disclaimer: Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment Inc.

Titre original : On The Last Day Of Our World.

Auteur : Sansa 1

Traductrice : Crazysnape

Résumé: Harry et Draco se réveillent un matin et découvrent qu'ils sont les dernières personnes sur Terre. Pourront-ils découvrir ensemble ce qui est arrivé à leur monde? HP/DM

Rated 'R' (par sécurité).

**OoO**

**Chapitre Huit  
**

**OoO**

**Lien de sang**

Draco soupira et se retourna. Il découvrit avec consternation qu'il ne pouvait pas parler. Où plutôt qu'il ne pouvait exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne pouvait que secouer la tête _ à la fois de déni, et de désaccord. Ces mots, "Je dois repartir", il les avait craints pendant des mois. Pendant des années, en même.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru que les choses pourraient rester indéterminément comme elles étaient. Pas quand ils avaient laissé tant d'incertitude derrière eux. Mais rentrer dans ces conditions, avec la promesse de tant de sombres événements à venir, le terrifiait. Cela le dépossédait immédiatement de tout le contrôle qu'il aurait aimé conserver. Draco détestait perdre le contrôle.

Il essaya une dernière fois de décourager Harry, mais il en comprit très franchement l'inutilité avant même d'ouvrir la bouche. "Tu pourrais rentrer vers ta mort", dit-il d'un ton maussade, en gardant le dos tourné.

"Je sais".

Draco ferma les yeux. "Comment ... que ..." il soupira et pressa les poings sur ses yeux. "Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui peux arriver. Ni même si ça marchera." Soudain, une horrible pensée le traversa. Il se retourna vers Harry. "Et si nous ne nous souvenions plus l'un de l'autre ?"

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent légèrement, mais il ne dit rien. Draco vit alors qu'il n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité. Il poussa un peu plus, un regain d'espoir pressait les mots vers ses lèvres. "Et si tu revenais avec rien? Rien. Aucune connaissance, ni le moindre souvenir de ce que tu as appris ces cinq dernières années ? Si tu sors de la Lumière et que tu as à nouveau dix-sept ans, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? "

Harry se mordit les lèvres, mais son regard ne se détourna jamais de celui de Draco. "Alors je serais reconnaissant pour le temps qui nous a été offert", répondit-il calmement.

Draco perdit son calme. « Ce n'est pas assez ! » cria-t-il. «Ça ne me suffit pas ! » Il traversa la pièce d'un pas raide, le bras abattant une petite table au passage, libérant sa frustration sur les assiettes et les verres qui avaient été empilés au-dessus. Ils allèrent cliqueter sur le sol, certains se brisèrent en s'écrasant près du foyer. Il sortit sur le balcon, respira l'air vif, désirant calmer sa colère. Elle se dissipa finalement, mais la peur demeura.

"Draco ?" Harry l'avait suivit dehors, mais il ne l'approcha pas trop près. A la place il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, appuyé lourdement contre l'encadrement de celle-ci, signe d'une faiblesse inhabituelle. Draco jeta un coup d'œil rapide par-dessus son épaule, montrant qu'il était conscient de sa présence, mais ne répondit pas à son appel.

""Nous prenons chaque jours des risques en étant ici. Il n'y a personne pour nous aider si de graves problèmes devaient se poser -"

«Je prendrais soin de nous !" répliqua Draco en colère. "Ne l'ai-je pas toujours fait ?" Dit-il en se tournant pour faire face à Harry.

Les yeux d'Harry étaient tristes. "Si", admit-il. «Mais ... j'ai été lâche suffisamment longtemps."

Le souffle de Draco se coupa. Il se précipita sur Harry, et saisit ses bras. "C'est ce que cela a été ? Une cachette pratique ? "

Harry libéra l'un de ses bras et le tendit pour caresser le visage de Draco. Son sourire restait triste.

"Non, pas pratique. Tout simplement parfaite. Savoir que je suis en sécurité. Savoir que je t'ai, toi. "

Draco sentit sa vie s'écrouler autour de lui. La calme résignation dans les yeux de son amant, le ton ferme de sa voix _ tout révélait sa détermination à aller jusqu'au bout de ce plan de fou. Il laissa sa colère s'enflammer à nouveau, ravalant sa douleur. La colère était plus sûre.

"Bien", siffla-t-il.

Il passa en trombe devant Harry, traversa la chambre et sortit dans le vestibule. Il entendit Harry l'appeler, mais il ne répondit pas. Il fit une brève pose pour ramasser les vêtements jetés sur plancher à côté du divan, là où Harry les lui avait ôté la nuit dernière. Agité, il s'habilla aussi vite que possible, à présent désespéré de s'échapper avant que sa colère perd la bataille contre son chagrin. Il passa brusquement le t-shirt par-dessus sa tête tout en prenant la porte.

"Draco." Harry se trouvait derrière lui, dans l'escalier qui descendait dans le vestibule. Draco fit un petit bruit de gorge, un mélange entre grognement et sanglot, et brusquement la porte fut ouverte. Harry courut les derniers pas et se jeta de tout son poids contre Draco, forçant la porte à se refermer et le piégeant contre les panneaux de bois. "Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît," murmura à son oreille un Harry désespéré. Draco ferma les yeux, alors que sa gorge se serrait, repoussant ses larmes. Avec un grognement, il se jeta contre Harry, qui céda sans encouragement supplémentaire. Draco tira la porte ouverte et s'enfuit.

Harry désespéra pendant trois jours. Les cauchemars augmentèrent en intensités et en fréquences, mais il refusait obstinément de partir. Il pouvait sentir que Draco était proche, la chaleur de l'amulette prouvait qu'il n'était pas allé loin, mais jamais il ne le voyait. Bien qu'il se soit promis de ne pas le chercher, il passa les deuxièmes et troisièmes jours à hanter les lieux préférés de Draco, espérant l'apercevoir. Mais apparemment, Draco pouvait lui aussi sentir sa proximité, et à chaque fois que l'amulette commençait à chauffer, indiquant à Harry qu'il se rapprochait, Draco s'éloignait une fois de plus, le laissant dans la froideur et la solitude.

Le troisième soir, Harry se réveilla sous l'emprise du plus horrible des cauchemars à ce jour. Gémissant, secoué, et couvert d'une pellicule de sueur, il dut pratiquement ramper jusqu'à la salle de bain, avec un faible haut-le-cœur. Son corps était douloureux, comme s'il luttait contre une fièvre élevée, la terreur de son rêve refusait de se calmer. Soudain, une paire de mains fraiches, charitables et douces le soulevèrent du sol et le portèrent à nouveau jusqu' au lit.  
"Oh, mon dieu, Draco," Chuchota Harry d'une voix rauque. Il se terra entre les bras réconfortants de Draco, n'ayant pas vraiment réalisét jusqu'à ce que cet instant combien il lui avait manqué. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas passé plus que quelques heures sans Draco à ses côtés. Et presque aussi longtemps, qu'il ne s'était pas allongé seul dans son lit, nuit après nuit, avec l'envie de le toucher.  
«Shhhh. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé », lui murmura Draco tout en repoussant les cheveux lourds de sueur de son front. "Tu vas bien ?" Il s'écarta juste assez pour lire la vérité dans les yeux d'Harry. "Tu n'as pas à me répondre", dit-il. "Je peux voir combien cela a été dur."

Draco tendit la main par-dessus le brun pour saisir un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet. «Là», dit-il en le poussant dans les mains d'Harry. Il le regarda boire avec avidité, puis s'effondrer à ses côtés. Harry parvint à saisir à pleines mains le pull de Draco et à le tirer près lui. "Putain, Dray. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais continuer comme ça. "

"Ils empirent ?"

Harry hocha la tête. "Et sont plus fréquents."

Draco acquiesça. Il prit une profonde inspiration, inclina le visage d'Harry. Il fallait qu'ils parlent et Draco voulait dire à Harry ce qu'il avait décidé, mais d'abord il avait besoin de ça. Au cas où ce serait la dernière fois.

Il embrassa Harry de toutes ses forces, libérant tout le désir refoulé de ces trois derniers jours, y mettant tout son cœur, toute son âme. Quand il s'écarta finalement, Harry souriait. "Tu ne me quittes pas," dit-il, se sentant mieux qu'il ne s'était senti depuis des jours.

Draco haussa un sourcil avant de se glisser sur le lit et de rouler sur Harry. "Tu déduis ça d'un baiser ?" Joueur, il mordilla le torse d'Harry, faisant courir sa langue pour adoucir ses mordillements.

Harry gémit doucement, enroulant ses bras autour de Draco, et caressant son dos. Le plaisir physique était incroyable, et il apaisait le lancinant sentiment de solitude et de rejet qu'il avait nourrit au cours des trois derniers jours. Mais ce n'était rien - rien - par rapport à l'espoir et la lumière qui inondait son cœur à l'idée d'avoir à nouveau son amant dans ses bras et dans sa vie.

Harry s'était dit à maintes reprises que Draco était juste en colère, déçu, et effrayé. Qu'il reviendrait. Mais, tandis que les heures s'allongeaient en jours, et que Draco continuait à l'éviter, une sombre dépression avait commencé à s'insinuer en lui, augmentant de plus en plus l'oppressant sentiment d'étranglement qui envahissait son esprit et son cœur, jusqu'à ce que sa seule issue soit l'oubli béni apporté par le sommeil. Mais, bien sûr, c'était rapidement devenu pire que les longues heures, solitaires qu'il passait éveiller à ruminer. Potions ou pas, il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sans des cauchemars n'explosent dans son esprit comme un feu d'artifice.

Le retour de Draco lui avait apporté un tel soulagement qu'Harry accepterait presque tout pour garder l'autre homme à ses côtés.

Draco, Serpentard jusqu'à la moelle, le savait aussi.

Après quelques minutes de baisers et de caresse, Draco reprit la conversation. "Je ne te quitterai pas, Harry. Si tu veux renter, alors je te suivrais."

Harry prit une profonde et fragile respiration, ferma les yeux luttant contre la piqûre soudaine des larmes. Il était tellement soulagé par ces mots, qu'il faillit manquer ce que Draco dit ensuite.

"Si ..."

Les yeux d'Harry se rouvrirent brusquement, et il fixa le plafond, alors qu'il prenait en considération ce mot minuscule, et si significatif : sa capacité de réflexion n'était pas au plus fort lorsque la bouche de Draco commença à travailler avec régularité sur à son abdomen. Il fronça les sourcils quand il se souvint que son amant savait exactement combien cette pratique affectait sa capacité de réflexion. Normalement, les manipulations de Draco n'ennuyaient pas Harry, mais les enjeux étaient un peu trop élevés pour lui faire une promesse avec rien d'autre qu'un «si». Il tendit le bras vers le bas pour immobiliser la progression de Draco.

"Si quoi...?" demanda-t-il en regardant au plafond.

Les yeux de Draco saisirent la soudaine expression laconique de son amant. C'est maintenant ou jamais, pensa-t-il.

"Si nous nous lions par le sang."

Les paupières d'Harry clignèrent, mais ses yeux ne quittent pas le plafond. "Non," dit-il.

Les mains de Draco se serrèrent sur les hanches d'Harry. Ses lèvres s'amincirent, et son expression s'était faite aussi pincée que celle d'Harry. Il abandonna la partie de son plan consacré à la distraction physique et s'assit, à cheval sur les cuisses d'Harry. Dans cette position, il aurait dû être impossible à Harry d'éviter de le regarder, mais il réussissait plutôt bien, nota Draco avec un soupir frustré. Le regard du brun le traversait et se fixait au plafond.

"C'est ma condition", répéta Draco sans la moindre soupçon de plaisanterie dans la voix. Il regarda la mâchoire d'Harry se contracter.

«Je ne l'accepte pas."

Draco poussa un soupire de frustration, et détendit ses muscles, laissa tomber tout son poids sur le bas du corps d'Harry. Les yeux d'Harry étincelèrent, mais il ne protesta pas. Draco installa confortablement sur les jambes de son amant, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et attendit. Il connaissait bien ce jeu, et il ne perdait jamais. Comme si un signal avait été tiré, Harry porta finalement ses yeux sur son amant et secoua brusquement ses hanches en guise de rébellion, remuant Draco. "J'ai dit non", affirma-t-il sur terre. "C'est irrévocable. Je ne vais pas te mettre en danger comme ça. "

«Le risque va dans les deux sens, Harry."

Harry renifla avec humour. "Pour les gens normaux oui. Pas pour moi. Les chances que je vive plus longtemps que toi vont de minces à aucune. Je refuse de provoquer ta mort prématurée. "À cet instant, la voix d'Harry était forte et pleine de colère. Et effrayé.  
Draco ne perdait jamais sa concentration. Ne jamais perdre de vue son but - son prix.

«C'est ce que je veux», dit-il tranquillement. "Je ne veux pas continuer à vivre sans toi."  
Il vit le regard d'Harry s'adoucir et les mains se tournèrent à nouveau vers le corps de Draco, le caressant distraitement tandis qu'il se plongeait dans ses pensées

«J'ai déjà été responsable de trop de morts, Dray. Je ne pourrais pas supporter d'assumer aussi la tienne. "  
"Tu es un grand garçon maintenant, Harry. Tu peux gérer ça. "

Harry lui jeta un regard incrédule. «Je crois que j'ai déjà toute les responsabilités que je peux assumer pour l'instant», répliqua-t-il.

"Et je n'en ai pas assez !" rétorqua Draco. "Laisse-moi avoir celle-ci. Le moins que je puisse faire, est d'augmenter ta force lorsque tu feras ... ce que tu as à faire. "  
«Si je meurs, tu mourras aussi."  
«Tu ne me dis rien que je ne sache déjà." étouffant un grognement d'exaspération, Harry se souleva sur les coudes. "Draco ... s'il te plaît ne force pas à faire cela», demanda-t-il.

Draco voulait fondre devant le désespoir qu'il lisait dans la voix d'Harry. Néanmoins, il était catégorique au sujet du lien. Il avait passé trois jours à y penser. Un sort relativement simple, dont les effets restaient profonds. Il liait les deux âmes ensemble si inexorablement que même la mort ne pourrait les séparer. Les avantages, selon Draco, l'emportaient largement sur les inconvénients. En cas de besoin, Harry serait en mesure de s'appuyer sur la puissance de Draco, sa force vitale le soutiendrait quand ses propres forces faibliraient. En théorie, ils pourraient même mettre leur pouvoir en commun, en créant un effet de synergie - les rendant plus forts ensemble que séparément.

En outre, ils seraient capables de communiquer par télépathie, une aptitude que Draco avait toujours secrètement convoitée. A son avis, c'est seulement un petit pas par rapport à la communication silencieuse qu'ils partagent déjà

Et très franchement, pensait Draco en regardant les yeux implorants d'Harry, si il acceptait ce plan de fou, et qu'ils rentraient pour trouver Voldemort encore en vie, ce lien pourrait-être la seule chose qui les sauverait.

"S'il te plaît reconsidère la question," dit Harry.

"Non", répondit Draco, mais toutes les traces d'arrogance avait disparu. Il implorait tout comme Harry. "Je ne peux pas contrôler ce qui va se passer, Harry. Mais il y a certaines choses que je peux contrôler, et c'est l'une d'entre elles. Nous rentrons lier, aussi proche que deux âmes peuvent l'être de devenir une, ou nous ne rentrons pas du tout. "  
"J'irai», dit Harry maussade.  
"Mais pas moi."

Harry retomba sur le lit et jeta au hasard ses bras sur son visage. «Tu peux descendre de sur moi maintenant ?" demanda-t-il. «Je ne peux pas penser quand tu coupes la circulation de mes jambes."  
Draco eut un petit sourire narquois, se félicitant déjà intérieurement. Il savait qu'il avait gagné, maintenant il fallait juste attendre qu'Harry l'admette. Malheureusement, l'histoire avait montré que cela pouvait prendre un certain temps. Pas du genre à rester inactif, Draco reprit son examen du torse d'Harry, souriant contre sa peau à un grognement furieux gronda dans la gorge de son amant. "Arrête-ça ! Je ne peux pas penser. "

"Tu ferais bien d'apprendre à gérer un peu mieux les diversions alors," le prévint Draco. Tout cela n'était qu'un jeu amoureux, bien sûr. La vérité étant, que Draco n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui puisse se concentrer sur une chose singulière, et très facilement ignorer ceux qui se passaient autour comme Harry.

"Ce que tu fais avec ta bouche est particulièrement distrayant. »

""Et je n'ai même pas encore vraiment commencé. Tu pourrais avoir de vrai problème. Et si Voldemort le découvrait ?

"Quoi? Que tu es un sournois, un salop de maitre-chanteur ? "

"Non que tu aimes qu'on te lèche les mamelons. »

«Tu crois qu'il pourrait essayer de me lécher à mort ?"

"Je pense qu'il y a pire comme façon de faire».

Harry fit une grimace. "Ugh! Pas moi. Ça a l'air pire qu'Avada Kedavra.

Draco rit tout contre la peau d'Harry. "Alors ?"

"Alors, quoi?

Draco soupira. «Le lien? »

Le soupire d'Harry fit écho à celui de Draco. «Je n'aime pas ça. Mais ... si c'est ce que tu veux ... alors je suis d'accord. "

Draco ne pouvait pas arrêter l'excitation de la victoire qui le traversait. "Tu trouveras peut-être ça agréable", dit-il, relevant enfin la tête pour croiser le regard perçant d'Harry.

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais ses mains ne cessèrent jamais leurs légères caresses sur le dos du blond. «Il ne s'agit pas d'essayer un nouvel aliment, Dray. Nous ne pouvons pas le recracher il si on n'aime pas, tu sais. "

"Quel comportement indigne ! Les Malfoys, ne recrachent pas, ils avalent ", rétorqua Draco, horrifié à cette idée. Harry sourit et enfonça doucement ses hanches contre l'estomac de Draco.

"Oui, j'en suis bien conscient."

"Il n'y a aucun espoir pour toi Harry. C'est ton destin, de rester inculte ".

Harry soupira, tout l'humour disparu. "Entre autres."

Draco lui répondit d'un soupir et roula pour descendre de sur son amant, se mêlant à lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient allongés côte à côte et face à face sur le lit. Draco s'occupait et peignant de ses doigts les cheveux d'Harry, et ce dernier prenait son temps, et traçait le contour du visage de Draco de ses doigts. Ils goûtèrent à ce réconfort mutuel, provenant de ce simple effleurement jusqu'à ce que Draco parle. "Quand devrait-on le faire ?" demanda-t-il.

Harry n'hésita pas. "Dès que possible. Maintenant ".

Draco essaya de paraitre surpris, mais il ne pensa pas avoir très bien réussi. "Si horrible, hein ?"

"Je ne peux presque pas dormir." Draco ne manqua pas le tiraillement de désespoir dans sa voix. Il se pencha en l'avant et l'embrassa doucement avant de s'asseoir et d'encourager Harry à faire de même.

"Alors c'est maintenant."

Le lien de sang était ancien, remontant presque à six cents ans. Dans un lointain passé, il était le plus souvent utilisé pour procurer des alliances entre les grandes familles. Les jeunes membres des dites-familles, souvent contraints de se marier avec des personnes qu'ils étaient loin de trouver appropriés, avait un fâcheuse penchant à la fuite devant la réalité d'une telle union. Le lien de sang empêchait ça _ les couples liés ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre et, en fait, une fois le lien initié, la plupart appréciait cette proximité, cette intimité que le lien leur assurait.

Ce n'est que des années plus tard que son utilisation est devenue sombre, liant des partisans à un seigneur ou un autre, permettant à une personne d'avoir la force de nombre de sorcières et sorciers à portée de main. Voldemort en utilisait une variante pour marquer ses disciples. Utilisation du lien avait été interdite pour cette raison, et en tant que telle la tradition de l'utilisation d'un lien de sang entre fiancés avait été proscrit. A l'immense soulagement de Draco. La simple pensée d'être lié à Pansy suffisait à lui retourner son estomac.

Il était tombé sur des informations concernant cette coutume et le sort pour lancer le lien, deux ans plus tôt dans un ancien château en Espagne. Alors qu'Harry avait fouillé la ruine à la recherche du moindre stupide indice pouvant le diriger vers la magie de la terre, Draco avait trouvé le livre sur les rites de sang. Il avait été _et de loin_ la découverte la plus intéressant de l'après-midi, et il l'avait dévoré d'un bout à l'autre en deux jours, avant réduire l'ancien tome et de l'ajouter à sa considérable collection de textes.

Maintenant, comme Draco préparait Harry pour le rituelle, ses pensées se tournèrent vers ce qui s'était passé trois jours plus tôt, quand Harry avait utilisé la magie de la terre magique pour la première fois.

"Harry ? "Dit-il il en lavant méticuleusement les cheveux de son amant.

"Hummmm,"

"Tu te rappelles, il y a trois jours, lorsque tu as fait bouger la terre ?"

Le visage d'Harry se fendit d'un sourire, mais il ne répondit pas. À la place, ses mains, qui étaient immobile de part et d'autre de son corps alors qu'il jouissait des attentions de Draco, dérivèrent vers la taille de Draco et frottèrent légèrement sa peau. "Oui ...?" dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Draco grogna et envoya volontairement un jet d'eau de douche sur le visage d'Harry. «Non, après, idiot. Je voulais parler de l'expérience dans le parc. "

"Mmmm. Oui, je me souviens. "Harry ne semblait cependant pas enclin à en discuter. Comme Draco rinçait les dernières traces de savon de des cheveux du brun, ses mains, courant dans ses mèches sombres, ce dernier s'avança entre les bras du blond. Son excitation glissa contre le ventre toujours glissant des restes shampooing de Draco.

Draco recula. "Arrête ça !" gronda-t-il. "Est-ce le seule chose à laquelle tu penses ?"

Harry rit en silence, mais il ne répondit pas. Il poursuivit cependant Draco dans douche. «Suis-je assez propre ?" demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Draco soupira. «Il faudra bien. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire de plus, même si le rituelle demande une pureté totale. Nous n'avons qu'à espérer de cela suffira ".

Quand Harry s'avança à nouveau, Draco repoussa sa main baladeuse. « Oublie ça, Wonderboy, tu ne gâcheras pas tous mes efforts. D'ailleurs, si j'ai lu le sort correctement, nous allons nous sauter dessus quand cela sera fini. "

Les sourcils d'Harry se haussèrent presque jusqu'à ses cheveux. " Encore plus que d'habitude ?"

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. «Apparemment».

"Oh." Harry laissa tomber ses mains. «Eh bien, alors. Mettons-nous au travail. "

Draco renifla et tourna le robinet jusqu'à ce que l'eau se coupe. Il sortit de la douche, prit une serviette et la jeta en direction d'Harry. «Tu sais, parfois, tu agis plus comme si tu avais deux ans, que vingt-deux», grogna-t-il tout en se séchant.

Une paire de mains bronzées enveloppa Draco par derrière et le tira contre une poitrine encore humide. "Désolé", murmura Harry, Draco se retint à peine de lever une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. S'il devait se fier à l'intonation d'Harry, celui-ci était tout, sauf désolé. "Je m'efforcerai de ne pas trop te toucher," le railla Harry.

Draco secoua la tête et s'écarta. L'attitude d'Harry l'aurait irrité s'il ne l'avait pas reconnu pour ce qu'elle était. L'humour était son mécanisme de défense, et bien qu'il y ait consenti, il est encore très indécis au sujet du lien. Draco se promit de lui prouver, que c'était la meilleure décision.

"Je t'attends", dit Draco en quittant la salle de bains. Harry regarda partir les yeux inquiets. Il resta quelques instants encore dans la salle de bain, prenant plusieurs respirations profondes et apaisantes, avant de suivre Draco dans la chambre à coucher.

Draco dirigea Harry pour qu'il s'agenouille face à lui sur le sol. Harry avança, frissonnant légèrement dans le froid de la chambre. Draco le remarqua et lui fit signe d'avancer. "Viens, il fait plus chaud ici, près du feu." Harry repoussa ses dernières réserves et rejoignit Draco sur le doux tapis. Ce faisant, un doux grésillement de la magie chatouilla sa peau. Il regarda Draco d'un air interrogatif. «C'est juste un cercle de protection", lui expliqua Draco.

Harry acquiesça et joignit ses mains à celle de Draco, qui commençaient les incantations. Harry se détendait de plus en plus alors que le sort se glissait entre eux. Il répondait lorsque c'était nécessaire, répétant les mêmes phrases latines que Draco. Quand Draco cessa de parler, Harry entrouvrit un œil. Draco le regardait, sourire en coin des lèvres.

"Je ne me sens pas différent", dit Harry.

«Nous n'avons pas fini», dit Draco avec un petit rire. Il tendit le bras et récupéra la dague de cérémonie à côté de lui. Il rit tout bas en voyant Harry froncer les sourcils. "Je l'ai eu hier", expliqua Draco. «Quand j'ai décidé que nous ferions ça."

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent un peu plus. «Je n'avais pas encore accepté hier», fit-il remarquer.

Draco se contenta de sourire et Harry soupira. "Tu me connais trop bien."

Draco se pencha en avant et serra l'une des mains d'Harry dans les siennes. «Je suis sur le point de connaître bien mieux", dit-il, l'humour cédant la place au sérieux. Prenant le poignard, il le maintint sur sa poitrine, juste au-dessus du cœur. Soutenant le regard d'Harry, il coupa légèrement sa peau à la verticale, sur cinq centimètres environ. Il tendit le couteau à Harry, qui fit de même. Dès que son sang commença à couler, Harry sentit la magie qui les entourait sauter, l'atmosphère s'électriser. Son cœur s'accéléra, son souffle se fit erratique. Cette poussée de puissance n'était toutefois rien, par rapport à l'envie qu'il eut de Draco lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers lui. Harry s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait détourner le regard. Draco respirait difficilement lui aussi et ses yeux étaient dilatés. Il leva une main tremblante et essuya les traces de sang qui s'échappaient de la plaie sur sa poitrine. Maladroitement, il commença à dessiner prudemment la rune du lien sur le cœur d'Harry, utilisant son propre sang pour tracer le symbole ancien.

Ce n'était pas une rune compliqué à dessiner, mais à chaque mouvement léger de son doigt, à l'envie de se jeter dans les bras d'Harry grandit jusqu'à devenir quasiment impossible à ignorer. Avec un petit gémissement, il termina la rune et se rassit, tout le corps tremblant de cette envie réprimée. Déglutissant pour lutter contre le desséchement de sa gorge, il pressa instamment Harry de compléter le lien.

Harry, luttait lui aussi pour rester concentré. La sensation des doigts de son amant sur sa poitrine nu avait mis le feu à toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il doive se mordre pour retenir ses propres gémissements. Il comprenait et acceptait le sentiment d'urgence de Draco. Il n'y avait rien que ne voulait plus que saisir Draco et l'écraser contre son corps chaud, fiévreux. Au lieu de cela, il est parvint lever la main jusqu'à sa propre coupure et fit courir un doigt à travers son sang poisseux.

Comme il tendait sa main vers Draco et commençait à tracer le symbole magique du lien de sang sur le torse de son amant, il pouvait entendre ce dernier le presser dans un souffle. "Vite, vite. Par Merlin – Dépêche-toi! "

Harry essayait, mais sa main tremblait, alors il se força à agir à un rythme mesuré, traçant, laborieusement une marque identique sur la peau recouvrant le cœur de Draco. Comme auparavant, il sentit la magie gonfler autour de lui, et la raison du cercle de protection devint évidente. Draco l'avait dressé pour protéger le reste de la pièce de l'explosion magique qu'Harry sentait se construire autour de lui.

Tandis que le doigt connectait les dernières lignes du symbole, sa vision se réduit à un tout petit point. Une lumière étincelante et lointaine, l'attirait. Il tombait, mais il ne ressentait aucune peur. Il lui demandait au d'aller plus vite, essayant d'accélérer la connexion qu'il sentait venir de l'extrémité la plus sombre du tunnel. Puis, _ il était là. Il allait à toute allure vers la lumière, et il pouvait sentir la force vitale de Draco s'écraser sur lui comme un raz de marée. Cela ne suffisait pourtant pas. Harry luttait pour se rapprocher. Il voulait à la fois se fondre en lui et l'entourer. La lumière grandit devenant aveuglante alors qu'ils se tendaient l'un vers l'autre, avant d'exploser dans des millions de minuscules fragments d'extases, les emportant l'un et l'autre.

Lorsqu'Harry reprit conscience, ils étaient enroulés l'un autour de l'autre, comme du lierre grimpant - leurs bras et leurs jambes étaient liées, partout où c'était physiquement possible. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, à la fois à cause du lien que de l'extra-conscience de la présence de son amant dans son cœur et âme. Sa joue était fermement pressée contre celle de Draco, et il pouvait entendre le souffle tremblant, haletant de l'autre de l'homme contre son oreille.

Il gémit et tenta d'étirer ses muscles, grimaçant en sentant qu'ils protestaient aux moindre de ses mouvements. Entre les deux corps, il pouvait sentir la froideur collante de leurs spermes.

"Doux Merlin", dit-il d'une voix rauque et Draco remua enfin. Ses muscles étaient douloureux et lui aussi gémit quand il essaya de se déplacer. Harry ne put m'empêcher de rire quand Draco constata les dégâts entre eux et grimaça.

"Combien de temps sommes-nous resté comme ça ?" demanda t-il, d'une voix aussi éraillée que la sienne.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit Harry.

Draco essaya de s'écarter, et ils haletèrent tout deux instantanément à cause de l'éloignement. Jurant dans un souffle, Draco sauta dans les bras d'Harry. Pour une raison quelconque, Harry trouva leur situation très drôle, et ne tenta pas de cacher son amusement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?"

Harry rit simplement plus fort. "Géniale ton plan, Draco. Nous sommes sûrs d'être en mesure de se faufiler près de Voldemort comme ça, sans un bruit. "

"Dégage, Potter."

Le son du rire d'Harry retentit dans l'appartement.

Finalement, alors que l'heure avançait, ils furent capables de se séparer plus longtemps et pendant de plus longues périodes, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry estime de son autonomie, son individualité lui fut revenue. Mais quand cela fut le cas, elle arriva avec un nouveau sentiment de force et d'intimité.

Draco avait eu raison. Harry aimait ça.

En fait, il se demandait comment il avait pu vivre sans. Il était constamment conscient de la présence de son amant, même si l'autre homme était très loin. Il pouvait sentir son humeur, déterminer son état physique, et même, s'il le voulait, plonger dans son esprit. Tous deux convinrent, toutefois, de n'utiliser ces nouvelles compétences qu'en cas d'urgence ou lorsque l'autre les y inviterait.

Ils pourraient même communiquer télépathiquement. Draco en était, bien sûr, très heureux et voulait l'essayer tout de suite. Harry estimait que ce n'était guère plus qu'un tour de salon, mais accepta patiemment pour lui faire plaisir. Quand Draco se fatigua finalement de jouer - honnêtement, pensa Harry, c'était qui maintenant qui avait deux ans - Harry réussit à l'attirer à nouveau au lit.

Avoir des relations sexuelles après que le lien du sang ait été mis en place fut une nouvelle expérience. Si on lui avait dit avant le rite qu'il se sentirait encore plus proche de Draco lorsqu'ils feraient l'amour il aurait rit. Mais cela – cette exquise, passionné réunion - dépassait largement en intensité leurs unions passée.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Harry dormit sans cauchemar, Draco fit tous les efforts possibles pour atténuer_ grâce à son esprit_ toutes mauvaises pensées et images. Il se réveilla frais et content, et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en sentant Draco s'enroulée autour de lui, protecteur.

Mais quand il se tourna vers son amant pour lui dire le bonjour, son humeur joyeuse s'envola. Alors qu'Harry pensait que Draco le maintenait dans une étreinte protectrice, ce dernier s'accrochait en fait à lui. En soupirant, Harry attira Draco dans ses bras et commença à lui frotter le dos. Draco avait le visage pincé et il gémissait légèrement.

«Draco, Draco. Réveille-toi. "

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent brusquement, et restèrent pendant quelques secondes imprécis et hagard. Puis son expression s'éclaircit, il tendit les bras vers Harry, et le tira près de lui. Harry y alla de bon cœur, en continuant d'apaiser Draco de son mieux grâce à de douces caresses.

« Putain, putain", murmura Draco dans le cou d'Harry. Il s'écarta enfin, et croisa le regard inquiet d'Harry de ses yeux gris orageux. "Quelque chose de terrible est arrivé», dit-il. «Nous devons nous dépêcher.

Harry acquiesça sinistre, sans exigé d'explication. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il avait compris sans le demander qu'en s'aidant du lien, il avait isolé Harry de ses cauchemars, et s'était ouvert à eux. Et, que quoiqu'il en soit, ils avaient empiré.

Il tira Draco hors du lit et poussa quelques vêtements dans ses mains. "Habille-toi. Nous allons faire les bagages et partir immédiatement pour Poudlard. "

Draco fit juste un signe de tête sans dire un mot, mais il ne commença pas pour autant à se déplacer. Harry se renfrogna et tenta s'envoyer une étincelle de réconfort et d'amour par le biais du lien. Draco ferma brièvement les yeux, avant de les rouvrir et de rencontre ceux d'Harry.

«Merci», dit-il voix rauque.

"Tu vas mieux maintenant?"

Draco acquiesça. "Oui."

Harry donna une chemise à Draco. «Et maintenant, allons-y".

Deux silhouettes se tenaient debout sur la pente, en regardant en bas, là où la route s'arrêtait avant de remonter en s'approchant du château. Elle semblait ne pas avoir changée, pensa Harry. Paisible et endormie. Pas du tout interdite.

Pour l'instant.

Il poussa un profond soupir et se tourna pour regarder vers Draco. Son amant se tenait à ses côtés, regardant le château pensif. Pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas bien, Draco aurait semblé détendu. Il était certain que son attitude paraissait l'indiquer, mais Harry le connaissait mieux que ça. Il pouvait voir les lignes d'inquiétude autour des yeux et de la bouche de Draco, et sentir son appréhension grâce au lien.

«Prêt?» murmura-t-il à l'esprit de Draco. Ce dernier hésita un instant, puis acquiesça.

Ils commencèrent la longue marche vers Poudlard.

oOo

la suite dans le chapitre 9 : Le retour

je fais une petite réponse au review anonyme car c'est interdit merci à **mailiss** ( et oui ça faisait longtemps ! désolée tu ne l'as pas eu pour le week end, mais l'attente a tout de même été plus courte que la fois présédente...), **Egwene** ( merci de ton soutien, je continue à espèrer pour septembre, même si je vise plus la fin du mois que le debut. J'ai bien relu donc je croise les doigts pour qu'il manque moins de mots,dans le cas contraire n'hésite pas à me le faire remarquer! ) et **caro06** ( perso, j'adore le dernier chapitre, je dirai même qu'il tient une grande part dans ma décision de traduire cette histoire, par contre je ne dirai pas si la fin est heureuse, triste ou en queue de poisson.... bye)


	9. Le retour

**T**

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment Inc.

**Titre original **: On The Last Day Of Our World.

**Auteur** : Sansa 1

**Traductrice :** Crazysnape

**Résumé **:Harry et Draco se réveillent un matin et découvrent qu'ils sont les dernières personnes sur Terre. Pourront-ils découvrir ensemble ce qui est arrivé à leur monde? HP/DM

**Rated** : 'R' (par sécurité).

**note de ma traductrice** : Bonjour et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews d'encouragements. Je crois que l'on peut dire que j'ai complètement raté mon défi vu que septembre est passé depuis longtemps et que cette histoire est loin d'être fini. Pour cela je vous présente toutes mes excuses. Cependant pendant ses longs mois, je n'ai pas chaumé comme on dit. La traduction a bien avancé la et j'ai même plusieurs chapitres d'avance. Ce qui veut dire que je vais reprendre une parution régulière, au rythme de un chapitre par semaine, le lundi logiquement. Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre neuf :Le retour

La porte de la salle de rangement s'ouvrit avec fracas, des petits morceaux de débris se dispersèrent, soulevant une nuée impressionnante de poussière. Comme la poussière retombait, deux silhouettes passèrent du froid du donjon à une petite pièce tout aussi froide et humide. Draco et Harry baissèrent toutBoth Draco and Harry lowered their wands, which they had used to breakthrough the impressive defensive wards on the door. deux leurs baguettes, dont ils s'étaient servis pour percer les protections de la porte.

Draco eut un petit sourire suffisant alors qu'Harry remettait sa baguette dans la poche de sa cape.

"Cela rappelle des souvenirs," dit-il d'une voix traînante. Harry grogna, mais avant de pouvoir répondre, fut vaincu par un énorme éternuement.

Draco plissa le nez et regarda Harry rechercher, en vain, un tissu ou un mouchoir avant de glisser la main dans sa propre poche et de lui offre le sien. " "Bien que je ne pense pas que nous ayons fermé derrière nous lorsque nous avons quitté cet endroit la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas?" continua-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête et rendit son mouchoir usagé à Draco, qui l'accepta avec un air dégoûté avant de le détruire rapidement et de suivre Harry plus profondément dans la salle.

"Non, je ne pense pas," dit Harry. " "Mais je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, sauf que je voulais m'éloigner de toi."

"Tu étais si peu réfléchi à l'époque."

Harry ne répondit pas de vive voix, mais il lui offrit une poussée d'amusement par l'intermédiaire de leur lien. Il continua à traverser la salle, flânant entre les méandres de meubles dispersés et autres objets oubliés. Il se sentit troublé par les draps blancs qui recouvraient les meubles pour les protéger de la poussière, et les transformaient en goules difformes.

Alors qu'il tournait dans un recoin particulièrement étroit et brusque il s'arrêta net dans son élan, et Draco faillit lui rentrer dedans. "Pour l'amour de Merlin, Harry, quel est le...". La voix de Draco mourut lorsqu'il leva les yeux et vit ce qui avait capté l'attention de son amant.

La Lumière de Losirin tombait du plafond, dans toute sa gloire, capturant ici et là des particules de poussière de lumière qui tourbillonnaient dans les airs. Draco soupira doucement de défaite. C'était bien là alors, se dit-il. Il avait entretenu un espoir, un misérable petit espoir, qu'il n'y aurait rien dans l'ancienne salle abandonnée. Il redressa les épaules, qui s'était avachi quand il avait vu la lumière et glissa une main autour de la taille de son compagnon. Harry, lui, était parfaitement immobile. Il fixait la lumière d'un regard impénétrable, ne prenant même pas conscience du doux toucher de Draco.

//J'espérai presque…// les paroles inexprimées du brun dérivèrent vers l'esprit de Draco. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et ouvrit son esprit à Harry, uniquement pour le trouver en conflit, déchiré et en deuil.

//Je sais.// lui répondit Draco, laissant sa propre déception accompagner ses pensées. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait vraiment ça. Une soudaine colère le traversa, et il raffermit inconsciemment sa prise sur la taille de son amant.

Lui envoyant du réconfort grâce au lien, Harry se tourna vers Draco et plaça une main sur sa joue. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé durant cet échange, mais tant d'émotions, de désirs et de craintes étaient passées entre eux que Draco sentit son contrôle lui échapper. Il pouvait dire qu'Harry essayait de calmer sa rage soudaine, mais il refusait d'être apaisé. // Qui nous fait cela? // Demanda-t-il en donnant à sa voix mentale un soupçon de danger.

«Chut, dit Harry. / Tu ne me fais confiance? // murmura-t-il à l'esprit de Draco.

// Tel que je te connais. // Répondit Draco. // Tu va te faire tuer à la première occasion, je le sais. //

Harry sourit, ignorant délibérément le commentaire. Il se pencha plus près et prit la bouche de Draco de la sienne, taquinant ses lèvres de sa langue jusqu'à ce que Draco soupire et le laisse entrer. Harry ne retint rien, il domina, pénétrant encore et encore dans la bouche de Draco, en goûtant chaque millimètre, la mémorisant. Avec son esprit, il bombarda le lien d'amour et de promesse futur jusqu'à ce que Draco gémisse sous cette double agression et glisse sur le sol en pierre froid. Harry le suivit, ne le lâchant pas avant que Draco ne soit dans ses bras entre ses genoux.

Il glissa ses deux mains dans les cheveux de Draco, appréciant leur douceur entre ses doigts avant de basculer la tête de Draco en arrière et accrochant les yeux gris tempête de son amant de ses deux émeraudes.

"La peur tue. L'amour vit éternellement," dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

Curieusement, Draco sentit les larmes qui menaçaient de couler reculer. Oui, pensa-t-il intérieurement. Pour eux, l'amour vivrait éternellement. Dans la vie ou dans la mort. En concentrant ses pensées sur cette idée, Draco réussit à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il renvoya une chaude vague d'affection, montrant qu'il comprenait, et laissa Harry l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Harry se tourna légèrement, et permit à Draco de se recomposer, ce qu'il, pensa-t-il fièrement, ne fit qu'en quelques secondes. Ensemble, ils avancèrent jusqu'à la frontière lumineuse qui décorait le sol d'un cercle étroit.

Harry regarda Draco du coin de l'œil. " "Euh ... on compte jusqu'à trois?"

Draco leva simplement les yeux au ciel, attrapa le bras d'Harry et fit un pas en avant, entraînant la brun avec lui.

C'était tout simplement aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs. Souriant malgré lui, il se tourna vers Draco. "Si je me souviens bien, nous l'avions fait légèrement différemment la dernière fois," dit-il.

Il vit le sourire suffisant de Draco, mais ne l'examina pas plus que ça.

Harry glissa ses doigts dans ceux de Draco, s'émerveillant de la lumière qui semblait entourer leurs mains jointes et sortir de leurs empreintes. "Tu penses que…"

"Non, je ne pense pas. C'est vraiment la seule chose à laquelle tu penses?" Quand le sourire d'Harry se transforma en une moue irritée, Draco raffermit sa prise et sortit du cercle, et tira une fois encore Harry avec lui.

Ils restèrent là quelques instants, faisant le point sur eux-mêmes et l'un sur l'autre par l'intermédiaire du lien, avant qu'Harry ne hausse finalement les épaules et dise: «Je me sens bien. Je me souviens de tout. "

"Moi aussi," dit Draco, bien qu'il ne soit pas nécessaire de le verbaliser – Harry devait déjà le savoir. Il tira sur le lien, le testant, et Harry lui pressa la main, rassurant.

"Toujours là," dit-il, mais Draco fronça les sourcils.

''Mieux vaut s'en assurer. A quoi est-ce que je pense en ce moment? "

Harry se mit à rire et retira sa main pour redresser son manteau. "Tu es très beau, ne t'inquiètes pas», dit-il entre deux ricanements.

" Quoi ? M'inquiéter de mon apparence n'est pas ma préoccupation majeure en ce moment, Potter. "

"Non," acquiesça Harry. "Mais c'est toujours dans le fond de ton esprit" répliqua-t-il en riant à nouveau.

Draco renifla d'indignation, et rajusta sa cape, s'assura que sa baguette était à proximité de sa main. "Je t'en veux pour ce constat."

Ensemble, ils firent le trajet jusqu'à la porte. Harry fronça les sourcils en la regardant. "Fermons-la derrière nous cette fois. Je ne voudrais pas que qui que ce soit tombe là dessus."

Draco haussa les épaules et tandis qu'ils sortaient dans le couloir, jeta un sort pour clore la porte et la fermer derrière eux. Harry ajouta son sortilège de fermeture le plus puissant par précaution et Draco lui jeta un regard en coin. "Était-ce nécessaire? Je doute que même Dumbledore puisse entrer à présent."

"C'est le but."

Draco souleva un sourcil, et s'apprêtait à poser une question lorsqu'une série de cris leur parvient depuis le couloir un peu plus bas. Ils se tendirent immédiatement, bien qu'ils s'attendaient à moitié à entendre des bruits depuis qu'ils avaient émergé de la Lumière de Lorsirin.

Draco saisit instantanément sa baguette, d'un geste inconscient, même après tout ce temps, mais Harry immobilisa sa main, la pressant doucement lorsque Draco jeta un regard abrupte.

"Ce ne sont que des élèves," dit Harry.

Draco plissa les yeux, clairement dubitatif. "Si bas dans le donjon? Seule la Potions a lieu dans les profondeurs du château et l'aile est est vide."

Harry lui fit un petit sourire, mais Draco pouvait lire la tristesse dans ses yeux aussi aisément qu'il la sentait par l'intermédiaire du lien. Tristesse et inquiétude.

"Dans mes cauchemars," dit-il alors qu'ils recommençaient à marcher, "les cours se tenaient tous dans les étages les plus bas du château. Par mesure de sécurité."

Draco déglutit avec difficulté. "Ce n'est pas de bonne augure. Ce n'est peut-être que Rusad qui torture quelques 'Première année.' ".

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules, mais son cœur accélérait à cette implication. Si un cauchemar s'avérait vrai, le reste le serait-il aussi ? Il repoussa le chagrin qui menaçait de faire surface quand il pensa à Ron et Hermione. Comme ils avançaient dans le couloir sombre et s'approchaient progressivement des pièces principales du château, Draco glissa sa main dans celle d'Harry, frottant fermement son pouce sur ses articulations froides. // Ne présume pas le pire.// lui envoya-t-il par le biais du lien.

Harry ne parla pas, mais fut réellement réconforté par le contact de Draco. Il tremblait, bien que le froid et l'humidité s'éloignaient rapidement comme ils s'approchaient de la principale jonction des couloirs des cachots de Poudlard. Ils avaient atteint l'intersection des six halls, se tenaient en leur centre et jetaient prudemment des coups d'œil autour d'eux. Ils n'avaient pas entendu de voix depuis plusieurs minutes et Harry commençait à se demander s'ils avaient eu raison de penser que le bruit avait été des cris d'élèves

Alors, quelque part non loin du bas du couloir, une horloge sonna l'heure. Draco et Harry comptèrent l'un comme l'autre les coups du carillon jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent au dixième. Si grande était la compréhension et la communication entre eux qu'aucun ne prit la peine d'exprimer la question qu'ils se posaient : les sonneries indiquaient-elles dix heures du matin ou du soir ?

La seconde suivante, leur question trouva sa réponse.

De tous les côtés, les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée et les étudiants coulèrent dans le hall, bavardant tranquillement. Même au milieu du chaos et de la confusion, malgré la réaction de ses genoux à la vue d'autres âmes vivantes après si longtemps, Harry fit silencieusement remarquer à Draco l'air sombre des étudiants. Personne ne riait franchement, bien que certains souriaient ou riaient sous cape tout en se serrant les uns contre les autres avec leurs amis. Et le nombre de regards purement soupçonneux qu'ils recevaient, était déconcertant.

Pendant ses propres années à Poudlard, malgré son petit problème lié au fait d'être d'être la cible vivante d'un Seigneur Sombre et ses douzaines de sous-fifres, Harry n'avait jamais regardé à deux fois un étranger dans les halls. Il avait toujours assumé que les puissantes protections autour du château et ses terres empêcheraient un étranger avec de mauvaises intentions d'entrer à l'école. En fait, empêcher une telle chose était l'un des principaux buts et fonctions des protections. Alors pourquoi Draco et lui étaient-ils fixés avec ce qui ressemblait tout autant à de la suspicion qu'à de la peur ou de la pure hostilité?

Harry se tourna vers Draco et lui sourit avec une ironie désabusée. Du coin de l'œil, il espionnait quelques étudiants plus âgés qui s'approchaient d'eux prudemment, les mains enfouies dans leurs poches où ils gardaient sans doute leurs baguettes. "Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient heureux de nous voir amour," plaisanta-t-il doucement.

"Et bien alors partons," dit Draco à travers ses dents serrées. "Je ne m'amusais pas vraiment non plu de toute façon."

Harry reconnut en silence que c'était la meilleure action et la moins menaçantes possible, ils commencèrent à s'éloigner de la foule d'étudiants qui s'affairait. // Est-ce que tu reconnais certains d'entre eux ? // Demanda mentalement Harry. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression à aucun des étudiants les plus âgés que Draco et lui cherchaient quelqu'un en particulier. Il ne mettait pas en doute son instinct là dessus, il lui obéissait simplement.

//Pas le moindre.// Admit Draco.

Harry et Draco reculaient. Le cercle des élèves les plus âgé s'avançait. Alors même qu'il semblait qu'une confrontation potentiellement explosive ne pourrait être évitée, une voix très familière s'éleva derrière eux. "Cela ira, vous tous. Je vais m'en occuper à présent."

À côté de lui, Harry entendit le souffle acéré, coupé de Draco et sentit une vague d'émotion traverser le lien. C'était un mélange désordonné de beaucoup de choses : soulagement, excitation, joie, appréhension et aussi, une grande affection.

Harry, lui-même, ne pouvait retenir l'écrasant sentiment de soulagement qu'il ressentit en entendant la voix de Severus après si longtemps. Ses cauchemars des semaines passées avaient été si horribles et emplisde tant de mort, qu'entendre la voix d'un ami était bienvenue.

Comme un seul homme, Draco et lui se tournèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent face à Severus, l'homme qui avait été un ami et un mentor pour tous les deux. Bien qu'Harry n'ait apprécié que plus récemment les attentions positives de cet homme en comparaison à la relation ininterrompu que l'avait lié à Draco.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit les yeux de Severus passer de soupçonneux à incrédule puis ensuite, finalement à la joie.

"Par tous les dieux," chuchota Severus d'une voix gutturale. Il allongea sa main vers eux et Draco sut immédiatement ce qu'il faisait. "Je suis vraiment là, Severus," dit-il doucement afin de ne pas effrayer l'autre homme.

"Nous sommes de retour," ajouta-t-il, essayant et réussissant remarquablement bien pensa-t-il, à cacher un minimum son manque de joie à l'idée.

Cependant, quand il entendit Harry soupirer derrière lui, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas si bien réussi que ça. Lentement, il marcha vers Severus, tendant timidement sa propre main pour saisir celle du Maitre de Potion. Pendant un court instant, il fut troublé par la sensation de la forme de la paume, et d'une peau si peu familière, reflétant à quel point cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché qui que soit d'autre qu'Harry.  
Alors Severus murmura un, "Draco" enroué et le tira dans une forte étreinte. Draco se déroba instinctivement à ce contacte, ressentant un besoin irrationnel de filer dans les bras d'Harry. Au lieu de cela, il repoussa ses craintes et tapa dans le dos de Severus, lui rendant son étreinte avec la même intensité. Avec un petit soupir, Severus s'écarta juste assez pour prendre son visage entre ses mains. Il laissa ses yeux errer inlassablement sur le visage de Draco, qui autorisa sans se plaindre cet examen minutieux. Finalement, un petit sourire barra son visage. "Draco" dit-il à nouveau doucement. "Tu as changé."

"Oui," répliqua Draco, mais il ne lui offrit pas plus de précision. Il vit le regard de Severus le dépasser et s'écarquiller à nouveau

"Harry?" dit Severus d'une voix rauque.

Harry sourit. "Oui, Severus. Cela fait longt…oomph!" Sa salutation fut coupée quand le Maître de Potion se détacha de Draco et le saisit brutalement, le tirant contre son torse. Quand une étincelle de surprise et de jalousie traversa son esprit, Harry répondit en inondant ses pensées d'amour pour celui à qui il était lié. Il sentit la tension de Draco s'apaiser, mais tant son langage corporel que son expression reflétait son trouble à voir Severus toucher Harry si intimement.

Severus ne remarquait rien du drame silencieux qui se jouait autour de lui.

"Harry, nous ne pensions pas que tu reviendrais." Il remarqua pas non plus les yeux plissés du brun à ce commentaire ou la manière dont il se raidit entre ses bras. Draco s'avança, prêt à exiger une explication, puisque Severus semblait clairement savoir des choses au sujet de leur mystérieuse disparition, mais il fut une fois de plus attrapé dans un étreinte à un bras. Il croisa le regard d'Harry par dessus l'épaule de Severus et ils se mirent silencieusement d'accord pour ne pas pousser la question pour le moment.

En fait, Harry et Draco ne manquaient pas d'être affectés par cette réunion. Aucun ne voulait d'une confrontation potentiellement explosive si tôt après avoir retrouvé leur ami et mentor. "Comment allez-vous ?" demanda tranquillement Draco. Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite, les poussant tout les deux loin du croisement et en direction du Hall principal.

"Les choses sont désastreuses, Draco. Mais c'est la cas depuis quelques temps déjà. Comme vous pouvez le voir, toutes les classes sont maintenant tenues ici dans les cachots - pour la sécurité des étudiants.

Harry secoua la tête. Draco sentait sa confusion. La situation entière était déconcertante. "Je ne comprend pas. Qu'en est-il des protections?" demanda Harry.

Severus soupira et pour la première fois, Harry regarda vraiment son ancien professeur. Selon les critères sorciers, il était encore jeune, mais durant les cinq années qui s'étaient écouler depuis la dernière fois où Harry l'avait vu, il semblait avoir vieillit de quinze ou vingt ans.

"Severus?" demanda Draco. "Que se passe-t-il ? Je peux dire que vous savez où nous étions. Vous le savez ou vous nous l'auriez demandé." La voix de Draco était calme, ces cinq années lui avaient appris à mieux contrôler son caractère, mais Harry pouvait sentir la colère bouillonnant grâce à leur lien, ainsi qu'un sentiment de douleur.

Harry le comprit. Lui aussi se sentait trahi. Si il était vrai que Severus avait pris part à ce … plan de fou, alors l'une des dernières personnes en ce monde en qui il avait confiance, en dehors de Draco et peut-être de Remus, l'avait manipulé, mit en danger et mentit. C'était une sombre et blessante découverte..

"J'en sais très peu, "Répliqua Severus. "On m'a juste dit que tu serais en sécurité. Je devais y croire. Croire que ta ruse, " il regarda vers Draco, "et ton entrainement," il regarda à nouveau vers Harry, "vous garderaient en sécurité."

"Quel raisonnement idiot," murmura Harry alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'escalier de pierre. La tête de Severus se balança brusquement de gauche à droite, mais ses yeux ne censuraient rien.

"Oui," fut sa seule réponse.

Draco examinait l'environnement tandis qu'ils montaient à l'étage principal du château.

"En quelle année sommes-nous, Severus ?" demanda-t-il nonchalamment. Severus s'arrêta en marche laissant à Harry et Draco deux pas d'avance avant que ces derniers ne s'arrêtent et ne se tournent.

Severus ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il s'apprêtait à répondre, mais la referma, prenant le temps d'étudier les deux figures devant lui. Ce n'était plus les garçons qu'il avait connu cinq ans auparavant. Au vu de leurs attributs physiques impressionnants_ sans mentionner la puissance qui irradiait presque de leurs pores_ ils étaient tous deux radicalement à couper le souffle.

Harry avait perdu sa perpétuelle habitude de se voûter, pour se faire moins remarquer et ses yeux brûlaient d'une féroce intelligence. Il se tenait debout, à demi tourné, un pied devant l'autre, son attitude montrait une confiance en lui naturelle. Ce n'était plus le garçon inexpérimenté,et impulsif qui avait manqué de se faire tuer une douzaine de fois, principalement à cause de sa stupidité. C'était un homme. Très puissant, intimidant. Et pour la première fois, Severus se demanda si le plan d'Albus n'avait pas quelques mérites.

Draco, aussi, avait grandi et muri. Et sous son regard intense, Severus se sentit comme un insecte dans un microscope, un sentiment gênant pour quelqu'un comme lui. Une puissance quasiment égale celle qui s'échappait d'Harry, mais avec une subtile différence, sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. Comme il l'observait de près, Draco jeta un bref regard interrogateur à Harry, et à l'étonnement de Severus, celui-ci acquiesça sans même chercher à se tourner vers Draco. Fasciné, il vit le coin de la bouche de Draco se soulever, puis en un instant, tout était redevenu normal. Les deux hommes face à lui ne semblaient plus avoir une hyper-conscience de l'un de l'autre ou de lui. Harry souleva un sourcil interrogateur vers Severus – une expression typique de Draco. Et c'était lui qui l'avait appris au garçon.

Intéressant.

Au lieu de répondre à la question de Draco, Severus recommença sa marche jusqu'à l'escalier, quelque peu fâché de voir que ses compagnon ne se hâtent pas plus pour le rejoindre. Ils avaient en effet laissé leur enfance loin dernière eux.

"Le directeur répondra à toutes vos questions, je vous assure," dit-il en les dirigeant à travers le château vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il fut légèrement étonné qu'aucun d'entre eux ne proteste devant son manque de communication. Il savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que son comportement le plus cruel ne les intimiderait plus ni l'un ni l'autre. S'ils avaient ressenti le besoin de l'interroger, ils l'auraient fait.

Draco marchait tranquillement à côté de Severus, mais il était loin d'être silencieux. Harry et lui entretenaient un dialogue mental depuis l'incident dans les escaliers plusieurs minutes auparavant. Lorsque Severus s'était arrêté en marche, clairement troublé par la question qu'il avait posé, Harry avait fait une suggestion à son amant.

//Peut-être devrions-nous garder le lien pour nous dans l'immédiat.// avait envoyé Harry tandis que Severus les regardait. Draco avait jeté un coup d'œil vers Harry, avant de répondre.

//Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, cela ne ferait pas de mal de garder quelques cartes en main.// acquiesça-t-il.

Harry monta son accord. //Pour une fois.// répondit-il et Draco résista pour ne pas sourire.

Maintenant, ils se tenaient devant la gargouille gardant le bureau du directeur, dans l'attente que Severus donne le mot de passe, Harry chercha à toucher Draco par l'intermédiaire du lien. Draco le rejoignit immédiatement, le retrouvant à mi-chemin. Le brun sentit sa force et sa confiance en lui revenir comme il laissait l'amour de Draco le traverser, et il savait que Draco profitait du même élan d'énergie grâce à l'amour que lui-même lui renvoyait.

Alors que Severus bataillait avec divers noms de sucreries, sa frustration grandissant un peu plus à chaque instant, Draco se glissa dans l'esprit de son amant et attisa le centre de son plaisir. Au halètement d'Harry, Severus jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.. Harry lui fit un sourire fade, qui fit à nouveau grogner le Maître de Potion, avant de se retourner vers la porte protégée.

//Ne fais pas ça!// Le réprimanda Harry en essayant d'ajuster subrepticement son érection.

//Je pensais que tu aurais besoin d'un petit quelque chose pour te distraire des réjouissances à venir.// répliqua Draco d'un air innocent. //Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que lorsque nous serons là-haut, nous allons être enfoui sous une couche de connerie de six pieds de profondeurs. Le vieil homme ne partagera aucune information avec nous. Surtout si cela a à voir avec nos vies.//

//J'exigerai des réponses précises.// Lui assura Harry et Draco lui envoya mentalement l'équivalent d'un grognement.

//Je ne pense pas qu'il sera impressionné.//

Harry mordilla sa lèvre en réfléchissante. Selon toute probabilité, Draco avait raison. Dumbledore n'avancerait probablement aucun renseignement de lui-même. Il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Pourquoi commencer maintenant?

//A moins que...// réfléchit Harry.

//Tu ne lui donnes quelque chose qui l'amène à reconsidérer les choses.// finit Draco à sa place.

//Oui.// acquiesça Harry en souriant. Il fit un pas en avant et poussa doucement Severus sur la côté.

"Permettez-moi, professeur."

"Pas la peine d'essayer,.Potter. L'année dernière, le directeur a changé ses mots de passe pour les chocolats suisses, ceux qui sont honteusement riche, et qu'il apprécie. Je ne crois pas que vous soit familiarisé avec. "

"Vous pourriez être surpris », dit Draco avec un sourire. "Harry s'est lui-même mis à les priser, il y a un couple d'années."

Comme Severus digérait cette information, Harry s'avança et avec d'un petit mouvement de poignet et en marmonnant des incantations, il démantela les protections. La magie sans baguette était peut-être un peu excessive, mais l'expression sur le visage de Severus valait son pesant d'or.

Draco leva les yeux aux ciels. //Frimeur.//

Harry s'autorisa un petit sourire d'autosatisfaction avant de se tourner vers Severus et de lui faire signe de les précéder dans l'escalier. Severus cligna des yeux, une fois, tentant toujours de comprendre comment Harry avait pu briser l'une des plus fortes protections de porte de l'ensemble du monde magique, avec un petit simple geste de la main. Se reprenant finalement, il se tourna et monta dans l'escalier, bien que sa démarche soit restée un peu hésitante.

Harry fit un petit sourire insolent à son amant tandis que celui-ci passait devant lui en demandant // Est-ce suffisant? //

Draco renifla, recueillant un autre regard étrange de la part de Severus, et lui répondit // Je pense que cela ira. //

Harry rejoignit les deux autres dans l'escalier, et ils commencèrent à monter les marches.

En dépit de tous les bouleversements dans le reste du monde, le bureau de Dumbledore était exactement le même. Comme ils quittaient l'escalier pour pénétrer dans le bureau proprement dit, Fumsek gazouilla un bonjour.

Cette fois, le sourire d'Harry fut sincère. "Bonjour, Fumsek», dit-il doucement en s'approchant du perchoir du Phoenix. "Je t'ai manqué?"

"Evidement, Harry. Comme à nous tous."

Albus Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, glissant avec sa grâce coutumière jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenaient les trois hommes. Harry sentit son amant se tendre légèrement tandis que le vieux sorcier s'approchait, et il se plaça devant Draco, le protégeant instinctivement.. Dumbledore remarqua le geste et fit une pause, Harry tenta de désamorcer la situation en tendant la main au directeur.

"C'est bon de vous revoir, monsieur," dit Harry respectueusement, bien que l'inquiétude et l'amertume le traversait tout autant.

"Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé, Harry," dit Dumbledore.

//Tu veux parier.// grogna Draco dans la tête d'Harry, ce dernier lui-même ne répondit pas à ce qu'il estimait être un véritable mensonge. Dumbledore attendit un moment, mais quand il fut évident que ni Harry ni Draco n'allaient lui donner de réponse, il fit un geste en direction des chaises vides face à son bureau. Ils les prirent méfiants.

Severus resta debout sur le côté, et Dumbledore lui jeta un regard en coin. "Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète, mon garçon?" lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

Pendant un instant, Harry se demanda si Severus allait répondre, mais quand les yeux onyx croisèrent le regard vert, un éclair de compréhension passa entre eux.

"Je vais bien, Albus," dit Severus d'une voix traînante. "Je suis juste en train de me remettre du petit spectacle que Mr. Potter a donné en bas."

Alors qu'Albus penchait la tête sur le côté, d'un air interrogateur, Harry remercia les dieux d'avoir mis Severus de son côté durant cette guerre.

"Que voulez-vous dire mon garçon?" Seuls les mouvements d'Albus sur son siège montrait sa curiosité.

"Oh, rien, Albus," dit Severus en roulant ses yeux. ""C'est juste la façon qu'a eu votre Golden Boy de démanteler vos protections d'une simple vague de la main."

Albus récupéra rapidement, bien qu'Harry puisse voir que la petite annonce l'avait quelque peu perturbé. «Je ne suis pas surpris, Severus," dit-il, et Harry essaya désespérément de ne pas réagir au // Oh, s'il vous plaît! // que Draco fit sonner dans sa tête - "le lien entre Harry et sa baguette a toujours été puissan…"

"Avec sa main, Albus. Pas sa baguette."

"Ah…." Dit Dumbledore. Puis il fit venir du thé. Il fallut à Harry chaque iotas de self-control qu'il possédait pour garder une expression impassible sur le visage, en particulier après l'explosion d'allégresse que Draco fit retentir dans sa tête et le sourire en coin que lui fit Sévérus à travers la pièce.

// Je savais que nous pouvions compter sur Severus. // dit Draco. // Il a tout de suite compris. //

Harry sourit lorsqu'on lui proposa du thé mais le refusa poliment. Quand Dumbledore en offrit un tasse à Draco, ce-dernier aussi sourire, mais il demanda, " ça dépend. Avec quoi l'avez-vous mélangé?"

"Draco," le houspilla calmement Harry.

"Ce n'est rien, Harry. Je comprends les préoccupations de Mr. Malfoy. Une simple goutte de potion calmante, mon garçon. Je me doute que le journée a dû être rude pour vous."

"J'apprécie votre inquiétude," dit Draco d'un ton neutre. "Mais je vais tout de même refuser."

Albus pencha la tête en signe d'entendement et se versa une tasse. Il fit tout un spectacle en ajoutant une bonne quantité de lait et de sucre, en remuant paresseusement, soufflant sur la vapeur du liquide, puis but lentement, tout cela sans faire avancer la conversation.

Pendant tout ce temps, Harry et Draco restèrent parfaitement immobiles. Aucun n'exigea d'explication immédiate, ni ne sembla agité ou impatient, ou ne remua. Severus se sentit empli de fierté, en regardant, ses garçons devenus des hommes, et des hommes exceptionnels.

Cependant, lui, n'avait pas ce genre d'illusion à entretenir. "Oh, commencez, Albus!"

Dumbledore reposa sa tasse, et Harry entendit alors la soucoupe trembler légèrement.. Résolument, il mit de côté son inquiétude pour le vieux sorcier. "Oui," dit-il. "Il est temps pour vous de nous révéler ce que vous avez fait. Et je vous demande, poliment, de le faire honnêtement."

Draco resta silencieux, mais ajouta son regard perçant à la menace tranquille d'Harry. Dumbledore réussit assez bien à cacher sa surprise, mais il était impossible de manquer les étincelles de pouvoir qui s'échappaient des deux jeunes sorciers assis face à lui. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir cent-cinquante ans pour reconnaître leur colère à peine contenue.

"Très bien, les garçons". Draco et Harry laissèrent tout deux passer l'insulte à peine voilée. Si Dumbledore espérait les remettre à leur place, il avait lamentablement échoué.

«Par où voulez-vous que je commence?"

«Par le début," dit Draco d'un ton sec. " « Nous avez-vous envoyé ensemble dans cette salle, en sachant exactement ce que nous allions y trouver?"

«Oui", répondit Albus sans la moindre hésitation.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Harry.

"Cette question est un peu plus complexe», dit Albus. Il s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et noua ses doigts sur sa poitrine. «Pendant de nombreuses années, Harry, en commençant immédiatement après les événements du tournoi des Trois-sorciers, nous avons cherché un endroit pour te protéger de Voldemort. Jusqu'à ce que cet endroit soit trouvé, tout le monde était d'accord pour dire que tu serais plus en sécurité ici, à Poudlard, protégé par les alarmes autour du château, ainsi que par la protection du sang, offerte par ta famille durant les mois d'été. Mais, quand une autre solution a été trouvée, nous avons tous convenus que te retirer complètement de ce monde serait le seul moyen sûr d'assurer ta survie."

" Attendez. Stop, " l'interrompit Harry. "Qui est ce "nous "?"

. «Moi-même et tes tuteurs. Ainsi que plusieurs hauts responsables de l'Ordre. "Dumbledore porta son attention vers Draco "Draco, l'Ordre est ..."

«Je sais ce qu'est l'Ordre du Phénix ... monsieur," dit Draco. " "Ne prenez pas la peine de me l'expliquer."

Dumbledore, un maître pour ce qui est de retomber sur ses pieds, se contenta d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers Harry. "Comme je le disais, Harry, ce fut par accord mutuel que nous avons décidé de t'envoyer dans la Lumière, espérant que tu continuerais à grandir et à mûrir dans un environnement protégé."

La colère de Draco atteint des sommets. "Quel genre de plan débile, fou, et complètement tiré par les cheveux était-ce? Êtes-vous sérieux? Aviez-vous une équipe de singe qui travaillait là-dessus? " Bouillonnant, Draco, se leva, dominant le bureau du directeur. Harry tendit la main pour l'attraper, mais Draco secoua le bras avec colère pour qu'il le lâche. "Harry a faillit mourir! Vous m'entendez? Il a failli mourir! Parce que nous étions seuls sans la moindre idée de ce qui nous arrivait. Espèce de salaud manipulateur! Vous avez eu de la chance. C'est tout. Nous aurions tout aussi bien pu nous faire tuer là-bas comme ici." Draco respirait fortement, la rage glissait hors de lui par des vagues magiques visible à l'œil nu.

Harry sauta sur ses pieds et se plaça face à son amant, cachant à Draco la vue de Dumbledore.// "Doucement, Dray", dit-il à voix basse, puis il ajouta mentalement avec douceur // Tu n'accomplis rien en faisant ça. //

// Foutrement que si! / lui répondit Draco en hurlant // Je me sens mieux. //

//écoutons-le. // Insista Harry, en caressant doucement les bras de Draco de ses doigts. Draco garda les yeux fermés tandis qu'Harry l'apaisait « Bien », dit-il doucement et Harry acquiesça. Jetant un coup d'œil vers Dumbledore et Snape, qui les regardaient tous les deux avec intérêt, il conduisit Draco à sa chaise et ils se rassirent.

"Je suis désolé, monsieur," dit Draco avec respect, si bien que même Snape n'aurait pas pu déceler le moindre écart d'intonation ou le manque de sincérité dans sa placide déclaration. Harry, lui, savait que c'était un mensonge. Draco ne regrettait pas du tout, et franchement, Harry non plus.

"Je pense que vous feriez mieux de finir votre histoire, monsieur," dit Harry et Dumbledore acquiesça, le regard toujours aussi spéculateur tandis qu'il passait de l'un à l'autre.

// Il soupçonne quelque chose. // dit Harry l'air de rien tout en souriant au Directeur pour l'encourager à continuer.

// On en a rien à foutre! // Répondit Draco amèrement. Il détournait délibérément les yeux de Dumbledore, ne voulant pas perdre à nouveau son sang-froid. Sa résolution fut cependant sévèrement éprouvée, lorsque le directeur continua.

"Nous étions parfaitement conscients des risques, Harry. Nous avons décidé de faire confiance à ton entrainement et ton ingéniosité pour passer au travers. C'était notre espoir pour te donner le temps de développer tes pouvoirs loin de toute menace ou pression.. Nous avons tous senti que ta magie pourrait éclore dans de telles circonstances. Tandis qu'ici tu aurais toujours été obligé d'aller à l'attaque, seul tu avais une chance de te concentrer et de développer ta puissance."

Harry resta silencieux, les lèvres pincées. Foutu bonhomme pour avoir eu raison. Encore. Il lutta contre son ressentiment. "Et Draco?" Demanda-t-il doucement, d'un ton dangereux.

"Ah oui," dit Dumbledore, en portant son attention vers le Serpentard. Il fit une pause significative, et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Severus. Draco suivit des yeux l'échange silencieux. Blessé au plus haut point, il se tourna lui aussi pour regarder Severus.

"Avez-vous quelque chose à voir avec ça Severus?" demanda-il.

"Draco, je…"

"EST-CE LE CAS ?" Hurla Draco .

Harry vit Severus se reprendre, provoque par la colère de Draco. "Oui. Et c'était pour ta protection."

Draco secoua la tête. "Comment avez-vous pu croire cela ?"

Severus laissa sortir un peu de sa propre colère. "N'avais-tu pas l'intention de renier ton père et de refuser la marque ?" cracha-t-il.

Draco se rassit, étonné. "Si," admit-il. "Comment l'avez-vous su ?"

Severus grogna avec colère et avança vers Draco, ses robes claquant derrière lui. "Il me l'a dit," répliqua Severus d'un ton qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Avec un accès de frustration, il pivota et donna un coups de pied dans la grande fenêtre. Quand il se remit à parler, sa voix semblait hantée et il ne se retourna pas, choisissant à la place de garder le dos tourné.

"Il savait, Draco. Il avait programmé une spectaculaire mise en scène pour ta mort de la main de Voldemort. Si tu n'avais pas suivi de Potter dans la Lumière, tu aurais survécu exactement vingt jours."

Harry sentit la panique monter en lui à cette simple idée, même si le décès dont ils discutaient faisait partie d'un plan déjoué cinq ans plus tôt. Il chercha la présence de son amant dans le lien, ayant besoin d'un contact et il sentit sa main se faire attraper et serrer fermement.

// C'est le passé, amour. // le réprimanda Draco mentalement. Oui, exactement, pensa Harry en lui-même. Concentres-toi sur le présent.

" Vous avez donc pris des dispositions que Draco vienne avec moi," clarifia Harry. Severus s'écarta de la fenêtre et inclina la tête. "Un projet risquée plutôt risqué, vous ne pensez pas ? Nous nous détestions."

"Plus maintenant, semble-t-il, » répliqua Severus en regarda fixement leurs mains jointes.

"Peut-être pas," admit Harry. "Mais vous avez tout de même pris un grand risque _ en mettant deux ennemis jurés dans une telle situation."

Severus haussa les épaules et recommença à examiné la vitre teintée.

Durant un instant, personne ne parla. Dumbledore était occupé à se préparer une nouvelle tasse de thé. Draco et Harry restaient eux aussi silencieux, bien que nombre de leur question n'avait toujours pas trouvées de réponses. étonnement, Dumbledore semblait savoir vers où se dirigeait leurs pensées, car il posa doucement sa tasse s'adressa aux deux jeunes gens par-dessus sa coupelle.

"Le hasard veut qu'il y ait une réunion de l'Ordre ce soir. Ce qui est pratique dans la mesure où je n'aurai pas convoquer une réunion spéciale uniquement pour annoncer votre retour, " dit le Directeur avec un sourire. Un reniflement d'amusement provint de la fenêtre où se tenait Severus. Mais Harry ne trouvait pas cela amusant.

" Certaines choses n'attendrons pas ce soir, professeur. Comme par exemple, combien de temps s'est écoulé ici ? Où est Remus ? Mes cauchemars, étaient-ils réels ? Ceux …ceux…comment vont…où sont Ron et Hermione ?" Harry trébucha à la dernière question comme si ses émotions prenaient finalement le dessus sur lui. La main de Draco le serra et il lui envoya une poussée d'amour par le lien, consolant Harry du mieux qu'il le pouvait "

"Tu verras Remus ce soir, Harry. Nombres des rêves que je t'ai envoyé étaient des événements réels," Harry retint sa respiration, "mais pas tous," poursuivit Dumbledore. "Ron et Hermione seront eux aussi à la réunion de ce soir."

Draco abandonna son intention de réconforter Harry alors que la rage se remettait à bouillir en lui.. "Espèce d'infâme connard!" Siffla-t-il et il se pencha au dessus du bureau. "Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que ces rêves lui ont fait?"

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'étaient fait bleus acier et il se leva de sa chaise centimètre par centimètre, avant de se pencher pour regarder le jeune sorcier droit dans les yeux. De là où il se tenait, Harry pouvait voir que Severus s'était tendu et était prêt à intervenir.

"Oui, je le sais, en effet, M. Malfoy. Et pour cela, je devrai implorer le pardon d'Harry. Mais j'avais besoin qu'il revienne et, soyons honnête l'un avec l'autre. ça a marché, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry haleta et s'éjecta de sa chaise, espérant atteindre Draco à temps. Au même moment, Severus s'était précipité en avant, mais ils furent tous deux trop long pour arrêter la magie de Draco qui, trop longtemps contenue , explosa et les enveloppa tous.

Fin du chapitre

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 10 : Qu'est-ce qu'un nom ?


	10. Qu'estce qu'un nom ?

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment Inc.

**Titre original **: On The Last Day Of Our World.

**Auteur** : Sansa 1

**Traductrice :** Crazysnape

**Résumé **:Harry et Draco se réveillent un matin et découvrent qu'ils sont les dernières personnes sur Terre. Pourront-ils découvrir ensemble ce qui est arrivé à leur monde? HP/DM

**Rated** : 'R' (par sécurité).

**note de ma traductrice** : Bonjour et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews d'encouragements. Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Qu'est-ce qu'un nom?

* * *

Harry bondit vers le bureau, jetant un bouclier de protection devant le directeur tout en tirant de toutes ses forces sur le lien dans l'espoir d'éloigner une partie de la rage magique de leur cible. L'échappée de colère de son amant, visible dans l'air comme une vague onduleuse, rebondit sur son bouclier protecteur alors même qu'il se mettait en place. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Severus atteindre Dumbledore et l'attraper alors qu'il s'écoulait, et le baisser doucement vers sa chaise. Dans la fraction de seconde où tout ce qui s'était passé, Harry remercia silencieusement que le vieux sorcier semble indemne. Secoué, mais sain et sauf.

Il tourna son attention vers Draco, enveloppa fermement ses bras autour du corps tremblant de son amant et le tira fermement contre lui. Draco enfouit son visage dans l'épaule d'Harry luttant contre l'inévitable retour de bâton provoqué par l'utilisation de trop de magie d'un coup.

//Focalises-toi sur moi. // lui intimat Harry en l'entourant de ses bras, apaisant la douleur qui accompagnait une telle perte de magie. Il commença à nourrir Draco a sa propre source et Draco but avec avidité, regagnant rapidement sa résistance. Il enroula ses bras autour du brun, un autour de sa taille, l'autre sur ses épaules. Comme sa conscience lui revenait et que le monde physique prit une à nouveau forme autour de lui, il laissa ses doigts dériver vers les cheveux doux de la nuque de son compagnon, y trouvant un incroyable réconfort en glissant les douces mèches entre ses doigts.

//Je vais bien. // dit-il. Il bougea légèrement la tête et tourna son visage dans le cou de Harry. Celui-ci resserra son étreinte, faisant courir ses lèvres sèches et taquines contre la peau de velours de l'oreille du blond. //Est-ce que je l'ai blessé? // demanda Draco.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire à cette question. Draco n'aurait manifestement pas pu moins s'en soucier, quand bien même aurait-il jeté Dumbledore par la fenêtre, et ce en dépit de son apparent intérêt pour le bien-être du vieil homme.

//J'ai bien peur que non, amour// lui répondit Harry. //Tu auras peut-être plus de chance la prochaine fois. //

Draco souffla et leva finalement la tête, s'écartant lentement d'Harry en même temps. Serrant les dents, il se retourna vers Dumbledore. " Toutes mes excuses pour avoir perdu mon sang froid…monsieur," ajouta-t-il presque après coup. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et tourna son attention vers Severus.

Le visage de celuic-ci était, comme d'habitude, un masque d'indifférence, mais Harry doutait qu'il soit aussi indifférent qu'il y semblait. De l'autre côté, le Directeur, qui habituellement restait aussi stoïque et distant que le Maître de Potion, avait les joues teintées de roses et des yeux écarquillés. Son regard fixe était carrément attaché à eux et Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il pouvait voir le vieil homme comploter alors même qu'il se remettait de la confrontation.

Les pensées de Draco faisait écho à celles d'Harry. // Je crois franchement que je peux _vraiment_ le voir comploter juste devant mes yeux // dit-il tout en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

Dumbledore leva une main, qui était entièrement stable remarqua Draco et leur fit signe de se rasseoir. Une fois que cela fut fait, il ne perdit pas de temps avant de retourner à leur affaire. Harry remarqua qu'il ne leur offrit pas de thé cette fois.

"Mes excuses à vous deux," commença-il. "Particulièrement à toi, Harry, pour avoir abuser impunément de ta confiance." Sa voix, qui au départ était légèrement faible, prit rapidement en puissance alors que ses mots prenaient de la vitesse. " J'ai mérité cela, M. Malfoy. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, pas vous."

Draco considéra brièvement lancer une remarque désagréable, quelque chose de caustique concernant cet énorme manquement, mais un coup d'œil à Harry lui fit tenir sa langue. Il inclina simplement la tête en guise d'acceptation de l'excuse, se sentant quelque peu apaisé quand un doux //merci // lancé par Harry lui parvint pas l'intermédiaire du lien.

"Vous aviez des questions. J'y répondrai tant que possible dès maintenant. Je demanderai à ce que le reste attende ce soir," dit Dumbledore, ensuite il s'assit et considéra les deux hommes par-dessus les verres de ses lunettes. Draco regarda Severus, qui tenait toujours l'épaule de son mentor d'un geste protecteur. Dumbledore suivit son regard. "Tu peux me lâchez à présent, Severus. Je vais parfaitement bien," dit--il avec une tape légère sur la main de l'autre sorcier. Severus la souleva du bureau, grondant légèrement d'avoir été tapotée comme un chiot et se retira de nouveau dans le coin.

Le sourire d'Harry le suivit jusqu'au bout. Certaine chose ne changerait jamais, pensa-t-il alors qu'il regardait le Maître de Potion bouder. Il aimerait toujours le vieil homme.

Le froncement de sourcils de Draco le suivit aussi. Toujours dans la poche du vieux, pensa-t-il. L'idée que Severus soit sous le pouce de Dumbledore depuis tout ce temps lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

// Ne présume pas comprendre leur relation. //entendit-il Harry dire dans son esprit. // Elle est plus compliquée qu'il n'y parait. //

Draco ne répondit pas, résolut à garder son opinion sur la question.

Dumbledore attendait patiemment, alors Harry commença. "Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé ici ?"

"Le même que pour vous," répliqua Dumbledore en haussant un sourcil. " Pensiez-vous que ce serait différent?"

"Aurait-il posé la question dans la cas contraire ?" Répondit Draco, manifestement contrarié. Aux paroles de Draco, un côté de la bouche de Sévère frétilla. ""Eh bien, je suppose que non, M. Malfoy. Un excellent point. Cinq ans, Harry. A un mois près. Je ne me souviens pas de la date exacte de votre disparition."

//De la merde s'il n'en souvient peut pas ! // Hurla Draco et Harry tressaillit. // Il peut probablement te le dire à la minute et à la seconde près, ce connard de menteur. // Harry envoya une rapide réprimande, mais secrètement était parfaitement d'accord. Harry hocha la tête face à Dumbledore et la laissa retomber pour regarder fixement ses genoux, mais en fait il regardait Severus tel un faucon et remarqua que son ancien professeur fronçait maintenant les sourcils. Ainsi, pensa Harry, vous aussi, vous avez reconnu son mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? Severus leva les yeux. Les yeux noir rencontrèrent les siens par dessus la pièce.  
Avant que leur communication silencieuse ne soit remarquée par quiconque, l'attention d'Harry revint sur le Directeur.

"Pourquoi ne pensiez vous pas que nous serions curieux à ce sujet ? N'étiez-vous pas au courant de la distension temporelle de l'autre côté? Harry inclina la tête avec curiosité. Dumbledore s'agitait sur son siège et Draco grogna d'amusement, la bouche d'Harry elle-même se soulevait d'un sourire.

// Il a l'air un tantinet mal à l'aise, l'amour. // Dit Draco.

"Bien," répondit Harry à haute voix et Dumbledore le regarda fixement.

"Je te demande pardon, mon garçon?" demanda-t-il.

"Rien," dit Harry en lu faisant signe de poursuivre. Dans son soin, les yeux de Severus se plissèrent et se firent spéculatif.

"Nous connaissons très peu de chose sur la Lumière, Harry. D'après le peu de documentation que nous avions, nous savions que tu serais en sécurité." Il ignora l'expression de choc et d'incrédulité sur le visage de Draco. "Nous le savions," insistât-il en regardant ostensiblement Draco, "et nous avions pratiqué des tests, pour vérifier et revérifier ce fait."

Harry secoua la tête, fatigué, il ferma les yeux et souleva ses mains pour s'en couvrir le visage. "Vous aviez complètement planifié ma vie, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il las et résigné.

//C'est toujours la cas.// lui dit Draco et l'air triste et sombre de Severus montrait qu'il pensait de même.

Harry soupira. Tout à coup, il était épuisé. "J'en ai assez entendu pour le moment," dit-il calmement et il sentit Draco se tendre vers lui inquiet, soucieux de l'intonation abattue dans la voix de son amant.

Dumbledore acquiesça. "Je demanderai à Severus de t'escorter à Grimmauld Place."

Harry acquiesça et rassembla toutes ses réserves d'énergie pour se hisser sur ses pieds et suivre le Maître de Potions jusqu'à la cheminée. Draco était à ses côtés, se tenant délibérément entre Harry et Dumbledore alors qu'ils traversaient la pièce.

"à ce soir, alors," leur dit Dumbledore juste avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent. Harry ne répondit pas.

Square Grimmaurd était, bien évidemment, le même. Les cinq années écoulées n'avaient été qu'une simple goutte dans le sablier du temps de l'ancienne Maison des Blacks. Si il avait été le genre d'homme à lancer des paris, Harry se serait peut-être risqué à penser que la poussière qui semblait couvrir chaque surface de la maison était en fait la même que lors de sa dernière visite. En un sens ,Harry était reconnaissant de la lente évolution de la demeure quand bien même le reste du monde avait lui résolument avancé.

C'était réconfortant, un endroit et familier. Et heureusement, heureusement il était vide.

Snape laissa Harry et Draco dans la bibliothèque après une ferme pression sur chacune de leurs épaules et jeta à Draco un regard en guise d'avertissement compte tenu de son comportement dans le bureau du Directeur.

"Quoi?" Dit Draco sur la défensive. "C'est lui qui a commencé!"

Severus leva simplement les yeux au ciel et partit pour rentrer à Poudlard. Draco se détourna de la cheminée et découvrit qu'Harry lui faisait un sourire moqueur. "Quoi, c'est vrai," marmonna Draco en commençant à faire lentement le tour de la pièce. Harry soupira et desserra sa cape. Ses yeux suivaient Draco qui se déplaçait avec raideur dans la pièce Et Draco était raide – ses mouvement étaient un mélange de grâce purement athlétique et de curiosité méfiante. Harry s'affala sur la première chaise se complaisant dans son confort familier et du silence imposant de la maison.

Poudlard avait été trop bruyant à son goût.

"Je vois que c'est parfaitement sombre et déprimant. Exactement comme maman me l'avait toujours décrit," dit Draco passant son doigt à travers une épaisse couche de poussière. Il grimaça en remarquant que c'était collant. "Beurk, Potter. N'as-tu pas d'elfe de maison?"

Harry sourit. "Aucun que tu ne veuilles rencontrer, Draco. Fais-moi confiance."

Draco resta un second avec son doigt en l'air, un air de dégoût sur le visage, avant de se tourner et de l'essuyer sur le tissu fané d'une chaise tout aussi poussiéreuse. "J'espère sincèrement que les chambres sont beaucoup plus propres que cela," dit-il hautain.

Les yeux d'Harry pétillèrent et devinrent plus doux. "Voudrais-tu le découvrir?"

Draco regarda Harry par-dessus son épaule surpris. "Tu te sens assez bien pour ça?"

"Ne le suis-je pas toujours?"

Draco rangea le masque d'indifférence qu'il portait depuis leur retour. Son visage s'adoucit et fit sourire guingois. "Je suppose que oui," répondit-t-il doucement. Pendant un long moment, ils se regardaient l'un l'autre à travers la pièce laissant leurs esprits et leurs corps se réchauffer à cette idée. A chaque seconde qui passait, Harry sentait la tension frénétique qu'il l'avait abritée refluer, pour être remplacer quelques secondes plus tard par une chaude vague de désir pour son compagnon.

"Combien de temps avons-nous?" demanda la voix rauque de désir de Draco. Très lentement, il commença se mouvoir en direction d'Harry, chaque mouvement était précis et calculé. Harry souriait tandis qu'il s'approchait - il aimait quand Draco lui sautait dessus.

"Quelques heures," répondit-il. "Suffisamment, même selon nos critères."

"Il semblerait en effet."

Draco fit les derniers pas qui les séparaient, et en un éclair fut à cheval sur Harry. Au départ, ils se contentèrent des petites touches de tendresse dont ils s'étaient abstenus devant les autres. Draco eut le souffle coupé lorsque la force revint dans ses doigts. "Nous ne devrions pas rester si longtemps sans nous toucher," dit-il dans un souffle. "Le lien est encore trop récent."

"Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça," dit Harry. Il glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Draco, et ses doigts calleux coulèrent tel deux plumes sur son torse. "Montons."

Draco gémit comme Harry taquinait ses mamelons. "Je ne pense pas être en état d'attendre. " Il se voûta au contact Harry, les amenant plus prêt l'un de l'autre. Ses mains glissèrent entre eux et caressèrent la bosse grandissante dans le pantalon du brun.

"Merde, Draco. Tu ne vas pas avoir le choix. Je ne goûte guerre à l'envie de me faire surprendre lorsque tout le monde arrivera."

Boudeur, Draco relâcha son étreinte. "Bien." Il se défit gracieusement de l'étreinte collante d'Harry et descendit de ses genoux. "Conduit-moi."

Harry se leva et saisit le bras de Draco dans une main tout en ajustant son pantalon avec l'autre. "Où préférais-tu aller?" demanda-t-il en guidant Draco hors de la bibliothèque.

"J'en ai rien à foutre, Harry. N'importe où mais avec un lit, par l'amour de Merlin." Harry sourit en remarquant la petite pointe de désespoir dissimulée dans la voix de son amant.

"Je crois que je peux arranger ça."

Deux heures plus tard, Harry fut sorti du sommeil par un bruit étrange. Ce n'avait pas été fracassant, plutôt un bruit traînant, mais son incongruité dans la maison silencieuse avait réveillé Harry en moins d'une seconde et mis tous ses sens en alerte. Étonnamment, Draco dormait à ses côté. Harry fronça les sourcils. La poussée d'adrénaline courant dans ses veines aurait dû envoyer une alarme en écho à travers le lien, mais Draco n'avait même pas tressailli.

La chambre était complètement noire. De la fenêtre extérieure, une pluie soutenue s'abattait sur la maison. Harry frissonna ulcéré par son incapacité à se calmer ou à identifier la source de son malaise. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il resta complètement immobile, berçant un Draco inconscient contre lui, à l'écoute d'un quelconque indice pouvant expliquer l'étrange bruit.

Comme les secondes s'écoulaient, la prise d'Harry sur Draco s'était inconsciemment resserrée et sa respiration s'accélèra. Au moment où il reconnut les signes de la crise de panique imminente, la poigne sur son amant aurait dû le voir se tordre d'inconfort, mais Draco ne bougeait pas.

La partie raisonnable de son esprit lui criait de se calmer, de reprendre le contrôle, mais Harry trouvait sa voix pitoyablement faible et lointaine. Sa formation et son expérience pliait et se brisait sous le poids de la crainte remontant dans sa gorge.

"Draco, chuchota-t-il, en secouant légèrement le corps entre ses bras. Lorsque Draco ne répondit pas, ne bougeant même pas, Harry le secoua plus fort. "Draco!" cria-t-il, ne se souciant plus de taire ou de masquer le fait qu'il était éveillé. Au son de sa voix, le son retentit à nouveau. Le souffle de Harry resta coincer dans sa gorge alors qu'il luttait pour l'identifier Cela ressemblait au bruit d'un pinceau contre de la peau et au mouvement calme de pieds nus sur le bois. C'était tout autour de lui.

Harry sauta de son lit et souleva une main tremblante vers la cheminée noire, froide. "Incendio!"!" cria-t-il et le faible contrôle qu'il avait sur sa magie fit sauter le feu vers haut et hors de la grille éclairant à son grand soulagement la chambre avant de retomber en arrière et de brûler furieusement dans l'âtre. Harry essaya de crier, mais sa gorge était complètement bloquée. Tout ce qu'il parvint à émettre fut un pleure gémissant tandis que le feux illuminait ce qui s'était déplacé dans la pièce.

Les enfants se tenaient debout autour du lit. Ils remplissait la pièce, des garçons et des filles, des bambins et des adolescents. La lumière du feu dansait sur la surface de leurs yeux aveugles, des yeux incroyablement larges et complètement opaques. La panique d'Harry grandit comme il découvrait leurs traits pâles et leurs bouches béantes. De certains d'entre eux, du sang coulait de plaies ouvertes et tambourinait le plancher de bois brillant. D'autres semblaient sains et saufs jusqu'à Harry ne remarque les traces sur leurs vêtements brûlés, dont une malédiction ou un sort avait brûlé son chemin jusqu'à leur corps.

"S'il vous plaît, allez-vous en," les supplia-t-il. La voix sortant sa bouche ressemblait à un croassement rauque. Mais au lieu d'obéir, les silhouettes s'avançaient, s'approchant du lit. Harry recula contre la tête de celui-ci, remontant un Draco qui ne répondait toujours pas, le serrant près de lui. "Allez-vous-en, murmura-t-il à nouveau.

Lorsque la première petite main se tendit pour le toucher, faisant dégouliner du sang sur les couvertures de laine vierge, la paralysie de Harry cessa - et il cria. Immédiatement, la scène fila au loin, comme de l'eau dans un égout, mais comme Harry la regarda disparaître, d'une voix sifflante et familière retentit dans son esprit.

"Bon retour, Harry Potter."

Harry reprit conscience, le cri mourant sur ses lèvres. Des bras vigoureux le tenaient et le berçant doucement. Il tourna son visage contre le torse de Draco et pressa intimement son oreille contre sa peau chaude, laissant le rythme régulier des battements de son cœur chasser les horribles images de son esprit. Alors que la peur s'estompait peu à peu, Harry sentait l'embarras la remplacer. Soupirant de dégoût de lui, il essaya de s'écarter"', mais Draco refusa de le laisser partir, et à la place se pencha et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres gercées.

"Non, amour. Ne le laisse pas mettre quoique ce soit entre nous."

Harry reprit son souffle. Draco savait. Par tous les dieux, il savait. Mais, comme Harry recouvrait lentement de ses facultés, et que l'horreur de son rêve s'éloignait un peu plus, il se rendit compte que le lien ne fonctionnait pas exactement comme il le devrait, donnant accès à Draco au plus profond de son esprit - là où il gardait ses craintes, ses insécurités et aussi , ses échecs.

"Il sait que je suis de retou "" dit Harry inutilement, mais Draco hocha simplement la tête, ne commentant pas son inutile déclaration.

"Nous devrions dû nous en douter. tu aurais du vider ton ton esprit avant de t'endormir. "

Harry se mit à rire sans humour. "Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas eu à le faire ?" demanda-t-il avec une trace d'amertume dans la voix.

"Oui."

L'apaisant bercement continua et Harry mit à contrecœur sa stupide erreur derrière lui. Ils avaient beaucoup d'autres choses auxquelles penser maintenant. Et de toute façon, Voldemort aurait appris son retour bien assez tôt. Harry n'avait pas l'intention de se cacher cette fois-ci.. Si cela se faisait comme il l'entendait, le combat aurait lieu plus tôt que tard.

"Il est l'heure? "

Draco fredonnait une affirmation, mais ne cessa jamais ses caresses, ni son étroite étreinte." "J'entends du mouvement et des voix en bas depuis une bonne demi-heure."

Harry soupira profondément. "Mieux vaut se doucher." Il se glissa hors des bras de Draco et quitta le lit.

"Tu veux de la compagnie?" Draco sourit et s'étira. Harry regardait tendrement, admirant la manière dont le corps de son amant se mouvait et se tendait.

" Question idiote."

Harry comparait le trajet jusqu'à la cuisine à celui de la planche des condamnés. Il savait que les gens qui l'attendaient, avaient conservé toutes les attentes, les idées préconçues et les préjugés de son ancienne vie. L'idée de voir Remus, Hermione et Ron était juste assez motivant pour pousser ses pieds à descendre l'escalier, à traverser la salle, et passer la porte close de la cuisine.

De l'autre côté, des éclats de voix criaient les unes au dessus des autres, et Harry se demanda si toute cette excitation était au sujet de leur retour. "Non", dit Draco à côté de lui. "L'enthousiasme est pour ton retour. Pas le mien. J'imagine que je vais être tout à fait exclu de cette petite réunion."

Plus tard, Harry réitérerait ces paroles dans sa tête et grimacerait en se rendant compte combien naïfs ils étaient. Malgré toutes les connaissances et le pouvoir qu'ils avaient acquis au cours des cinq dernières années, à bien des égards, ils avaient toujours dix-sept ans - peu familiers avec les manipulations et manœuvres politiques qui se produisaient si souvent dans le monde des adultes.

Mais là, avant la réunion, Harry avait juste faiblement souri et volé un rapide baiser, et entièrement ouvert son esprit pour que le lien leur permette à Draco et à lui de communiquer mentalement, et ouvert la porte.

Comme ils entraient, Draco étouffa un brusque sentiment de claustrophobie. La pièce contenait une douzaine de personnes, il n'en reconnut que certaines, mais c'était suffisamment bondé pour qu'il se sente pris au piège, même dans la spacieuse cuisine. Acculés. Harry expérimenta sa propre poussée d'inquiétude, mais continua à avancer, tout en rassurant Draco du mieux qu'il pouvait grâce à leur connexion.

Au début, il n'y eut pas de réaction, les occupants étant bien trop pris dans leurs insignifiantes querelles pour remarquer les nouveaux venus. Puis, quelqu'un eut le souffle coupé et le reste se tût, se tournant vers leur sauveur perdu depuis longtemps et son compagnon.

Harry parcourut rapidement les visages, s'arrêtant sur Ron, Hermione, Remus, Severus et Dumbledore avant de tourner son attention vers les autres. Molly et Bill Weasley se tenaient ensemble de l'autre côté de la salle, et à côté d'eux était le professeur McGonagall.. De l'autre côté de la table, étaient Maugrey Fol-Oeil, Kingsley Shaklebolt et Mondingus Fletcher. Et enfin, Harry vit Tonks, jeter un œil par dessus l'épaule de Remus, les cheveux scandaleusement pourpre, la seule couleur dans la chambre à part la bouteille de jus de citrouille couleur rouge vif qui siégeait intact sur la table.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. "Bonjour, tout le monde."

Harry pensait que sa voix était incertaine, hésitante même, mais Draco lui assura que sa déclaration avait été livré avec une confiance tranquille. Au début, personne ne bougea. En fait, personne ne semblait ne serait-ce que respirer. Enfin, Remus s'avança. "Harry," fut la seule chose qu'il dit en faisant quelques pas prudents, mais Harry entendit l'émotion à peine contenue dans la voix de son vieil ami et qu'il le rejoint à mi-chemin dans la pièce. Lorsque Remus s'arrêta, paraissant déchiré, et offrit sa main d'un geste avortée, Harry se mit à rire et tira le loup-garou dans une profonde étreinte. Il ne fallut qu'un moment à Remus pour joindre son rire discret à celui d'Harry et lui rendre de bon cœur son accolade.

"Tu m'as manqué, Remus, " dit tranquillement Harry à son parrain honoraire.

"Toi aussi, Harry." Remus lui tapa une nouvelle fois dans le dos. "Je suppose que ce soir nous allons entendre une sacrée histoire, hum?" Son regard glissa dernière Harry, vers Draco. Pendant une bref seconde, quelque chose brilla dans ses yeux, puis cela avait disparu. Remus s'avança et tendit la main. "Bon retour, M. Malfoy."

Draco blanchit. "S'il vous plaît ne m'appelez pas comme cela, professeur. Je préférerais que vous appeliez Draco." Une lueur de surprise traversa le visage de Remus, mais il n'hésita pas à rendre la pareille.

"Je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis de nombreuses années, Draco. Pourquoi ne m'appellerais-tu pas Remus?

Draco acquiesça et Remus se retourna vers Harry. Draco ne voulait pas l'admettre, même en lui-même, mais être appelé "Monsieur le Malfoy " lui avait laissé un sentiment de froid dans le creux du ventre. Pendant une seconde, il avait effectivement eu la nausée. Tout rappel de son père l'affectait de cette façon - lui laissait le sentiment d'être malade et de dégoût et d'effroi.

Les gens commencèrent à avancer et Draco se laissa emporter par l'heureuse réunion, permettant au choc de s'être si profondément rappelé de son père à s'estomper. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui soit rejeter au visage d'une manière assez brutale et inquiétante.

"M. Malfoy." Draco se tourna vers la voix, ne reconnaissant pas l'homme débraillé à qui elle appartenait.

"Oui?"

L'homme s'approcha et les gens qui l'entouraient s'écartèrent comme la mer Rouge. "Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que vous pensez accomplir. Mais moi, je ne m'assièrai pas pour discuter des affaires privées de l'Ordre avec un Malfoy."

Draco se forçait à garder sa place et à ne pas reculer. Bien que la seule chose qu'il redoutait depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de la lumière soit finalement arrivée, il refusa de faire preuve de faiblesse ou de se montrer défensif d'une quelconque manière. Il se redressa, attira sa magie autour de lui et baissa la tête pour regarder l'homme ébouriffé.

"Est-ce que je vous connais, monsieur?" demanda calmement Draco.

"Mon nom est Fletcher, Malfoy, et je vous conseille de ne pas l'oublier."

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour informer ce ver qu'il avait justement décidé de le faire quand une main se posa sur son épaule Draco n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que c'était Harry.

"Y-a-t-il un problème, Dung ?" demanda Harry, la voix aussi calme que celle de Draco, la seule différence étant de danger dont il l'avait imprégné.

Draco s'attendait à ce qu'unsorcier adulte reconnaisse une menace quand il en entendait une, notamment un membre du célèbre Ordre du Phénix. Toutefois, il donnait peut-être du crédit là où il ne devait pas y en avoir, car l'homme fonça tête baissée, inconscient de l'avertissement implicite de Harry.

"Je disais juste à votre petit "ami ", Harry, que nous n'apprécions pas tellement les Malfoys, par ici. "

Draco gémit doucement et ferma les yeux. / / S'il te plaît, ne fais pas de scène. / / pria-t-il Harry, mais le tempérament de son amant avait déjà atteint un point dangereux et il n'avait absolument pas écouté la voix raisonnable de Draco. Il retira ses mains de celles d'Hermione, qui les tenait pendant qu'elle exprimait des platitudes émotionnelles, et les planta fermement sur ses hanches. Il ne s'avança pas devant Draco, ne présumant pas qu'un combat soit en construction, mais sa posture défensive indiquait clairement qu'il ne tolérerait pas un tel traitement envers son compagnon. Et que, en fait, cela le mettait très en colère.

Le geste était si … chevaleresque ... que Draco ne put retenir un sourire. / / Mon héros. / / transmit-il avec une dose de véritable amusement. Les lèvres d'Harry tressaillirent, mais son regard ne dévia pas de Dung. Draco sentait les crépitements de magie autour de lui alors que la colère d'Harry montait de plus en plus. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul - l'homme offensif- 'Dung,' (comme c'est approprié, pensa Draco) le remarquait aussi. Nerveusement, il lécha ses lèvres et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de la salle.

Draco regarda , lui aussi autour de lui, se demandant de quel côté les gens se mettraient. La plupart, nota-t-il, semblait mal à l'aise et très peu osait croiser son regard. Ainsi, pensa-t-il en essayant d'ignorer son sentiment de regret, rien n'a vraiment changé. Je serai toujours un Malfoy. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Harry sentit la douleur de son compagnon, et maudit la situation. Il avait travaillé longtemps et durement pour convaincre Draco qu'il était plus que juste un Malefoy. Un nom, il n'avait aucun contrôle desssus et il lui avait été imposé à la naissance - un peu comme Harry. Il n'était pas plus un Malefoy à présent qu' Harry était un Potter. Ils étaient devenus des personnes différentes ces dernières années. Ils étaient devenus leur propre personne. Le reste du monde, cependant, n'avait de toute évidence pas réussi à tourner la page.

"Oui, Mondingus. Il est mon ami. Et vous feriez bien de vous en souvenir." Harry laissa son regard parcourir la salle, incluant tacitement tout le monde dans la déclaration. Draco soupira intérieurement et attendait l'explosion inévitable.

Étonnamment, elle n'est jamais venu. Dumbledore avança, attirant l'attention sans faille de chaque personne de l'assistance. Draco regardait avec un dégoût à peine dissimulée.

//Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin! Quand il pète, chantent-ils l'évangile? //

//Tiens-toi bien !// lui commanda Harry, mais il ne put empêcher un petit rire de s'échapper à travers le lien. // Il est peut-être un salaud de manipulateur, mais il a fait de grandes choses dans sa vie, Draco. Il a gagné le respect de ces personnes. //

Draco forma et rejeta une centaine de réponses à cette déclaration avant de décider finalement d'honorer le souhait de son amant et de bien se comporter. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour Harry qui était dans position déjà difficile.

"Je vais vous expliquer les détails de l'absence d'Harry et de Draco maintenant que tout le monde est là. S'il vous plaît prenez vos places. Et s'il vous plaît, mes amis, essayons de mettre nos idées préconçues et nos préjugés derrière nous. Je réponds personnellement de M. Malfoy et c'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin. "

Harry lui lança un regard de triomphe, tandis qu'ils prenaient un siège, mais Draco se contenta de renifler indifféremment. Le vieil homme n'allait pas acheter _sa_ loyauté si facilement.

Après ce que Draco considéra comme une réunion presque physiquement douloureuse, passer à raconter les cinq dernières années de sa vie, lui et Harry furent finalement autorisés à s'échapper. D'un commun accord, ils avaient retenu plusieurs éléments d'information, et étaient franchement carrément évasif sur d'autres. Harry ne voulait tout simplement pas que ces gens sachent tout - du moins pas pour l'instant. Draco ricana, il aimait regarder Harry donner libre cours à ses instincts Serpentard. Tous convinrent qu'une autre réunion avec l'ensemble des membres seraient nécessaires avant que la moindre décision ne soit prise. Draco renifla quand la motion fut adoptée. Même la foule a sa bureaucratie, pensa-t-il.

Il supporta un Ron stoïque et une Hermione incontestablement hormonale verbaliser leur soutien devant son "admirable" décision de servir la lumière. Il retint même sa langue lorsque Granger s'écroula encore une fois, jetant ses bras autour de son amant, et lui bavant dessus, mais quand il lui sembla que Ron envisageait une scène tout aussi obscène, Draco intervint.

// Si il te touche, c'est pas de sexe pendant un mois. // jeta-t-il à Harry en voyant Ron recommencer à renifler, et a repartir pour une autre série de larmes. Harry pâlit, et en l'espace de trente secondes s'était excusé auprès du couple, après moult promesses de visites prochaines et de rencontrer avec leurs enfants.

"Nous aimerions que tu viennes aussi, Draco," dit Hermione alors que Ron l'emmenait. "Vraiment", insista-t-elle lorsque Draco n'accepta pas immédiatement. "S'il te plaît, Draco. Je sais que notre histoire commune n'est pas des meilleures, mais pourras-tu, s'il te plaît, l'envisager?"

Draco se retrouva à hocher la tête avant même de s'en rendre compte et grimaça quand Hermione lui sourit brillamment et céda à son mari qui la tirait vers la cheminette. Après avoir envoyé Hermione, Ron se tourna vers Harry. "Content que tu sois de retour." Il semblait se débattre un instant, puis ajoute: "Et toi aussi, Draco. Je pense que ... eh bien, je pense que nous devrions bientôt parler." Cette déclaration plutôt inoffensif, livrée avec un regard pointu, avait immédiatement mit Harry sur ses gardes.

"Que veux-tu dire, Ron?"

Ron serra simplement les lèvres et prit une poignée de poudre à cheminette. "Fais juste attention à lui, Harry," dit-il, puis avec un léger signe de tête en direction de Draco, il était parti.

"Oh, la joie. Plus de sous-entendu énigmatiques." Draco soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise à proximité. Malgré sa nonchalance, son visage était serré d'inquiétude, et Harry pouvait voir des prémices de cernes sous ses yeux. Il regarda dans l'espace un moment avant de regarder Harry.

"Je suppose que cela signifie qu'il y a un prix sur ma tête ou quelque chose dans le genre."

Harry fronça les sourcils et Draco regretta immédiatement son égoïsme. Son amant en avait déjà plus qu'assez dans son assiette pour le moment. Il ne devrait pas avoir à se préoccuper de cela en plus. Draco se souleva de la chaise, même si cela ne fut pas sans peine. Il aurait pu jurer que le coussin avait été ensorcelé pour sembler purement paradisiaque et Dieux, qu'il était fatigué.

" Arrête, Harry. Ces deux derniers jours ont été difficiles ..." Il dégagea une mèche sur le front de son amant, laissant ses doigts danser le long de la joue et du cou d'Harry. "N' y pense pas maintenant. Allons au lit. Et je veux dire, pour dormir."

Un petit sourire se fraya un chemin sur le visage de Harry. "Evidement."

Draco porta la main à son cœur, paraissant vexé. "Est-ce que je te mentirai, Harry?" Harry ricana, laissant une petite partie de tension quitter son corps.

Le couple savoura un bon éclat de rire qui les soulagea, avant qu'Harry ne s'avance et ne pose la tête sur l'épaule de Draco. Ils soupirèrent tous deux de contentement avant que leurs bras ne s'enroulent l'un l'autre. Le lien réagit, fredonnant joyeusement, et Harry le laissa emplir son esprit. Il s'ouvrit complètement, tout comme Draco, et ils ont échangèrent librement lestriomphes, les échecs, les déceptions et les joies de la journée, offrant du réconfort en cas de besoin, et réaffirmant leur engagement.

Draco sentit la trépidation Harrys sur l'annonce de Ron avant son départ et il l'apaisa. Harry reconnut la frustration de Draco d'être identifié et jugé sur son nom, et il le consola. Cela dura un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se sentent tout deux renaître. Harry était sur le point de suggérer qu'ils se retirent, lorsque les portes de la bibliothèque s'ouvrirent et Severus et Remus volèrent littéralement dans la pièce.

"Les garçons!" siffla Remus. "Vous devez partir. Tout de suite."

Harry ne parut même pas se contracter, mais Draco sentit le corps de son amant se tendre et sa magie serpenter en lui, prête à attaquer. Il prit le temps d'avoir une pensée de colère envers les deux hommes qui se hâtaient actuellement de traverser la pièce. Quelqu'un allait apprendre à ses dépens que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de surprendre Harry.

Severus se précipita vers la cheminée, les robes flottantes, et jeta une poignée de poudre dans les flammes " Manoir Snape," demanda-t-il lorsque que la flamme passa au vert.

"Dépêchez-vous!" les exhorta Remus en poussant Harry et Draco vers la cheminette, mais Harry avait les pieds fixés au sol et refusait de se déplacer.

"Mais que ce passe-t-il bon sang ?" demanda-t-il et Severus grogna d'ennui.

"Vous ne changerez jamais, Potter. Pour une fois, voulez-vous faire exactement ce qu'on vous dit!"

Tous les quatre se tournèrent lorsque des cris venant du hall extérieur furent entendus. Draco entendit distinctement les mots: "ministère", "Aurors", et "arrestation". Il se tourna vers Harry.

"Peut-être que nous devrions nous plier à la sagesse de nos aînés", plaisanta-t-il, mais Harry pouvait entendre le tremblement craintif de sa voix. Sans un mot, il saisit Draco et le traîna dans la cheminée. Quand il l'eut poussé à travers, il se tourna vers Severus et Remus et les fixa d'un regard foudroyant.

" Ne me faites pas attendre, avertit-il. "Je vous donne une heure pour vous présenter et me dire ce que c'est que cette merde!"

Pour sa perverse satisfaction, les deux hommes reculèrent. Avec un grognement, Harry saisi sa propre poignée de poudre et la jeta au feu. " Manoir Snape," appela-t-il et il disparut dans les flammes vertes.

Fin du chapitre

la semaine parochaine, le chapitre 11 : Poursuivre un mensonge


	11. Poursuivre un mensonge

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment Inc.

**Titre original **: On The Last Day Of Our World.

**Auteur** : Sansa 1

**Traductrice :** Crazysnape

**Résumé **:Harry et Draco se réveillent un matin et découvrent qu'ils sont les dernières personnes sur Terre. Pourront-ils découvrir ensemble ce qui est arrivé à leur monde? HP/DM

**Rated** : 'R' (par sécurité).

**note de ma traductrice** : Bonjour et désolé du retard, j'étais patraque et je n'ai pas réussit à poster. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews d'encouragements. Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**Chapitre Onze** **  
****Poursuivre un mensonge**

Son éloignement des affaires morales du vaste monde n'avait pas pour autant détérioré le code déontologique d'Harry. Il avait toujours dit la vérité. Alors, quand il avait déclaré attendre que Severus ou Remus à les rejoignent au Manoir Snape pour qu'ils s'expliquent, ou que les conséquences seraient désastreuses - il ne plaisantait pas. Il attendit exactement une heure, arpentant l'élégante salle de séjour pendant que Draco le regardait, avant de se diriger vers la cheminée, en colère et déterminé à obtenir quelques réponses. Draco l'intercepta à mi-chemin à travers la pièce.

"Ne sois pas téméraire, lui dit-il mi-taquin. Cependant, il lui maintint fermement le bras lorsqu'Harry essaya de pousser plus avant. "Donne-leur un peu de temps, Harry."

"Ils ont eu une heure."

"Cela t'as peut-être semblé une éternité", il fit une pause quand Harry lui lança un regard noir: "D'accord, cela m'a semblé une éternité à moi aussi, mais Harry - nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe. Tu pourrais te précipiter là-bas et détruire tout leur travail. Et là, ça nous mènerai où? » Il sentit Harry se détendre contre son bras contenu, mais légèrement seulement. " Aie confiance en Severus, » le pria-t-il.

Les yeux d'Harry se voilèrent. Il se tourna vers Draco et prit le bras qui était sur son torse pour le poser sur sa hanche. "J'ai confiance en toi, Draco. Juste en toi." Les paroles avaient été prononcées avec une effrayantes convictions et une certaine finalité, Draco déglutit devant l'émotion évidente qu'elle cachaient.

Franchement, il ne se sentait pas le moins du monde d'humeur amoureuse en ce moment. Pourtant, le tout nouveau lien et son propre amour le poussèrent à se pencher et à appuyer ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Le baiser commença doucement, une simple reconnaissance de la confiance qu'Harry lui portait, mais comme d'habitude, il dégénéra rapidement en un besoin ardent qui lui tourna la tête, et excita douloureusement son corps.

Harry répondit en tirant son compagnon contre lui et en l'embrassant profondément. Draco pouvait presque goûter la frustration et la peur d'Harry, et se força à ne pas se lever et pour aller à la rencontre de sa passion désespérée, craignant de nourrir son angoisse. Il garda le contact profond, mais doux, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente enfin les tensions du corps de son amant refluer. Ce n'est que lorsque Harry se relaxa contre lui que Draco intensifia le baiser, attrapant les cheveux d'Harry et tirant son t-shirt pour le rapprocher plus encore. Ils se touchaient partout, et cela ne semblait pas encore être suffisant. Draco entrevoyait une manière de porter Harry sur le divan quand la cheminée s'éclaira de vert et que deux personnes en sortirent.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, mais il était évidemment trop tard. Remus et Severus avaient tout deux vu l'étreinte amoureuse. Snape soupira avec dégoût, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il avait un bras autour de la taille de Remus, et soutenait l'autre homme. Les instincts de guérisseur de Draco s'éveillèrent comme il découvrait l'état débraillé du loup-garou. Même si Remus les regardait tout deux avec un sourire entendu, la douleur tirait ses traits et un filet de sang suintait de sous la manche de sa robe et coulait sur sa main.

"Interrompons-nous quelque chose, les gars?"demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque alors que Snape l'aidait à rejoindre le canapé.

"Ça ira, Remus," plaisanta Harry, mais l'inquiétude teintait ses paroles, leur ôtant toute la charge sarcastique qu'elles auraient normalement dû porter. "Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Un désaccord avec les Aurors. Ils n'ont pas apprécié l'attitude de Remus," Severus répondit avec lassitude.

"Tu as une attitude?" Harry demanda avec étonnement simulé.

"Il en a une lorsque cela te concerne", répondit Severus.

"Comment peuvent-ils s'en tirer avec ça? Demanda Harry. "Attaquer un membre de l'Ordre!"

Il observa tandis que Remus et Severus échangeaient un regard indéchiffrable, mais sans répondre. Severus abaissa doucement le loup-garou sur le canapé et puis hésita avec incertitude comme il poussa un gémissement et posa sa tête contre le dossier.

Draco s'avança écartant Severus.. Il s'agenouilla à côté de Remus et commença à déboutonner habilement la robe de son corps mince.

Il fallut un moment à Severus pour se reprendre, mais quand Draco commença à pousser la robe en lambeaux le long des épaules de Remus, il s'affirma rapidement "Qu'est-ce ...".

"Laissez-le faire, Severus,"dit Harry qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de Severus. "Il sait ce qu'il fait. Croyez-moi."

Severus pinça les lèvres et se redressa. Il croisa les bras et serra fermement ses mains. Harry, debout à moins d'un mètre, pouvait sentir l'inquiétante tension qui rayonnait autour de son corps. De toute évidence, Remus le pouvait tout aussi bien.

"Je vais bien, Severus", dit-il, alors que Draco continuait d'examiner la longue et très laide entaille sur l'avant-bras gauche du loup-garou. "Juste une égratignure."

"Eh bien, c'est un peu plus que cela, Pro ... Remus. Je reconnais ce sort de découpe, et il peut être particulièrement déplaisant. Mais vous avez raison. Cela devrait aller." Draco fronça les sourcils devant la coupure, n'aimait pas sa profondeur à l'extrémité inférieure. Décidé quant au sort de guérison, il leva les deux mains, les faisant planer sur la plaie et prit une profonde respiration. "Relaxe", dit-il Remus.

"Que fais-tu?"l'interrogea Severus, en tirant contre la poigne d'Harry qui le retenait. Malgré de la gravité de la situation, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La nature de la relation entre ces deux là, une simple théorie il y a quelques heures, était maintenant tout à fait évidente.. Draco était manifestement arrivé à la même conclusion.

"Recule, Sev. Il n'a pas besoin de tu lui tiennes la main."

Severus bafouilla, mais Remus se contenta de rire. Il tourna les yeux ambre à la rencontre des prunelles noires de Severus. "Ça va, Severus. Laisse Draco m'aider." Ces quelques mots n'exprimèrent qu'une fraction de ce qui passait entre eux, entraînant un réchauffement de leur regards, et finalement Severus concéda et recula de quelques pas.

""Merci", dit Draco. Tournant son attention vers Remus, il commença l'enchantement, se concentrant pour faire un bon travail. Cet homme portait déjà suffisamment de cicatrices sur son corps selon Draco. Durant le temps qu'ils avaient passé seuls, Harry lui avait longuement expliqué les difficultés auxquelles Remus avait dû faire face dans sa vie, faisant que l'homme paraissait beaucoup plus âgé qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

"Ne bougez pas."

Draco concentra l'énergie qu'il avait collecté sur la ligne dentelée de chair brisée, la fermant promptement. Il divisa ses efforts, en mettant l'accent à moitié sur la raccommodage des dommages sous la peau, là où la coupe s'était dangereusement rapprochée d'un couple de tendons. Il consacra l'autre moitié à la réparation de la peau elle-même, en prenant plus de soin que ordinairement pour s'assurer qu'il la refermait uniformément et avec un minimum de cicatrice. L'effort supplémentaire était fatiguant, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux et vit le résultat, il décida que ça en valait la peine.

Remus regardait son bras, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Hésitant, il passa un doigt rugueux sur la ligne de la coupure, à présent à peine visible sur sa peau, comme une mince ligne blanche. Étonné, il leva les yeux vers Severus.

Severus avait vu Draco guérir Remus, avec apparemment rien de plus que un sort bien rodé et de la bonne volonté. A aucun moment, le garçon n'avait cherché sa baguette, ou même l'air peu incertain quant à la façon de procéder. Ce fut cette démonstration, plus que les heures de contes qu'il avait entendu plus tôt ce soir concernant les années "manquantes" d'Harry et Draco's, qui scella la vérité pour lui.

Ces garçons avaient un énorme pouvoir au bout des doigts. Tant, qu'il était plus que probable, ils n'en comprenaient pas l'ampleur. C'était à la fois une magnifique et terrible réalisation, car cela rendait ce qu'il venait de se passer au quartier générale encore plus dangereux. Si le Ministère soupçonnait l'étendu de leur pouvoir ...

Remus l'observait. "Oui, convint-il, en sachant exactement où les pensées de Severus l'avaient menée. "Ils ne doivent jamais savoir. "

Draco se leva un peu tremblant, reconnaissant lorsque Harry s'avança pour le maintenir. "Ils ne doivent jamais savoir quoi ?" demanda-t-il, en remarquant le regard échangé entre les deux plus âgés.

Severus soupira et ne répondit pas immédiatement. D'un claquement de doigts, il appela un elfe de maison. Après avoir commandé des boissons et une légère collation, ainsi que quelques potions revigorantes pour Remus, il s'assit lourdement sur le canapé. Sachant qu'il était inutile de le faire, il ne protesta pas lorsque Remus glissa une main sur sa jambe et la pressa doucement.

Ni Harry, ni Draco commentèrent ce geste intime. Ils attendirent patiemment que l'elfe de maison revienne et dispose les sandwichs et les gâteaux sur la table. Après avoir remis à Severus les deux flacons de potion qu'il avait demandé de ses appartements, l'elfe de maison s'éloigna.

Harry attendit que Severus offre les potions à Remus et que Remus, voyant les yeux grave de son amant, les avala sans se plaindre. Harry attira Draco sur le canapé en face et l'incita à s'asseoir. Ils continuèrent à attendre pendant que Severus versait le thé et le proposait. mais sa patience déjà mince finit par craquer.

"Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé, demanda-t-il. " "Nous avons passé suffisamment de temps ce soir, à passer nos vies en revues",dit-il en agitant un doigt entre Draco et lui "et maintenant nous voulons entendre ce qui Diable il se passe. En quoi le ministère est-il en cause? Pourquoi étaient-ils à la maison?"

Draco ne laissa même pas une seconde Severus pour composer sa réponse avant d'intervenir "Il était là pour moi, n'est-ce pas? "dit-il tranquillement.

Severus hocha la tête "En effet," admit-il.

"Pourquoi?"

"Ton père"

Draco grogna et sauta du canapé agité, mais Harry l'arrêta. "N'est-ce pas toujours comme ça, " siffla-t-il comme il s'asseyait. Maussade, il commença à tirer sur un fil du coussin. Il semblait qu'il ne pourrait jamais échapper bien longtemps à l'ombre noire de son père.

Harry serra les mâchoires. "Comment ont-ils su que nous étions là?" demanda-t-il lentement, refusant de laisser sa colère l'emporter sur lui. Severus le regardait avec soin par dessus sa tasse de thé.

"Que vous dit votre instinct? "

Harry avait envie de dire à Severus d'aller au diable, et de prendre son putain d'instinct avec lui. Toutefois, même après toutes ces années, l'envie de prendre le rôle de l'élève, de justifier ses réponses et ses motivations, et d'anticiper son ennemi était trop imprégné en lui pour l'ignorer.

"Quelqu'un leur a dit?" répondit-il avec ironie, grinçant des dents de frustration, mais Severus sirota simplement son thé et acquiesça.

"C'est un bon début," dit-il en hochant la tête.

Draco sauta dans la mêlée. "Soit quelqu'un qui nous a vu à Poudlard soit ..."

"Quelqu'un de l'Ordre," finit Harry, ses yeux devinrent vitreux tandis qu'il le considérait.

Remus secoua la tête, comme il remplaçait sa tasse vide sur la table. "Non, je ne peux pas croire que quelqu'un de l'Ordre impliquerait le ministère. Il faut que quelqu'un qui vous ai vu à l'école un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui."

Harry gémit de frustration, et jeta ses bras en l'air tout en s'appuyant contre le coussin. "Nous étions au milieu d'une foule d'étudiant, Rémy. Cela aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre eux."

Le quatuor envisagea silencieusement toutes les possibilités tout en finissant leur thé. Harry parla enfin. "Si je parle au ministère, que je leur dire ce qui nous est réellement arrivé, ils devraient abandonner les charges retenues contre Draco, n'est-ce pas? Remus, je veux dire, il n'est clairement pas mon ennemi."

Severus fronça les sourcils en regardant son thé "Ce n'est pas forcément là où certains voudront votre loyauté."

"Eh bien, ils peuvent aller se faire foutre! Qu'est-ce que Lucius a un rapport avec ça?" Demanda Harry. "Et vous n'avez jamais répondu à ma question d'ailleurs - pourquoi le Ministère en a après Draco si c'est Lucius qui cause tous les problèmes?"

Remus prit prudemment une gorgée de thé, le bras toujours incertain, malgré la guérison de qualité supérieure effectué par Draco. "Quand vous avez tout deux ... disparus ... des rumeurs ..." Il s'arrêta et soupira. "Il n'y a pas moyen plaisant de formuler cela.

"Tout le monde a pensé que Draco m'avait kidnappé et remit à son père," devina Harry.

"Oui", affirma Remus.

"Je n'ai jamais voulu rejoindre Lucius. Jamais," gronda Draco. Harry lui serra la main, et Draco chercha à être rassuré au travers du lien , bouleversé, malgré ses proclamation antérieures selon lesquelles il ne se souciait pas de ce que les gens avaient pensé à lui. Il sentit l'amour d'Harry le traverser comme une douce vague, et le laissa porter une partie de son ressentiment, l'éloigner.

"Nous le savons, Draco, dit Severus. Mais ceux qui connaissaient la vérité étaient si peu nombreux, et nous ne pouvions pas, en dépit de nos plus grands efforts, faire régresser la prolifération des rumeurs."

"Lucius a fait de terribles choses ces dernières années depuis son évasion d'Azkaban. Alors maintenant, si on leur donne la chance de mettre Draco en garde à vue, et malgré l'absence de toute preuve attestant que cette ridicule histoire est vrai, le ministère en profitera. Ils l'arrêteront et essayeront de l'utiliser contre Lucius." Remus livrait ses mots avec une certitude tranquille.

A la plus grande incrédulité de Harry, Severus soupira et reposa sa tasse de thé. Jetant un regard à Remus pour obtenir permission, il prit la main de l'autre homme dans la sienne, et caressa doucement de ses doigts marqués. Sa voix, quand il parla, sonna plus battu que Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu. "Ces années ont été sombres, Harry. Si peu d'espoir subsiste. Avec votre départ, le combat en avait pris plus d'un. Il y a un sentiment d'impuissance et de défaite généralisé. Voldemort en a profité, bien sûr, et à partir de cela il a recruté nombre de personnes à sa cause. "

Maintenant ce fut au tour de Harry sauter du divan avec colère. "Pourquoi moi, dit-il amèrement en marchant dans la pièce. "Pour une fois, pourquoi quelqu'un ne peut-il pas prendre son courage à deux mains et ...faire quelque chose?

Trop fatigué et trop vide émotionnellement pour rester en colère pendant longtemps, Harry cessa de marcher et s'arrêta face à la fenêtre. Il regardait le jardin soigné au-dessous. S'il n'avait pas été si bouleversé, il aurait sûrement apprécié la beauté de la cour isolée. Le jardin s'éveillait, répondant aux chaudes journées de printemps, et Harry pouvait dire que ce serait un magnifique spectacle de couleurs quand les plantes atteindraient leur pleine floraison. Draco et lui avaient vu tant de jardin exquis au fil des ans. Certains, comme celui-ci, étaient cachées du public, pour n'être apprécié que par quelques privilégiés. Personnellement, il avait toujours pensé que c'était une honte. C'était inspirant, témoignant du mariage intime entre l'ordre et le chaos. Harry le sentait maintenant plus que jamais auparavant, grâce à sa relativement nouvelle appréciation et compréhension de la magie de la Terre.

Quelque chose persistait a le travailler au fond de sa tête.

Il cessa d'écouter les conversations autour de lui mais continua à pourchasser cette insaisissable idée, mais elle restait hors de sa portée. Il était tellement pris dans ces réflexions, qu'il fut surpris de sentir tout à coup la présence de Draco dans son esprit.

/ /Est-ce que je dérange? / / Lui demanda son amant avec une pointe d'amusement. Harry sourit et se détourna de la fenêtre. Il remarqua que Remus et Severus le regardaient bizarrement, et en soupirant, s'adressa à Draco.

/ / Depuis combien de temps me suis-je isolé ? / /

/ / Quelques minutes / / fut la réponse. Draco ricana quand Harry lui fit un air penaud.

/ / Désolé. / / Harry revint vers le divan et inclina la tête en direction de Severus et de Remus. "Toutes mes excuses", dit-il.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent d'une façon plutôt comique et le rire de Draco résonna dans la tête de Harry. "Qu'ai-je manqué?" Demande-t-il, sa question était surtout diriger vers Draco. Mais ce fut Remus qui répondit. Il sourit doucement à la confusion d'Harry et posa sa main sur celle que Severus avait appuyé sur sa jambe.

"Rien, Harry. C'est juste que ... quand tu t'égare ...". Sa voix s'altéra, comme s'il n'était pas certain de savoir comment procéder, et Draco remplit honorablement les blancs.

"Tu relâches la prise que tu as sur ta magie, Harry."

Harry tressaillit. "Ahhh." Il sourit à nouveau timidement. "Je suis navré, dit-il à Remus et Severus. "J'ai été distrait par une idée, mais ... Je ne pouvais pas mettre le doigt dessus." Il secoua la tête de frustration.

Depuis plus de trois ans, Harry avait concentré tout son pouvoir, travaillant chaque minute afin de le contenir au lieu de le pousser à s'étendre, comme le faisait la plupart des sorciers et sorcières. Draco le taquinait toujours à chaque fois que son contrôle lui échappait. Cela faisait bien longtemps, cependant, qu'il avait été préoccupé au point de relâcher sa retenue, permettant à son pouvoir de se libérer et provoquant des ravages.

Harry regarda autour de lui. "Ai-je cassé quelque chose?" demanda-t-il.

Draco lui sourit affectueusement. "Non. tu as juste fait trembler tous les chers petits bibelots de Severus."

Harry lança un coup d'œil à Severus, et nota que le Maître de Potion ne semblait pas mettre trop ennuyé. "Encore une fois, je suis désolé, dit-il. "C'est juste que, cette idée ..." Sa voix s'éteignit et ses yeux perdirent à nouveau leur concentration.

Severus plissa les yeux. "était-elle importante? "

Harry acquiesça et répondit avec conviction: "Oui ... cela l'était."

"Cela vous reviendra, alors. "

Harry acquiesça, peu convaincu, et encore en colère de ne pas avoir été en mesure de donner un sens à ces insaisissables images .

Pendant quelques instants, personne ne parla. Alors Remus se déplaça sur le canapé. Severus fut secoué de sa rêverie par le mouvement agité de son partenaire. "ça va ?" Demanda-t-il, et Harry et Draco sourirent à la tendresse à peine voilée de sa voix.

"Bien", répondit Remus. Il caressait pensivement son menton.. "Je suis vraiment impressionné, les garçons - je suppose que je ne devrais pas vous appeler ainsi - du niveaux d'expérience et de contrôle que vous possédez tout les deux. Il parait bien évident que vous n'avez pas passé les cinq dernières années, à perdre votre temps. Avez-vous délibérément perfectionner vos pouvoirs en vu de cette éventualité? "

Tout à coup, Harry se sentit comme si il avait à nouveau dix-sept ans. Cela faciliterait-il les choses d'admettre qu'ils n'avaient jamais prévu de revenir? Qu'Harry avait, en fait, poussé cette responsabilité loin de son esprit depuis des années. Regardant par dessus la table en direction des deux hommes sur le canapé, Harry sentit la culpabilité lui tomber dessus.

Assis côte à côte, Severus se tenait raide, éloigné de Remus, bien que leurs mains soient jointes. Harry pouvait dire qu'ils ne désiraient rien d'autre que se fondre l'un dans l'autre, prendre tout le confort qu'ils pouvaient mutuellement se donner grâce à la présence de l'autre, mais qu'ils se retenaient, très probablement par habitude. Harry déglutit difficilement en voyant les nombreuses nouvelles rides qui barraient leurs visages, les nouvelles cicatrices sur leur corps, et le regard creux dans à leurs yeux.

Il était responsable de toutes les douleurs qu'ils avaient subies. En prenant du temps, loin, avec Draco, en se convainquant qu'il méritait une chance de vivre en sécurité et heureux, il avait sacrifié ces hommes. Il les avait laissé seuls dans un monde de plus en plus hostile, où, heureusement, ils s'étaient finalement tourné l'un vers l'autre, mais même cette maigre consolation n'entaillait pas la surface de sa honte.

// Arrête de penser ça // gronda Draco. // Ils ne l'apprécieraient pas et moi non plus. Ces deux-là, plus que quiconque, sont capables de prendre soin d'eux. Tu devrais le savoir. //

// Mais cela ne devrait pas être comme ça. // répondit Harry.// J'aurais dû revenir plus tôt et empêcher au moins une partie de cette .... douleur //

// Peut-être. // concéda Draco. La vérité restait la vérité, et il savait qu'Harry n'avait pas besoin d'en être protégé. Il soupira quand Harry, irradiant de chagrin, détourna les yeux du regard de Remus.

"Ce n'est rien, Harry" dit finalement Remus et Draco réalisa à quel point leur conversation silencieuse devait paraitre étrange aux deux autres hommes. "Tu ne nous dois rien du tout, "dit-il gentiment.

La tête d'Harry se releva brusquement. "Comment peux-tu dire cela, Remus? Je vous dois tout. à vous et à Severus. Vous avez toujours été là pour moi, pour m'instruire, me soutenir, et comment vous ai-je remercier?" Harry bondit sur ses pieds. "Je me suis caché!" hurla-t-il. "Je me suis délibérément caché, comme un lâche! "

Harry haletait, ces tumultueuses émotions échappaient à son contrôle. Il pouvait sentir la tension de ces derniers jours, briser ce qui restait de sa calme apparence, et avec un petit bruit étranglé il s'effondra sur le canapé et berçant sa tête dans ses mains. Severus se leva et regarda Harry par dessus la petite table. "Ce qui est fait est fait, Harry. Il ne faut pas le laisser assombrir vos actions d'ici. Cette culpabilité déplacée ne vous rendra que faible".

Des conseils judicieux de la part d'un homme profondément intelligent, lui disait l'esprit de Harry. Mais ce n'était pas si facile d'étouffer la culpabilité. En désespoir de cause, il rechercha Draco, et dans un battement de cœur, son amant fut là, l'entourant de ses bras et chuchotant à son oreille: "Je suis là.".Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent alors que ce contact réveillait le lien et invoquait de violents sentiments.

Quand il les rouvrit, Severus aidait Remus se lever. Remus tendit la main et la posa sur l'épaule d'Harry au passage. "Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous vous laissions vous reposer. Albus cherche toujours à savoir qui a alerté le Ministère de votre présence au square Grimmaurd, et jusqu'à ce que nous en sachions plus, le plus sage est de rester ici et hors de vue." Ses yeux étincelèrent en passant de Harry à Draco et inversement. "Félicitations, soit dit en passant, pour votre engagement."

Harry sentit Draco se raidir à côté de lui. Il posa ses bras sur ceux de Draco qui reposaient autour de sa taille. "Comment le sais-tu?" Demanda-t-il à Remus.

"J'ai reconnu les signes", répondit Remus de manière énigmatique.

Après un bref bonne nuit, Harry observa Severus diriger Remus hors de la salle de séjour. À contrecœur, il se sépara de Draco. "Je suppose qu'il a raison. Nous devrions nous reposer. Nous ne savons pas ce que nous apportera demain."

"Je suis d'accord," dit Draco en ronronnant et il attira à nouveau Harry vers lui. Harry se mit à rire, mais il ne résista pas à la traction.

"Draco, je suis épuisé".

Draco sourit sournoisement et se pencha pour sucer doucement le cou d'Harry. "Tu es sûr? » lui murmura-t-il, en lapant la gorge de Harry avant de passer au lobe de son oreille. Harry gémit et attrapa Draco, écrasant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Il avait dit la vérité quand il avait dit qu'il était épuisé, mais la bouche de Draco avait rapidement persuadé son corps du contraire.

"Là-haut,"coassa-t--il crevé et Draco fit de son mieux de ne pas paraitre trop fière.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Draco se réveilla à un vague sentiment de malaise. A ses côtés, Harry dormait paisiblement, et n'était manifestement pas la source de son angoisse. Le calme tic-tac de la pendule majestueusement placé au-dessus des cendres fumantes de leur cheminée était le seul bruit que Draco pouvait entendre. La demeure Snape était pleine de tapisseries anciennes et de tapis, objets de famille,avait-il dit. Mais ils absorbaient si efficacement les sons, tout semblait si silencieux tout, que Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la sensation que ses oreilles étaient bourrés de coton.

Il écouta attentivement cherchant un indice expliquant les raisons pour lesquelles il s'était réveillé, et fut récompensé avec un bruit doux quelque part dans la maison. Draco glissa hors du lit, attrapa son jeans jeté sur le plancher et l'enfila. Il n'a pas pris la peine de mettre une chemise, mais il saisit sa baguette. L'enfouissant dans sa poche arrière, et avec un dernier regard vers Harry, se glissa hors de la chambre. Comme Draco traversait avec précaution l'étage supérieur en direction de l'escalier, il se tourna son esprit vers l'intérieur et étouffa le lien. Harry était dans un sommeil si profond et si reposant, que Draco ne voulait pas le déranger. Après tout, il avait travaillé pendant plus d'une heure pour se vider la tête avant de vous coucher - espérant s'assurer que Voldemort ne serait pas en mesure de le rejoindre à nouveau dans son rêve. En muselant le lien, Draco ne devrait pas, par inadvertance, réveiller Harry quand bien même quelque chose devrait -il le sursaut. Et il y avait beaucoup de chance pour que cela se produise au Manoir Snape, pensa Draco en descendant lentement dans le hall. Pas en aussi mauvaise état que cette relique en ruine que les Blacks appelaient une maison, mais presque aussi sombre et effrayant.

Il dépassa une chambre avec la signature magique chatoyantes d'un sortilège de silence, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Qui aurait pu deviner que ces deux ....

Pan!

Draco arrêta dans son élan et étendit ses sens. Après s 'être assurer qu'Harry dormait encore à poings fermés, il entreprit de redoubler de prudence dans les escaliers et dans le hall principal. Provenant de l'arrière de la maison, le PAN revint, et cette fois, un flot de magie, il accompagnait.

Draco se glissa dans le long couloir jusqu'au moment où il arriva à la porte de la cuisine. De la lumière provenait d'en dessous et baignait ses pieds nus d'une lueur jaune. Appuyant son oreille sur la porte, il put distinguer une faible voix parler. Et même après avoir attendu plusieurs minutes, aucune autre ne la joignit. Après plusieurs autres Pan et coups de poing, Draco se décida à risquer un coup d'œil. Il ouverte juste assez la porte pour voir l'extrémité de la cuisine.

Debout sur un tabouret branlant et tendant la main vers une étagère élevé pour saisir une théière se tenait Mondingus Fletcher. Le tabouret vacillait dangereusement comme il se tendait sur la pointe des pieds, et Draco se hérissa en le voyant commencer à glisser sous les bottes croûté de l'homme. Agissant sans réfléchir, Draco tira la baguette de sa poche arrière et la pointa vers le tabouret au moment même où il allait s'envoler.

"Wingardium Leviosa, cria-t-il, et le corps de Dung s'est arrêté à la mi-chute, à un pied de la mosaïque de pierre dure. Draco rit doucement devant l' expression choqué, d'indigné de l'autre homme, mais après Draco eut redressé son corps et libéré de so, sort, le rire M. Dung rejoignit le sien.

"Je vous remercie, jeune M. Malfoy. Je n'aurai pas aimé m'écraser au sol comme un sac de pommes de terre."

Draco secoua la tête, essayant de cacher son sourire amusé. "Que faisiez-vous, M. Fletcher? Est-ce vous qui faisiez tout ce bruit en bas? "

"C'était moi", admit l'homme sale. "J'essayai de faire venir une foutu théière de là-haut", il fit une geste dédaigneux vers l'étagère la plus haute, où une variété de théières étaient posées "parce que j'avais envie d'une tasse de thé. J'ai pas voulu déranger les elfes de maison", murmura-t-il.

Draco incliné la tête, curieux, "Vous ne pourriez pas l'invoquer? demanda-t- il.

Dung cracha une autre liste de grossièreté et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. "Non, ce suspicieux d'imbécile de Snape a mis tout sa cuisine de manière à ce qu'elle ne répond qu'à la magie de son elfe de maison. Barmy la vieille chauve-souris, marmonna-t-il.

Draco se mit à rire, car il pouvait en fait être un peu d'accord avec l'homme mécontent. Sans réfléchir, il étendit sa magie, se glissa derrière les protections de Severus, et appela la plus grande théière. Elle vola de la tablette et atterri avec élégance sur la table. A Devant l'air choqué de Dung, il rit encore. "J'ai moi-même envie d'une tasse," dit-il.

Draco se tourna pour aller chercher du thé et donc rata le regard calculateur que l'autre homme jeta dans sa direction. Plus rien ne fut dit jusqu'à ce que l'eau ne bout et que le thé trempe. Draco prit une place à la table pour attendre et Dung se joignit à lui. Draco regarda tandis que l'homme immonde - les dieux, se baignait-il jamais, se demande Draco - semblait lutte pendant un moment avant de soupirer et de tendre sa main par dessus sur la table. Draco écrasa une vague de dégoût devant la sale patte qui lui était présenté, mais n'hésita qu'un moment avant de tendre la sienne et de serrer l'autre.

Dung se rassit et regarda Draco les yeux plissés. "Je ne suis pas très bon pour les excuses, jeune M. Malfoy, donc ne vous attendez pas à tout un discours pour aller avec."

"Je n'y pensais même pas," répondit Draco avec une un sourire en coin.

Dung se hissa sur la table et se dirigea vers le poêle pour préparer le thé. Il parlait par-dessus son épaule tout en travaillant. Draco supposa qu'il serait trop demander que Dung se lave les mains, et se figura que la proposition de paix provisoire qui lui était offerte valait plus que d'avoir un peu de terre dans sa tasse, alors il se tut.

"Je n'apprécie pas être pris au dépourvu comme ça, vous le savez," disait Dung en versant le thé et en l'emportant sur la table.

Draco acquiesça. "Je comprends".

"ça ressemble bien à ce vieux bonhomme de nous cacher quelque chose d'aussi important."

"Je suis sûr qu'il croyait agir comme il le fallait," offrit Draco fronçant les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il venait de défendre Dumbledore.

Dung haussa les épaules, en désaccord évident avec au moins une partie de la déclaration de Draco, et pendant plusieurs minutes, ils dégustèrent de leur thé en silence.

Draco se sentit se détendre pour la première fois depuis des jours. Il pensait que c'était en partie dû une simple fatigue, il se sentait extrêmement fatigué. Et pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la cuisine, il se souvint du malaise qu'il avait éprouvé à son réveil et essaya de l'examiner, sachant qu'il était important, mais il ne cessait de se dérober.

Il tendit la main vers la théière, dans l'espoir de secouer son sentiment d'endormissement avec un peu plus de thé chaud, mais s'aperçut qu'il pouvait à peine lever son bras, de là où il reposait, sur la table. Au loin, à travers les brumes de sa confusion, des sonnettes d'alarmes se mirent à résonner dans son esprit. Il leva la tête, gémissant car elle semblait peser une tonne, et fixa ses yeux vagues sur son compagnon.

"Qu'avez-vous fait?" Dit Draco d'une voix pâteuse.

Dung observait la réaction de Draco les yeux plissés. Calmement, il sirotait son thé en regardant Draco lutter pour se maintenir debout, et restait impassible lorsque son effort le fit glisser de sa chaise et de l'effondrement, mollement sur le sol.

Draco faisait appel à sa magie, s'efforçant à rester conscient, mais ne semblait pas parvenir à reprendre le contrôle. Tardivement, il saisit sa baguette, et ne fut pas surpris de découvrir qu'elle n'était plus dans sa poche arrière. Lorsque deux bottes boueuses apparurent devant son visage, il utilisa ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour faire rouler sa tête et la lever vers Dung.

"Qu'avez-vous fait?" répétait-il, à peine capables de formuler ses mots. Il envoyait des vagues successives d'alarme à Harry par l'intermédiaire du lien, oubliant qu'il l'avait intentionnellement affaibli, et maintenant, sans doute en raison du thé drogué, il pouvait à peine le sentir.

"Allons, allons, Malfoy," disait Dung. "Ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne devraient l'être. C'est comme cela, vous voyez," il s'accroupit devant le visage de Draco. "Ce garçon a un boulot à faire, et nous avons attendu assez longtemps pour qu'il le fasse. Maintenant, il est de retour, et l'opinion veut qu'il ne peut se permettre aucune distraction. Le ministère estime que M. Potter serait en mesure de se concentrer sur sa tâche, mieux si tu étais ... à l'abri du danger, pour ainsi dire. " Dung se tenait debout, et encore une fois tout ce que Draco put voir à travers sa vision rapidement défaillante fut deux bottes noirs et boueuses.

Il avait eu un moment pour réfléchir quant à l'injustice suprême de ce qui se passait. Il se maudissait d'avoir été si imprudente. Il maudit tout et tout ceux qui les avaient contraints à revenir. Il souffrait en connaissant la manière dont Harry allait réagir lorsqu'il découvrirait la disparition de Draco. Pour la second fois seulement de sa vie - il pria.

"Harry, murmura-t-il.

Puis tout était devenu noir.

TBC

La semaine prochaine : La tempête arrive


	12. La tempête arrive

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment Inc.

**Titre original **: On The My StoriesLast Day Of Our World.

**Auteur** : Sansa 1

**Traductrice :** Crazysnape

**Résumé **:Harry et Draco se réveillent un matin et découvrent qu'ils sont les dernières personnes sur Terre. Pourront-ils découvrir ensemble ce qui est arrivé à leur monde? HP/DM

**Rated** : 'R' (par sécurité)

Merci a tous pour vos jolis message... et bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre douze**

**  
La tempête arrive**

Sa peau était en feu. Harry se hérissa, puis se recroquevilla autour de la douleur intense au milieu de sa poitrine. Il lutta pour se réveiller, son cheminement se faisait plus aisé à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait tandis qu'il réalisait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Avec un hurlement de douleur et de rage, il sortit de son lit, éloignant l'amulette brûlante de sa peau. Sur son torse, là où l'amulette s'était appuyée pendant qu'il dormait, se trouvait un parfait cercle rouge dans lequel la peau plissée commençait déjà à enfler. Harry n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder dans le lit à côté de lui, ni dans la pièce pour savoir que Draco avait des problèmes.

Luttant contre la peur et la colère, il tenta de l'atteindre par le lien en tombant du lit, complètement indifférent à sa nudité. La présence de Draco était floue et il ne répondait pas du tout aux hurlements frénétiques d'Harry exigeant de savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

/ / Où es-tu? / / demandait-il encore et encore trébuchant dans sa chambre et dans le hall. La réponse de Draco était embrouillée et confuse, et lui parvenait par le biais d'une série d'images et d'éclairs, au lieu d'un train de pensée lucide. Il avait peur, ça au moins, c'était évident.

Hurlant de rage, Harry traversa le couloir en courant vers l'escalier. En passant devant la chambre de Severus, il entendit des coups forts provenant de l'autre côté, mais il ne ralentit pas sa course et se précipita vers la cuisine, d'où il pouvait vaguement sentir la présence de Draco. En passant devant la chambre au pas de course, la porte s'arracha de ses gonds et vola à travers la salle, s'écrasant contre le mur opposé. Severus marcha sur la porte éclatée, baguette en main, un masque de colère au visage. Sa robe de chambre, de toute évidence enfilée à la hâte, était attaché de façon désordonnée autour de sa taille et ses longs cheveux noirs coulaient sauvagement sur son visage. Du coin de l'œil, il vit une silhouette pâle descendre les marches.

"Harry!" hurla-t-il. Comme Harry ne faisait même pas une pause, Severus le maudit bruyamment.

"Que se passe-t-il putain?" cria-t-il à Remus par dessus son épaule. "Qui a mis des sorts de verrouillage et de silence sur cette porte?"

Remus secoua juste la tête et dépassa un Severus indigné. "Quelque chose ne va pas, Severus. Vite! " Remus se précipita dans le couloir après Harry, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama en flanelle. Jurant à nouveau dans sa barbe, Severus le suivit hâtivement .

La crainte d'Harry augmentait à chaque seconde qui passait. Le trajet de sa chambre à la cuisine prit moins de quatre vingt dix secondes, mais il lui sembla pourtant durer une éternité. Chaque pas de course, correspondant à une assurance supplémentaire que quelque chose d'horrible se passait. Il reflua sa panique, ayant assez d'expérience pour savoir qu'elle ferait obstacle et sa force et son jugement, mais elle continuait à l'agripper, exigeant d'être libéré. Comme il arrivait au bas de l'escalier, il se rendit compte qu'il ne haletait qu'un seul mot encore et encore.

"Draco, Draco, Draco ...".

Derrière lui, à l'étage, Remus lui criait. " "Harry! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Harry! Attends! »

_Non, non, non, _pensait-il. _Je dois trouver Draco._ Ignorant la commande implicite dans la voix de Remus, il glissa au coin et hors de sa vue. Le couloir menant à la cuisine était long et étroit, mais droit, et Harry réussit à prendre de la vitesse. Il n'était que superficiellement conscients de son souffle court et du bruit venant du fond de gorge qu'il faisait alors que l'hystérie semblait dangereusement proches de le foudroyer. Il aurait dû être capable de sentir Draco plus clairement à présent - Harry savait qu'il était proche et pourtant la connexion disparaissait, laissant un trou béant dans sa tête là où aurait dû se trouver la présence lumineuse de son amant. Le lien étant encore récent, Harry ne parvenait pas identifier exactement ce qui se passait, alors la terreur avait pris place et brossait les scénario les plus pessimistes.

Draco était mourant, Harry était sûr. Quelle autre raison pourrait-il y avoir pour que leur lien soit si faible, pour qu'il ait disparu de façon si dramatique ? Même dans leur sommeil, ils étaient intimement liés et hyper-conscient l'un de l'autre. _Foutre Dieu!_ _Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas réveillé plus tôt?_

Accélérant un dernier coup, Harry cria de surprise quand Remus surgit devant lui dans un craquement et le prit dans ses bras. "Harry! Que se passe-t-il?"

Si proche, si proche, lui criait son esprit. Avec un hurlement de rage, Harry libéra un éclat de magie poussant Remus loin de lui, puis il ignora le bruit sourd de l'autre homme survolant le couloir et frappant le mur opposé.

"Remus! » entendit-il Severus crier quelque part derrière lui.

Harry ignora Severus tout comme il avait ignoré le faible gémissement de Remus provenant du sol. Il se jeta de tout son corps contre la porte, son irrésistible besoin de rejoindre Draco faisant passer ses instincts primitifs au premier plan. Tout ce qui importait, c'était Draco, de rejoindre Draco, et qu'il soit par le magie ou la force brute, rien n'allait le dissuadés de le faire.

Comme il tombait dans la pièce, la flamme fragile qui leur servait de dernière connexion disparut en à un clin d'œil. Cherchant désespérément à retrouver son équilibre, Harry leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Mondingus Fletcher disparaître par la cheminée avec un Draco pendant mollement dans ses bras. Son monde se réduisit à une pointe lumineuse, le reste s'emplissant d'un concentrée de sa colère à la vue de son amant lui être volé. Peu soucieux des conséquences, il courut vers la vacillante flamme verte, déterminé à les suivre avant que la flamme ne redevienne orange et le jaune.

A mi-chemin à travers la pièce, deux secondes avant que Harry ne puisse l'atteindre, la connexion de la cheminette prit fin. Harry courait, son cerveau se refusant à accepter le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas le suivre. Derrière lui, il entendit un "Non!" désespéré, Puis une grande forme menaçante apparut devant lui, bloquant son accès à la cheminée.

Des bras forts vinrent se mettre autour de lui comme il s'écrasait sur un corps solide. Harry, était désormais bien au-delà de toute capacité de réflexion, les muscles tendus et prêt à écarté ce qui le gênait et à se précipiter en avant.

"Harry, Harry, " lui dit une voix apaisante à l'oreille. Elle était familière, mais il n'était pas celle de Draco. Gémissant doucement alors que les secondes passaient, ajoutant plus de temps à sa séparation d'avec son compagnon, Harry recommença à se débattre, progressant lentement en direction des chaudes flammes. Puis, soudain, un autre corps fut là, s'appuyant sur lui par derrière et l'emprisonnant en toute sécurité.

Harry gémissait comme la douleur de s'être fait arracher Draco augmentait de plus en plus au point de devenir insupportable. Des mains et des voix apaisantes l'appelaient au loin, mais il résista à leurs tentatives de réconfort. Enfin, une voix rauque pénétra le rideau de douleur où il s'était enfermé.

"Potter! Reprenez-vous ! Vous ne l'aidez pas en sautant dans le feu ou en gémissant comme un chiot perdu! Reprenez-vous !"

Derrière lui, une voix douce parla: "Severus, cela suffit ", le ramenant finalement de ce qui ressemblait étrangement comme sort d'aliénation mentale. Il se détendit contre Remus qui se tenait derrière lui. Pour ses efforts, il fut récompensé par une légère pression et plus de paroles encourageantes.

"C'est bien, Harry," lui disait Remus, "doucement maintenant."

Harry tendit la main pour empoigner l'épaisse de la robe de Severus, et le plus âgé, comprenant le besoin d'Harry, s'approcha, la plaquant plus efficacement entre eux. Harry laissa retomber sa tête en avant sur la torse de Severus. La douleur diminuait, mais Harry était effrayé de réaliser que rien ne la remplaçait.

A la place, une déconcertante sensation d'engourdissement partait du centre de sa poitrine et s'étendait progressivement vers le reste de son corps. Il commença à se sentir détaché du monde qui l'entourait tandis que son esprit se fermait.

Même le doux, indéfectible soutien qu'il lui venait à la fois de Severus et de Remus pas réussissait pas à susciter de réaction. l laissa ses yeux se poser sur le mur du fond et sa respiration se réguler, et devenir lente et profonde. Derrière lui, Remus se tendit.

"Harry? Restes avec nous. Nous allons le ramener. Harry ? »

Harry acquiesça. Du moins, il essaya. Mais quand la voix de Remus se fit encore plus inquiète, il décida qu'il n'avait peut-être pas fait un effort très convaincante. Il ouvrit la bouche pour les rassurer tous les deux, mais constata qu'il n'avait que peu d'énergie pour parler. Et son esprit semblaient glisser de plus en plus loin à chaque minute.

"Par merlin, fichu garçon, entendit-il Severus dire à son oreille. "Ressaisissez-vous."

Harry acquiesça de nouveau, il décida qu'il devait l'avoir fait correctement cette fois-ci, car il entendit Severus pousser un soupir las "Remus, emmène-le."

Harry fut poussé à se tourner et il obéit, ne libérant la robe de Severus qu'une fois que ses mains furent pressées d'un geste rassurant. Il se laissa entraîner dans les bras de Remus, et bientôt la voix apaisante de l'homme et son doux contacte parvinrent à fissurer le mur qui s'était érigé à une vitesse effrayante autour de son esprit. Il sentit une partie de son apathie disparaît comme Remus le tenait et le berçait doucement. Mais, alors que cela s'éloigna, la douleur se hâta de revenir et Harry gémit pitoyablement.

Severus lui lança un regard de dégoût par dessus son épaule."Pour l'amour de Dieu, Potter."

Harry gémit de nouveau et saisit les côtés de la tête. "fait mal, murmura-t-il. Et c'était vraiment intolérablement. Ajouté à son état émotionnel ébranlé, Harry se sentait perdu et seul. Son corps se mit à trembler et Remus l'attira plus près.

"Harry, lui murmura Remus à son oreille. " Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous liés Draco et toi ? " Les yeux d'Harry étaient serrés , de sorte qu'il manqua le regard surpris que Severus jeta à Remus et celui plein expectative qu'il posa lui sur lui comme il attendait sa réponse.

"Deux jours," croassa faiblement Harry.

Remus réussit à bien cacher sa surprise, mais Severus ne tenta rien de ce genre. "Quoi?" cria-t-il à Harry en revenant vers lui, parvenant même à donner à sa robe de chambre une allure imposante. "Vous devriez être tous deux en un isolement complet! Deux jours ce n'est pas suffisamment de temps ..." Il s'arrêta en croisant le regard de Remus dessus de la tête de Harry. Harry manqua cet l'échange.

"Assez de temps pour quoi?" marmonna-t-il dans la poitrine de Remus.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry, " Remus lui parlait doucement comme il frottait ses mains sur le dos de Harry en cercles lents.

"Dis-moi."

"Pas assez de temps pour le lien ne se consolide, Potter," cracha Severus alors qu'il se tournait vers la cheminée et saisissait une poignée de poudre à cheminette. "Comment vous êtes en mesure de vous séparer sans vous écrouler à genoux sous d'atroces douleurs et souffrant d'une mort horrible, me dépasse."

"J'ai toujours réussit à vous surprendre, dit Harry, le visage encore enfouit contre épaule de Remus. Il se sentit Remus remuer avec un petit rire silencieux et la voix de Severus, quand il répondit, fut scandaleusement douce.

"C'est ce que vous faîtes en effet," dit-il.

Severus se retourna vers la cheminée et jeta la poudre dans les flammes. "Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore",dit-il d'une voix claire.

"Severus?" répondit immédiatement le directeur, sa tête sans corps apparaissant dans les flammes. "Qu'est-" sa question s'interrompit en voyant Harry et Remus uni derrière son maître des Potions. "Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment M. Malfoy se sentira au vu d'un tel développement," dit-il, faisant un signe de la tête en direction de Remus et Harry lorsque Severus le regarda bizarrement. Jetant un regard en arrière, Severus remarqua pour la première fois que Harry était complètement nu, et Remus n'avait pas exactement un grand nombre de vêtements à lui proposer. Avec une soupire de frustration, Severus fit glisser la robe de chambre de ses épaules et se tourna pour en envelopper Harry. Remus s'en saisit et tira dessus pour l'ajuster. Severus se tourna vers la cheminée, et décida que, si ils survivaient à cela, il punirait éternellement Potter pour l'avoir pousser à faire face au Directeur uniquement vêtu de son boxer.

"Albus, il s'est passé quelque chose", commença-t-il.

* * *

Draco se réveilla à l'agonie. Sa tête lui cognait et sa mémoire était floue. Il gémit et le simple effort de produire ce petit bruit suffit à retourner son estomac. Il ne s'était senti comme ça qu'une seule fois auparavant: après une longue nuit d'indulgence, où Harry et lui avaient méthodiquement vidé la cave à vin du propriétaire du premier vignoble de France. Le lendemain matin, Draco s'était promis que s'il parvenait à se rendre aux toilettes avant de vomir, il ne toucherait plus jamais ce truc.

Bien sûr, cette promesse n'avait duré qu'une semaine. Draco adorait le bon Cabernet.

Quand il se sentit assez courageux, il ouvrit les yeux. Il les referma presque aussitôt quand il vit le les murs blancs qui l'entouraient. Mettant sa douleur de côté, Draco força son esprit à se concentrer et chercha Harry à travers leur lien. La panique s'empara de lui quand, il ne put, au début, sentir l'amour de son compagnon rayonner dans son esprit. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles sa nausées décupla tandis que la peur montait en lui en une spirale presque hors de contrôle, qu'il fut capable de le sentir. La connexion était là, mais il était trop ténu et hors d'atteinte pour que son esprit embrumé la saisisse, sans doute un effet secondaire de la potion.

Il tourna ses pensées vers l'intérieur, luttant contre la peur qui faisait battre irrégulièrement son cœur et contre l'abominable douleur qui se répandait dans tout son organisme par de larges coups. Il ne put empêcher un faible gémissement de s'échapper, et soudain, une ombre lui tomba dessus, bloquant heureusement la lumière aveuglante.

"Qu'est-ce vous lui avez donné au nom de Merlin, M. Fletcher? "

"Juste un sédatif," fut la réponse défensive.

"Il a l'air de souffrir pas mal",dit la première voix, hésitante.

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas de mon fait!" dit Fletcher.

La deuxième voix soupira. "Je déteste avoir à en arriver là, mais il est grand temps que Potter s'occupe de ce qu'il est né pour faire. Je ne tolèrerais pas qu'il fuit à nouveau."

"Je suis d'accord", gronda Dung .

"Oui, je le sais et j'apprécie votre aide. Tout comme je suis sûr que vous apprécierez que je regarde de l'autre côté en ce qui concerne vos affaires de ce dernier mois".

Dung grogna de nouveau, de manière inintelligible cette fois.

"Eh bien, jusqu'à ce que Potter réussisse, nous allons garder son petit ami ici avec nous, sain et sauf." Décidément, les derniers mots semblaient diabolique à Draco. Mais en dépit de l'agonie que cette situation provoquait, il eut presque pitié de l'homme avec la deuxième voix. Il ne pensait pas qu'Harry le prendrait très bien.

Une seconde ombre rejoignit la première et Draco se risqua à entrouvrit un œil, voulant voir le cerveau de ce complot à moitié construit. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'homme plus âgé dans les coûteuses robes, mais il était familier avec le sceau du ministère fièrement épinglé dessus.

Le Putain de Ministre de la Magie. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.

"Harry va vous tuer."

L'homme sourit simplement à Draco. "Nous verrons."

Dumbledore était venu immédiatement , et pendant que Severus expliquait ce qui se passait, Harry était assis à la table, immobile. Il avait froid, malgré le jeans et le gros pull que Severus avait fait venir de la chambre pour lui. Sans le savoir, Severus avait fait venir le pull en cachemire de Draco au lieu celui en grosse laine d'Harry, et l'odeur qui l'imprégnait était presque insupportable.

* * *

Harry essayait encore et encore pour avoir une idée de l'endroit où Draco était et comment il se portait. Pendant une éternité, il n'y eut rien, et Harry n'était même pas conscient des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, jusqu'à ce que Remus ne les dispersent doucement. Cependant quand Harry sentit une étincelle, ce fut presque pire que le vide précédant. Il chercha aveuglement la main de Remus, les yeux fixés sur le mur du fond, mais incertain,

"Il a mal", murmura Harry et Remus lui serra la main et caressant le dos de celle-ci de ses longs doigts.

"J'en suis sûr. Tout comme toi."

Harry resta silencieux pendant un long moment, mais Remus continuait de lui tenir la main, offrant son soutien silencieux.

"Nous n'aurions pas dû revenir," murmura finalement Harry, et sa voix était lointaine et monocorde.

Remus ferma brièvement les yeux. "Non", confirma-t-il. "Vous n'auriez pas dû."

Harry baissa la tête sur ses bras croisés.

"Harry?"

Dans un premier temps, Harry ignora la voix, parce que franchement il appréciait bien trop son rêve. Il était à la plage avec Draco. Leur plage. Celle qu'ils avaient adopté comme la leur, parmi les milliers de plages à travers le monde. De toutes leurs "maisons", c'était celle où Harry préférait rester. Une longue course le long du rivage avait été suivie par une courte trempette dans l'eau froide, et maintenant ils étaient vautrés sur le sable, appréciant le clapotis des vagues, le cri des mouettes, et le tremblement des herbes.

Harry tourna la tête pour admirer le corps, mince et musclé de Draco. Souriant, Harry tendit la main et laissa traîner un doigt jusqu'au centre du torse de Draco.

_"Fatigué?_ _demanda-t-il._

Draco sourit, mais ne répondit pas. Il saisit toutefois le doigt baladeur d'Harry et le glissa plus bas, jusqu'à ce que leurs mains jointes glissent sous la serviette que Draco avait drapée autour de ses hanches.

_"Qu'en penses-tu?" _

Harry sourit et prit l'épaisse érection de Draco dans sa main, commençant un rythme lent, affolant qui ,il le savait, amènerait son amant à le supplier en moins d'une minute.

"Harry?"

_Cette maudite voix de nouveau. Harry continua à l'ignorer. À sa grande consternation, cependant, Draco se pencha et immobilisa les mouvements d'Harry. Se redressant sur les coudes, il loucha vers l'eau tacheté par le soleil à l'horizon. Des tas de nuages sombres s'élevaient aux loin. _

"La tempête arrive ", dit-il.

"Harry!"

Harry ouvrit les yeux, prenant une profonde inspiration. Les yeux bleus ordinairement scintillant d'Albus étaient au même niveau que les siens, et Harry réalisa non sans surprise que Albus Dumbledore, directeur de la plus célèbre école des sorciers au monde, était à genoux sur le sol juste afin de regarder Harry dans les yeux.

"Bonjour, monsieur, dit Harry doucement.

Albus hésita un moment, mais n'éloigna jamais ses yeux bleus triste et terne, des yeux vert et morne d'Harry. "Comment te sens-tu, Harry? "

La colère éclata en lui, et une partie dut atteindre son visage, parce que soudain, la main de Snape était sur son épaule. "Doucement, Harry" , dit-il.

Harry leva délicatement la tête, de là où elle reposait sur ses bras. Il sentit la main de Severus se serrer imperceptiblement alors qu'il s'adressait au directeur. "Je me sens comme si j'allais mourir", admit-il d'une voix rauque. "Où est Draco?"

Dumbledore le saurait, se raisonna Harry motivé. Il savait tout, et peut-être même avait-il prémédité cela. Si c'était le cas, Harry se promit que si le vieil homme disait la vérité, si il se mettait à table immédiatement, il ne le ferait pas souffrir ... du moins pas trop .

"Je suis tellement désolé, Harry, " dit Dumbledore, et les espoirs d'Harry sombrèrent à nouveau dans les profondeurs de son âme martyre. Il était impossible de se tromper en lisant l'honnête douleur et le regret dans la voix rauque du vieux sorcier. "Je travaille maintenant pour te le ramener, je te le promets."

Harry sourit amèrement. "Bien sûr. "

"Potter!" Dit Severus d'un ton brusque, mais Dumbledore lui fit signe de se taire.

"Ce n'est rien, Severus. Notre Harry est extrêmement désemparé maintenant. Je ne m'en offusque pas ."

" Je ne suis pas vOTRE Harry,"grogna Harry en s'asseyant plus droit, écartant la couverture que Remus avait placé sur ses épaules. À travers la pièce tous les verres convenablement alignés sur une étagère explosèrent. Les trois hommes reculèrent d'un pas lorsque Harry se leva de sa chaise. "Je n'appartiens à aucun de vous, crachat-il . "J'ai peut-être une dette envers chacun d'entre vous, mais vous ... ne ... me … possédez… pas. "

Une petite brise passa sur le visage de Remus, mais il l'ignora, portant toute son attention sur l'accès de colère d'Harry. Mais quand il la sentit à nouveau, plus forte cette fois, il saisit le bras de Severus en guise d'avertissement et tous deux regardèrent avec horreur un mouvement de l'air commencer à tourner autour de la pièce, augmentant en vitesse et en force à chaque tour.

"Harry," l'appela Remus par dessus le chaos grandissant, "contrôles-toi! "

Harry l'ignora et le tourbillon grandit. Severus se rapprocha légèrement d' Albus, se préparant à saisir le vieux sorcier et à se retirer, quand tout d'un coup, l'attention d'Harry se détourna, et l'énergie qui tournait mourut.

Remus et Severus se retournèrent tout deux pour voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Harry. La tête de Percy Weasley sortait de la cheminée et regardait le spectacle la bouche ouverte. Harry pivota et avança lentement vers lui. S'il était possible pour la tête désincarnée de celui qui les appelait par cheminette de pâlir comme un fantôme, Remus supposa que Percy venait de le faire. Les yeux écarquillés de l'adjoint du ministre, regardait Harry s'approcher, et il tourna une fois la tête, comme s'il envisageait de quitter la connexion, d'y mettre fin. Toutefois, quand il vit Dumbledore derrière Harry, il déglutit et s'adressa au directeur.

"Professeur Dumbledore, monsieur le ministre a reçu votre appel en urgence et a préparé une réponse." On ne savait pas très bien si Percy s'attendait à une réponse verbale suite à son annonce, mais comme personne ne parla, il poursuivit. "Monsieur, le ministre souhaite que je vous informe, respectueusement monsieur, que Draco Malfoy a été placé en détention et le restera jusqu'à ce que ..."

"Ramener. Le. Maintenant!" Cria Harry et toute la pièce fut secouée. Percy hurla quand un pichet, perché sur le dessus de la cheminée tomba à terre à côté de sa tête.

"Harry," intervint Dumbledore. "Écoutons les conditions de la libération de M. Malfoy. Se tournant vers un Percy terrifié, il lui fit signe de continuer.

"Euh ... euh ... eh bien, c'est ..." balbutiant Percy.

"Continue, Percy! grogna Harry . "Ma patience est de plus en plus fine."

Les yeux de Percy se plissèrent comme il regardait Harry. "Jusqu'à ce que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom doit tué et ...." Percy n'eut jamais la chance de terminer car Harry descendit vers lui dans un hurlement de rage. La tête flottante de Percy disparut dans un cri aigu une seconde à peine avant qu'Harry ne l'atteigne. Harry pivota pour faire face aux autres, des vagues d'un pouvoir emplie de furies irradiait autour de lui.

"Évidemment", siffla-t-il. "Pourquoi avons-nous la peine de demander?"

Dumbledore soupira et se déplaça avec lassitude pour s'assoir sur l'une des chaises autour de la table. "Tant de mensonges ... tant de méfiance," se murmurait-il en caressant sa barbe. Severus accepta la caresse fugitiv que Remus posa sur sa joue avant de rejoindre le directeur à la table. " "Que fait-on maintenant ?"demanda-t-il solennellement.

"Je pensais que c'était évident. Je tue Voldemort. Maintenant. Aujourd'hui."

"Non!"intervint Remus. "Tu es trop faible. Harry, votre lien a moins de trois jours. Théoriquement, tu ne devrais même pas être en mesure d'attacher tes chaussures ou de faire un Accio pour faire venir ton putain de lubrifiant sans que Draco soit collé à tes côtés."

"J'ai démonté les protection du bureau de Dumbledore. C'est foutrement plus ardu que de faire venir du lubrifiant," hurla Harry .

Remus adoucit sa voix, en espérant qu'Harry fasse de même. "Draco se tenait juste à côté de toi quand tu l'as fais, Harry. Maintenant ..." Sa voix diminua et tout à coup, toute envie de lutter quitta Harry.

"Maintenant ... on ne sait pas où il est, finit-il pour Remus.

"Exactement", dit Severus.

"Assieds-toi, Harry, s'il te plaît", le pria Dumbledore. "Je sais que nous pouvons trouver une solution si nous travaillons ensemble."

_Vous voulez dire que si nous travaillons pour vous__,_ pensa Harry amèrement. Mais il obéit au directeur. Cela servirait au moins au lui laisser quelques moments de calmes pour planifier tandis que le vieillard s'écouterait parler. Coupant les autres, il tenta une nouvelle fois d'atteindre Draco, ne pensant pas avoir de réponse, il fut donc doublement surpris quand il en reçut une.

// Où es-tu? // demanda frénétiquement Harry.

// Aucune idée. S'il te plais ne cries pas, ma tête me tue. / /

Le soulagement d'Harry fut profond qu'il sentait de chaudes larmes lui monter aux yeux. // Tu vas bien? // demanda-t-il.

Au lieu de lui répondre verbalement, Harry sentit une onde d'angoisse et de désir le traverser. // J'ai si mal à être en loi de toi. Pourquoi cela fait-il si mal? // demanda Draco.

// Remus dit que c'est le lien. Il est trop récent pour nous soyons séparés. / /

Il y eut une pause marquée pendant laquelle Draco envisageait cette probabilité. // Je ne pense pas que partager ce petit fait pourra m'aider dans ma situation, donc je vais garder ma bouche ferm—// La voix de Draco se coupa et sa présence dans l'esprit de Harry vira brusquement.

//Draco!// Souffla Harry et il serra si fermement la tasse qu'il tenait à la main que ses doigts dévirent blancs. Ses actions n'échappèrent pas aux autres personnes présentent autour de la table. Remus ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Severus mit la main sur son bras pour le retenir, tandis qu'il observait Harry avec soin.

//Je vais bien, Harry. Mais le ministre est là. Ils vont me redonner cet potion, celle qui me met KO. Je crains de te perdre à nouveau. / /Harry eut un mouvement de recule en entendant l'inquiétude dans la voix de Draco.

// Si il te touche, je le tuerai. // Lui promit Harry, envoyant à Draco tout l'amour et le soutien qu'il pouvait grâce à leur maigre connexion.

// En fait, je le lui ai déjà dit. Il n'a pas semblé impressionné. //

//Je vais te sortir de là. Sans tarder. Je te le promets.// Harry ignorait que sa respiration s'était faite plus superficielle, et irrégulière, ou que sa prise sur la tasse menaçait de faire exploser la fragile vaisselle. En transe, il vit Severus extraire péniblement ses doigts d'autour de la tasse et Remus tenter d'apaiser la course des battements de son cœur. Harry ignora tout cela, choisissant à la place de se concentrer sur Draco.

// Ne fais pas de bêtises.//dit Draco.

// Promis. //

// Merlin, que tu mens mal. // Un frisson de peur flottait à travers le lien. // Ils vont me donner la potion de force. Harry? //

"Je suis là, je suis là," Souffla Harry à haute voix, alors même que le lien redevenait brouiller et vague. Quand il disparut complètement, il ne put retenir le sanglot d'angoisse qui lui échappa alors qu'il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Remus continua à lui masser le dos et à lui parler doucement, mais Severus ne mâcha pas ses mots.

"Eh bien? aboya-t-il , comment est-il?"

Dumbledore jeta à son maître de potions un regard de remontrance hâtif, en fait Harry se sentait ridiculement reconnaissant de l'attitude de Severus. Mais il ne savait pas très bien comment répondre à la question. Comment diable pensaient-ils qu'il allait?

"Comme moi, je suppose. Seulement, ils lui donnent une potion qui le maintient sous sédatif, et cela ... ferme notre lien."

"Vous voyez? Siffla Severus. "Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'ils font ! A chaque fois qu'ils donneront des sédatifs à Draco ils affaibliront encore plus Harry. Vous devez leur parler du lien, Albus. Ils doivent être réunis."

"Je doute fort d'être cru, Severus. Ils ne le verront que comme un stratagème pour prendre le dessus, pour éliminer leur moyen de pression. Ils n'accepteront pas."

"Vous devez les convaincre d'accepter", insistait Remus et cela continuait. Harry regardait passivement comme les trois autres hommes se disputaient. Après un certain temps, il cessa d'écouter.

Ils ne comprenaient pas, réalisa Harry, alors qu'ils se jetaient leurs minables observations de part et d'autre de la table. Ils ne pouvaient pas ressentir la perte, aveuglante et paralysante qu'il ressentait. Harry redressa les épaules. Il refusait de rester assis là toute la journée tandis que Draco était maltraité et négligé. Dumbledore et les autres pouvaient débattre jusqu'au prochain millénaire et cela ne changera pas les faits.

Harry devait rencontrer Voldemort.

Il devait le vaincre.

Il devait retrouver Draco.

Simple, logique irréfutable. Et il était censé être le plus inexpérimenté autour de la table.

Harry se leva brusquement, sa chaise raclant bruyamment sur le sol. Severus et Remus se tournèrent vers lui dans l'expectative.

"As-tu quelque chose à ajouter, Harry? Lui demanda gentiment Dumbledore.

_Tu veux parier,_ pensa Harry. Déjà, il pouvait sentir son pouvoir se presser sans répit dans son corps, en exigeant d'être libérer - exigeant, qu'il se batte pour ce qui était sien.

"Non, monsieur. Pas vraiment. Je suis vraiment fatigué, vidé. Je vais monter à l'étage et me reposer un peu," dit-il.

Trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui et Harry se mit à rire lorsqu'il sentit Severus essayer de se frayer un chemin dans son esprit avec l'Occlumancie.

_Je ne crois pas, Severus,_ pensait-il. _Je maîtrisais ce genre de ruse depuis de nombreuses années._ Délibérément, il visualisa diverses pensées durant lesquelles il se reposait confortablement dans son lit, et les poussa vers le devant de son esprit.

Après un moment, Severus s'appuya sur son fauteuil et regarda le directeur avec une expression indéchiffrable. Dumbledore regarda Harry pendant une seconde encore avant de hocher la tête une fois.

Harry se força à ne pas se dépêcher de quitter cuisine. Quand il atteignit l'escalier qui conduisait à sa chambre, il le dépassa sans hésiter, et à la place traversa les portes hautes les douze pieds qui gardaient l'entrée de du Manoir Snape. Quand il atteignit le cercle d'herbe parfaitement entretenu qui commençait au bas de l'escalier de pierre, il disparut.

Dans la cuisine, Rogue serra les poings sur la table et parla à travers ses lèvres pincées. "Les protections ont été violées. Il a quitté la maison."

Dumbledore ferma les yeux et soupira. "Alors, il ne reste plus rien à faire qu'à attendre. Et prier."

TBC

La semaine prochaine : Avec des amis comme ça


	13. Avec des amis comme ça

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment Inc.

**Titre original **: On The My StoriesLast Day Of Our World.

**Auteur** : Sansa 1

**Traductrice :** Crazysnape

**Résumé **:Harry et Draco se réveillent un matin et découvrent qu'ils sont les dernières personnes sur Terre. Pourront-ils découvrir ensemble ce qui est arrivé à leur monde? HP/DM

**Rated** : 'R' (par sécurité)

Désolée pour le retard, je n'avais pas de connexion. j'ai relu comme j'ai pu et je ferais probablement des changements demain car il doit rester des erreurs, je m'en excuse. Merci a tous pour vos jolis messages... et bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre treize** **  
Avec des amis comme ça**

* * *

De l'avis de Percy Weasley, sa vie pleine et satisfaisante. Son salaire était généreux, son poste convoité, et la compagnie des jeunes, belles sorcières ne lui manquait jamais. L'avis général sur Percy, n'était cependant pas aussi flatteur. Il était souvent accusé d'être dans la poche du ministre, personne - littéralement, personne - ne voulait de son travail, et si Percy avait la compagnie de jolies femmes, les gens pensaient que c'était tout simplement parce qu'il offrait aux dames autre chose que leur boisson et un coup rapide dans l'arrière-salle de son pub préféré.

Supposer peut être dangereux.

Plusieurs années et des dizaines de femmes plus tard, la réputation de Percy, à titre de membre proéminent de clan Weasley n'était plus guère qu'un lointain souvenir. La plupart des gens évitait de référer à lui comme Percy Weasley, ne voulant pas qu'un nom si respecté soit associé à ce mouton noir aux carences morales et éthiques.

Par conséquent, au fil du temps, il en était venu à n'être connu que sous le nom de "La belette». Pas particulièrement originale, tout le monde en convenait, mais pourquoi se battre contre ce qui était bien évidemment une parfaite caractérisation du personnage ? Il y avait suffisamment de bataille dans le monde.

Même Ron était connu pour utiliser ce pseudonyme, mais jamais devant sa mère.

Cependant, rien de tout cela ne dérangeait Percy, ce qui était probablement le plus triste de tout. Et c'était en fait cette pensée exacte qui le préoccupait tant lorsqu'il quitta les ascenseurs, et s'approcha de la porte qui menait à l'Atrium. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, se disait-il. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour les principes arrogants et prétentieux de Ron, aujourd'hui. Percy avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait au manoir Snape, il avait promis au ministre un rapport dans les temps sur la manière dont Potter avait répondu à leurs demandes, mais Ron avait refusé de lui dire quoique ce soit quand il l'avait appelé tout à l'heure par cheminette.

"La vérité : C'est que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, Percy. Et même c'était le cas, je ne sais rien. Je n'ai vu personne depuis la réunion d'hier soir." La tête sans corps de Ron fronça les sourcils depuis la cheminée. "Il faut que tu remettes de l'ordre dans tes priorités, mon frère. Si ce que j'ai entendu dans les couloirs ce matin, est vrai, vous avez fait un important faux pas. Je ne voudrais pas être à ta place quand Harry le découvrira ".

Percy avait reniflé. "Je ne suis concerné que pas la survie de notre monde, Ron. Tu comprends certainement qu'il est plus que tem..."

"Au revoir, Percy, et bonne chance", l'interrompit Ron avec lassitude. Il commença à s'éloigner de la cheminée, mais se pencha à nouveau pour ajouter: "Tu en auras besoin."

Cette conversation pour le moins abrupte avait eu lieu moins de dix minutes auparavant. Dépouillé de toute information privilégiée au sien de l'Ordre, Percy était parti à la recherche d'une autre source de renseignement. Quelqu'un devait savoir quelque chose, se raisonna-t-il.

Traversant le sol de sombre en bois poli, il s'approcha de la porte d'or qui conduisait à l'Atrium, mais son élan fut stoppé net par la vision de Harry Potter, qui passait actuellement les portes vers lesquelles Percy se précipitait.

Sa première pensée fut: Dieux, il a vraiment l'air affreux. Les cheveux d'Harry étaient encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude, et ses vêtements étaient en pagailles, comme s'il les avait enfilé à la hâte. Ses grands yeux verts et perçants étaient encadrés par un visage pâle, fantomatique, et comme il franchissait la porte, Percy remarqua qu'il se maintenait debout à l'aide d'une main tremblante posée sur les grilles ornementales.

Percy resta bouche bée, incapable de laisser, même la plus simple des phrases passer ses lèvres. Une peur glaciale lui serra le cœur lorsque Harry leva les yeux et le vit. Quand un sourire maléfique s'épanouit sur le visage d'Harry, la paralysie de Percy cessa finalement.

"Comment es-tu entré ici?"

Harry haussa un sourcil. "La porte".

Percy secoua la tête. "Non, je veux dire ... elles ont reçu des ordres spécifiques pour ne PAS te laisser passer."

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit, et Percy sentit ses genoux faiblir. ""Oui. C'est ce que cet homme a dit, aussi, dit Harry, gesticulant derrière lui. Percy se pencha doucement vers la droite et regarda autour de Harry vers le bureau de la sécurité.

La garde habituelle, une sorcière volage plus intéressée par les derniers potins que par les tâches associées à son travail, avait reçu un jour de repos - par sa commande directe. A sa place, se tenait le membre le plus digne de confiance du personnel de sécurité privé du Ministre. Percy ne lui avait donné qu'un seul ordre, et c'était d'empêcher Harry Potter de pénétrer dans le ministère, si il devrait, par hasard, décidé venir.

Maintenant, Percy observait le sorcier le plus puissant du personnel de la Sécurité Intérieure assis en tailleur sur le sol, en train de jouer à la dînette avec - Personne. Percy déglutit et se redressa. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra trois administrateurs de bas niveau sortir des ascenseurs et s'approcher d'eux, espérant assurément s'échapper pour un petit déjeuner tardif.

"Hé !" cria-t-il. "Vous !" Harry resta impassible alors que Percy agitait les bras vers les trois hommes avec des gestes de panique !" Quand il eut leur attention, Percy hurla : "Allez vite, me chercher des Aurors. Un fugitif a infiltré le ministère!" Percy désignait Harry en qu'il parlant. Le plus grand des trois hommes, et certainement celui vers qui les autres se référaient, hésita. Il jeta un regard de Percy à Harry, et puis dans l'autre sens. Harry soupira.

"Vous l'avez entendu l'homme, dit-il moqueur. "Va-t'en. Va cherchez les Aurors. Va cherchez l'ensemble de ce bon dieu de bâtiment si cela vous fait vous sentir mieux." Avec un mouvement exceptionnel, et à peine perceptible du poignet, Harry envoya les trois hommes voler à travers l'étage jusqu'aux portes des ascenseurs, où il les déposa sans la moindre douceur en un tas désordonné.

Harry regarda avec dégoût les trois hommes se démêler et se précipiter dans une cabine ouverte, leurs robes battant derrière eux. Une vague de vertige le frappa, et un profond manque de Draco suivit. Il poussa un profond soupir et chercha de la main à assurer son équilibre sur l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée Cet éclair de faiblesse n'échappa pas à Percy. Souriant, il sortit sa baguette de sa manche et la pointa vers Harry.

"Tu ne devrais pas être ici, " gronda-t-il.

"Non?" Harry demanda qui paraissait indifférent,

"Non! _Stupefy! »_ Cria Percy, méchamment comblé par la brusque lumière rouge qui émergea de la pointe de sa baguette et se précipita vers Harry. Une fraction de seconde avant que le sort n'atteigne sa cible, Harry leva la main et sans même un murmure, la dévia en l'envoyant s'écraser sur le sol dans un sifflement d'étincelles au pied de Percy. Celui-ci glapit et recula d'un bond. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se rétablir, Harry s'écarta péniblement de la barrière et marcha vers lui.

_"Expelliarmus,"_ dit Harry à voix basse, et la baguette de Percy s'arracha de sa main et s'envola dans celle d'Harry. S'assurant d'avoir toute l'attention de Percy, Harry la brisa en deux. Comme il laissait tomber les deux fragments brisés sur le sol, il continua à avancer vers Percy.

"Je te demanderai bien comment tu peux vivre avec toi-même, mais je crains de déjà connaître la réponse," dit tristement Harry en s'approchant. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas, et même Percy était gêné par la répulsion qu'il lisait sur le visage de Harry. "Il ne te reste plus le moindre honneur, n'est-ce pas? Murmura Harry. Il se balançait sur ses pieds et ferma les yeux pour lutter contre une nouvelle vague de vertige. Son besoin pour son compagnon se figeait, mais était pourtant de plus en plus constant, et plus fort. Comme la marée montante, qui le poussait à aller de l'avant.

Pendant ce temps, Percy jaugeait la situation. Malgré sa réputation, il n'était pas stupide. Il reconnut qu'il lui fallait changer de tactique. Il adoucit et son attitude et sa voix, puis s'éclaircit la gorge

"Harry, je sais que tu es très bouleversé ...». Percy tendit ses mains, dans l'espoir d'apaiser l'autre homme jusqu'à ce que les Aurors arrivent. Déjà en train de prévoir une série de tactiques de diversion et de négociation, il manqua de remarquer que les yeux d' Harry s'étaient ouverts brusquement et qu'il soufflait un sort qui lui coupa la voix de Percy milieu une phrase.

"Percy, dit Harry alors que l'autre homme agrippait sa gorge, tentant et sans y parvenir de faire venir de l'air dans ses poumons, " Tu ne m'as jamais vu très bouleversé. » Il regardait Percy dont les efforts devenaient de plus en plus effrénés, jusqu'à ce que enfin, quand il lui sembla que Percy pourrait perdre connaissance, il leva le sortilège. Le roux tomba, haletant et saisissant sa poitrine, prêt à se lever et à redescendre comme son corps privé d'oxygène attirait de l'air dans ses poumons

"Où est Draco?" Demanda Harry, les dents serrées, après avoir donné à Percy un moment pour récupérer. Percy secoua frénétiquement la tête, tout en tentant de répondre. "Je ne sais pas", siffla-t-il, puis il cria d'une voix aiguë lorsque Harry grogna et releva les bras vers lui.

Soudain, Percy entendit du bruit, près des ascenseurs et faillit pleurer de soulagement quand Harry, l'entendant lui aussi, remit sa main sur le côté et se tourna pour aller à la rencontre de la douzaine Aurors qui sortait des deux cabines et s'approcha d'Harry et Percy avec méfiance.

"Ah bien, Kingsley,"haleta bruyamment Percy, gagnant un regard amusé d'Harry et un autre un peu agacée de Chef des Aurors du ministère.

Kingsley Shaklebolt s'avança, dirigeant un groupe évidemment réunit à la hâte d'Aurors, certains très jeunes et bien évidemment nouvellement promus. De toute évidence, les plus expérimentés étaient en mission. Harry évalua rapidement le groupe, et le classa comme non menaçant. Kingsley, cependant, serait une autre affaire.

De son côté, Kingsley semblait évaluer la situation.

Il rencontra le regard de Harry pendant quelques instants, puis fit un signe de tête presque imperceptible avant de regarder le reste de l'Atrium. Passant par dessus le groupe derrière lui, il s'arrêta sur Percy.

" Expliquez-vous, la belette. On m'a dit il y avait ici un fugitif résistant à son arrestation ou de telles inepties. Et à l'exception des remarques acerbes que vous allez recevoir pour ce tour, je ne vois rien de menaçant ici."

Harry ne tenta même pas de cacher son amusement lorsque les yeux de Percy sortirent de leurs orbites. "Rien ne menaçant ? » répéta-t-il d'une voix forte. Un éclat de rire mal contenu émana du groupe d'Aurors, et Percy prit une couleur rouge vif.

"Auror Shaklebolt, j'exige vous arrêtiez de cet homme immédiatement. Il m'a agressé et ainsi que le pauvre homme s'occupant du bureau de la sécurité et a proféré plusieurs menaces contre ... contre moi et ... et le Ministre!" Percy bondissait sur la pointe des pieds par pure indignation. Harry soupira et croisa les bras devant lui. Le groupe d'Aurors se mut nerveusement à ce geste, et Harry leva les yeux.

Kingsley se mordait la lèvre. "Est-ce vrai, Harry? " demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Harry referma les yeux, luttant contre sa colère. Il se forçait à être patient – un peu plus longtemps. Déjà, il pouvait sentir la légère traction du lien qui lui disait que Draco était proche, peut-être inconscient, mais proche. Il rassembla chaque parcelle de self-contrôle qu'il possédait et répondit à Kingsley. "Certaines le sont. Je n'ai pas menacé le ministre." _Pas encore_.

Kingsley grogna et lança Percy un regard pointu. Sa bouche se crispa. "Mais tu as menacé la belette? "

"C'est M. Weasley! » siffla Percy. Harry et Kingsley l'ignorèrent.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Peut-être un peu."

"Vous voyez? Vous voyez? Je vous avais dit!" cria Percy en jubilant. Harry sentait que sa patience commençait à désagréger. Il laissa tomber ses mains sur ses hanches et se redressa.

"Mon combat n'est pas contre vous, Kingsley, dit Harry d'un ton mortellement calme. "Je ne suis venu que pour Draco."

Un soupir collectif s'échappa du groupe des Aurors et Harry résista à peine à roulant des yeux à nouveau. Kingsley avait aimé provoquer Percy, mais en entendant les mots d'Harry, toutes traces d'humour disparurent de son expression. "Alors, c'est vrai? »

Harry acquiesça.

Percy sentit un changement dans la balance du pouvoir, et il n'était clairement pas en sa faveur. En désespoir de cause, il passa dernière Kingsley et fondit vers une jeune Auror. "Pour l'amour de Merlin», lui cracha-t-il au visage, "Avez-vous besoin d'une invitation gravé? Immobilisez-le ! »

La jeune sorcière haleta, mais ne souleva pas de sa baguette. Le groupe devenait décidément clairement troublé, décochant des coups d'œil entre Harry, qui leur semblait tant maladif qu'ennuyé, et Kingsley, dont le visage commençait à sembler se faire tonitruant depuis l'éclat de Percy.

"Tais-toi, la belette!" cria Kingsley. Percy cessa ses cries, mais se retourna vers Kingsley et commença se forcer un chemin à travers le groupe pour rejoindre l'Auror en chef. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse lancer des insultes encore plus enfantine Harry leva la main. Percy cria et s'éloigna d'un bond, au grand amusement du groupe.

"Si je dois te passer sur le corps, Kingsley, je le ferais, dit Harry d'une voix calme, l'ensemble du groupe se tut, se tendant pour à entendre ses mots. "Je ne le veux pas. Mais je le ferai." Harry prit une profonde respiration et frissonna laissant une partie de l'intensité de ses sentiments apparaître au fond de ses yeux. Il fit un pas en avant, ne désirant pas attendre plus longtemps.

Un Auror, un homme âgé qu'Harry ne reconnut pas, leva sa baguette presque par réflexe quand celui-ci se déplaça. Immédiatement, la main de Kingsley fut sur le bras de l'homme, le forçant à la baisser de nouveau sur le côté "Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Harry, tu es libre de passer." Kingsley fit tout un spectacle en se mettant sur le côté et pour montrer le soutien complet qu'ils avaient pour leur chef, le groupe s'écarta, laissant un chemin net pour traverser l'étage jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

Alors que Percy était là, bouche bée, et complètement perdu , ne sachant comment sauver la situation, Harry s'approcha de Kingsley.

"Merci, » dit-il en tendant une main tremblante.

Kingsley la serra dans l'une de ses mains chaudes, choqué devoir combien celle d'Harry était froide.

"De rien, Harry. Bonne chance pour le trouver."

Harry acquiesça et se tourna vers les ascenseurs, mais Kingsley tendit le bras et attrapa son pull au dernier moment. "Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose, Harry? »

Harry contraint son esprit à changer de obsession, à s'éloigner de Draco et à revenir sur la situation actuelle. Après un moment, un petit sourire diabolique remplaça son froncement de sourcils perplexes. "Bien sûr, dit-il que je suis bête. "

Il tendit le bras vers Percy, et attrapa ses robes à pleines mains. Percy couina davantage et tenta de se remettre sur ses pieds, mais ils glissèrent assez aisément sur le bois poli comme Harry le poussait en avant. "Percy?"

Percy essaya de parler, mais quand seuls des couinements réussirent à sortir, Harry souffla de frustration."Contente-toi de hocher la tête, le pria-t-il. La tête de Percy se secoua farouchement de haut en bas. Harry, apparemment satisfait poursuivit. "Percy, reste ici. Ne bouge pas. Ne va nulle part. Ne parle à personne. Je suis sérieux. Cela briserait le cœur de Molly, si j'avais à te tuer, indépendamment de ces choses immondes que tu as faites, et je n'ai pas envie de lui apporter une douleur supplémentaire. Ton comportement d'aujourd'hui a été suffisamment loin dans cette voie. Reste ici. » Harry désigna le sol et à nouveau Percy, hocha furieusement la tête, se hâtant de rejoindre cet endroit précis. " "Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard» dit Harry comme il se retournait de nouveau.

Kingsley cachait un sourire derrière sa main et signala à trois de ses Aurors de se surveiller Percy. Juste au cas, pensait-il. Les yeux supplémentaires ne feraient pas de mal et ses petits ne n'avaient pas eu de petit plaisir ces jours-ci. Le monde était trop plein de noirceur et il était toujours obligé de les jeter dedans plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Par conséquent, il ne fut pas surpris quand il y eut quelques bousculades pour obtenir le droit de garder la Belette.

Il se mit à marcher à côté d'Harry tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les ascenseurs. "Bonne idée, de garder un œil sur lui», déclara Kingsley. "Mais je faisais en fait allusion à ta baguette. Je ne la vois pas. Je supposais donc que la Belette l'avait".

Harry s'arrêta devant la première cabine et enfonça le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur. Il déglutit à nouveau luttant contre une soudaine sensation de nausées et se pencha en avant pour reposer sa tête sur le métal froid de la porte. Son besoin de trouver Draco, de le voir, de le toucher, se renforçait à chaque seconde. Il pria pour avoir la force de maintenir sa colère avec le ministre. Indépendamment de ce qu'il avait dit Percy, il n'avait aucune envie de tuer qui que ce soit aujourd'hui. Bien qu'il le ferait, et sans il réfléchir à deux fois, s'il n'obtenait pas une certaine forme de coopération.

"Harry?"

Harry prit une faible respiration et se tourna vers l'Auror inquiet. "Je vais bien, Kingsley. Oh, ma baguette. Je ... euh ... je suis parti sans elle," dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules gêné. "J'étais pressé, expliqua-t-il, sans voir l'expression choqué sur le visage de Kingsley, comme il se retournait avec impatience pour vérifier l'avancée de l'ascenseur. Harry a entendu une agitation silencieuse et regarda par dessus son épaule. Kingsley était encore debout juste derrière lui, mais les autres Aurors s'étaient reculé à l'autre bout de l'étroit couloir et se pressaient maintenant contre le mur opposé. Harry leur sourit, et quelques uns lui rendirent un sourire nerveux. Cette fois, il ne se retint pas son envie de rouler les yeux.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Harry entra, appuyant sur le bouton qui le conduirait à l'étage du ministre. Avec Kingsley gardant Percy, il était impensable que la nouvelle de son arrivée n'atteigne le ministre avant lui, pensa Harry. L'élément de surprise était de son côté, mais il était prêt à surmonter tout sorte résistance qu'il pourrait rencontrer. Il s'avéra, cependant, qu'on ne lui jeta même pas un second regard, alors qu'il cheminait dans le dédale du ministère et de ses bureaux.

Comme il approchait des bureaux du Ministre, un bourdonnement de plus en plus fort dans le lien alerta Harry que Draco nageait vers la conscience. Il accéléra le pas, passant à un petit pas de course, tout en exhortant mentalement son amant au réveil. Draco répondit d'abord d'un ton morne, mais il s'égaya quand Harry lui montra par de bref et lumineuse images à quel point il était près de le trouver.

// Je me sens comme une demoiselle en détresse. // Admit Draco , l'embarras glissant au travers de son sarcasme.

//Tu t'habilles tel aussi – la majorité du temps. Bien que je suppose que je ne devrais pas parler, paré de cachemire comme ça. / /

/ / Tu ne possèdes pas de cachemire. / / Répondit Draco avec méfiance.

/ / Tu as raison, moi non / /

// Potter, je te jure - si tu as ne serais-ce que fait roussir ce pull .... / /

//Faut que j'y aille maintenant. Faut que je parle au ministre. / / Harry mit la connexion en silencieux, mais la garda juste assez ouverte pour apprécier les divagations vexées de Draco. Il les trouvait réconfortantes, et avoir la lumineuse présence de Draco dans son esprit poussait sa force et sa patience à de nouveaux niveaux.

Il se sourit en poussant la dernière série de portes et entra dans les bureaux privés du ministre. Le bureau de Percy se tenait sur le côté, placé à l'évidence à une place stratégique afin de pouvoir empêcher les visiteurs indésirables d'atteindre le ministre. L'image de Percy intimidant quiconque était tellement absurde qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il fit le tour du bureau et traversa l'arche.

Juste au moment où il entrait dans la pièce à la somptueuse moquette, il entendit une voix surprise crier "Stupéfy, " et un éclair rouge passa comme un éclair vers lui. Harry dévia aisément le sort, le redirigea de manière à ce qu'il rebondisse sur le mur opposé où il brûla le plâtre avec des étincelles de feu rouge.

"Eh bien, cela manque d'originalité, dit calmement Harry en se tournant vers le ministre de la Magie. Calmement, il leva la main et lui murmura un sort dans un souffle. Alors que le corpulent ministre restait figé, encore sous le choc d'avoir vu son sort d'immobilisation être dévié, Harry mit feu à sa baguette.

Elle prit feu comme un morceau de bois sec dans un incendie de forêt, explosant littéralement dans les mains du ministre, qui jappa comme un chiot à qui on donnait des coups de pied en jetant le bois carbonisé au loin. Harry avança vers l'homme. "Maintenant", commença-t-il.

_"Everte Statum»,_ cria le ministre et Harry se sentit propulsé en arrière vers le mur. Il émit un grognement aigu de la douleur sous l'impact, et la voix inquiète de Draco flotta à travers le lien.

//Est-ce que tu vas bien?//

//Très. // Grogna Harry alors qu'il luttait pour se remettre sur ses pieds. "Je suis impressionné, dit-il au ministre, qui souriait sarcastiquement.

"Que pensiez-vous, mon garçon? Que je serais sans défense, sans ma baguette?" le ministre bouillait.

"Oui", admit Harry.

"Il faut beaucoup de puissance et de ruse pour devenir Ministre de la Magie, mon garçon. "

Harry renifla. "C'est la chose la plus ridicule que je n'ai jamais entendu. Depuis quand?

Le ministre poussa un grognement de colère et jeta à nouveau son bras vers Harry, lui jetant un nouveau sort. Comme il s'envolait de ses doigts, Harry l'esquiva par la gauche, ses réflexes d'attrapeur lui donnant la vitesse et l'agilité nécessaire pour rouler et se remettre rapidement sur ses pieds.

"Assez », dit-il tranquillement, comme il se redressa. Sans même un frémissement de la main, la voix du ministre fut coupée avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer son prochain sort. Harry regarda l'homme devenir mauve de colère quand il comprit qu'il était muet, incapable ne serait-ce de chuchoter.

Son sourire revenant, Harry utilisa un petit éclat de la magie pour le jeter contre le mur et l'y maintenir.

Le ministre suivit du regard l'approche d'Harry, il ne pouvait guère faire autre chose tandis que la magie d'Harry l'enveloppait comme une épaisse couverture, le laissant à peine reprendre son souffle.

"Comme je le disais," grogna Harry à travers ses dents serrées. "Vous avez peut-être du pouvoir, mais j'oserai à peine vous qualifier de rusé. Avez-vous mis au point de ce petit plan tout seul, parce que pour être honnête, _monsieur_ - les Trolls des Montagnes auraient pu faire mieux."

Harry arrêta devant le ministre et tenta désespérément de contenir sa colère. Il pouvait sentir son contrôle lui échapper dangereusement et sans Draco pour l'aider à équilibrer sa colère, il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne fasse sérieusement mal à cet homme insupportable et injurieux.

"Avez-vous pensez," continua Harry, sa voix calme masquant son tourment intérieure, que je me précipiterai simplement pour faire ce que vous m'aviez ordonné? Que je ne tiendrais pas compte du fait que vous m'avez _pris quelque chose ?_ " La voix de Harry commençait se faire dangereuse, et de minuscules gémissements s'échappèrent de la gorge de l'autre homme. "Ne présumez _jamais_ me dire quelles sont mes responsabilités, espèce de salaud inutile."

Peut-être que c'était la juste colère et la conviction se lisant dans les yeux de Harry. Ou - c'est peut-être le flux d'oxygène montant au cerveau qui s'amoindrissait. Quel qu'en soit la cause, le Ministre de la Magie commençait à comprendre que peut-être qu'il _avait_ confondu le pouvoir avec l'intelligence. En rétrospective, il était possible qu'il n'ait pas examiné ce plan sous tous les angles et exploré tous les aboutissants possibles. Malheureusement, c'était sur le point de lui coûter la vie.

_J'essayais seulement d'aider,_ pensait-il dire, mais fut absurdement content moment plus tard de n'en avoir rien fait, ou de ne pouvoir le faire, parce qu'un coup d'œil à Harry lui montra que celui-ci était sur le fil du rasoir et tout près de perdre son sang-froid. Il regardait Harry tentant visiblement de se calmer, fermer les yeux et prendre plusieurs profondes respirations, puis jeter à nouveau un regard mortel au ministre.

Quand Harry souleva la main de son côté, le ministre sentit ses entrailles se serrer de crainte et son estomac se retourner s'attendant au mieux à un Doloris, et au pire à 'un _Avada Kedavra_ vengeur, il fut complètement pris par surprise lorsqu'Harry se contenta de dire: _"Legilimens". _Cependant, d'une certaine manière, l'invasion de ses pensées fut presque pire. Sans défense contre l'agression mentale, le ministre ne pouvait que serrer ses yeux et espérer que le garçon trouve vite ce qu'il cherchait. Il avait une petite idée de ce que cela pouvait être.

Un moment plus tard, il sentit le poids retenant son corps chuté et il glissa sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il garda les yeux fermés, voulant que le garçon parte, maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce pourquoi il était venu. Une minute entière s'écoula lentement, et le seul bruit qui rompait le lourd silence était celui de la respiration laborieuse du ministre. Enfin, quand une autre minute fut passée, il soupira de soulagement. Apparemment, sa punition était terminée. Harry savait maintenant exactement où se trouvait Malfoy et il était parti le récupérer. Il était en sécurité.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux et vit Harry accroupi à côté de lui, se tenant à peine un pied de lui, il cria véritablement.

"J'aurai du mal à qualifier votre position actuelle de "sûre", monsieur. Ne croyez pas que je n'utiliserai pas ce que je viens récupérer dans votre esprit si le besoin s'en faisait sentir." Le ministre pâlit, réalisant que le garçon était toujours dans sa tête, et continuait de lire ses pensées. Après un instant, Harry continua. "Vous avez grossièrement abusé votre position, et non pas seulement cette fois-ci. Je suis sûr que je n'ai fait qu'égratigner la surface de votre méchanceté, votre esprit est un véritable charnier de merde. C'est incroyable ce à quoi vous avez pu échapper. Et maintenant, j'en connais un bon nombre. Je pourrais vous ruiner sans même lever le petit doigt. Tout ce qu'il faudrait, c'est quelques mots bien placées à La Gazette du Sorcier, et les retombées serait telles qu'elles vous laisserai plus battus et ensanglanté que toute torture physique que je pourrais vous infliger maintenant - aussi tentant que cela puisse être, " grogna Harry. "Et je crains que nous n'avions pas le temps pour maintenant de toute façon, » dit-il en se remettant sur ses pieds," J'ai quelque chose à faire. "

Le ministre regarda, les yeux écarquillés, Harry négligemment ôter une poussière de son jean, puis tourner sur les talons et s'éloigner.

Draco sentit sa magie lui revenir à mesure que le brouillard provenant de la potion sédative se dissipait. Avec un gémissement, il plante ses pieds sur le sol et poussa, se soulevant grâce au le mur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit debout. Qu'il soit damné si il était affalé sur le sol comme une jeune fille sans défense quand Harry arriverait. Il enveloppa ses bras autour de son torse nu, incapable de lutter contre le froid quasi permanent qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé pour la première fois dans cette cellule. Ils ne lui avaient même pas offert une chemise, pensa Draco avec une pointe de dégoût. Païens.

/ / Je viens maintenant. // La voix d'Harry glissait comme du miel chaud dans son esprit et Draco eut un élan d'euphorie à cette sobre annonce.

// Qu'est-ce que t'as pris si longtemps? //

// Tu es terriblement pleurnichard. Tu dois te sentir mieux.//

// Ferme la, Potter. Et dépêche-toi.// Parce que je sens que je vais mourir sans toi, finit Draco en lui-même. Harry l'entendait de toute façon.

// Moi aussi//

Draco grogna et appuya sa tête contre le mur en fermant les yeux contre la traction qui lui déchirait l'intestin. Comme Harry approchait, celle-ci grandit en intensité jusqu'à ce que Draco soit sur le point de gémir à haute voix de douleur.

/ / Je le sais. J'ai mal aussi. Je suis presque là. / /

Draco hocha la tête, un geste stupide, réalisa-t-il, puisqu'Harry ne pouvait pas le voir, mais c'était tout ce dont il était capable pour l'instant. La tension augmenta jusqu'à ce que Draco soit à un cheveu de passer la porte verrouillée, par n'importe quel moyen, pour atteindre à Harry.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry était là. Draco s'écarta du mur comme Harry entrait dans la pièce et en trois pas, ils s'enveloppaient l'un l'autre.

Doux accomplissement.

Pour Harry, tout le reste s'éloigna. La douleur, le besoin, la colère. La surprise prolongée sur le 'défection 'des Aurors. Le dégoût nauséabond relatif aux manipulations du ministère. Tout ce qui restait, c'était l'homme dans ses bras et une frustrante incapacité à ramper sous sa peau pour y rester pour toujours.

Draco tremblait contre lui, et Harry le tira encore plus près, il sentait qu'il devait l'écrase, mais Draco ne poussa pas ne serait-ce qu'un grommellement de plainte. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, appréciant leur proximité retrouvée et le bourdonnement de contentement du lien, jusqu'à ce que Harry tourne sa bouche dans le cou de Draco.

"Ne fais plus jamais quelque chose d'aussi stupide que, murmura-t-il. Il ne fut pas nécessaire d'expliquer ce constat, Draco savait qu'il avait fait une grave erreur. Plusieurs en fait. Il ne ferait pas si facilement confiance dans le futur. A vrai dire, il n'est pas sûr d'être capable de faire confiance à qui que ce soit d'autre à part Harry, jamais. L'ensemble de ce maudit monde, puait la corruption, la haine et la tromperie, et Draco avait vécu sans ces choses-là depuis bien trop longtemps à les tolérer à présent.

"Je veux rentrer à la maison», souffla-t-il dans l'épaule de Harry montrant sa faiblesse de manière très inhabituelle.

Les bras d'Harry frottaient de haut en bas la peau fraîche du dos de Draco. . "Moi aussi, murmura-t-il, Il soupira, et Draco savoura l'air chaud qui courut le long de la peau sensible de sa gorge. "Mais Je ne le peux pas encore», ajouta-t-il.

Draco s'éloigna de son amant, juste assez pour qu'il puisse glisser ses bras entre eux. Il glissa ses mains le long du doux tissu du pull d'Harry avant d'entourer les joues du brun de ses paumes. "Je sais, dit-il, et bien que sa voix contenait un soupçon de résignation, elle était étonnamment dénué d'amertume. Harry l'aimait d'autant plus pour cela. Il n'est pas sûr d'être capable de supporter la moindre trace de ressentiment entre eux.

Draco se pencha, se balayant de ses lèvres celle d'Harry. . Leur désir s'alluma et Harry gémit doucement, passant les lèvres gercées de Draco avec sa langue. Les mains de Draco glissaient dans les cheveux d'Harry, serrant ses poings dans la crinière épaisse, noire et brillante alors qu'ils se relayaient pour s'entre-dévorer. Bien vite, Harry se tendait de façon suggestive contre le corps de Draco, avec un gémissement, Draco éloigna.

"Pas ici, dit-il haletant.

"Pourquoi pas?" Harry gémit, essayant de se rattacher où Draco le laissait. Il fit pression sur la gorge de Draco avec ses dents, pas tant pour la mordre que pour en revendiquer la zone. Il rit doucement et fait tourner sa langue autour de la peau lisse et captive quand Draco poussa un bruyant soupir.

"AHH! Parce que, tu ... imbécile ... Je ne vais pas te laisser te rouler sur le sol avec le chandail. Oh merde, Harry, haleta Draco comme Harry commençait à lécher à la peau derrière son oreille.

"Mmmm," répondit Harry avec réticence, puis s'écarta et recula. "Très bien. Allons-y, dit-il essoufflé et Draco, ne se fiant pas sa voix, acquiesça.

Harry chercha derrière lui et tira la baguette de Draco de sa poche arrière. "Voilà, dit-il. "Je l'ai trouvé dans le bureau du ministre."

Draco accepta avec reconnaissance, soulagé, et n'étant pas surpris de constater que son imperturbable contrôle lui revenait. La sensation de sa baguette dans sa main lui faisait toujours cela, il n'avait jamais maîtrisé la magie sans baguette au même niveau qu'Harry . "Merci. Ce salaud, Dung, me l'a prise. »

Les yeux d'Harry étaient réduits à deux étroites fentes. "Je veux le tuer."

Eh bien voici ta chance, mon garçon, " tonna une voix forte. Draco et Harry pivotèrent. Fletcher se tenait dans la porte, flanquée de deux magiciens baraqués. Toutes les trois avaient brandis leurs baguettes, et avant que Draco ne puisse évaluer correctement le danger, ils crièrent une malédiction dans un accord parfait.

Draco regarda avec horreur, une lumière d'un orange putride sortir par le bout de leurs baguettes et se précipita vers Harry.

**A / N:** _Everte Statum:_ une malédiction souvent utilisé pendant les duels - il envoie voler l'adversaire- c'est le sort Lockhart utilise dans sa classe de duel dans le film "La Chambre des Secrets».

tbc


	14. trahison involontaire

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment Inc.

**Titre original **: On The Last Day Of Our World.

**Auteur** : Sansa 1

**Traductrice :** Crazysnape

**Résumé **:Harry et Draco se réveillent un matin et découvrent qu'ils sont les dernières personnes sur Terre. Pourront-ils découvrir ensemble ce qui est arrivé à leur monde? HP/DM

**Rated** : 'R' (par sécurité)

Merci pour tout vos messages, je suis très heureuse de voir que vous vibrer au rythme de leurs aventures, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi.

* * *

**Chapitre quatorze** **  
** **Une trahison involontaire**

**

* * *

**

Harry sut ce qui allait se passer une fraction de seconde avant que cela n'arrive, mais au final, il fut trop lent pour l'empêcher. Alors que la lumière provenant des sorts combinés lancés par les trois hommes se précipitait vers lui, il détecta un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Comme dans un cauchemar, il regarda, horrifié, Draco se jeter en direction du sortilège, le prenant de toute sa puissance sur le torse.

/ / NON! / / cria intérieurement Harry alors que Draco était rejeté en arrière. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras, mais la force du sort les envoya tout deux s'effondrer sur le sol, Draco inconscient et Harry paniquant pour le réanimer. Il n'y passa qu'un instant, juste assez pour s'assurer que Draco respirait, quoique faiblement, avant se remettre sur ses pieds et de se tourner vers la porte.

La peur et la rage le traversaient, et sans y penser à deux fois, il attaqua. Sa magie coulait de lui comme deux lanières d'un fouet, en déplaçant l'air et la faisant onduler vers le trio. Quand ils se connectèrent à leurs cibles, les deux hommes de part et d'autre de Fletcher disparurent dans les airs, leurs baguettes claquant sur le sol alors qu'ils s'évaporaient. Dung resta cependant indemne. Il lança un coup d'œil à sa gauche, à sa droite, puis regarda nerveusement Harry.

"Que leur avez-vous fait?"aboya-t-il, dans une tentative bravade de maquiller sa peur.

Harry fut tenter d'envoyer aussi Dung au loin, mais il n'était pas suffisamment paniqué pour céder à son désir. Il avait besoin de savoir exactement ce qui avait été fait à Draco. Ensuite, il expulserait ce bâtard en enfer.

"Je les ai renvoyé, répondit Harry, en utilisant toutes les astuces qu'il connaissait pour que sa voix reste ferme et ses émotions sous contrôle. Déjà, il pouvait sentir Draco s'en aller, prendre le pouvoir et la force qu'Harry possédait. "Et je ferai la même chose avec vous si vous ne me dites pas le nom du sort que vous venez juste d'utiliser."

"Envoyé où?"

"DÎTES MOI!" hurlait Harry. Il fit un geste de la main à peine perceptible et Dung pâlit, tombant à genoux. Il essaya de parler, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut de petits et pitoyables gémissements alors que son corps était en proie à la douleur. Harry leva la sort et Dung bascula sur ses mains, haletant lourdement. Aussi discrètement que possible, Harry se recula jusqu'à ce qu'il ait un mur solide contre le dos. Ses forces s'échappaient rapidement, et il ne voulait pas que Dung se rende compte qu'il était sur le point de s'écrouler.

"Ce n'était qu'un avant-goût, Fletcher. Ne me forcez à utiliser l'artillerie lourde contre vous." Harry prit une profonde respiration, souhaitant que la salle cesse de tourner incessamment. "Quel sortilège avez-vous utilisé?

Dung se souleva finalement et s'assit sur ses talons, la respiration sifflante. Il tourna son regard haineux vers Harry, et gronda: "Tu te crois si spéciale. Tu n'es qu'un lâche! "

Harry ne cligna même pas des yeux, et n'hésita pas.

_"Doloris."_

Fletcher retomba sur le sol en hurlant. Il se mordit presque aussitôt la langue, et bientôt ses cris se transformèrent en gargouillis sanglant comme il se débattait, se tordait. Ce fut sur cette scène que Severus, Remus et Dumbledore tombèrent en apparaissant à la porte de la cellule de détention: Fletcher souffrant sous le Doloris, Harry se tenant au-dessus de lui indifférent, et Draco inconscient à ses pieds.

Dumbledore s'avança et leva l'impardonnable. Harry cligna des yeux et parut revenir à lui. Il tourna angoissé, ses yeux hagards vers Severus et soudain ses jambes cessèrent de le tenir, il s'affaissa sur le mur et atterrir sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Alors que Dumbledore se penchait pour examiner Fletcher, Remus dépassa Severus et se précipita vers Harry.

"Harry," dit-il en la serrant fermement par les épaules. "Tu vas bien ?"

Harry ne répondit pas. Il repoussa Remus et rampa vers son compagnon. Réprimant un sanglot, il souleva doucement les épaules de Draco du sol et se glissa sous lui, en plaçant doucement la tête de son amant sur ses genoux. "Draco? "chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il tenta de l'atteindre par le lien, mais la présence de Draco ne cessait de s'échapper. Les mains tremblantes, il écarta doucement les cheveux de Draco de son visage, révélant une peau grise et sans vie. "Draco?"

Remus recula lorsque la voix de Harry se brisa, il se glissa alors derrière lui, lui procurant tout le réconfort qu'il pouvait. Quand il entendit Albus jeter un 'enervate' à Fletcher, il jeta un coup d'œil, pour voir le Directeur, la pointe de sa baguette profondément enfoncée dans la peau charnue du cou de Dung. Fletcher, reculait lentement, mais Albus le suivait pas à pas. Le dos de Dung se cogna inévitablement contre un mur, mais cela n'empêcha pas Dumbledore d'avancer jusqu'à ce que sa baguette soit à nouveau douloureusement enfoncée dans de son cou.

"Mondingus – Tu me déçois vraiment beaucoup", dit tranquillement Albus, et Severus et Remus poussèrent inconsciemment un soupire de soulagement à l'idée de ne pas être la cible de la colère du directeur. Ou de sa baguette.

"Albus, J'essayais juste—"

"Silence", Albus aboya. Fletcher ferma si vite la bouche, que ses dents claquèrent, et un grognement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge. Il commençait à se fatiguer d'être traité comme un mauvais élève.

"Il fallait que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose" cracha-t-il. "Vous n'alliez certainement pas faire le boulot. Combien de personne alliez-vous encore laisser mourir avant de mettre fin aux petites de vacances de M. Potter? Et bien, Albus?"

Remus jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry, à la fois curieux et inquiet de la réaction que provoquerait ce qui venait d'être dit. Sa curiosité se transforma en préoccupation quand il vit que Harry ne semblait même pas écouter la conversation. Il berçait Draco d'un mouvement en arrière presque imperceptiblement, et ses yeux regardaient fixement devant eux. Son inquiétude commença à devenir de l'agitation et il le signala à Severus.

Le Maître de Potions, tout en appréciant de se moquer de Fletcher par-dessus l'épaule du directeur, était conscient qu'Albus avait des choses bien en main. Il fut aux côtés de Remus en un instant, le regard interrogateur.

"Harry"dit simplement Remus en guise d'explication.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un regard vers Harry et un autre sur la forme pâle de Draco pour convaincre Severus que le temps leur était compté. "Albus," appela-t-il par-dessus son épaule: "Dépêchez-vous! " Il prit le menton d'Harry entre ses deux doigts et tourna sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent face. Harry continuait à regarder à travers Séverus comme s'il y était pas là. Ce dernier serra les lèvres, ne prenant pas la peine de masquer sa frustration grandissante. "Harry!" dit-il sèchement, en essayant de tirer le jeune homme hors de sa stupeur. Comme Harry ne répondait pas, et semblait en fait, s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans son oubli personnel, Séverus grogna et prit Draco dans ses bras. Immédiatement, Harry poussa un petit cri de détresse et tenta de le rattraper saisir en arrière. Severus le repoussa en grondant.

"Reprenez-vous, Potter. Remus - aide-le. Nous avons besoin d'aller dans un endroit où je puisse examiner Draco plus convenablement." Remus hocha la tête et tira un Harry toujours aussi affaibli sur ses pieds. Ils passèrent devant Albus, qui tenait toujours Mondingus à la pointe de sa baguette.

"Nous avons besoin de savoir ce qu'il a utilisé", déclara Séverus en dépassant le directeur et Albus hocha la tête.

"Je découvrirais le sortilège utilisé, Severus. Maintenant, mettez les garçons en sécurité. Vous savez où aller. Je m'occupe de ça." Severus acquiesça et sortit, faisant de la place à Remus pour qu'il le suive à travers la porte. Comme Remus se glissait devant Fletcher, l' immonde homme tendit le bras et saisit fermement la manche d'Harry, ébranlant Remus qui soutenait sa marche.

"Qu'as tu fais d'eux?"siffla Fletcher.

Remus fut choqué quand Harry répondit tournant lentement la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le regard de Fletcher. "Je les ai envoyé, répéta-t-il. ... Autre ... part." Ses yeux avaient perdu leur côté vague, légèrement flou et il fixait Dung d'un regard plein de colère, d'une rage intense. "Je vous enverrais les rejoindre. Pour toujours."

Remus était relativement sûr qu'Harry disait cela comme une promesse. Il n'y avait pas de colère indignée derrière sa remarque, ni aucun désespoir. Harry faisait sa déclaration avec la douceur et la même assurance que l'on pourrait prendre pour parler de la météo.

Il y aurait du mauvais temps, là où Harry enverrait Fletcher, Remus en était sûr.

"Allons-y, Harry," le cajola-t-il, tirant Harry devant un Mondingus confus, vers le couloir et les ascenseurs.

Albus se retourna vers Fletcher. "Maintenant, Mondingus, dit-il. "Ne me fais pas me répéter. Je ne te laisserais pas t'en sortir aussi facilement qu'Harry, avec un simple Doloris. J'ai un enfer particulier qui t'es réservé, mon ami, mais ne parlons plus de cela pour l'instant." Les yeux bleus d' Albus, habituellement pétillants, étaient réduits à deux fentes qui firent encore plus pâlir Dung. Tu vas me dire le nom de la malédiction que tu as utilisée pour neutraliser M. Malfoy et te vas me le dire tout de suite, et rapidement, et avec le moins de commentaire possible, parce que, franchement, le simple fait d'être près de toi me retourne le ventre. Comment as-tu pu, Dung? Comment as-tu pu?" Ces dernières questions, posées avec une tristesse résignée et de la déception, furent les dernière que Remus entendit avant que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment derrière lui.

Harry était à la dérive. Les activités extérieur passaient de plus en plus à l'arrière-plan à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. En surface, il répondait, bien qu'un peu chancelant, aux commandements de Remus. Marcher, s'arrêter. Marcher, s'arrêter. Mais, une très petite partie de son cerveau était actuellement utiliser pour faire ces choses. La vérité était, qu'il sentait Draco s'éloigner de lui, succombant à quelque malédiction que Dung avait bien pu utilisé, et il se laissait entraîner, sans même se préoccuper de lutter contre cette spirale descendant vers les ténèbres éternelles. S'il était honnête envers lui-même, il avouerait qu'il restait en lui très peu d'envie de lutter, certainement pas assez pour faire une différence que ce soit dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Si Draco mourait, lui aussi. Harry était plus que simplement résigné à ce fait, il avait véritablement embrassé cette notion.

Alors, quand il se retrouva sur la plage avec Draco, à regarder la tempête approcher, il ne s'interrogea pas trop. Il n'était que légèrement curieux du changement de scène, mais Draco semblait le sentir.

"Que penses-tu?"

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté. "Je me demandais si c'était réel."

Draco sourit. "Veux-tu que cela le soit?" Il leva la tête vers le ciel, en appréciant les derniers rayons de soleil. Bientôt, ils seraient partis, masquée derrière les nuages qui approchaient.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit Harry, en jouant avec la serviette. Il soupira en regardant par dessus l'eau. "Ça sent l'orage."

"Oui. Il sera impressionnant."

Harry fronça les sourcils à la vue des sombres cumulo-nimbus . "Je pense que nous devrions partir."

Draco inclina sa tête vers Harry. "En es-tu sûr?"

Harry fronça les sourcils à la réponse de Draco. Le dernier rayon du soleil disparut et une brise fraîche sortit de l'eau, ce qui lui donna la chair de poule. Il se redressa et frotta vivement ses bras pour lutter contre le froid qui l'envahissait. Une lumière jaune vacillante commença à scintiller dans le ciel au dessus de sur la mer. Harry tendit la main vers Draco, voulant lui dire qu'il fallait partir - à s'échapper avant que l'orage n'éclate.

Mais Draco était parti.

* * *

Percy était très proche de perdre son sang froid. Comme si l'humiliation de Potter n'avait pas suffi, il avait ensuite dû endurer les regards curieux de Dumbledore ainsi que des professeurs Snape et Lupin lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans le ministère près de trente minutes plus tôt. Il doutait que le fait qu'il soit entouré d'Aurors de leurs aient échappé ( le ricanement de Snape le prouvait) et leurs positions indiquaient, plutôt sans subtilité, que cette attention supplémentaire n'était pas désirer.

Il y eut une perturbation parmi les Aurors lorsqu'une petite femme musclée se fraya un chemin dans leur cercle étroit, et un moment plus tard, il sentit une petite main sur sa hanche. "Percy, tu vas bien?"

Percy poussa un soupir et se tourna vers son amante régulière et petite amie occasionnelle, Alexandra Matason. "Ils t'ont laissée passer?" grogna-t-il, "Tu ferais mieux d'espérer pouvoir ressortir."

"Je leur ai dit de me laisser passer pour que je puisse m'assurer que tu allais bien, ou j'allais directement voir le Ministre" déclara-t-elle, en brossant une poussière invisible de sa chemise. Il immobilisa sa main.

"Arrête, tu la froisses. »

Alexandra sourit et noua ses mains autour de son cou. "Elle sera plus beaucoup froissée tout à l'heure, lui chantonna-t-elle à l'oreille.

Percy fit un écart vers l'arrière et maintint Alex à deux mains. "Plus beaucoup n'est pas correcte, Alex."

Alex fit la moue, mais ne poursuivit pas Percy dans son petit espace. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bébé ?"

Percy ouvrit la bouche, entendant perversement dire à la petite blonde se mêler de ses propres affaires quand l'ascenseur juste en face de lui s'ouvrit et que le fléau de son existence en sortit en trébuchant, avec le reste de ses personnes "préférées"à la suite. Percy roula des yeux. C' était officiel - il passait vraiment une mauvaise journée .

Snape portait Malfoy, qui semblait plus près de la mort que tout autre personne qu'il ait pu voir, et Lupin soutenait Potter, qui n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir aller où que ce soit de son propre chef, même s'il l'avait voulu . Comme il était, il paraissait complètement hébété et inconscient de ce qui l'entourait. Percy pensait qu'il avait l'air horrible, et, dans un élan de vengeance, souhaita qu'il se sente tout aussi mal.

"Ils ont l'air terrible", dit Alex, répétant ses pensées.

"Qui ça intéresse ?" rétorqua. Percy. Quoi qu'il en soit, il semblait que Potter n'avait pas les moyens de maintenir sa prise sur Percy plus longtemps, alors il allait partir. Immédiatement. Il avait besoin d'un bon verre et d'un quelconque divertissement bon marché pour cesser de penser à cette horrible journée. Percy lança un coup d'œil à Alex, et jugea de la possibilité de l'emmener. Elle poserait nombre de questions gênantes, mais était toujours un bon moment garanti.

Percy avait désespérément besoin de quelque chose de sûre.

"Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Percy? Est-ce Harry Potter? Et Draco Malfoy? Que leurs est-il arrivé?"

Percy leva les yeux au ciel. Ça commençait déjà. Si il devait supporter ça toute la nuit, il y avait intérêt à avoir une récompense à la fin. De préférence, du genre blonde aux longues jambes. "Viens, » dit-il en la prenant par le bras et la poussant à suivre le groupe de vaurien comme ils disparaissaient par la porte puis dans l'Atrium."Je te raconterai tout cela devant un Firewhiskey. Ou deux" grommelait-il.

Alex pouffa comme il la mena à la porte et la cour en restant bien derrière Potter et sa bande. Il dirigea Alex vers la première cheminette, passant directement en première ligne. Personne ne semblait s'en soucier, tous à regardait Potter.

"Tu ne dois pas t'enregistrer avant de partir?" Demanda Alex en jetant la poudre à cheminette dans les flammes.

"Rien à foutre," murmura Percy avant de pousser Alex vers les flammes vertes d'un geste brusque. Il la suivit un moment plus tard, et la dernière chose qu'il entendit en partant, fut Snape qui grondait à une destination dans la cheminée: "Godric's Hollow.

* * *

Lorsque Severus sortit de la cheminette à Godric's Hollow, il n'hésita pas avant de traverser la pièce à grandes enjambées en direction de l'énorme le divan et d'y poser doucement Draco. Il entendit Remus et Harry entrer derrière lui, mais il les ignora favorisant l'examen de Draco. Il allait devoir faire confiance à Remus pour prendre soin de Harry.

Séverus lança rapidement un sort de diagnostic sur Draco, mais il ne lui révéla que bien peu. C'était vraiment ironique, pensait-il, que le plus grand maître guérisseur d'entre eux soit celui qui ait besoin des soins les plus intensifs. Draco respirait, mais il pouvait voir que chaque inspiration était plus laborieuse que la précédente. De toute évidence, Draco menait une bataille perdue.

Il baissa la tête et se pinça l'arrête du nez, priant pour avoir un peu d'inspiration, un quelconque indice pour savoir où commencer, mais aucune idée valable ne lui venait. Ils allaient devoir attendre Dumbledore et en espérant qu'il sera parvenu à arrache le contre-sort à Mondingus.

Severus savait que la mort de Draco aurait de graves répercussions pour Harry. Le lien était jeune, c'était vrai, mais il était aussi l'un des plus forts et les plus solides que Séverus n'avait jamais rencontré, et il était impossible de prévoir ce qui se passerait si Draco succombait au sortilège.

Il pouvait cependant, aller à une supposition, et le résultat n'était pas en effet pas bien positif.

Derrière lui, il entendait Remus essayer de sortir Harry de sa torpeur, et évidemment de ne pas avoir beaucoup de succès. Il se releva de là où il s'était accroupi et se dirigea vers le fauteuil où Remus frottait énergiquement les mains de Harry.

"Harry?" Disait Remus, en tentant de le cajoler pour obtenir une réaction du jeune homme. "Harry! Tu dois sortir de là. Draco a besoin de toi. Bon sang, Harry! reprend toi!" Remus se tut finalement, laissant tomber sa tête entre ses épaules dans un signe de défaite. Séverus posa une main douce dans ses cheveux, cédant au besoin de toucher son compagnon.

"Laisse, Remus. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour le moment. Nous allons devoir attendre Dumbledore."

Il entendit Remus pousser un profond soupir, et il fit un mouvement pour se lever. Il eut un instant de faiblesse en se levant et Séverus fut là pour le stabiliser. Lorsque Remus se fut remit sur ses pieds, Severus le fit tourner dans ses bras, l'attirant dans une étreinte. Ils ne parlèrent pas, offrant et recevant simplement le réconfort dont ils avaient désespérément besoin l'un de autre.

"Severus ..."commença Remus et Séverus le fit taire en posant un long doigt sur ses lèvres.

"Je sais, répondit-il. // Je le sais. C'est injuste. Ce n'est pas juste. Nous leur devons tellement plus que ce que l'on leur a donné. Où avons-nous échoué dans ces responsabilités? / /

"Oui", murmura Remus. "Tu comprends."

"Je comprends."

"Si nous parvenons à traverser cela..."

"Je suis d'accord. Nous irons." Séverus tira à nouveau Remus dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux bruns grisonnants de l'autre l'homme .

"ça a l'air d'être le paradis, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Remus, et Severus pouvait entendre le petit sourire dans la voix.

"Oui. "

* * *

Alexandra fit un signe pour avoir un autre Firewhiskey et le glissa devant son compagnon. Percy ne le remarqua même, il était trop occupé à gesticuler, racontant encore une fois le récit de sa dernière rencontre avec les Aurors. Alors que le jour se transformait en après-midi, que le whisky coulait comme de l'eau, l'histoire avait évolué vers une interprétation selon laquelle Percy s'était levé contre Potter et les Aurors, ne s'écartant que quand il lui avait semblé que de véritable débordements de violence était sur le point arriver, mettant ainsi en danger des passants innocents.

Alex roula des yeux comme Percy continuait à cracher ses malheurs. Il y avait des jours, où elle se demandait si supporter Percy en valait la peine, vu la misérable quantité d'information valable que ce pathétique petit ver possédait réellement. La plupart du temps, il était complètement laissé dans le noir. Le ministre soupçonnait sans doute qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Toutefois, son Maître était catégorique, lui rappelant encore et encore, parfois assez durement, qu'un jour sa liaison avec le Belette serait payante.

Aujourd'hui, c'était son jour. Le jour de paie !

Elle regardait comme Percy avalait son cinquième verre de whisky. Comme il posait le verre vide sur le bar, il vacilla sur sa chaise et clignant des yeux comme une chouette à son reflet dans le miroir fixé dans le mur derrière les bouteilles d'alcool bien alignée.

"Je crois que je suis ivre, dit-il à son reflet.

Alex sourit juste en guise de réponse et envoya une courte prière pour qu'il s'excuse bientôt. Elle pensait que ce moment ne devrait pas être trop long à arriver. Elle n'avait que très rarement été surprise par Percy, la plupart du temps, il était aussi prévisible que le soleil dans le désert. Percy prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement. Il commença ensuite à soigneusement sortir de son tabouret.

"Je revient tout de suite, amour, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse en trébuchant en direction des toilettes. "Ne pense pas que je ne reviens pas" cria-t-il en chancelant.

"L'espoir est éternelle", murmura Alex dans son vin. Quand elle fut certaine que l'idiot en état d'ébriété était parti, elle se glissa hors de son fauteuil, paya la facture, et se fondit dehors dans le lumineux soleil d'après-midi. C'était sans danger. Percy ne se souviendrais de rien, et peut-être s'évanouirait-il dans les toilettes. Il serait assez facile de prétendre qu'ils s'étaient disputés et qu'elle était rentré chez elle. Si Merlin le voulait, elle serait enfin en mesure de rompre avec ce bâtard. L'information qu'elle avait, pourrait très bien mettre fin à la guerre. Et elle n'avait pas été acquise dans le milieu de la nuit, murmuré par un sombre personnage à un autre dans une ruelle abandonnée. Non, elle avait été crié en plein jour - pour tout le monde l'entendre. Quiconque voulant écouter.

Alex trouvait cela ironique.

"Godric's Hollow, Maître. "

"En es-tu sûr, Alexandra?"

"Oui. La belette jure que c'est ce que Snape dit."

"Et Potter?"

"étourdi. À peine capable de marcher."

"Pourquoi?"

"Nul ne le sait. Mais il y a des rumeurs. Quelque chose en rapport avec Draco Malfoy."

Alex attendait, les yeux rivés au sol. Il était tout à fait possible, très probable même, elle soit punie pour cette seule information manquante. Le silence s'étirait, et elle préparait mentalement son corps à la douleur du Doloriss.

Il ne vint jamais.

"Excellent. Je suis satisfait, Alexandra. Je crois que ... je sais ... c'est une occasion qui ne doit pas être perdu. Il est temps d'éliminer Potter - définitivement. Godric's Hollow. Comment c'est appropriée.

"Vous connaissez cette endroit, maître?"

"Oh oui, Alexandra. Je suis déjà passé par là auparavant."

* * *

Les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vertes, et Rémus sauta du canapé, rejoignant Dumbledore dès qu'il en sortit . "Albus? demandait-il, ayant besoin immédiatement de la réponse du Directeur, et cependant, la craignant en même temps. l craignait de penser à ce qui se passerait si Draco mourrait.

"J'ai l'information dont nous avons besoin. Cependant, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en faire." Dumbledore traversa la pièce en parlant, et les dernières paroles qu'il dit à Remus furent prononcées alors qu'il se trouvait à côté de la forme inerte de Draco. Il inclina la tête, examinant Draco d'un œil critique par dessus ses lunettes, avant de se tourner pour regarder Harry, qui est actuellement blotti dans un fauteuil, regardant à travers la pièce. Il ne montrait pas si il avait remarqué l'arrivée d'Albus.

"Leur état?"

"Inchangé. Albus, qu'avez-vous découvert? "

La réponse d'Albus fut retardée par l'arrivée de Severus. Celui-ci fit un signe de la tête à Dumbledore avant de retirer un petit cube de sa poche et le placer sur le bureau. D'un subtil geste de baguette, la boite s'élargit, et Séverus commença à en sortir diverses potions de guérison. "Qu'avez-vous découverr, Albus?demanda-t-il en travaillant.

Dumbledore fit un signe de tête approbateur en direction des potions et se retourna vers Remus. "Le sort a été conçu pour Harry. Ces hommes n'avaient aucun désir de le tuer, ils voulaient juste le paralyser, et ils savaient qu'un sort traditionnel ne serait pas efficace contre lui. Ce sort est une alternative très performante, mais pour être certain que cela fonctionnerait, Mondingus a demander que ce qu'ils le jettent tout les trois en même temps – ce qui a triplé sa puissance. "

La mâchoire de Remus tomba sous le choc et Severus jeta le flacon de potion qu'il tenait contre le mur, où il se brisa avec un petit bruit très insatisfaisant au lieu de l'explosion dont il avait besoin. "Un Immobilisateur?" cria Séverus incrédule." "Comment est-ce possible? Il ne répond pas à un Ennervate, Albus.

"Non, mon cher, et il ne répondra pas." Albus soupira et se retourna vers Draco. Il lève sa baguette et une chaise vola à travers la pièce et atterrit sous lui, au moment où il s'assit. Les lèvres de Remus se soulevèrent bizarrement. "C'était plutôt juste, n'est-ce pas Albus?

"Un jour, il finira sur le cul par terre, Remus," dit Severus en continuant à vider la boîte. "Toutefois, si tu devais en être le témoin, je pense que tu subirais un Obliviate, donc ne t'attends pas à profiter de ce moment d'humour trop longtemps."

Remus fronça les sourcils. "Alors comment sais-tu que nous ne l'avons pas déjà vu, si tu penses qu'il nous soumettrait à un Obliviate après?" Il observa les mains de Séverus s'immobiliser dans la boîte. Puis il jeta un regard à travers son rideau de cheveux noirs.

"Excellente remarque, dit-il d'une voix traînante, en jetant un regard perçant vers le Directeur.

"Amusez-vous tant que vous le pouvez, les garçons. Je ne serai pas toujours là, vous savez."

Remus lui fit un au revoir de la main; n'appréciant pas la tournure de la conversation. "Ne dites pas cela, Albus. Maintenant, au sujet des garçons ..."sa voix s'estompa.

"Oui," dit calmement Albus . ""En effet". Il se hissa de sa chaise et se dirigea vers Harry. Remus et Severus le regardaient tout deux curieusement, tandis qu'il s'arrêtait devant la chaise, directement dans la ligne de vue d'Harry Harry regarda à travers lui.

"Harry James Potter! » rugit Albus. Remus sursauta et il entendit le cliquetis des flacons de potions provenant du bureau. "Regarde-moi!"

La magie derrière les mots était si forte, la contrainte d'obéissance si écrasante que Remus n'aurait pas pu détourner les yeux du Directeur, même s'il l'avait voulu, ce qu'il ne voulait pas - il était extrêmement curieux de savoir ce que crier après Harry accomplirait. Il avait déjà essayé, et cela n'avait eu aucun résultat.

S'il y eut jamais eu la moindre interrogation pour savoir dans quelle mesure le pouvoir d'Albus dépassait le sien, on y a sommairement répondu comme Harry cligna des yeux une fois, puis à nouveau, puis lentement leva la tête pour se concentrer sur Dumbledore. "Professeur?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Remus poussa un soupir de soulagement, alors qu'il entendait Séverus haleter de surprise de l'autre côté de la pièce.

"Harry,"dit Albus, avec douceur mais aussi avec fermeté," J'ai besoin que tu reviennes vers moi. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour sauver Draco. Veux-tu faire ça pour moi? "

Les yeux d'Harry s'éclaircirent un peu plus. "Vous pouvez l'aider?" demanda-t-il, l'espoir plein la voix.

"Oui, Harry. Mais j'aurai besoin de ton aide."

Harry réfléchit un instant, avant hocher la tête avec lassitude. Albus s'écarta, et Harry essaya de se lever de la chaise, pour trébucher dès qu'il fut sur ses pieds. Remus était là pour le rattraper, et Harry lui sourit tristement. "Désolé, Remy. Je me sens si faible."

Remus glissa un bras autour de la taille d'Harry et le guida vers le divan où Draco reposait. "Ce n'est pas étonnant, Harry. Tu te sentiras probablement faible et désorienté jusqu'à ce que Draco récupère. Vous partager tout, après tout."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Que voulez-vous dire?

"Pour l'amour de Merlin, Potter,"claqua Séverus à travers la pièce. "As-tu fait la moindre recherches sur ce lien avant de le faire?"

"Non, Draco a fait toutes les recherches."

Séverus renifla. "Et tu as juste ..." il fit une vague avec sa main "suivis?" Remus sourit devant l'expression incrédule de son amant.

Harry haussa les épaules, en se glissant jusqu'au sol à côté de Draco. "C'était ce qu'il voulait, dit-il, en tendant la main pour écarter une mèche de cheveux tombée sur le visage de Draco.

"Ce qu'il" Séverus s 'interrompit de lui-même et leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant entre ses dents. Remus rit doucement.

"Ah, les jeunes amours. C'est beau, n'est-ce pas, Severus?"

"Il est intrépide, Remus. Tu es trop romantique."

Albus rejoignit Harry à côte de Draco. "Ce que Remus veut dire Harry, c'est que Draco continuera a tiré inconsciemment sur ta force pour se guérir. C'est l'un des principaux aspects de cette union. Il guérira plus vite, c'est vrai, mais en contrepartie tu t'affaibliras. Tu n'obtiens rien sans rien, tu sais." Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de gentillesse envers Harry, mais il se détourna.

"Oh, croyez-moi, monsieur. Je le sais " dit-il tranquillement.

Bien que la référence n'échappa à personne, elle ne fut pas discuté plus intensément . "Commençons", dit Albus, tendant une main pour saisir celle d'Harry. Il plaça l'autre sur le torse de Draco et il pria à Harry de placer sa main libre sur la tête de Draco. "Je vais nous guider, Harry, tu n'auras qu'à suivre mon exemple. Comment cela te semble-t-il ?

"Bien," répondit Harry, la confiance se glissant à nouveau dans sa voix. Il regarda Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Albus serrer sa main, et quand il regarda en direction du directeur, il fut apaisé par le doux sourire sur le visage du vieil homme. Albus s'arrêta un instant, anormalement hésitant, avant de se décider enfin à parler.

"Tu l'aime vraiment beaucoup, Harry? Oui, c'est évident que tu l'aimes. Alors, écoute, mon enfant: ne te détourne jamais de ce chemin. Crois en cette amour, quoiqu'il se passe. Un amour comme celui-ci fait plus que nous combler de joie et de lumière. Il nous guide quand les temps sont dures, et nous aide à croire en nous-mêmes lorsque nous aurions tendance à ne pas le faire. Alors, crois en toi, et crois que nous allons le faire revenir. "

Harry acquiesça, les yeux pleins d'émotion, mais dénués de larme. "Je ne veux pas qu'il meure, monsieur."

"Moi non plus. Commençons."

Harry ouvrit les yeux lorsque de l'eau froide éclaboussa ses pieds, et comme il le faisant, une symphonie de sons se hâtèrent autour de lui. Les vagues avaient grandi, et s'écrasaient sans cesse plus haut lorsqu'elles touchaient terre. La dernière avait trempé le bas de ses jambes. Il tenta de se retourner, désirant chercher Draco, mais une rafale de vent l'attrapa, et faillit le renverser dans la écumeuse eau froide. Le ciel s'était assombri dans une teinte gris profond, et une pluie froide et bombardait sa peau nue, le refroidissant plus encore.

"Draco! " appela-t-il, luttant pour garder l'équilibre dans les eaux vives. La vague suivante arriva à terre, et sa force le projeta en avant. Ses mains et ses genoux entrèrent en collision avec le sable et un mur d'eau froide lui roula sur son dos, jetant des embruns sur son visage. Toussant et crachant, il se mit sur ses pieds, essuyant ses lunettes qui étaient miraculeusement restées sur son visage. Il leva les yeux et sursauta en voyant une silhouette floue debout sur le sable au-dessus de la ligne d'eau. L'eau recouvrit à nouveau ses lunettes, et le rugissement de la mer agitée était assourdissant, mais malgré les tentatives furieuses de la nature à le confondre, Harry savait que c'était Draco. La figure leva la main vers lui, et Harry lutta pied à pied contre l'eau glacée qui le tirait sans cesse vers l'océan. Enfin, il parvint à l'atteindre et saisit la main tendue. Draco le tira sur les dernier pas et ils s'effondrèrent ensemble sur le sable humide. Le ciel s'ouvrit et la pluie fine qui tombait devint tout à coup une pluie aveuglante.

Harry saisit Draco, essayant de le mettre sur ses pieds, mais Draco résista. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" lui hurlait Harry. "Nous devons partir!"

Draco tira Harry pour qu'il redescende sur le sable et jeta ses bras autour de lui. Harry sentit un souffle chaud sur son oreille, comme Draco lui parlait, le son criard de l'orage s'étiola. "Je t'aime, lui dit-il directement à l'oreille, et Harry frissonna au contraste entre la douce chaleur de la joue de Draco contre la sienne et la pluie glacée battant son corps. "Je ne l'ai jamais réellement dit, même si je suis sûr que tu le sais. Mais je voulais ... besoin de te le dire maintenant."

"Pourquoi maintenant?" murmura avec désespoir Harry tout contre la joue de Draco. "Ne vois tu pas que nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici? Nous devons partir!"

"Il est trop tard, Harry." Draco posa ses lèvres sur la peau salé de poussière de sable juste en dessous l'oreille de Harry. "Il est là."

Harry fut sorti de son rêve par un crissement fort. Surpris, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière sur le plancher. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours agenouillé à côté de Draco, et que Dumbledore aussi était là, les mains toujours stratégiquement placé au dessus du corps de Draco.

La plainte devenait assourdissant et Harry serra ses mains sur ses oreilles en se traînant sur les genoux pour vérifier si son amant allait bien. Quand il vit le blonde trembler légèrement et s'agiter sur le canapé, il faillit pleurer. Une explosion de soulagement le traversa, atténuant la tension, mais le laissant faible et fatigué. Avec un grognement sourd, il lutta pour se remettre sur ses pieds, tandis que la porte de la salle s'ouvrait et que Severus entrait. D'un mouvement de baguette impatient , il fit taire le cri aigu et Harry ôta timidement les mains de ses oreilles.

"Putain mais qu'est-ce que c'était?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le visage de Severus portait un masque sombre. "Les protections." Il marqua une pause avant de se tourner vers un Dumbledore dans l'attente. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là. "

tbc

La semaine prochaine le chapitre 15, le dernier jour de notre monde


	15. Le dernier jour de notre monde

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment Inc.

**Titre original **: On The Last Day Of Our World.

**Auteur** : Sansa 1

**Traductrice :** Crazysnape

**Résumé **: Harry et Draco se réveillent un matin et découvrent qu'ils sont les dernières personnes sur Terre. Pourront-ils découvrir ensemble ce qui est arrivé à leur monde? HP/DM

**Rated** : 'R' (par sécurité)

Merci à tous et à toute. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous suivez cette histoire, même si les chapitres ont tendance a s'arrêter toujours au mauvais moment... bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre quinze** Le dernier jour de notre monde

* * *

Le printemps était une période délicate. Le plus souvent, l'air était froid et humide, et seulement de temps en temps Mère Nature laissait passer une journée chaude et ensoleillée. Cependant, la journée d'aujourd'hui était magnifique, et le sol soigné qui entourait Godric's Hollow bourdonnait d'abeilles et autres insectes. Les oiseaux chantaient et gazouillaient. Les douces pousses printanières se frayaient un chemin hors de la terre pour rencontrer le soleil pour la première fois cette année.

Harry se permit de jeter un bref coup d'œil autour de lui. Pourquoi, pensait-il, est-ce que la plupart des nombreux drames de ces cinq dernières années s'étaient joués par beau temps? Il aurait pensé que les forces cosmiques responsables de ces événements auraient meilleur goût. Où dans l'histoire, pensa-t-il avec dégoût, le héros avait-il dû faire face mal sous un éclatant soleil printanier? Il fronça les sourcils en lui-même, il s'éloignait résolument de la maison, Dumbledore glissant sereinement à ses côtés.

"Cela devrait être nuageux," marmonna-t-il en lui-même.

"Oui," en convint le vieux sorcier. "Et je ne pense pas non plus qu'un vent mordant et une pluie verglaçante serait à négliger." Il sourit lorsque Harry lui lança un regard étrange. " Je préfère de loin une bataille dans la pénombre du crépuscule, quand la plus innocente des ombres apparait comme sinistre. Peut-être qu'un peu de tonnerre et les éclairs? Hmmm?"

Harry secoua la tête, incapable de s'empêcher de sourire. "Vous êtes un vieux fou, le savez-vous?"

Dumbledore rit de bon cœur, et la perspective d'Harry pointa encore plus vers le bizarre. Ils étaient là, marchant vers la combat – combat pour leur vie ainsi que pour celle de l'ensemble du monde sorciers - et Dumbledore riait.

"Vous ne prenez pas cela très au sérieux," dit Harry avec une mine renfrognée comme ils naviguaient à travers le labyrinthe de haies de buis, se rapprochant constamment de l'endroit où l'ennemi les attendait au-dessus de la maison. La joie de Dumbledore se fana.

"Je serai ce que tu as besoin que je sois en ce moment, mon garçon," dit-il gravement. "Je t'assure, que je prends ça très au sérieux."

"Je ne vais plus fuir à présent," insista Harry. "Je sais que je ne suis pas à mon plus fort en ce moment. Mais je refuse de continuer à me cacher. Ça faillit me détruire, ce recul constant, ce regroupement, cette attente ...»,cracha-t-il. "Je veux que cela soit fait."

"Peu importe les conséquences?" Demanda Dumbledore et Harry lui jeta un regard oblique tandis qu'ils marchaient.

"Je n'arrêterai jamais d'y repenser," dit-il dans un souffle en sortant du labyrinthe de haie alors qu'il traversait la ménagerie oublié. "Je me demanderai toujours - suis-je prêt? Puis-je le vaincre? Est-ce le meilleur moment? Suis-je prêt à mourir?"

"L'es-tu?"

Harry soupira. "Non"

"Tout va bien, alors, Harry. Tout va bien."

Harry souffla d'amusement, ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Il allait vers la bataille avec l'un des magiciens les plus puissants au monde - qui se trouvait être complètement loufoque.

Leur conversation s'éteignit naturellement tandis qu'ils cheminaient, et Harry s'autorisa un dernier bref contact avec Draco. Il gardait leur lien mentale au plus bas, ne voulant pas réveiller son compagnon. Si Draco reprenait conscience et découvrait Harry en train combattre Voldemort sans lui, et qu'Harry survivait à la confrontation, il n'y avait aucune assurance qu'il survive aux conséquences. Draco le tuerait. Ou du moins, la punition serait si brutale, qu'Harry en viendrait à souhaiter être mort.

Il était préoccupé par l'état de Draco, bien que Severus et Remus lui aient promis de s'occuper de lui. Il avait implicitement confiance en eux deux, et il avait été soulagé quand il avait été décidé qu'ils resteraient à la maison, et fuiraient avec Draco en cas d'absolu nécessité. Lorsque Voldemort était apparu aux limite des terres, déclenchant les protections, il y avait eu une dispute spectaculaire pour savoir qui resterait et qui irait. Remus et Severus avaient tout deux été catégorique quant au fait de vouloir être aux côtés d'Harry. Peut-être, avec le recul, aurait-il dû les laisser faire. Mais à chaque fois qu'il l'avait considéré, un sentiment d'injustice s'emparait de lui, alors il avait catégoriquement mis son veto à leur participation. Les deux hommes en question n'étaient, cependant, pas si facile à décourager. Remus était en train de revêtir ses habits de combat, en dépit des protestations de Harry, quand Dumbledore était intervenu.

"Je vais y aller", fut tout ce qu'il avait dit.

"Très bien," Avait convenu Harry sans préambule,désireux de clore la discussion.

Si proche maintenant, pensa Harry. Il pouvait effectivement voir Voldemort dans le haut de la colline, une silhouette solitaire à ses côtés. Lucius, sans doute. Harry fronça les sourcils en observant. La présence de Lucius pourrait travailler à leur avantage - si l'homme avait le moindre résidu de sentiment pour son fils. Malheureusement, Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que Lucius ressentait vraiment pour Draco. Le railler au sujet de leur relation pouvait améliorer la situation, mais aussi l'aggraver.

Harry n'avait pas besoin que les choses empirent.

Déjà, il était handicapé par Draco qui se ressourçait involontairement dans ses pouvoirs. Son compagnon tirait sur la force d'Harry afin de guérir, et comme il était inconscient et donc incapable de contrôler le transfert de la magie, le lien prenait tout ce dont il avait besoin de lui pour aider Drago, sans rien demander. C'était une situation malheureuse et possiblement mortelle, mais aussi hors de son contrôle, alors Harry n'y pensa plus.

"Je vais prendre Lucius, Harry," dit Dumbledore sur le ton de la conversation comme ils rapprochaient de plus en plus des deux mages noirs.

"Je préférerait plutôt m'en charger," grogna Harry.

"Je comprends, cependant, ce n'est pas la solution optimale."

Non, acquiesça Harry en silence. Cela ne l'était probablement pas. Pourtant, il désirait faire souffrir Lucius pour les mauvais traitements dont Draco avait souffert au fil des ans.

"Très bien, répondit-il d'une voix coupée. Comme ils approchaient à moins de vingt mètres de Voldemort et Lucius, leur conversation a pris fin et la bataille commença.

Dumbledore frappa le premier, en jetant un puissant sortilège vers Voldemort, lequel comprit immédiatement Harry était une diversion. Il suivit l'attaque du Directeur, et tissa rapidement une bulle protectrice chatoyantes autour de Dumbledore et de lui. Voldemort dévia facilement le sort, en riant.

Personne ne parlait. À cet égard, il manquait à leur combat le côté dramatique provoqué par les insultes que les participants se lançaient les uns aux l'autre. Personne ne prit le temps de sermonner son ennemis sur les erreurs de ses croyances ou de ressasser les vieilles querelles. Cela annonçait le caractère définitif de la confrontation.

Comme prévu, Voldemort lança une volée rapide de sorts conçus pour pénétrer le bouclier de Harry. Et comme ils en avaient convenu, Harry et Dumbledore se replièrent lentement comme celui-ci commençait à leur faire défaut. Leur but était d'attirer les deux autres à l'intérieur des protections anti-transplanage qui entouraient le manoir, un mouvement qui, Harry l'espérait empêcherait Voldemort de disparaître si la bataille tournait en sa défaveur.

Quand un sort particulièrement puissant entra en contact avec le bouclier, Harry le laissa tomber. Voldemort et Lucius sourirent tout deux triomphalement, en laissant tomber leur garde et Harry sut que c'était le moment. Apparemment, Dumbledore le sut lui aussi. Dans une voix de stentor qui fit fuir dans le ciel ouvert les derniers oiseaux à proximité, il jeta le sortilège de la Mort vers Lucius. Harry le regarda partir, tiraillés entre l'expression de surprise sur le visage de Lucius et de la lumière rougeoyante de vert qui fonçait à travers le champ herbeux.

Lucius cria, _"Protego,"_ érigeant un sort de protection juste à temps, mais le pouvoir démesuré du directeur traversa directement le bouclier dressé à la hâte et frappa Lucius en pleine poitrine.

Harry entendit Dumbledore marmonner un "Bon débarras" lorsque Lucius chuta comme une pierre dans l'herbe humide. Voldemort poussa cri de rage inhumain et répondit avant même que Lucius ne soit tombé. Il cria un sortilège en direction de Dumbledore, un sort qu'Harry ne reconnut pas. Plus rapidement qu'il le pensait, il heurta Dumbledore, qui ne fut même pas en mesure de lever sa baguette pour se défendre avant d'être touché. Le vieux sorcier grogna et se mit à genoux et Harry se précipita à ses côtés.

"Non, Harry. NON!" Souffla Dumbledore comme Harry essayait de l'aider. "Ne reste pas sans protection!"

Trop tard, Harry réalisa son erreur. Il sentit une malédiction le percuter, l'envoyant à plusieurs pieds du directeur. Il fit un atterrissage plutôt dur, et sentit quelque chose dans sa cage thoracique faire un craquement écœurant. Gémissant, il roula rapidement sur le côté, à la recherche de Dumbledore. Alors il regarda, stupéfait, Dumbledore tomber gracieusement en avant et ne plus bouger. Harry hurla de déni. Un autre corps, une vie de plus sur sa conscience. Son corps hurlait de douleur, mais il ne bougeait pas, dans l'espoir de gagner quelques secondes supplémentaires avant la prochaine attaque.

Horrifié, il sentit le lien commencer circuler, inversant son débit, tirant l'énergie porteuse de vie d'un Draco toujours affaibli et l'acheminant vers Harry. Désespéré, il savait que même la force résiduelle de Draco ne serait pas suffisante Malheureusement, le lien ne pouvait guère faire plus que déplacer le puissance qui restait entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider à se développer ou se régénérer.

Il vit Voldemort approcher, bêtement irrité de la manière dont la lumière du jour brillait sur lui, faisant rayonné sa peau alors que ses yeux rouges brillaient. Il sut alors qu'il allait mourir. C'était extrêmement injuste, et enfantin, il tempêta, maudissant le destin. Tant de fois dans sa vie relativement courte, on l'avait dépouillé de ses chances de bonheur, et maintenant cela recommençait. Il allait mourir, et donc, par association, Draco périrait aussi.

Le désespoir faisait beaucoup de choses. Dans ce cas, il donna lieu à une idée sur laquelle Harry agit sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Prenant le risque de perdre les quelques instants que cela prendrait, Harry tourna son attention vers l'intérieur du lien. Priant pour que Draco lui pardonne, Harry concentra son énergie sur du lien luisant dans son esprit - et il le brisa.

De l'agonie chauffé à blanc.

Il s'étouffa tandis que la bile remontait dans sa gorge, la douleur provoquée par la cassure du lien irradiait dans chaque terminaison nerveuse dans son corps. Seulement pour être suivit un instant plus tard avec un vide déchirant.

Harry haleta à la sensation. Lui et Draco n'avaient été lié que quelques jours, et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment il avait pu vivre seul. Il se demanda si Draco ressentirait la même perte douloureuse, et il soupçonna que oui. Mais du moins il serait encore en vie. N'étant pas inutilement emporté vers la mort par la défaite de Harry.

Un autre sort le frappa, le soulevant et l'éjectant à plusieurs pieds. Harry atterrit sur le ventre, accueillant presque avec bonheur la douleur qui lui ôtait le chagrin restant dans sa tête. Il prit une profonde et pénible inspiration, essaya de forcer plus d'air dans ses poumons meurtris, mais tout ce qu'il obtint pour ses efforts fut une bouchée de terre boueuse. Le goût de la terre explosa sur sa langue et comme si elle provoquait une invisible association, la pensée insaisissable qui glissait dans son subconscient s'assembla en une idée claire et viable. Une chance.

Harry tenta de calmer sa respiration, luttant pour surmonter la douleur qu'il ressentait à chaque inhalation. Il lâcha sa peur de mourir, il enterra son angoisse au sujet du lien rompu, et il repoussa son chagrin à la perte de son ami et mentor. Il ferma les yeux à la vue du monstre qui marchait dans sa direction, et ferma ses oreilles au rire diabolique et moqueur.

Dans son esprit, Harry visualisa le monticule herbeux. Résolument, il ignora l'image du directeur à terre, se concentrant plutôt sur les vieux arbres noueux, les broussailles ligneuses, l'herbe et les fleurs. Le visage dans la saleté et du sang coulant au coin de sa bouche, il commença son incantation. Il ne pouvait guère faire plus que murmurer les mots, mais il fallait croire que cela n'avait pas d'importance, car quelques secondes plus tard, les petites lumières commencèrent à briller tout autour de lui.

Harry entendit un déplacement et sentit un coup de vent sur son visage. Sans jamais briser le rythme de ses paroles, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le bas de la robe de Voldemort à quelques centimètres de là.

"Cela a été pitoyablement facile, mon garçon."

Harry aurait presque pleuré de soulagement lorsque Voldemort parla. Ce ne serait pas une attaque rapide, après tout - il pouvait avoir encore une chance. Le salaud voulait s'écouter jubiler de sa victoire. C'était typique. C'était foutrement une chance.

Il arrêta d'écouter cette distraction, et se concentra sur le sortilège. Haletant sous l'effort de l'incantation, comme il ne pouvait toujours pas prendre de véritable inspiration, il acheva le sort dans un souffle, la voix sifflante. Comme une grande masse d'eau bouillonnante, la magie sortait de la terre et entrait dans Harry. Comme elle remplissait son corps, il la condensa, faisant de la place pour plus. De loin, comme la magie résonnait en lui, il se demanda combien il pourrait en prendre sans se perdre. Quand il avait fait l'expérience dans le parc avec Draco, il n'avait accepté qu'un simple fragment de ce qu'il tirait maintenant, et Draco avait été là pour le maintenir au sol. Sans la présence de son compagnon, Harry se sentait dangereusement près à se laisser aller; laisser sa magie se mêler à celle de la terre de sorte que quand il la libérerait, lui aussi, serait libre, se divisant en un nombre infini de morceaux alors que son âme se disperserait et son pouvoir retournerait sous la terre. Il pria pour avoir la force de résister à la tentation, le moment venu.

Harry roula lentement sur le dos. Voldemort lui sourit en grimaçant de bas en haut, surgissant au dessus de lui alors qu'il crépitait. Une fraction de seconde avant que Harry n'invoque le sort, il vit le visage de Voldemort changer, il se transforma tandis qu'il réalisait ce qu'il se passait et leva sa baguette vers Harry. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

Harry libéra la magie.

Ce qui réclamaient à cor et a cri de sortir fut tout à coup libre et sortit d'Harry dans une grosse lumière blanche et intense. Elle transperça le corps de Voldemort et fila derrière lui dans le ciel. Harry observait avec une morne fascination la lumière pulser des yeux, de la bouche et du bout des doigts du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A la fois aveugle et toute-puissant, l'énergie immanent de la terre arracha le pouvoir de Voldemort, la diffusant en millions de pièce et neutralisant de sa sombre teinte. Le spectacle de lumière en résultant fut similaire à celui dont Harry et Drago avaient été témoin dans le parc, mais cette fois les couleurs éclatantes étaient çà et là marquées de stries noires - les restes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En moins d'une minute, Voldemort s'était effondré sur le sol, et son corps, maintenant devenu une coquille vide, était replié sur lui-même.

Comme le flux de pouvoir s'échappait de lui, l'envie de le suivre commença. Harry hurle de déni, luttant contre l'envie pressante de joindre son âme à la puissance de la terre. L'appel était presque impossible à résister.

Exploitant ses réserves magiques renouvelées, lesquelles avaient été stimulés lorsqu'il avait canalisé la magie de la terre, Harry résista. Il n'était pas prêt à partir. En fait, il n'avait que récemment trouvé une raison de rester. Il n'était pas prêt à renoncer au seul bonheur qu'il n'ait jamais réussi à capturer et retenir. Il fortifia son esprit contre le besoin de suivre, de s'en aller, et ferma ses oreilles à l'appel des sirènes de la terre qui lui chantait la paix éternelle. Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla des heures, la pression disparue et Harry s'écroula sur le sol, haletant.

Comme le calme était revenu sur la petite colline, les oiseaux retournèrent sur les arbres à côté, chantant en arrivant, et les insectes reprirent leur symphonie monotone. La bataille était finie et la vie recommençait.

Ils le virent monter les marches de derrière. Il portait son fardeau devant les topiaires animales, traversant ses méandres, descendant les sentiers de la roseraie jusqu'à ce que la fatigue et la douleur firent finalement pencher la balance et il trébucha. Pourtant, il réussit à s'assoir sur le sol ainsi que Dumbledore presque avec grâce, préservant la dignité du directeur, même dans la mort.

Remus arriva en premier, portant brièvement la main à sa joue avant de se pencher vers Dumbledore. "Il est part" murmura Harry et Remus déglutit avec difficulté avant de hocher la tête.

"Je pense qu'il savait que cela arriverait," répondit-il de la même voix douce.

Severus fit face à son chagrin comme il le faisait avec la plupart des choses les plus - stoïquement. Il se laissa aller un instant, prenant la main ridée de Dumbledore dans les siennes et, inclinant la tête, présentant en silence ses respect à cet homme qui avait tant fait pour lui et pour tous les Sorciers.

"Il a tué Lucius ... avant que ça arrive", ajouta Harry.

Un demi-sourire fraya son chemin sur le visage de Severus. "Excellent."

Remus se tourna vers Harry, qui avait toujours la tête incliner devant le sorcier perdu. .D'une main tremblante, il souleva le visage de Harry, essuyant une larme que s'était fait un chemin à travers la saleté sur sa joue.

"Harry?"

"C'est fait, "dit Harry, sa voix était toujours basse. Il entendit Severus pousser un profond soupir, et Remus ferma les yeux un instant avant de fixer une fois de plus Harry avec un regard intense.

"Harry, nous avons cru ... après que Draco ..." il trébucha sur ces quelques mots avant de s'arrêter. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent et il écarta son visage de la main de Remus.

"Après que Draco quoi?"demanda-t-il en haussant la voix.

"Harry."

"Après qu'il quoi ?" répéta Harry .

"Il s'est effondré, Harry," répondit Severus. "Il avait repris conscience et était désespéré de te trouver. Nous avons passé un moment difficile à le retenir. Il est assez doué pour la magie sans baguette, je dois dire."

"Et ?" Harry demanda, la voix serrée par l'inquiétude.

"Puis, tout d'un coup, il a crié .... Il tenait sa tête et criait et puis ... il s'est effondré. Nous craignions le pire," admit Severus.

Les derniers mots de Severus n'atteignirent jamais les oreilles d'Harry. Il se leva et courut aussi vite que ses membres blessés et son corps épuisés le lui permirent. Il courut jusqu'à la maison, dans les larges couloirs et dans le salon. Draco était couché sur le divan, dans la même position que celle dans laquelle il se trouvait quand Harry l'avait quitté, mais il était immobile. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait à peine.

"Ô dieux, non. Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant! Tu m'entends, Malfoy? Tu ne peux pas me faire ça maintenant! Nous avons gagné. C'est fini. Nous pouvons ... nous pouvons rentrer à la maison."Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot, mais jamais Draco ne bougea. "tu m'écoutes, espèce d'opiniâtre petite merde ?" criait Harry en tenant Draco par les épaules et en le secouant.

"Harry." Des mains fortes l'écartèrent et le tirant en arrière contre un torse solide.

"Qu'est-il passé?" soupira Harry, déchiré entre sombrer dans l'étreinte réconfortante et se penchant en avant pour secouer à nouveau Draco.

"C'est ce que nous aimerions savoir," dit Severus, joignant Harry et Remus à côté du divan. "Tu ne peux pas le sentir à travers votre lien, Harry?"

Une crainte froide s'installa au creux de son estomac."Non, non, je ... j'ai rompu le lien."

"Quoi?" rugit Severus.

Harry tressaillit. "Je croyais que j'allais mourir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure aussi," répondit-il sur la défensive.

Ni Severus, ni Remus ne dirent mot, et après quelques instants Harry leva les yeux. Il tenait les deux mains froides de Draco dans les siennes et ses yeux étaient méfiants. "Qu'ai-je fait?" demanda-t-il à Severus.

Severus, blanc comme un fantôme et planant au-dessus Draco, ne dit rien. Il regarda finalement Harry, vaguement conscient qu'une question lui avait été posé, et secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de documentation concernant un lien rompu. J'ai toujours été amené à croire, à travers mes propres recherches, qu'une telle chose était impossible. Comme d'habitude, tu as transformé les idées préconçues que j'avais concernant ce qui est possible et ce qui ne l'est pas. " Il soupira et adoucit sa voix. "Nous devons simplement attendre et voir."

"Il y a beaucoup à faire dans l'intervalle," ajouta tranquillement Remus. Severus hocha la tête, mais personne ne bougea pendant un assez long moment. Le corps d'Albus Dumbledore refroidissait lentement sur un lit à Godric's Hollow tandis que celui de Voldemort, ou ce qui en restait, reposait sur une paisible colline verdoyante dessus de la maison, sous le soleil printanier. En fin de compte, il fallut plusieurs heures avant que quiconque dans le monde des sorciers ne sache que le règne de Voldemort avait pris fin et que, comme ils l'avaient toujours soupçonné, ils devaient leur liberté de Harry Potter.

Severus et Remus gérèrent la logistique, et cela Harry en était reconnaissant. La condition Draco demeurait inchangée, et Harry refusait de le quitter. Il se recroquevilla sur le sol à côté du divan et gardait un œil avide sur son amant. Il regardait la poitrine de Draco se soulever, et aussi longtemps que cela continuait, Harry maintint une fragile emprise sur ses émotions. Lorsque les premières visites officielles commencèrent, Severus les déplaça efficacement à l'étage dans une chambre à coucher, s'assurant que la fenêtre donnait sur le parc à l'ouest, plutôt que vers l'est, où les gens commençaient à se rassembler sur la colline.

Harry ne pouvait pas moins se soucier de tout cela. Alors que la journée s'achevait enfin, et que le crépuscule tombait, le dernier des responsables du ministère quitta les Hollows. Les événements de la journée avaient été enregistrés, au moins aussi bien que possible, compte tenu du fait qu'Harry refusait de quitter Drago pour parler à qui que ce soit. Le Professeur McGonagall était venu de Poudlard avec un contingent d'enseignants et pour prendre le corps du Directeur. Après moult chuchotements et discussions, le mémorial fut reporté indéfiniment, jusqu'à ce que la situation avec Draco se résolve - d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Plusieurs heures après, Remus vint à Harry.

"Harry, dit-il doucement, en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. "Tu as besoin de repos. Et tu as des blessures qui doivent être soignées." Son autre main se posa sur l'autre épaule mais Harry enregistra à peine la légère pression. "Viens, Harry. Une douche. Et laisse-moi regarder comment tu vas."

Harry ne répondit pas. Remus fronça les sourcils et il lança un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule vers Severus, qui était appuyé sur porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Cependant lorsque Remus commença à le tirer, Harry l'éloigna hors de sa portée. "Laisse-moi tranquille, Remus, "dit-il, d'une voix rude.

"Tu ne l'aide pas, Potter, en te vautrant là dans ta crasse, ton sang et ta culpabilité", dit sèchement Severus. "Laisse Remus prendre soin de toi." Remus donna un bref regard à son amant, avant de tirer une fois de plus sur les épaules d'Harry, le pressant de se lever.

""Har-"fut tout ce qui sortit avant qu'un craquement ne retentisse dans les oreilles de Remus. Il cligna des yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était debout dans le couloir, avec un Severus tout aussi étourdi à côté de lui. Remus tendit la main vers la porte, trébuchant un peu du fait de cette apparition inattendue, mais fut immédiatement rejeté par un puissant sort de verrouillage. "Oh, Harry, lui murmura-t-il calmement.

Severus sortit de sa stupeur, et, Remus remarqua avec un mouvement de recul, qu'il n'avait pas l'air heureux. "Est-ce à marmot vient de me faire _transplaner?_ Sans ma _permission?"_ grommela-t-il. Remus ne pouvait guère faire grand chose, à part offrir un sourire apaisant, et Severus grogna de nouveau et s'approcha de la porte, aussi près que les protection le lui permettraient.

"Ne me pousse pas trop loin, Potter, cria-t-il. Remus saisit son bras comme Severus semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose.

"Laisse-le. Je essayerais à nouveau dans quelques heures."

Severus jeta un regard de colère à Remus, mais ses yeux s'adoucirent presque immédiatement quand il remarqua l'air inquiet de son compagnon. "Très bien," concéda-t-il heureux quand quelques-unes des lignes de tension autour des yeux de Remus se fanèrent. "Quelques heures. Mais c'est tout ce que je permettrais. Ses blessures sont plus graves qu'il ne le laisse montrer, et cette dernière journée a été ... fatigante ... c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Je prédis qu'il va littéralement s'écrouler de son propre chef dans peu de temps".

"Très bien", acquiesça Remus et il conduisit Severus loin de la porte et descendit le couloir.

Cloîtré dans la chambre, Harry soupira et laissa ses yeux se fermer. Il savait que l''évaluation de Severus de son état était exacte et décida à contrecœur de s'autoriser un moment de repos, pas plus. L'épuisement l'emporta en moins d'une minute, mais comme son corps se détendait, sa main glissa hors de celle de Draco. Même perdu dans les brumes du sommeil, Harry remarqua la perte de contact, et s'éveilla. Résolu, il se mit sur ses pieds, déterminé à rester éveillé. Cependant, dès qu'il fut debout sa vision se grisa et la chambre se pencha.

"Merde," croassa-t-il et retomba dans le fauteuil. Prenant de profondes et lentes respirations, il baissa la tête entre ses genoux, et resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que sa vision s'éclaircisse. Cela eut pour malheureux effet secondaire de causer des martellement dans sa tête, alors dès qu'il s'en crut capable, il se redressa dans son fauteuil, grimaçant lorsque le battement ne diminua pas.

Soupire de défaite, et sans jamais quitter Draco des yeux, il se glissa de la chaise jusqu'au lit, se blottit contre son amant autant que son corps maltraité ne le lui permettait. Il découvrit que cette nouvelle position, inclinée, faisait des merveilles pour sa tête, mais la pression sur ses côtes meurtries, rendait sa respiration difficile. Ignorant le malaise, et en roulant ses bras autour de Draco, il tomba dans un profond sommeil.

La plage était jonchée de débris. Des morceaux de bois et d'épaves pointaient à présent sur l'eau calme- du moins d'autant qu'Harry puisse le voir. Il tourna sur lui même dans un étroit périmètre, cherchant le moindre indice concernant le lieu où Draco se trouvait, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de son capricieux amant. D'un pas déterminer, Harry commença à descendre la plage, appelant par intermittence. L'air était aussi inerte que la mort, comme pour maquiller le spectacle sauvage qui l'avait précédé. Ainsi l'eau était calme, se cognant à peine aux rivage. Le silence était inquiétant.

Harry enjambait les petits morceaux d'épave qui avaient échoués sur la rive pendant la tempête, et contournant les objet trop volumineux pour qu'il puisse passer par-dessus. Ce chemin sinueux prenait du temps, et bientôt la patience de Harry diminua tandis que son agitation, dû à l'absence de Draco augmentait.

Il se précipita autour de la pointe d'une autre petite crique pour être bloqués, de façon permanente cette fois, par une paroi rocheuse, abrupte et non praticables. Il faillit hurler de frustration, et serra les poings, faisant sortir du sang des paumes ses mains avec ses ongles cassés.

Il fixa son dévolu sur une zone près du sommet de la falaise et transplana. Seulement, rien ne se passa. Il ne se sentit même pas une étincelle de pouvoir durant cette tentative raté. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu prendre en considération cette inquiétante information, une silhouette apparut au sommet de la formation rocheuse. Harry cria de soulagement en voyant que c'était Draco. Même à cinquante pieds de haut, il pouvait le reconnaître aisément.

"Draco! " hurlait-il, notant mais rejetant le troublant écho créé par sa voix.

La silhouette se tourna au son de la voix de Harry et regarda par-dessus la petite falaise vers la plage en dessous. Ils restèrent à se regarder pendant quelques instants avant que Draco ne se redresse. Jetant un dernier regard vers Harry, il recula lentement du bord - s'éloignant de Harry.

"Draco! " hurla à nouveau Harry. Il essaya à nouveau de transplaner et hurla une fois de plus de frustration quand ses efforts ne donnèrent aucun résultat. Il se précipita vers la base de la falaise, cherchant frénétiquement une prise pour sa main et un échelon dans les rochers lisses, suivant sans se poser de question à son irrésistible envie d'atteindre le sommet.

La première fois, il réussit à monté à peu près de dix pieds avant que son pied ne glisse sur les rochers infestés de lichen et qu'il ne tombe. Il atterrit maladroitement, sa cheville se tordant en dessous de lui dans un angle bizarre, et il grimaça sous la douleur aiguë. Il se leva immédiatement et recommença. La second fois, c'est à peine s'il se souleva de cinq pieds avant que sa cheville affaiblie ne lâche et qu'il ne s'étale une fois de plus sur le sable humide. Comme il se trouvait là, récupérant de sa chute et regardant fixement le haut de la falaise, il aperçut un mouvement. Hébété, incapables de parler, il vit une nouvelle fois Draco se pencher par dessus le bord et baisser les yeux vers lui. Encore une fois, ils partagèrent un regard qui sembla durer une éternité. Puis Draco se retourna et disparut.

Harry se réveilla avec un sentiment de douleur et désorienté. Dans ses bras, pressée intimement contre lui , Draco dormait, toujours pris au piège du profond coma proche de la mort dans lequel la rupture du lien l'avait précipité. Harry se débarrassa des restes de son rêve et se déplaça sur le lit. Il se tourna du mieux qu'il le put, grimaçant à cause de la douleur aiguë qu'il ressentit dans sa poitrine, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse face à Draco.

"Écoute, imbécile, dit-il. "Je pensais - quand tu te réveilleras et que nous pourrons enfin foutre le camp d'ici ... pourquoi ne pas aller à ce célèbre hôpital que tu souhaitais visiter l'an dernier. Tu sais duquel je veux parler? En Italie. Je sais que nous l'avions remis à plus tard, et sans raison valable à mon avis."

Harry tendit un bras et écarta amoureusement une mèche de cheveux blonds soyeux de devant les yeux de Draco. Les doigts hésitant il traça les lignes du visage de Draco, lui parlant doucement pendant tout ce temps.

"Et tu avais raison, d'ailleurs. Pas sur tout - désolé, mais même toi tu ne peux pas avoir tout le temps raison - mais tu avais raison au sujet de la magie de la Terre. C'_était_ important. Tu te souviens que tu m'avais dit que cela le serait? Peut-être ... peut-être que tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant. " Harry prit les joues de Draco en coupe et se pencha en avant, frottant doucement sa bouche sur les lèvres sèches et fraiches du blond.

Draco ne bougea pas.

"Ô dieux, je suis désolé, Dray. Je suis tellement désolé." La voix de Harry se brisa et il serrait les paupières. Il tira le corps sans réaction de son amant, et place la tête de Draco contre son cou. Ses lèvres trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'au front lisse de Draco et Harry pressa baiser après baiser sur la peau pâle.

"Je foire toujours tout, n'est- pas ? Tu as toujours aimé me le dire. Tu as entendu cela? Une confession complète et sans contrainte comme quoi je suis un idiot. Comment peux-tu ne pas avoir envie de te réveiller en entendant cela? Allez, Dray, ouvre juste les yeux. S'il te plais. S'il te plais ouvre juste tes yeux. "

Harry ouvrit les yeux en guise d''encouragement, laissant les larmes contenu derrière ses paupières closes se déverser sur ses joues et sur le visage de Draco. Il ne prit pas la peine de les effacer. Après un moment, les larmes cessèrent, mais ses yeux continuèrent à fixer dans le vide.

"Que dirais-tu ..." dit-il d'une voix câline, Que dirais-tu si j'acceptai d'apprendre les sorts de guérison que tu voulais que j'apprenne. Je te promets que je le ferais. Je prendrais le temps. Et - je ne ... je n'irai plus voler de nuit. Je sais que cela t'inquiète, même si tu ne dis rien. " Harry fit une pause, se mouvant à nouveau pour enfouir son visage dans les doux cheveux de Draco. "C'est quelque chose qui mérite, n'est-ce pas? Cela vaut la peine de se réveiller pour - ça. S'il te plais réveille-toi, Dray.

La réponse silencieuse remonta d'un cran l'anxiété Harry. Sa voix se fit laborieuse et sa prise douloureusement serrée, comme si il défiait Draco de se réveiller et de se plaindre. "Si tu me quittes, je jure devant Dieu, putain de bâtard, si tu me quittes, je serai juste derrière toi. Tu m'entendes? Je n'ai plus rien – juste toi." Sa gorge se serra douloureusement et sa voix devint un murmure étouffé. "Juste toi."

Ses dernières paroles résonnèrent dans la pièce silencieuse alors que le sommeil l'appelait.

Beaucoup plus tard, de grandes mains fermes le sortirent du lit, le faisant taire lorsqu'il protesta contre cet l'enlèvement. "Assez, Potter. Tu n'as pas la force de lutter contre moi, alors ne gaspiller pas ton énergie. J'ai été assez patient, mais je ne tolérerai aucune colère enfantine. Tu vas être examiné. Maintenant."

Les mots dit à voix basse, par une voix familière, et les mains compétentes qui le nettoyait et le soignait, étaient suffisamment familières pour que Harry se laisse aller sans trop de protestations. Son seul moment de panique vint quand, sans avertissement, sa tête fut penchée vers l'arrière et une potion versé dans sa gorge. "Non," s'étouffa-t-il mais impuissant, il avala quand des doigts caressant sa gorge, exhortèrent la potion vers le bas.

"Tout cela est pour le mieux, Potter. Maintenant - dors."

Avec une expression sévère au visage, il lutta contre les effets de la potion, déterminé à rester éveillé. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de Draco, même si cette séparation ne constituait en rien de plus qu'un sommeil réparateur. Mais il était trop épuisé, trop fatigué, et finalement la potion gagna.

Quand il se réveilla ensuite, il sentait qu'il avait repris des forces, mais n'en était pas heureux. Le fait qu'il se sentait revigoré signifiait qu'il avait laissé Draco seul depuis trop longtemps. Il se redressa, sifflant entre ses dents lorsque ses côtes protestèrent, mais il remarqua qu'elles étaient désormais parfaitement maintenues et bandées. En outre, la saleté avait disparu de ses mains - même la crasse sous ses ongles avaient été nettoyée. Il jeta un regard autour de la chambre, et vit rapidement une chemise blanche jetée sur une chaise au bout du lit. Grimaçant, il s'en saisit et il serra les dents lorsque cette simple tâche provoqua une sensation de brûlure dans la poitrine. Il était aux prises avec la deuxième manche quand la porte s'ouvrit.

"Potter, espèce d'idiot"

Harry renifla, mais ne leva pas les yeux. "Voici l'insulte. Je crois que normalement vous me réprimandez ensuite au sujet de mon extrême folie, si ma mémoire est bonne." N'obtenant aucune réponse cinglante, les mouvements d'Harry s'immobilisèrent et son regard s'envola vers Severus.

"Que s'est- il passé ?"

"Harry ..."

"Il est mort," dit Harry, décidant que cracher simplement ces mots serait plus facile. Plus facile que d'essayer de réfléchir à une formulation polie pour dire que Draco était parti. Qu'il avait laissé Harry seul. Et qu'en définitive, sa mort était la faute d'Harry.

"Non, Harry. Il est éveillé."

"Quoi?" Haleta Harry. Sans attendre la réponse de Severus, il bouscula l'homme surpris, et se précipita hors de la pièce. Il regarda à gauche et à droite, momentanément désorienté et ne sachant plus où aller. Puis, alors que Severus s'était suffisamment repris et tendait le bras pour l'attraper, il vit Remus sortir de l'une des pièces au bout du corridor. Il courut dans le couloir, ignorant le cri frénétique de Severus, "Harry!" et dépassa Remus avec précipitation, faisant un écart lorsque l'homme essaya de le retenir. Il ouvrit hâtivement la porte et se précipita dans la chambre.

Sur le lit, Draco sursauta, surprit par cette soudaine intrusion, et Harry s'arrêta. Pendant un moment, ils se contentait de se regarder l'un l'autre. Puis, chassant un sentiment d'effroi, Harry commença à travers la pièce, levant la main vers son amant.

"Draco," chuchota-t-il.

Draco pencha la tête et plissa les yeux. Il recula pour éviter la main tendue d'Harry, et croisa les bras devant lui.

"Que fais-tu ici, Potter?" cracha-t-il .

O

OoO

O

À suivre la semaine prochaine dans :

chapitre 16 : La boucle est bouclée


	16. La boucle est bouclée

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment I**nc.**

**Titre original **: On The Last Day Of Our World.

**Auteur** : Sansa 1

**Traductrice :** Crazysnape

**Résumé **: Harry et Draco se réveillent un matin et découvrent qu'ils sont les dernières personnes sur Terre. Pourront-ils découvrir ensemble ce qui est arrivé à leur monde? HP/DM

**Rated** : 'R' (par sécurité)

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir. Sinon J'ai deux info', une bonne, et une mauvaise.

La Bonne : la traduction est fini vous êtes donc sur qu'il n'y aura pas de grosse attente entre les chapitres.

La mauvaise : l'histoire touche peu à peu à la fin puisqu'elle compte 17 chapitres, un épilogue et trois drabbles ...

Personnellement, même si j'ai beaucoup aimé cette histoire dans son ensemble les deux chapitres à venir reste dans mes préférés alors bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre seize  
La boucle est bouclée **

**

* * *

**

Harry recula, choqué par la haine dans la voix de Draco. "Que veux-tu dire?" chuchota-t-il la main toujours tendue vers le lit. "Je ... Severus m'a dit que tu étais éveillé."

Les yeux de Draco se déplacèrent pour regarder par dessus Harry vers Severus. Quand son regard revint sur Harry, le froncement de ses sourcils s'était approfondi. "Est-ce tout ce qu'il t'a dit?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry se lécha les lèvres, incertain de quant à ce qu'il se passait vraiment. La voix de Draco et son langage corporel suintaient d'hostilités, mais il était effrayé aussi. Harry connaissait assez bien son amant maintenant pour en reconnaître les signes.

Harry osa faire un pas vers le lit, sourcillant lorsque Draco s'écarta. "Quel est le problème, Dray? Pourquoi as-tu peur?" Demanda Harry.

"Je n'ai pas peur, Potter!" claqua Draco. "Il ne te l'ont pas dit? Je ne me souviens pas." Il poursuivit alors que le visage de Harry prenait une expression horrifiée. "C'est vrai, Potter. Pas une seule chose. Si je peux faire confiance à Severus, ce que maintenant encore je ne suis pas sûr d'être une bonne idée, je viens apparemment de perdre cinq ans de ma vie."

Harry sentit ses genoux fléchir, il fit le dernier pas vers le lit, en dépit des protestations de Draco, et s'assit lourdement.

"éloigne-toi de moi, Potter," grogna Draco, mais Harry le regardait. Ce devait être un autre cauchemar, et pourtant il était plus réaliste et plus terrifiant que n'importe lequel de ses rêves précédents. Draco ne se souvenait pas? De rien ?

Son cœur martelait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Toutes les épreuves de ces derniers jours étaient bien pâles en comparaison de ça. Il regarda Draco, mais détourna bien vite les yeux quand il vit la colère qui brûlait en lui - dirigée contre lui. Harry se triturai le cerveau pour trouver ce qu'il devait dire, mais c'était comme si tout en lui, à l'exception de son cœur battant la chamade s'était arrêté. Il n'était même pas sûr de respirer.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et contraint Harry à lever la tête pour regarder Remus. La sympathie dans les yeux de ce dernier était presque pire que le manque de reconnaissance dans ceux de Draco. Non pas que Draco ne le reconnaissait pas. Mais le fait est, comprenait-il à présent, qu'il ne le _connaissait _plus_._ Il ne connaissait pas Harry. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était Potter, une personne qui n'avait peut-être pas été son ennemi, mais certainement pas été son ami. Et qui n'avait jamais été son amant. Ou son compagnon.

"Se souviendra-t-il?" Demanda Harry, prêt à échanger ce qui restait de son âme pour une réponse affirmative. L'air triste de Remus dit tout, et Harry sentit les vestiges de son monde s'écrouler autour de lui.

"Je te serai reconnaissant de me laisser un peu d'intimité, Potter," grogna Draco. "J'ai besoin d'un certain temps pour réaliser tout cela."

Il entendit Severus siffler devant la cruauté de la remarque, mais Harry ne parvenait pas à trouver en lui la force de se mettre en colère. Rien de tout cela n'était la faute de Draco. Il avait été forcé de quitter ce monde à l'origine, tout comme il avait été contraint d'y revenir. "Bien sûr," croassa Harry, reconnaissant à peine sa propre voix. Chancelant, il se leva et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Il refit le chemin jusqu'à la chambre où il s'était réveillé, mais constata, une fois à l'intérieur, qu'il était complètement perdu. Cela n'avait été qu'un endroit où se rendre, un endroit où ses pieds l'avait conduit, et pourtant il n'y avait pas plus de chose ici pour lui qu'il n'y en avait eu au bout du couloir, dans la chambre où logeait Draco.

"Harry?"

Harry tourna légèrement la tête, reconnaissant qu'il avait entendu Remus, mais ne répondit pas. Il l'entendit soupirer, et ferma les yeux, craignant le discours qu'il savait à venir. Il ne pouvait penser en cet instant, et n'était certainement pas assez cohérent pour tenir une conversation intelligente. Et ce lieu - Harry regarda autour de lui dans la pièce - cette maison ne lui apportait que plus d'angoisse. Il voulait juste partir.

"Harry, il peut encore se souvenir. Nous n'en avons aucune idée. Ce n'est peut être que dû au choc de la rupture du lien. Il—"

Harry leva la main. Il ne s'était pas encore tourné pour faire face à Remus, choisissant à la place de regarder fixement le plancher. "Je ne veux pas ... parler de cela maintenant."

"Il y a encore une chance."

Harry souffla sans humour et se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre. "Quand ai-je jamais eu de la chance en quoique ce soit, Remus? demanda-t-il tristement. L'autre homme ne répondit pas et Harry soupira. "Je vais au square Grimauld. Je ne peux pas rester là."

Il s'était attendu à un affrontement, et fut surpris lorsqu'aucun ne sembla venir. "Bien", dit Remus. "Je vais aller avec toi."

Harry se détourna finalement de la fenêtre pour faire face à Remus. "Non, je veux être seul." Lorsque Remus ouvrit la bouche pour protester, Harry l'interrompit. "Reste avec Severus. Je suis sûr qu'il prend très mal la mort d'Albus. Il aura besoin de toi et ... peut-être que Draco aussi." Avant de passer devant lui, Harry lui donna d'une main une accolade maladroite, que le plus âgé lui rendit doucement, soucieux de ne pas appuyer sur ses récentes blessures. Comme Harry s'éloignait, Remus l'arrêta.

"Je viendrai plus tard."

Harry fut tenté de rouler des yeux, mais ne put étrangement pas trouver l'énergie de faire, ne serait-ce que ce simple geste. "Je ne vais pas me suicider, Remus. Prend autant de temps que tu en auras besoin," répondit-il d'une voix blanche. Remus le regarda attentivement pendant un moment avant de hocher une fois la tête et de le libérer.

Harry s'enfuit.

Square Grimmauld était calme, du moins pour le moment. Dobby informa Harry que l'Ordre se réunirait plus tard dans la soirée dans une fête improvisée en souvenir d'Albus ainsi que pour fêter la victoire, pour laquelle ils avaient si longtemps travaillé. Harry avait tapoté Dobby sur la tête et grogner d'amusement. C'était un joli petit discours, et un discours pour lequel l'elfe de maison s'était assurément entraîné depuis que la nouvelle de la défaite de Voldemort lui était parvenue.

Oui, pensa Harry. Qu'ils se rassemblent et célèbrent leur victoire. Il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas être plus en colère de la soudaine volonté de chacun à assumer sa "part" de responsabilité dans la disparition de Voldemort. Dès que cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, il la rejeta, choqué par sa propre mesquinerie. Il était loin de s'en préoccuper et, en fait, se félicitait que l'attention ne soit pas résolument fixée sur lui. Tout cela lui semblait si insignifiant maintenant qu'il avait perdu Draco. Il était sûr que la réalité ne lui était pas encore tombée dessus.

Quand Sirius était mort, durant sa cinquième année, il lui avait fallu des jours pour réaliser que son parrain était parti pour de bon. Pendant d'innombrables heures, il avait contemplé les rues à la recherche d'un gros chien noir, certain qu'il en verrait un si il regardait assez longtemps. Enfin, le temps avait fait son œuvre et Harry avait accepté sa perte. Mais pour un temps, un temps très effrayant, il avait plané dangereusement à la limite, voyant Sirius dans ses rêves. Pendant des semaines, Harry l'apercevait. Il tournait toujours dans un coin au moment où Harry arrivait, ou s'esquiver dans des magasins avant que Harry ne puisse crier son nom. Quand il avait finalement commencé à croire, à comprendre que Sirius ne reviendrait pas, il avait cessé de le voir.

Il se demanda combien de temps il lui faudrait cette fois-ci. Honnêtement, il espère que cela prendrait une éternité. Il ne voulait pas accepter sa perte, ne pensait pas pouvoir, et c'était peut-être la perspective la plus effrayante.

Harry erra dans la bibliothèque et s'écroula dans l'une de ses nombreuses et confortables chaises. La fatigue s'accrochait à lui, mais il n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Ses rêves avaient été inquiétants ces derniers temps, et franchement en ce moment il préférait l'engourdissement de l'oubli à la douleur des divagations de son inconscient.

Harry n'était pas sur de savoirs combien de temps il était resté dans la bibliothèque à regarder le feu, mais était conscient que Dobby était apparu une fois ou deux fois pour attiser les flammes. La second fois, qu'il était apparu, Harry avait cligné des yeux, persuadé que l'elfe de maison était là une minute plus tôt, mais les braises mourantes dans la cheminée lui avaient prouvé le contraire. Brièvement, il hésita à se lever pour faire les choses que Dobby tentait de l'amadouer à faire. Se doucher. Manger. Faire son travail de deuil avec ses amis. Mais le simple fait de penser à faire ces choses le fatiguait implacablement, alors il se rasseyait et se laissait dériver, ignorant délibérément la plaie béante dans son esprit, là où lien s'était trouvé.

La prochaine fois qu'il refit surface, Hermione était là. "Bonjour, Harry," dit-elle doucement. Son sourire était triste et il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux. Il pensa lui demander si elle allait bien, mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Après un moment, elle reprit la parole.

"Severus m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé, Harry."

"Je ne veux pas en parler", insista Harry d'une voix bourrue.

"Oh, Harry," soupirait-elle, en serrant les dents de frustration. Ce n'était pas comme s'il parlait en Fourchelang, pensa-t-il. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas en discuter avec elle ? Avec personne. Mais Hermione continua son petit discours, apparemment indifférente à son agitation. "Tu as fait quelque chose d'incroyable, Harry. Et tout le monde t'en est si reconnaissant. Ne t'éloigne pas de tout cela."

Harry secoua la tête. Elle ne l'avait jamais compris. Il ne voulait pas des remerciements creux des gens. Il ne l'avait jamais voulu. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille. Et pendant un temps, un moment bref et merveilleux, il avait réussi à vivre son rêve. Il essaya de l'arrêter. "Hermione – arrête."

"Je vais te le dire Harry," insista-t-elle, se glissant dans un siège en face de lui. "Je ne pense pas que tu regardes ça avec objectivité."

Harry se concentra finalement sur ses paroles. "Je te demande pardon?" Demanda-t-il, la voix dégoulinant d'une incrédule ironie.

"C'est vrai," dit Hermione. "Écoute, Harry. ... Tu as vécu quelque chose d'extraordinaire et terrifiant et dangereux, en étant dans cet endroit tout seul."

"Je n'étais pas seul."

Hermione secoua la tête. "écoute juste. Je ne suis pas surprise que tu ... te sois engagé avec Draco. Vous aviez tous deux sans aucun doute, besoin ... de quelque chose ... d'un lien et ...." sa voix retomba.

"Et nous n'avions pas d'autre alternative que de nous tourner l'un vers l'autre?" Finit-il pour elle et Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Tu comprends. Oui. Ne vois tu pas," dit-elle, mais elle s'interrompit quand Harry se mit à rire. Elle humidifia ses lèvres, n'aimant pas l'amertume qu'elle ne pouvait entendre.

Lorsque son rire se tût enfin, Harry pencha sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. En fait, Hermione avait accompli quelque chose avec son stupide babillage. Pas ce qu'elle était venue faire, de ça il en était sûr. La vérité était qu'il était resté assis dans la bibliothèque pendant des heures, à débattre sur ce qu'il lui fallait faire, et tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour renforcer sa décision fut un geste inopportun de sa soi-disant amie.

Pourtant, il se souciait d'Hermione, en dépit de la façon dont ils s'étaient éloigné, et il ne voulait pas d'être cruel. "Merci, Hermione. Je comprends ce que tu essayes de faire, mais tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu parles."

Hermione se hérissa un peu en tendant ça, et Harry rit encore, découvrant avec plaisir qu'il pouvait encore pousser ses boutons après toutes ces années. Merlin interdisait à quiconque de dire à Hermione Granger, qu'elle avait tort.

"Harry-"

"Il est ma vie, Hermione. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu le comprennes. Mais je te demanderais de le respecter."

Hermione se précipita pour parler. "Harry, il y a tant de gens au monde ...».

"Pas dans mon monde," l'interrompit-il.

Hermione soupira, mais ne dit plus rien, ce en quoi Harry lui en fut éternellement reconnaissant. Elle le regarda pendant une minute et il fixa son indéfectible regard au sien. Enfin, elle se leva, s'approcha et se pencha pour poser un baiser sur sa joue. "Nous serons là si tu as besoin de nous," dit-elle. Harry acquiesça. Après un long regard, elle partit.

Quelque temps plus tard, après que la maison eut commencé à se remplir, Severus vint le voir. Harry lui offrit un demi-sourire qui ne arrivait pas jusqu'à ses yeux et l'autre homme prit place dans la même chaise qu'Hermione avait utilisé. Pour une quelconque raison, Harry trouva cela incroyablement drôle, mais il étouffa son envie de rire. Pas besoin de donner à Severus le prétexte qu'il cherchait pour envoyer Harry à Sainte Mangouste.

"Presque tout le monde est arrivé," dit Severus et Harry hocha la tête.

"Je peux les entendre."

Severus renifla et se renversa dans son fauteuil. Un silence courtois tomba entre eux, et après un moment Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne tiendrait pas la même conversation avec le Maître des Potions qu'avec Hermione. Cet homme au moins, comprenait ce par quoi Harry passait.

Il constata que son hypothèse était juste car les premiers mots prononcés par Severus n'avait rien à voir avec Draco. "L'information dit que le ministre a démissionné, " commença-t-il sur le ton de la conversation et Harry ne put retenir le sourire de maniaque qui lui monta au visage.

"Eh bien, il serait très difficile de gouverner quand on ne peut émettre un son," dit-il avec une joie méchante. La bouche de Severus tressaillit, mais il ne répondit pas. Harry pensa qu'une autre question devait le déranger. "Comment savait-il que nous étions là?"demanda-t- il à Severus. "A Godric Hollow. "

Severus remua nerveusement sur sa chaise avant de lever les yeux vers Harry. "J'ai dit l'adresse de la Cheminette assez fort quand nous avons quitté le ministère. Je suppose que quelqu'un a pu l'entendre, "admit-il d'un air dégoûté. Harry soupira et lui fit signe de la main

"Ce renversement n'est pas de votre fait, Severus. Les événements ont simplement conspiré contre nous. Contre moi" Finit-il dans un souffle. Il vit que Severus le regardait étrangement, manifestement gêné par sa nonchalance et Harry ferma les yeux, cherchant ses mots. Il voulait expliquer ce qu'il ressentait à quelqu'un qui avait peut-être une chance de comprendre.

"Je ne peux rien ressentir, dit-il tranquillement. "C'est comme si j'étais engourdi. Je ne peux même pas trouver la moindre petite larme pour cette vielle foulque manipulatrice." Tout comme il n'avait pas assez d'énergie, réalisa-t-il, pour avoir affaire au groupe de personnes de l'autre côté de la porte. Il n'en avait rien à faire de les rejoindre dans leur célébration. "Je vous serais reconnaissant si vous pouviez verrouiller les portes et les protections en sortant, dit Harry. "Je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler, et je ne veux voir personne."

"Je pense que les gens comprendront", lui assura Severus. "Mais ..."

"Non, Severus. Personne."

"Draco veut te voir."

La tête d'Harry se releva d' un bond, l'espoir s'épanouit et mourut dans son cœur en l'espace d'une seconde. Si Draco s'était souvenu, Severus lui aurait dit immédiatement.

"Pourquoi?"chuchota-t-il et le cœur de Severus se brisa devant l'écrasant désespoir contenu dans ce seul mot.

Il regarda Harry de très près en répondant. "Je ne suis pas sûr. Veux-tu que je lui demande d'attendre une autre fois? "

Harry y pensa. Actuellement, son dernier souvenir de Draco était son renvoie plein de colère hors la chambre de son amant à Godric Hollow. Harry réalisa avec un éclat de peur qu'il ne voulait pas se souvenir Draco cette façon: effrayé, en colère et hostile. Peut-être qu'il devrait accepter de le voir. Peut-être que cette dernière rencontre lui permettrait d'avoir un meilleur souvenir, même si il était probable qu'il soit aussi désespérant que le premier.

Il se pencha et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. "Non, je vais le voir maintenant. Il n'y aura pas d'autre fois,"marmonna-t-il.

"Quoi?"grogna Severus et Harry maudit son lapsus.

"Je disais que cela ira," dit Harry, en se redressant. "Je vais le voir maintenant."

Severus le regarda avec méfiance, et après un moment, Harry détourna les yeux. Il entendit Severus se lever, marcher vers la porte, l'ouvrir et avoir une conversation silencieuse avec quelqu'un. Un instant plus tard, la porte se referma avec un léger cliquetis. Harry laissa ses yeux dériver, puis se fermer, désirant plus que tout succomber à son envie de dormir, et craignant pourtant que des cauchemars ne se manifestent encore vu son état émotionnel. Il commençait à penser que peut-être qu'il devrait attendre pour voir Draco. La douleur de l'avoir perdu était encore si fraiche, qu'une simple allusion faisait battre son cœur de façon irrégulière et tourner sa tête. Il resta là, la tête appuyée contre le dossier de la haute chaise, les yeux fermés, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son corps s'abandonner à son envie de dormir. De panique, il ouvrit les yeux.

Draco était là.

Il était assis en face de lui, dans ce foutu fauteuil que tout le monde semblait choisir, et la vue de Draco si proche de lui faillit détruire Harry.

"Draco," dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse, l'émerveillement disséminé dans sa voix. Sa main trembla sur ses genoux, douloureuse à cause de son envie de réduire le petit espace entre eux et de le toucher. Il ne demanderait pas plus, se promit-il. Un seul contact serait suffisant. Il suffirait à le porter pour le reste de ses jours.

"Potter", répondit Draco. Il sembla un moment incertain , et Harry combattit sur une nouvelle envie de le toucher. Il devait se rappeler que ce Draco était très, sinon tout à fait, similaire à celui de cinq ans plus tôt : mal à l'aise devant toute sorte de réconfort. Et il n'accepterait certainement aucune forme de soutien de la part de Harry. Alors il attendit, sachant que Draco finirait par dire ce qu'il devait dire.

"Très bien, écoute, Potter. Je vais faire court puisque Severus dit que tu veux rester seul." Draco soupira, trébucha sur les mots suivant et Harry sentit son contrôle lui échapper légèrement. L'engourdissement disparaissait et une sensation de pure panique chemina jusqu'à sa gorge. Il se rendait compte trop tard qu'il n'était pas capable de gérer cette rencontre. Il sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler, mais écrasa impitoyablement son envie de libérer son chagrin et sa colère. Il laisserait Draco dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Harry lui devait au moins ça, pour lui avoir volé cinq années de sa vie.

"Je voulais juste dire ... je suis désolé. Severus m'a dit ce qui s'était passé, et il semblerait que toi et moi ..." Draco faiblit à nouveau et une nouvelle vague de la douleur traversa la poitrine du brun."Toi et moi étions ensemble," finit piteusement Draco. Il se mordit les lèvres et leva les yeux vers Harry qui hocha la tête. C'était tout ce qu'il était actuellement capable de faire.

"Eh bien, je suppose que je voulais juste dire ... Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, je ne me souviens pas. Je sais que cela dois être pénible pour toi."

Pénible, pensa Harry et la douleur lui transperça le corps. Oui, cela l'était. Draco Malfoy, le maître de l'euphémisme. Harry grogna devant la folle direction que prenait ses pensées, et Draco lui jeta un regard étrange.

Si Harry avait été capable de parler, il aurait rassuré son ex-amant qu'il n'était pas fou à lier. Mais il ne pouvait pas parler. Si il ouvrait la bouche, le flot de douleur l'accablerai, et effrayerait très probablement Draco. Harry ne voulait pas se souvenir de Draco quand il avait peur de lui, pas plus qu'il ne voulait se souvenir Draco irriter contre lui. C'était bien mieux, cette conversation civilisée, avec sa conclusion rationnelle. Il devait juste se contenir jusqu'à la fin.

Il semblait, cependant, que ce soit la fin, parce que Draco se levait et le regardait avec un mélange de tristesse et de confusion. Harry le regarda en retour et l'instant s'étendit jusqu'à ce que Draco n'enfonce profondément la main dans la poche de son pantalon et en retire quelque chose. Il la tendit vers son vis-à-vis le poing fermé et Harry se pencha en avant, en lui tendant la main près accepter tout ce que Draco voulait lui donner. Pendant un bref moment, pendant l'échange, leurs peaux se touchèrent, et Harry ressentit la même chaleur dans son sang, qu'à chaque fois que Draco le touchait.

Il lutta contre la douleur qui lui donnait envie de bondir en avant à ce simple contact. Tant de choses avaient changé, mais ses sentiments pour Draco étaient plus forts que jamais. C'était ce que Harry avait voulu. Emmener ça avec lui; cette sensation électrique qui lui faisait se sentir vivant. C'était ce dont il voulait se souvenir. Il regarda son poing fermé pendant une longue moment, en imaginant qu'il pouvait encore voir les doigts de Draco enroulés autour des siens. Quand il leva les yeux, Draco était parti.

Harry ouvrit lentement, la main. Niché au creux de sa main moite se tenait l'amulette de Draco. La chaîne était enroulée autour d'un morceau de parchemin plié en un petit carré. Harry fut tout à coup transportés des années plus tôt, la nuit où il avait donné l'amulette à son amant. Draco avait été si heureux. Bien que à l'époque, Harry avait présumé que Draco s'était plus réjoui d'avoir un moyen de le suivre. Les amulettes leur avaient bien servi au file des ans, mais depuis que Draco avait été heurté par le sort d'immobilisation au Ministère, celle d'Harry pendait contre sa poitrine froide et sans vie. Il supposa qu'il aurait dû considérer cela comme un indice du cauchemar à venir, mais il n'avait eu que peu de temps pour y réfléchir.

Harry déballa soigneusement la minuscules note, et loucha devant le gribouillage hâtif de Draco.

_Je ne sais pas quelle est la signification de ceci, mais je suppose qu'elle est importante, car j'ai remarqué que tu en_

_portais une toi aussi quand tu es venu dans ma chambre hier. J'ai dû l'enlever après ton départ, elle était devenus_

_extrêmement chaude et douloureuse. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est la raison pour laquelle le fermoir est cassé. Je l'ai _

_arraché parce qu'il me brûlé trop fort. Désolé. _

_Je ne voulais pas m'en débarrasser tout simplement, et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais la vouloir. _

_Encore une fois, toutes mes excuses pour tous ces désagréments.  
Draco Malfoy _

Harry froissa la note dans sa paume et la fit tomber à terre. Il fixa l'amulette pendant un long moment, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Enfin, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte, enjambant la petite note abandonnée sur le sol.

Il réussit, avec l'aide de Séverus, à se faufiler dans l'escalier en passant inaperçu. Le Maître des Potions lui jeta un regard inquiet quand il quitta la bibliothèque, mais Harry lui fit un sourire encourageant. L'engourdissement était de retour, et simuler le sentiment de normalité fut en fait assez facile. Une fois dans sa chambre, il ôta sa propre amulette et la posa sur la commode à côté de celle de Draco. Pendant quelques secondes, il laissa ses doigts glisser sur les chaînes identiques et frappées de symboles runiques, avant de lever légèrement la main et de murmurer une incantation.

Le charme était pour Remus et Severus. Personne ne serait capable de toucher les amulettes enchantés à part eux. Harry décida que c'était approprié que, cet autre couple lié dans l'amour, puisse en avoir l'usage.

Poussant un soupir, Harry jeta un dernier regard dans la pièce. Les livres de Draco, ses préférés, ceux qu'il avait diminué et ramené avec lui, étaient empilés au hasard sur une petite table près de la fenêtre. Quelques vêtements étaient éparpillés autour et dans l'ensemble, la chambre donnait un sentiment de vivant - comme si ses occupants étaient seulement descendus, profité de quelques _bierreaubeurres_. Mais pour Harry, elle semblait morte. Comme lui.

Il partit directement à de sa chambre vers Près-au-Lard. Il avait revêtu un manteau à capuchon, pour éviter d'être reconnu. Cependant, dès qu'il sortit de la cheminée des Trois balais, il réalisa que ses précautions s'avéraient inutiles.

La salle était pleine de monde, des sorcières et des sorciers de toutes classes et positions, célébraient la mort de Voldemort. Le whisky et la _bierreaubeurre_ coulaient comme de l'eau et il semblait que tout le monde jouissait de l'alcool à profusion. La foule de gens, les corps pressés, le miaulement fort, et l'épaisse fumée, s'abattirent sur Harry et son estomac commença à se tordre. Hâtivement, il se glissa à travers la pièce menant à la porte, impatient de respirer l'air pur de la nuit.

Malheureusement, il découvrit que la zone à l'extérieur n'était pas mieux, la fête s'était propagé depuis les nombreux établissements et maisons jusque dans la rue. Partout où il regardait, les gens riaient, pleuraient, s'embrassaient, se prenaient dans les bras. Harry laissa un petit sourire mélancolique monter sur son visage tandis qu'il baissa la tête et accélérait le pas à travers la foule en direction de Poudlard. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il admettrait qu'il avait très souvent imaginé cette scène dans sa tête. Quand il était un jeune étudiant, et encore assez naïf pour croire que sa vie ressemblait à un conte de fée Moldu, il avait rêvé de la manière dont se déroulerait cette célébration. Imaginé combien elle provoquerait de réjouissance.

Dans le passé, ces rêveries lui avaient toujours laissé une sensation de vertige et de fierté. Ce soir, toutefois, la célébration n'accomplissait rien, mais l'empêchait de rejoindre sa destination. Il poursuivit, pour finalement atteindre une zone peu peuplée à la périphérie de la ville, là où le chemin rétrécissait avant de se perdre dans les ténèbres menant au château.

A partir du moment où il traversa les protections entourant le parc, un irrésistible sentiment d'anticipation commença à grandir en lui. Il se mit à marcher de plus en plus vite, courant presque. Il sauta les marches du perron et se glissa dans le château.

Ici, la célébration était plus modérée. Les professeurs et les étudiants ressentaient vivement la perte de leur directeur. La majorité du corps étudiants se recueillait dans la Grande Salle, et où les conversations étaient conduites de murmures de voix douces à la place de la tapageuse insolence qu'il avait vu au Pré-au-Lard.

Il se faufila invisible et se dirigea vers les cachots. Sa nervosité s'accrut jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la porte fermer et protéger de ce qui était à présent le tristement célèbre débarras. La signature magique sur la porte indiquait qu'Albus avait bien essayé d'y entrer après qu'Harry l'ait fermée, mais n'avait pas réussi à briser les protections. Harry sourit tendrement. Le vieil homme lui _manquerait_.

Harry avait démantelé les protections, l'effort le fatigua et il soupçonna que c'était l'une des nombreuses conséquences du lien brisé. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, sa force reviendrait. Mais franchement, Harry ne pouvait pas moins s'en préoccuper. Il entra dans la pièce et trouva sans la moindre hésitation son chemin à travers le labyrinthe.

La lumière du Losirin était exactement là où il s'attendait à la trouver, brillant avec éclat et portant une remarquable ressemblance avec un flambeau céleste. Et pour Harry, c'est exactement ce qu'elle était : son salut. Avec son premier véritable sourire depuis des jours, il entra dans le cercle.

* * *

Ne rien dire pendant six mois fut long. Harry le réalisa la seconde où une main s'abattit sur son épaule et qu'il cria de surprise. Sa voix était si rauque et graveleux, qu'il peina à la reconnaitre.

Il était à nouveau debout sur la plage. Durant tous ses voyages, il était revenu de plus en plus souvent dans son lieu de préféré. Dans un premier temps, cela lui avait rappelé ses derniers jours avec Draco et les rêves inquiétants dont il avait été la cible à cette époque, mais bientôt le calme qu'il y avait toujours trouvé, revint. Pour cette raison, il y était souvent revenu, mais ne restait jamais longtemps. D'une certaine manière, il ne se sentait pas le droit de rester dans un endroit qui avait été le leur, et ne pourrait jamais être à lui seul.

Harry se détacha et pivota. Cependant, quand il vit qui l'avait touché, il se détendit. "Oh, c'est toi."

Draco pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda fixement Harry. "Oui, c'est moi. Tu ne sembles pas surpris." Sa voix était calme et gardait ce léger ton moqueur qu'elle avait toujours. Harry but son l'image, s'émerveillant de la façon dont elle semblait réelle. Les cheveux de Draco soufflait dans la douce brise marine et ses chaussures étaient couvertes de sable collant.

"Tu as l'air si réel," laissa échapper Harry.

Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ne s'approcha pas plus. "Je te remercie. Je pense."

Harry secoua lentement la tête, incapable de détacher son regard de Draco. "Je me demandais quand tu finirais par te montrer," dit-il tranquillement.

Le froncement de sourcil de Draco s'approfondit. "Tu m'attendais?

"Eh bien, c'est sûr." Harry sourit auto-dévalorisant. "Je me suis dit que je finirais bien par devenir assez fou commencer à avoir des hallucinations, et bien entendu ...." Harry agita les mains en l'air. "Te voilà."

Draco lui sourit, mais le sien était teinté d'inquiétude. "Tu n' hallucines pas, Harry. Je suis vraiment là." Draco vit le sourire d'Harry disparaître et un masque blanc tomba sur son visage.

"Pourquoi dis-tu cela?" marmonna-t-il. "Tu n'as jamais été cruel envers moi auparavant."

"Que veux-tu dire, Harry?" Draco fit un pas vers Harry et Harry recula. Draco fronça les sourcils à nouveau, mais ne retenta pas d'avancer. "Je ne suis pas cruel. Mais je suis en colère. As-tu la moindre idée du temps que cela fait que je te cherche, espèce d'idiot?"

Harry enveloppa ses bras autour de lui et fit un pas en arrière. "Ne me fais pas ça,"lui dit-il. Draco serra les dents et se força à être patient.

"Je pense t'avoir manqué de deux jours à Paris. Je pouvais presque te sentir dans notre maison là-bas. Puis plus rien pendant un mois. Un bon dieu de mois! Où étais-tu? Nous t'avons cherché partout où je pensais que tu pourrais être. Nous nous sommes même séparés, aussi nerveux que cela ai pu rendre Sev, pour avoir moins de chance de te manquer. Et puis, il y a deux mois. Je pouvais encore te sentir dans les putains de draps! Nous avons dû te manquer de moins d'une heure! Et puis, ta piste a été froide pendant un mois. Où étais-tu? " Draco savait que sa voix montait et qu'il était dangereusement près de crier, mais sa joie de voir Harry debout sur le sable s'était rapidement effacé devant à sa frustration de ces derniers mois . "Pour l'amour de Dieu, ne peux-tu pas rester dans un endroit plus d'une minute, imbécile?"

Draco avança à nouveau d'un pas et cette fois Harry ne recula pas. Il s'enlaçait, en regardant Draco avec un mélange de crainte et d'incrédulité. "Est-ce vraiment toi, Dray?" chuchota-t-il.

La colère de Draco se dissipa face à la détresse manifeste d'Harry. "Oui, c'est moi. C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, n'ai-je pas?" Il fit le dernier pas qui les séparait et tendit les mains, les plaçant sur les bras de Harry. "Ne peux-tu pas me sentir?"

"Si, je le peux", souffla Harry, "mais je ne le crois pas."

"C'est moi. Je te le jure." Draco entreprit de frotter lentement, et de manière apaisante les bras du brun. "Je sais que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ... eh bien, je ne t'ai pas donner beaucoup d'espoir. ... Mais je te peux prouver tout cela est réel. Regarde." Draco lâcha les bras d'Harry et retira une note froissée de sa poche. Il la regarda fixement pendant une minute avant de la montrer à Harry, des larmes se formant au coin de ses yeux. "Je ne peux pas croire que je t'ai dit ces choses," murmura-t-il, en levant les yeux pour le regarder. "Je suis tellement désolé."

Harry fixa la note. C'était la même que celle que Draco avait enroulé autour de l'amulette, la même que celle qu'Harry avait fait tombé sur le sol la nuit où il est parti. Maintenant, elle était déchirée et froissée, presque tombée en lambeau. Draco la lui tendit, mais Harry ne fit pas un geste pour la saisir. Après un moment, Draco baissa sa main à le côté.

"J'ai autre chose pour toi," dit Draco. Il fourra la lettre dans sa poche et leva sa main vers son cou. C'est alors que Harry remarqua les deux chaînes entourant la gorge de Draco, visible même sous son t-shirt. Il retint son souffle alors que Draco dégrafait l'une des amulettes, leurs amulettes, et la lui tendit. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu les ais laissées. Que tu ais essayé de les donner. Elles sont à nous, Harry, à personne d'autre."

Harry prit avec précaution l'amulette des mains de Draco, tremblant terriblement lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur elle. "Je l'ai donné à Remus et à Severus," murmura-t-il.

"Et je les ai récupéré." Draco soupira, visiblement exaspéré. "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas me donner une chance, Harry?"

"Eh bien ..." Harry haussa les épaules "tu me haïssais. "

"Jamais". Draco s'approcha et prit l'amulette des mains de Harry. "Cela n'arrivera jamais, Harry. Je t'aimerai toujours. Toujours." Il glissa l'amulette par dessus la tête de son compagnon et la lissa sur sa chemise froissée. "C'est mieux." Draco sourit et laissa ses mains glisser sur les épaules de Harry. "Tu me crois maintenant?"

"Oui,"dit-il dans un souffle. Les doigts de Draco serrèrent par réflexe les bras d'Harry.

"Tu m'as vraiment manqué," Dit Draco d'une voix serrée. "Et j'étais si inquiet quand tu étais pas là où je pensais que tu serais. Tu te mets toujours dans le pétrin."

Harry ouvrit ses bras et tendit lentement la main pour faire courir ses doigts sur la joue du blond. Les yeux de Draco se fermèrent doucement à ce doux contacte. "Tu m'as manqué, Harry,"répéta-t-il.

Harry acquiesça, mais ne parla pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait que le toucher. Il amena son autre main sur le visage de Draco et commença à tracer ces traits familiers. Bien vite, ses mains glissèrent dans les cheveux soyeux et il adorait les sentir glisser contre ses doigts. Les mains de Draco ne chômaient pas non plus. Elles traçaient un chemin similaire sur le corps de Harry, sur son visage, dans ses cheveux, puis descendirent sur ses épaules et son dos. Il tira doucement et tout à coup qu'ils étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Harry soupira et Draco lui répondit d'un doux gémissement. Pour Harry, les mains ne suffisaient plus. Il se pencha pour goûter son amant et Draco le rencontra à mi-chemin.

Six mois de solitude, d'isolement et presque folie disparurent en un clin d'œil. Ils se buvaient mutuellement, d'abord lentement, avant que la passion refoulée de leur séparation ne monte et qu'ils se mettent à se dévorer. Le corps d'Harry explosa de reconnaissance, picotant sous la stimulation et il enfonça sa langue plus profondément dans la bouche de Draco, désirant se remémorer le goût de son bien-aimé. Draco gémit comme Harry commençait à glisser contre lui, et il interrompit le baiser comme à regret . "Doucement" le cajola -t-il, mais Harry, privé de la bouche de Draco, s'attaqua tout simplement à son cou. Draco sentit ses genoux faiblir, et il savait qu'il devait arrêter Harry tout de suite, ou bien Séverus et Remus allaient être témoins d'un sacré spectacle.

"Harry. Stop. Attends. Stop!" Draco réussit finalement à repousser Harry. Il ignora le gémissement de protestation, et fit faire un demi-tour à son amant, et lui désigna la maison de la plage. Deux silhouettes se tenaient debout, les observant.

Le cerveau d'Harry comprit finalement et il loucha vers le lointain couple. "Est-ce que ...?"

"Oui," répondit Draco toujours essoufflé. "Et je ne dis pas qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas le spectacle, tu n'as jamais fait preuve de la moindre tendance exhibitionniste avant, alors j'ai pensé que je devrais te prévenir."

Harry secoua le tête sans y croire, et se retourna vers Draco. Il mit la joue de l'autre homme dans le creux de sa main "Comment?"

Draco sourit et imitant le geste d'Harry, plaça sa propre main sur le visage du brun, caressant doucement la pommette de de pouce "Je vais te le dire."

A suivre dans le dernier chapitre soit, le chapitre 17 : Réuni


	17. réunis

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter est la propriété de J. et de Warner Borthers Entertainments Inc

**Titre original **: On The Last Day Of Our World.

**Auteur** : Sansa 1

**Traductrice :** Crazysnape

**Résumé **: Harry et Draco se réveillent un matin et découvrent qu'ils sont les dernières personnes sur Terre. Pourront-ils découvrir ensemble ce qui est arrivé à leur monde? HP/DM

**Rated** : 'R' (par sécurité)

Merci a tous et à toutes de me faire partager votre ressenti, je ne peux vous expliquer à quel point cela me touche. Merci et bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre dix-sept** **Réunis**

**

* * *

**

La promenade sur la plage semblait surréaliste. Harry savait que la distance entre l'endroit où il se trouvait et le sommet des dunes où se tenait la maison était de trois cent mètres à travers le sable humide et spongieux. En réalité, Draco et lui auraient dû être en mesure d'atteindre Severus et Remus en quelques minutes.

Cela sembla prendre plus de temps, mais Harry en savoura chaque instant. Avoir Draco à nouveau si près de lui était enivrant. Il se sentait plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois, comme si son esprit se réveillait d'un long sommeil dans lequel il était tombé quand il était tout seul. Ils ne se parlaient pas, laissant à la place de simples gestes transmettre ce qu'ils ressentaient. Parfois, leurs doigts se frôlaient en marchant. Ce contact fugace enflammait les papillons dans le ventre de Harry. Cela ne faisait que six mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, mais son corps répondait à celui de Draco comme il le faisait peu après le début de leur relation.

Harry sourit en se souvenant de ces premiers mois après qu'ils aient été laissé seuls. La lente cour de Draco avait presque été maladroite, comme s'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de vraiment connaître quelqu'un auparavant. Mais pour Harry, cela avait été attachant. Touchant et parfait.

Comme ils atteignaient la dernière dune et s'approchaient de Severus et Remus, sur le visage d'Harry éclata un grand sourire. Il se sépara de Draco et franchit les derniers pas en courant, expérimentant une nouvelle poussée de joie lorsque deux paires de bras l'encerclent.

"Je ne le crois pas," haleta-t-il quand ils le relâchèrent finalement et qu'il se recula.

"Moi non plus, franchement. Je pensais que nous allions joué au chat et la souris avec toi pour l'éternité. Et je dois dire, Draco devenait très difficile à vivre. Il gémit sans cesse." Severus sourit à indignation de Draco, "Hé !"

Harry sourit. "C'est vrai." Il tira Draco dans ses bras quand il rejoignit le groupe et frotta son nez contre le cou de son amant effaçant le piquant de ses paroles. "Mais je pense que c'est mignon."

"Mignon!" s'écria Draco et les trois autres hommes partagèrent un éclat de rire alors qu'il se hérissait. "Vois si je courrai encore le monde à ta recherche!"

Harry se dégrisa et glissa un bras autour de la taille de Draco. "Depuis combien de temps cherchez-vous?"

Draco soupira et s'avança dans les bras de Harry. "Près de six mois,"dit-il. Trop longtemps, ajouta son esprit. Draco avait été convaincu qu'ils le trouveraient tout de suite, et quand cela s'était avéré ne pas être le cas, il avait été impossible à consoler.

Les bras d'Harry se glissèrent autour de Draco et l'attirèrent plus près, comprenant que son amant avait besoin d'être rassuré. Il éprouvait le même désir manifeste de le toucher et de le tenir. Il se jura de ne plus jamais le laisser hors de sa vue.

Remus leur sourit tendrement et jeta un regard vers Severus. Son sourire s'élargit quand il vit l'indéniable affection qu'il ressentait pour les deux jeunes hommes éclairer le visage de son amant. Un vent frais soufflait en rafale autour d'eux, en remuant le sable. Remus eut un léger frisson et de Severus fut à ses côtés en un instant. Remus repoussa ses mains, mais Severus fronça juste les sourcils et le tint avec obstination. "Draco, dit-il.

Draco jeta un œil et vit immédiatement le problème. "Entrons, dit-il à Harry. "Remus n'est pas encore remis d'une transformation. Et puis, nous pourrons te dire ce qui s'est passé. ... Et comment je me suis...rappelé."

Harry hocha la tête et s'installa aux côtés de Remus et le loup-garou en roula des yeux. "Je ne suis pas un enfant, Harry."

"Euh, non, vous ne l'êtes pas," en convint Draco, en jouant à tirer sur les cheveux grisonnants de Remus. "C'est ce que l'on dit. Entrons."

"Morveux," grommela Remus, mais il laissa les autres de le guider dans la maison.

Plus tard, après un léger repas, qui fut deux fois plus long à préparer puisque Draco et Harry étaient attachés par la hanche, le groupe s'installa sur les confortables canapés du salon. La nuit tombait avec sa rapidité habituelle et Severus alluma un grand feu dans l'âtre pour compenser le refroidissement soudain. Dehors par la grande baie vitrée, une grande masse d'étoile parsemait le ciel et la gibbeuse lune décroissante illuminait le sable blanc de la plage. Même à travers la vitre épaisse, Harry pouvait entendre les vagues s'abattre sur le rivage.

C'était un cadre apaisant dans l'ensemble, que la compagnie rendait encore plus parfait, et Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi en paix depuis très longtemps. Draco blottit contre lui et une main chaude posée sur sa cuisse. Harry l'ôta immédiatement. Les sourcils froncés, Draco la remit. Harry grogna doucement et prit la main baladeuse dans sienne, étreignant fermement leurs doigts. "Arrête, Draco," lui dit-il.

Draco tourna la tête et laissa ses lèvres glisser sur la joue d'Harry. "Pourquoi?"

Les doigts d' Harry se resserrèrent sur ceux de Draco et il commença à remuer son pouce taquin, en petit cercles sur la paume de Draco, quelque chose qu'il savait rendre fou son amant. Draco le récompensa d'un gémissement sourd et mordilla son l'oreille. Harry sentit son contrôle lui échapper, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti les mains de Draco sur lui, son corps bougeant contre le sien. " "Dieux, Draco, murmurait-il en tournant sa tête et joignant leurs lèvres. Leurs bouches s'étaient cependant, à peine touché, qu'Harry entendit Remus se racler la gorge. Draco l'entendit aussi, réalisa Harry, car il soupira et se dégagea à regret.

Harry sourit quand Draco jet un coup d'œil mortel vers l'homme qui ricanait. Remus riait doucement. "Désolé, Draco. Mais je pensais que Harry voudrait entendre comment nous sommes arrivés là. Et comment nous l'avons retrouvé."

Draco se libéra de l'étreinte de Harry et se mit de l'autre côté du canapé. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit la moue. "Faites vite," dit-il sèchement.

"Tu n'as vraiment aucune retenue", commenta Severus avec désinvolture. La bouche de Draco s'ouvrit d'étonnement.

"Je n'ai pas couru après Remus comme un chien en chaleur tous les soirs, Sev. Je serais curieux de voir quel serait votre self-contrôle si vous deviez attendre plus que six heures, et encore moins six mois!"

Harry et Remus éclatèrent de rire alors que les deux autres se dévisageait. Une onde de bonheur et de contentement traversa Harry. Cela faisait bien trop de mois qu'il avait ri." Assez de chamailleries," dit-il quand son amusement fut sous contrôle. "Je veux _savoir_."

Pendant un instant, personne ne parla, et puis Draco roula des yeux. " "Très bien. Je vais commencer. C'est arrivé comme ça. Severus était en colère contre moi pour t'avoir écrit cette note, et il a piqué une grosse crise, ce qui était vraiment hilarant. Mais j'ai décidé de lui pardonner et après en avoir discuté, nous avons décidé que je devrais essayer de diriger certains de mes talents de guérison vers moi-même. Je l'ai fait. Ça a marché. Je me suis souvenu. Mais à ce moment, tu avais déjà fuit. Donc - j'ai recruté Severus et Remus pour m'aider à te rechercher. j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus facile de te retrouver à plusieurs. "

Severus s'étouffa dans son thé et Remus jeta un regard plein de désapprobation en direction de Draco. Harry tourna regard soupçonneux vers son amant. "Vraiment?"

"Vraiment," insista Draco en effaçant un pli invisible de sa chemise.

"Espèce de sale manipulateur, égoïste, menteur, morveux et pleurnichard! " rugit Severus. "Tu serais encore assis sur ton cul si je n'avais-"

"Severus," ,l'interrompit Remus, et le Maître des Potions s'arrêta assez longtemps pour voir Draco lutter pour ne pas sourire. "Je maintiens manipulateur», grommela Severus.

"Et je maintiens pleurnichard", renchérit Harry "Juste pour le principe" ajouta-t-il, esquivant le coup que Draco allait lui mettre sur la tête.

Draco haussa les épaules. "Oui,qu'il en soir ainsi ... peut-être que Remus devrait raconter. Si je laisse Sev dire quoique ce soit, cela finira très probablement par ressembler à,"et puis j'ai fait ça, et puis j'ai pensé que, puis j'ai sauvé la journée, blah, blah, blah. Pas vraiment objectif, "Draco renifla.

"Mais vrai," siffla Severus.

Les yeux d' Harry commençaient à pleure tant il riait fort, et Remus n'était pas loin derrière. "Sont-ils toujours comme ça?" Demanda il.

"Oh, oui. Ça devient fatiguant, cependant."

"J'imagine en effet," dit Harry avec bienveillance.

"Remus, ayez pitié de moi! Dites-lui que nous puissions aller au lit!" Draco dit d'une voix déchirante.

Remus eut un petit rire et secoua la tête. "Très bien. C'est arrivé comme ça, Harry ...".

* * *

Draco sursauta lorsque la porte de la petite pièce où il s'était réfugié s'ouvrit en claquant. Severus entra en trombe. Quand il aperçut Draco, il émit un faible grognement de gorge et commença à avancer. Draco pâlit et recula ur l'épais tapis. Lupin lui avait dit qu'il avait passé les cinq dernières années avec Harry à devenir un redoutable sorcier, mais, franchement il avait toujours le sentiment d'avoir dix-sept ans. Et Severus intimidait toujours.

"Quoi?" cria-t-il lorsque Severus l'attrapa par la chemise et le claqua contre le mur le plus proche. "Hé," glapit Draco: "Je suis encore en convalescence."

Severus ne lui répondit pas. Son visage était en fait pourpre de rage, remarqua Draco, et une veine battait sur sa tempe. Il ne pas parla tout de suite, poussant simplement un morceau de parchemin froissé contre son visage.

"Quelle est la signification de ceci?" rugit-il, les yeux de Draco descendirent vers la porte. Il pouvait encore entendre les murmures des nombreuses personnes rassemblées en bas. Il n'avait pas sa baguette, c'est vrai, mais il supposa qu'il pourrait enterrer son orgueil et crier au secours. Il fut heureusement, sauvé de cette embarrassante option, par Lupin, qui apparut à la porte, un instant plus tard.

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le professeur Lupin ne laisserait pas Severus lui faire de mal. Mais quand Lupin se retourna et ferma la porte pour ensuite lui ajouter un sortilège de verrouillage puis de silence pour faire bonne mesure, Draco déglutit bruyamment.

"Quoi?" répétait-il, le plus faiblement cette fois.

Severus fit craque la note sous le nez. "Comment as-tu pu, Draco? Comment as-tu pu être aussi sans cœur et cruel?

Draco était rapidement en train de perdre patience. Il tendit une main et arracha le parchemin des doigts de Severus. "Arrêtez!" Il baissa les yeux vers la note et la reconnut tout de suite. Un éclair de honte le traversa, mais il l'enterra résolument et leva le menton dans un mouvement de défi.

Remus s'avança."C était déplacée, Draco. Si j'avais su que tu avais ce genre de chose en tête, je n'aurais jamais accepté que tu le vois."

Draco se hérissa. "Je n'ai rien fait de mal." Il souleva la note dans son poing. "Je n'essayais pas d'être .... blessant"

"Eh bien, tu peux être sûr que tu n'essayais foutrement pas d'être utile", siffla Severus. "T'es-tu arrêté pour réfléchir ... UN MINIMUM ...à ce qui en ressortirai? As-tu essayé ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de te mettre à sa place et de réfléchir à la façon dont la lecture de ceci lui ferait ressentir?

"Depuis quand est-ce que vous vous souciez de ce que Potter ressent?" rétorqua Draco. "Et que vouliez-vous que je fasse? Que j'ajoute 'Merci pour cette aventure. Tu es un bon coup?"

Il n'était pas du tout préparé à recevoir le coup. Le poing de Severus arriva si vite, qu'il fut hors de question de l'esquiver. Il fut touché à la mâchoire et le sol se précipita à sa rencontre. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Dès qu'il le fit, il leva les yeux vers Severus en état de choc. "Vous m'avez frappé!"

"Au moins une partie de ton cerveau semble fonctionner", commenta Remus. Draco dévisagea les deux hommes.

"Que voulez-vous que je fasse?"demanda-t-il à nouveau, toutes les traces de bravade et de fierté disparue.

Severus entendit une sincère hésitation dans sa voix et il soupira. Après avoir regarder en bas vers Draco pendant un moment, il lui offrit une main. Les yeux de Draco firent des allées retour entre la main et le visage de Severus avant de provisoirement accepter son aide. Quand il fut de retour sur ses pieds, Remus s'approcha de lui.

"Peut-être ne m'as-tu pas entendu la première fois, Draco. Ou, peut-être, et plus probablement, tu ne te souciait pas de ce que je disais. Alors Je te conseillerais d'écouter maintenant. Tu n'as pas passé les cinq dernières années de ta vie engagée dans une «aventure», comme tu l'as si bien dit. Je ne connais pas une sorcière ou un sorcier vivant qui ne donnerait pas plus que la totalité du contenu de son coffre-fort à Gringotts pour d'une relation, un lien, comme celui que tu avais avec Harry. Tu n'as pas juste oublié les cinq dernières années. Tu as oublié ta vie. Il. Est. Ta. vie. Et tu est la sienne. "

Draco déglutit mal à l'aise et son visage était rouge de honte. Maudissant sa faiblesse, il se redressa autant qu'il le pouvait. "Désolé, Lupin, dit-il en ricanant. "Je ne m'intéresse pas aux merdes émotionnelles. Vous vous souvenez?"

Severus recula, rejoignant Remus. Son regard ne se détourna jamais de Draco, mais sa colère se ternir et son visage se fit triste. "Maintenant si, dit-il tranquillement. "Es-tu disposé à nier la personne que tu es devenu, Draco, simplement parce qu'elle s'est échappée de ton esprit?"

Le souffle de Draco se bloqua dans sa gorge. "Vous n'êtes pas juste, dit-il doucement. Vous avez dit vous-même qu'il n'y avait rien que vous puissiez faire pour m'aider à me souvenir."

Severus hocha la tête. "C'est vrai."

"Mais," interrompit Remus," il n'a pas dit qu'il n'y avait rien que _tu_ ne puisses faire. "

Draco recula, ayant besoin de s'appuyer contre le mur, tandis que les mots de Remus le percutait. Il se lécha nerveusement les lèvres . " "Vous voulez dire ... Je peux me faire souvenir?"

Remus hocha la tête. "Je le crois, oui."

Draco secoua la tête dans un signe de défaite et baissa les yeux au sol. "C'est insensé, Lupin. Je ne suis pas guérisseur." Lorsque aucune réponse ne lui fut faîtes, Draco se risqua à lever les yeux en direction des deux hommes. Curieusement, ils lui souriaient tous deux.

Draco regarda la porte se fermer derrière Severus et Lupin et poussa un énorme soupir. Conformément aux instructions, il s'étendit sur le lit, mettant ses bras sur les côtés et prit une respiration profonde et apaisante. Il était troublant de ne pas savoir comment commencer, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, en vérité. Mais Lupin lui avait dit de méditer légèrement et que ses connaissances pourraient lui revenir . Eh bien, n'était pas si évident. Et si cela ne marchait pas? Qu'est-ce qui se passerait ? Probablement une autre confrontation avec le Severus et Lupin. Mieux valait faire de son mieux. Il ne voulait pas avoir à repasser par ça.

Draco ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se passe grand chose, aussi fut-il choqué quand, dès qu'il eut vidé son esprit, des bribes de souvenir commencèrent à clignoter devant ses yeux. Lentement, douloureusement, il les isola et les examina, prenant un intérêt particulier pour les plus intimes. Il remarqua que se concentrer sur ces souvenirs là, provoquait notamment des poussées de luxure et de tendresse, peut-être provoquée par ce lien que Severus ne cessait de mentionner.

Draco redoubla d'efforts. En dépit de ce qu'il avait dit à Harry, il était plus qu'un peu curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Et il devait admettre à contrecœur qu'il se sentait vide à l'intérieur. Pas qu'il n'ait pas passé la majorité de sa vie avec ce sentiment, mais là, c'était différent. Nettement différente. Draco n'avait jamais été aussi conscient de sa solitude affective. Comme si, avant cet instant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il manquait. Cliché, certes, mais c'était pourtant exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Par conséquent, s'il y avait la moindre chance pour qu'il récupère ce qu'il avait perdu, alors il ferait ce que Lupin et Severus lui avaient enseigné.

Draco souriait en gisant sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Au moins Potter était agréable à regarder, pensa-t-il. Il soupira tristement, et laissa les images qui les représentaient tout les deux remplir sa tête. Son esprit dériva et les images épaissirent. Il vit un grand lit à côté d'un feu de cheminée. Des mètres de coton blanc et les montagnes de coussins décorant le lit et encadrant les deux corps qui se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre au milieu.

Draco haleta alors que les détails s'affutèrent plus encore. Les deux corps, si passionnément enlacés, c'était Harry et lui. La scène lui était étrangère et pourtant familière. Draco essaya de se rapprocher, voulant plus de … souvenir - si c'est bien de ce que cela était - mais il s'échappa. Un autre le remplaça, cependant, et Draco eut aussi envie de comprendre le suivant. Une centaine de ces souvenirs lui traversèrent la tête, et Draco tenta de tous les attraper, et il fut de plus en plus bouleversé à chaque vision qui passait sans ralentir.

Draco trouvait le flash-back rapide infiniment plus frustrant que le voyage à travers une Pensine. Dans ces circonstances on conservait au moins, un certain contrôle, même si on était forcé de suivre le souvenir de celui à qui appartenait le souvenir à travers ce monde de rêve. Mais dans ce cas, les images semblaient être aléatoires, ne suivant aucun ordre particulier, que ce soit chronologique ou autre.

Un autre souvenir passa, et cette fois Draco vit une plage déserte. Harry et lui couraient le long du rivage, tout deux pieds nus sur la bande de sable. Draco rirait de manière hystérique en tentant d'éviter l'autre homme, qui était trempé et assurément pas heureux de ce fait. Comme Draco regardait, son lui de rêve ralentir et se laissa attraper. Tout deux s'écroulèrent sur le sable dans un enchevêtrement de bras et les jambes, leurs rires combinés, étaient aussi musicales que le doux martèlement des vagues et les cris des mouettes. Draco mourrait d'envie d'en regarder davantage, mais la scène disparue, tout comme les autres.

Sur le lit dans la chambre obscur, une larme solitaire réussit à sortir de sous ses paupières closes et a coulé sur sa joue. Il ne se savait pas capable de rire comme ça. Franchement, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà fait.

Draco soupira tremblant, puis tressaillit. Une pression se plaçait derrière ses yeux, envoyant une douleur lancinante dans la tête. Il serra les dents contre cet inconfort et essaya de se rappeler ce que Lupin lui avait dit au sujet de ses soit-disant pouvoirs de guérison. Tout ce qu'il tentait devrait être intuitif, réalisa-t-il, mais son désir de réussir était irrépressible. Il espérait que cela serait suffisant.

Il tourna son attention sur la douleur dans sa tête, et réunit tout son courage avant de s'ouvrir à sa magie. Une agonie fulgurante le remplir, et il essaya de crier. Bien qu'il puisse sentir sa gorge vibrer au bruit de son cri, assourdissement qui se rua ses oreilles l'empêcha d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Les souvenirs se mirent à courir et la pression dans la tête devint insupportable. Juste avant de s'évanouir, il crut entendre quelqu'un appeler son nom.

Dès qu'il reprit conscience, la douleur revint. Draco gémit, suppliant les dieux de faire se rendormir jusqu'à ce que sa gueule de bois ait diminué. Ce pouvait être que ça, pensait-il. C'était exactement comme ça qu'il était senti la fois où Harry avait insisté pour cette ridicule dégustation de vin en France. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Draco que l' affreux goût dans sa bouche et son mal de tête aveuglant était dû à Harry.

"Je t'aurai pour cela, Harry," gémit-il d'un air dramatique. "Dès que je pourrais ouvrir mes yeux," marmonna-t-il après réflexion.

"Draco?"

Ce n'était clairement pas la voix de Harry. Draco se raidit et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il en fut à instantanément désolé. La lumière de la pièce était aveuglante et semblait brûler à travers ses yeux et son cerveau. "Lumière", croassa-t-il comme il refermait les yeux. Immédiatement, les lumières s'abaissèrent, et Draco se risqua à entrouvrir un œil. Quand rien d'horrible ne se passa, il se força à ouvrir les deux yeux et à se concentrer. Immédiatement, il souhaita ne pas l'avoir fait.

Severus et Remus se tenaient tout deux debout au-dessus de lui, leurs visages étaient plein d'inquiétude.

Les événements de ces derniers jours lui revinrent précipitamment, se joignant au souvenir retrouvés de ses cinq dernières années. "Merde," murmura-t-il.

"En effet," répondit Severus.

"Draco, je veux que tu t'assois. Tu n'es pas vraiment près à te lever pour le moment."

"Va te faire foutre Severus."

"Allons, Draco," dit Remus, son ton apaisant fit grincer les dents de Draco.

"Sortez de mon chemin, Remus. Je vais le trouver."

"Tu ne devrais-"

"Ne me dites pas ce que je dois et ne dois pas faire." Draco dépassa l'autre homme et saisit sa baguette sur la table. Avec de rapides et efficaces mouvements, il réunit le petit tas d'affaires, principalement des livres, les rétrécis et les enfonça dans ses poches. Il ignora les protestations continues de Remus et frôla l'autre homme, sortit de sa chambre d'un pas rapide et descendit les escaliers en courant.

"Draco!" Cria Severus du haut du palier. "Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où tu dois commencer à chercher."

"Oh, j'en ai une assez bonne idée," répliqua Draco. Il voulait étrangler Harry pour s'être enfuit aussi vite, mais il savait qu'il avait perdu le droit d'être en colère et critique à partir du moment où il avait mis cette note dans la main de son amant. Draco soupira et regarda les amulettes qu'il tenait serré dans son poing. Quand il avait tenté de les prendre au dessus de la commode, ce n'avait été que pour être repoussé par le nouveau sort de propreté qu'Harry leur avait jeté, il avait alors piqué une colère spectaculaire. Remus avait immédiatement retiré le sortilège et tendu les amulettes, tressaillant légèrement lorsque Draco les lui avait arraché à la main avec un grognement de colère.

"Draco."

Draco roula des yeux, et ne répondit pas. Mais il ne se rapprocha pas non plus de la porte. Severus descendit les dernières marche et s'approcha de lui avec précaution. Il s'arrêta devant Draco et croisa les bras, et le jeune homme se blinda près à se battre. Il fut cependant complètement pris au dépourvu par les prochaines mots prononcés par Severus.

"Je crois qu'il serait plus prudent que trois personnes aillent à sa recherche au lieu d'une seule. Tu penses peut-être savoir où il ira, mais la vérité est, qu'il est extrêmement bouleversé et ne pas pense clairement." Quand Draco leva les yeux, la frayeur les emplissaient, Severus adoucit ses paroles par un demi-sourire. "Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Mais plus tôt nous le trouverons mieux ce sera. Laisse-nous t'aider."

Draco se mordit la lèvre, étudiant la question. Remus, qui avait descendu l'escalier derrière Severus, sentit son hésitation. "S'il te plaît, Draco. Nous voulons y aller."

"Et laisser tout cela?" Demanda Draco d'un air moqueur, en montra la sombre maison décrépite.

"Oh, oui," répondit doucement Remus. Comme Draco ne répondait toujours pas, toujours pas convaincu semble-t-il, Remus tendit la main et lui pressa l'épaule. "Nous sommes vieux, Draco. Nous voulons juste envie d'un peu de paix - c'est tout. Et il n'y a plus rien ici qui nous retienne."

Draco estima que c'était vrai. La guerre était finie. Dumbledore partit. Et honnêtement, il serait agréable d'avoir la compagnie, en particulier pendant qu'il rechercherait Harry. Plus il pensait à cette idée, plus elle l'attirait. Son froncement de sourcil se transforma lentement en sourire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on attend?" demanda-t-il.

* * *

Harry sourit et poussa Draco avec son coude. "Cela diffère un peu de ce que tu m'as initialement raconté," le taquina-t-il. Draco haussa juste les épaules.

Severus grogna et d'un mouvement paresseux de sa baguette, nettoya les restes de leurs desserts et de leur thés. "Bien sûr, je suis sûr que Remus à l'intention de laisser la délicate sensibilité de Draco intact et en ne mentionnant pas son comportement puéril complètement inapproprié lorsque nous ne sommes pas parvenu à te trouver directement.

"Il n'y a rien d'inapproprié à être inquiet, Sev," répondit Draco avec humeur.

"Alors, tu ne nies le puéril?"

"Va te faire foutre", marmonna Draco.

Harry ignora les querelles mesquines et enveloppa Draco de son bras, le tirant plus près de lui. "Avons-nous fini pour ce soir?" Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

"Bon Dieu, oui!"S'écria Draco. Il bondit et tira Harry sur ses pieds. "Bonsoir, dit-il à Severus et Remus par dessus son épaule. Et, sur tout ce qui est sacré, _s'il vous plaît_ ne oubliez pas le sort de silence ce soir!"

Harry se mit à rire, mais le retint un instant. Il s'avança et s'assit près de l'endroit où Remus s'était appuyé avec lassitude contre Severus. "Tu vas bien, Remus? Subir La transformation ici ... Je ne peux qu'imaginer. Comment sais tu quand elle doit arriver?"

Bien que la question soit dirigé vers Remus, ce fut Severus qui répondit."Nous nous avons adaptons, Harry, dit-il, en rapprochant Remus plus prés de lui. "Ce n'est pas facile. Mais ... la liberté que nous avons trouvé ici est plus que compensatoire. Ne t'en inquiète pas pour le moment."

Harry observa son ami plus attentivement pendant un moment avant de hocher la tête.

"Harry!" Appela Draco impatient. Remus sourit doucement et tapota le genou d'Harry.

"Vas maintenant. Mieux vaut ne pas le faire attendre indéfiniment."

Remus remarqua qu'Harry n'eut pas besoin d'encouragements supplémentaires. Avec un sourire d'adieu, il se leva et se mit aux côtés de Draco. Remus regarda Draco attraper la main d'Harry, avec un sourire exceptionnellement timide, et le tirer dans le couloir vers la chambre à coucher.

A côté de lui, Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement. "Enfin. Un peu de paix."

Remus se déplaça contre Severus, souriant de contentement comme l'autre homme le tirait plus pleinement dans ses bras. Remus attendit qu'ils soient étroitement nichés l'un contre l'autre pour parler. "Et maintenant, avec de la chance, tu n'éprouveras pas le besoin de retirer mon sortilège de silence chaque soir." Il rit doucement lorsque Severus se raidit. "Pensais-tu que je n'avais pas remarqué?"

"En fait, le fait que tu l'ais fait indique clairement que je perds la main."

Remus tordit sa tête. "Pourquoi te sens-tu sans cesse obliger de provoquer Draco? Ce n'était pas très gentil de lui étaler tout le temps ... notre intimité ... au visage."

"Je ne suis pas gentil. Et il se plaint pas trop."

Remus gémit, vaincu et s'installa dans les bras de Severus. "Maintenant, qui fait l'enfant?" marmonna-t-il.

Severus émit un simple ronronnement de gorge, qui n'était ni affirmatif, ni négatif, et commença à enfouir ses doigts dans les cheveux grisonnants de son amant. Son contacte affecta Remus comme il le faisait toujours, et bientôt il s'écarta des doigts vagabonds. "Je crois que les garçons ont eu la bonne idée," dit-il d'une voix rauque. Il s'arracha des bras de Severus et se leva. "On y va?" Demanda-t-il, en lui tendant une main.

"Je pensais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais" , répondit son compagnon.

La soudaine timidité de Draco se poursuivit jusque dans la chambre. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, ses yeux se promenèrent dans la pièce, regardant partout, sauf Harry. Il remarqua les affaires dispersés au hasard, et secoua la tête. "On dirait que c'est moi qui vis ici et pas toi. Qu'est-il arrivé à ta propreté compulsive?"

Harry regarda autour de lui , puis haussa les épaules. "Je ... ne s'en souciait plus. Je veux dire, il n'y avait personne ici pour le voir."

Les yeux de Draco trouvèrent enfin Harry. "Tu étais là."

Le sourire Harry était triste. Il commença à répondre, mais après quelques essaies bégayant, ferma la bouche et secoua la tête. Tout à coup, Draco sentit sa timidité et sa maladresse disparaître. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être emmêlé avec son amant dans le lit immense qui dominait la pièce. Il n'avait pas besoin que Harry lui réponde. A son avis, les mots avaient atteint leur but plus tôt dans la soirée. Il n'avait plus besoin d'eux maintenant.

Draco se glissa à côté de Harry et se tint quelques centimètres de lui, se complaisant dans la chaleur de son corps, la caresse familière de son souffle, et l'assombrissement de ses yeux. Harry paraissait tout aussi content de leur proximité actuelle. Il l'observait simplement et attendait. Draco ferma les yeux et purifia son esprit de l'inquiétude et de la culpabilité, qui l'avaient étouffé pendant des mois. Harry était là avec lui. Ils étaient en sécurité. Libre.

Draco ne put résister plus longtemps. Il se pencha en avant et effleura de ses lèvres celle d'Harry, et avec ce simple geste, les vannes s'ouvrirent. Les bras d'Harry se glissèrent autour de lui, tirant leurs corps d'euphoriques. Le baiser se fit négligé et affamé. Tout le corps de Draco fredonnait d'excitation tandis que leurs langues s'affrontaient. Ils avancèrent vers le lit en trébuchant, se tripotant instinctivement, déchirant inefficacement leur vêtements récalcitrants jusqu'à ce que leurs jambes touchent le lit et qu'ils se renversent sur la surface molle.

Draco jura essoufflé et écarta Harry de lui, au grand dam de son amant. Draco le fit taire d'un regard et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Il saisit le jeans d'Harry autour de ses chevilles, tira , et le débarrassa avec succès de ses vêtements, mais malheureusement le tirant lui aussi, hors du lit. Harry atterrit au dessus de Draco et tous deux gémirent lorsque leurs corps se rencontrèrent. Draco roula au dessus d'Harry, le recouvrant, et l'embrassant à nouveau. Il glissa ses mains les cheveux sombres d'Harry, serrant ses mèches en le dévorant.

Le besoin était si intense, l'envie de goûter et de prendre si forte, qu'au départ il ignora les efforts d'Harry pour le déloger. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, à bout de souffle, qu'il entendit Harry murmurer un sort. Tout à coup, toute force déserta ses bras et il fut à nouveau roulé, de retour sous Harry. Ils se heurtèrent à la table de nuit branlante avec un bruit sourd, et un verre d'eau vacilla dangereusement au dessus d'eux avant de se remettre.

Draco ne pouvait faire en sorte que ses bras lui obéissent, et il leva la tête pour regarder Harry, parlant pour la première fois depuis quelques minutes. "Je veux te toucher," haleta-t-il, en laissant retomber sa tête sur le sol quand Harry exécuta la même manœuvre que Draco auparavant et le débarrassa de son jean.

"Moi aussi. _Finite Incantatum ," _dit-il d'une voix étranglé et les sensations revinrent dans les bras de Draco. Avec un gémissement, il tira Harry vers le bas au-dessus de lui et ils crièrent la première fois que leurs peau entrèrent en contact. "Ah, mon Dieu. Draco ... Draco," gémit Harry comme il enveloppait ses bras et ses jambes autour de son amant et se poussait contre lui.

Ce fut brusque et rapide, et très probablement la relation sexuelle la plus satisfaisante de la vie de Draco. Ils ne retinrent rien, donnant et prenant dans une chorégraphie complexe qui fut parfaite en dépit de leur longue séparation. Dans un enchevêtrement de membres indécis ils roulèrent et heurtèrent à nouveau la table, et cette fois, le verre perdit sa bataille pour rester debout. Il bascula, une pluie d'eau tiède coula du bord de la table sur leurs corps chauffé. Comme l'eau se déversait entre eux, elle s'ajouta à la délicieuse friction que leurs sueurs combinés avaient déjà créé. La stimulation supplémentaire s'avéra de trop, et ils jouirent ensemble dans un abandon complet, bruyamment, avant leurs cris, apaisèrent enfin dans des déclarations d'amour et d'engagement murmurer.

Harry serrait toujours Draco contre lui, jouissant de leurs léthargie post-orgasmique, lorsque la porte claqua s'ouvrit brusquement. Ils tournèrent leur tête vers le bruit, mais sinon ne bougèrent pas. La protection de leur pudeur aurait nécessité une recherche d'énergie, qu'aucun d'entre eux ne possédait à ce moment.

Severus se tenait sur le seuil, ses robes avaient disparu, la moitié de sa chemine était défaite et sa baguette était dans sa main. Il la dirigea d'un air menaçant vers Draco. "Sorts de silence," cracha-t-il. Il se tourna pour sortir mais il s'arrêta et siffla par-dessus son épaule, "Et pour l'amour de Dieu - utiliser le lit! " Il claqua la porte derrière lui et Draco éclata de rire.

Que la vengeance est douce," dit-il, en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Harry. Harry secoua la tête, ne prétendant pas comprendre la nature de leur stupide rivalité. Il se mit sur ses pieds et tira Draco avec lui. Il murmura un sort de nettoyage car ils se glissèrent sous les couvertures. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, le sommeil qui le submergea fut d'un genre sain au lieu de l'écrasante fatigue de la dépression. Le souffle de Draco s'était déjà apaiser, et Harry sourit en se nichant à côté de lui. Mollement, il fit courir ses doigts sur la poitrine de Draco suivi, inconsciemment, le symbole de la rune du lien. Au fond de son cœur, il espérait que Draco voudrait rétablir le lien, mais il était mêler à autant de souvenirs désagréables que de magnifiques, et il n'avait pas l'intention de lui forcer la main.

Il fut surpris, cependant, quand la main de Draco se referma sur la sienne. Harry s'immobilisa, mais Draco resserra ses doigts et guida leurs mains jointes dans les dernières lignes, complétant le symbole.

Harry déglutit et se tourna vers Draco. "Le lien. Voudrais-tu ...."

"Bien sûr que je veux», répondit Draco dans un murmure. "Dès que possible." Il se pencha en avant et Harry le retrouva à mi-chemin. Le baiser fut aussi lent et doux que les précédents furent rapides et frénétiques.

Finalement, Harry s'écarta et sourit. "Rien ne presse. Nous avons tout le temps du monde." Draco hocha la tête, il s'installa à nouveau contre l'oreiller.

"Oui, c'est vrai."

O

OoO

O

rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue


	18. épilogue

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter est la propriété de J. et de Warner Borthers Entertainments Inc

**Titre original **: On The Last Day Of Our World.

**Auteur** : Sansa 1

**Traductrice :** Crazysnape

**Résumé **: Harry et Draco se réveillent un matin et découvrent qu'ils sont les dernières personnes sur Terre. Pourront-ils découvrir ensemble ce qui est arrivé à leur monde? HP/DM

**Rated** : 'R' (par sécurité)

Note : nous voilà arrivés à l'épilogue de cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu, je mettrai les drabbles dans le courant de la semaine. Merci

77hildegard, pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai rien contre les M-preg, j'en ai d'ailleurs deux dans dans mon profil, mais comme cette histoire n'est pas de moi, cela ne donne pas beaucoup d'indice quant à la suite.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Épilogue**

**Un monde sans fin**

**

* * *

**

Des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient sur la vaste toile de vastes du ciel nocturne. Le croissant de lune éclairait l'eau qui battait doucement sur le rivage. Le chant de la nuit en été, le bourdonnement des insectes, le bruissement de l'herbe des dunes, et bien sûr, la rumeur sourde et continue de la mer.

Deux silhouettes marchaient avec une lenteur délibérée vers le bord de la plage. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la ligne de marée haute, s'arrêtant là où le sable était encore en vrac, sec et chaud du soleil de la journée. Tout deux portaient des capes légères, qui se gonflaient de temps en temps quand elles étaient prises par la douce brise.

L'une des silhouette tendit les bras pour attacher à l'arrière ses cheveux mi-longs noirs tandis que l'autre étendait soigneusement une couverture sur une zone de sable plate. Il se démena avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bien étalé, puis s'agenouilla en son centre. Souriant, il tendit la main. L'autre le rejoignit, à genoux lui aussi et se mit ôter des objets des poches de son étole, plaçant chacun d'entre eux sur la couverture avec un soin méticuleux.

Trois bougies furent tout d'abord rejoint par deux anneaux de platine, puis par un poignard de cérémonie. Lorsque tous les accessoires furent posés sur la couverture, les deux silhouettes ôtèrent leurs capes. La première les plia soigneusement et les plaça sur le côté, dans le sable. Il frissonna quand la brise souffla et souleva la frange de ses cheveux qui reposait sur son front.

"Froid?" Demanda Draco.

"Non," répondit Harry.

Ils échangèrent un doux sourire, et Draco saisit la première bougie. La main de Harry se tendit et intercepta celle de Draco, serrant ses doigts frais lorsque son amant haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

"Merci", murmura Harry, "d'avoir attendu quelques mois pour faire cela."

Draco la serra en retour. "J'aurais attendu éternellement, Harry. Tu devrais le savoir."

"Je le sais."

Ils échangèrent un autre sourire secret, gardant leurs mains jointes un peu plus longuement. Draco attendit qu'Harry le relâche, puis tendit à nouveau la main vers les bougies. Il les alluma sans aucune explication, mais Harry la connaissait. Une pour lui. Une pour Draco. Une pour l'âme unie, qu'ils partageraient bientôt. Après que Draco les ait allumées, et ensorcelées contre le vent, il prit les deux anneaux et en tendit un à Harry.

"Ils ne faisaient pas partie du rituel d'origine," dit calmement Harry.

Draco secoua la tête. "Non, Remus m'a dit que je pouvais les ajouter. Cela te convient, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry déglutit, la gorge soudain serrée. "Bien sûr."

"Es-tu prêt?"

"Oui."

Draco commença les incantations et Harry ferma les yeux, laissant la voix mélodique de son amant glisser sur lui. Il répéta les phrases quand Draco l'y invita, se perdant si profondément dans le rituel qu'il sursauta légèrement lorsque Draco rechercha sa main. Il leva la tête et trouva Draco le regardant, les yeux brillant d'amour.

Harry retint son souffle alors que Draco glissa la bague à son doigt. "Je t'aime, Harry, dit-il, en maintenant le regard de l'autre regard pendant un instant infini. Quand enfin il se rassit, Harry attrapa l'anneau de Draco les doigts tremblants et il le glissa au doigt de son amant, ses yeux verts ancrés dans le regard gris .

"Je t'aime aussi."

Plus un mot ne fut dit. Le poignard fit coulé le sang de l'un puis de l'autre. Le lien qui avait été brisé tant de mois auparavant fut remit en place, reliant leurs deux âmes dans un craquement presque audible. Harry et Draco tombèrent l'un sur l'autre, consommant le lien comme ils l'avaient fait auparavant. Pourtant, cette fois, ils le firent sans le poids du monde sur leurs épaules. Ils se délectèrent de leur amour, sans la menace des ténèbres. Ils se liaient l'un à l'autre pour toujours. Et ils aimaient avec une pureté et une profondeur que leur ancien monde n'avait pas permis, mais que ce monde, celui qu'ils avaient fait leur, chérissait et vénérait.

Fin.

Prochain drabble : Rentrer à la maison


	19. Drabble : rentrer à la maison

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter est la propriété de J. et de Warner Borthers Entertainments Inc

**Titre original **: On The Last Day Of Our World.

**Auteur** : Sansa 1

**Traductrice :** Crazysnape

**Résumé **: Harry et Draco se réveillent un matin et découvrent qu'ils sont les dernières personnes sur Terre. Pourront-ils découvrir ensemble ce qui est arrivé à leur monde? HP/DM

**Rated** : 'R' (par sécurité)

Note : Je suis ravie de voir que cette fin vous ait plu, personnellement, je le trouvais adorable et elle entre aussi dans les raisons qui m'ont poussé à traduire cette histoire. Merci pour vos messages,et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Rentrer à la maison**

**

* * *

**

Ils arrivèrent alors que l'après-midi commençait à mourir. La nuit glissait à sa vitesse habituelle.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici?"

"J'ai pensé qu'il était temps."

"Pour quoi faire?" Demanda Draco, agacé par le sourire enthousiaste d'Harry.

"De faire face à ce que tu as évité tout ce temps."

Le regard de Draco dériva sur la façade étincelante. Dans le soleil couchant, le Manoir brillait comme un palais royal, parfaitement conservé. Les fenêtres étincelaient. Le cuivre brillait. Les fleurs débordaient des vases. "C'est comme le premier jour de mon départ pour Poudlard."Il tourna le dos au manoir "Heureux?"

La lumière déclinante masqua la déception d'Harry. "Tu ne veux pas aller à l'intérieur?"

"Non." Draco repartit dans la longue allée. Il avait presque apaisé la course de son cœur quand Harry le rattrapa, le fit pivoté avec son bras, et l'accueillit près de lui.

"Désolé. Je suis désolé."

_Tu aurais dû t'en douter,_ lui envoya Draco par l'intermédiaire du lien.

_Oui, j'aurai dû._

Harry s'éloigna dans l'obscurité croissante. "Je ne pense pas que tes souvenirs étaient si horribles."

"Ils ne le sont pas." Draco secoua la tête, frustré. "Mais je n'ai pas envie de me souvenir."

Finalement, la nervosité de Draco disparut et fut remplacée par de l'embarras. Il faillit se retourner, mais quand il ralentit Harry lia leurs bras et le pressa à avancer. "Non. Peut-être une autre fois."

Ils marchèrent même quand la nuit vola le dernier rayon de lumière.

Draco trébucha, et Harry s'arrêta pour le maintenir. Ils se tenaient dans l'obscurité.

"Tout était si beau", murmura Draco. "Et j'avais tellement hâte de partir."

Les lèvres d'Harry trouvèrent les siennes. Le baiser fut chaud, doux et familier. "Maintenant, je sais."

_Fin._

_prochain drabble : dans le noir..  
_


	20. Dans le noir

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter est la propriété de J. et de Warner Borthers Entertainments Inc

**Titre original **: On The Last Day Of Our World.

**Auteur** : Sansa 1

**Traductrice :** Crazysnape

**Résumé **: Harry et Draco se réveillent un matin et découvrent qu'ils sont les dernières personnes sur Terre. Pourront-ils découvrir ensemble ce qui est arrivé à leur monde? HP/DM

**Rated** : 'R' (par sécurité)

Merci à tous et bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans le noir

* * *

"As-tu besoin d'aide, Severus?"

"Non, tais-toi et reste là."

Remus soupira. Il plissa les yeux vers la minuscule salle du projecteur. Quelque chose s'écrasa et une série de jurons suivit.

"Peut-être _devrais-tu_ aller jeter un œil sur lui." Draco enfourna une nouvelle poignée de pop-corn dans sa bouche.

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire." Severus apparut dans la allée sombre. Il dirigea sa baguette vers le projecteur, celui-ci cafouilla et prit vie.

Harry s'assit sur son siège et prit une poignée du pop-corn de Drago.

Severus prit Remus par le bras. "Tu devrais être assis."

"Je vais bien."

"Les meilleures places sont à deux tiers de la distance du fond." Il fronça les sourcils." Dois-je compter? "

"Non, je pense que nous pouvons nous contenter de faire une supposition." Riant, Remus commença à descendre l'allée.

Severus se tourna vers Harry et Drago. "Venez, les garçons."

"Nous allons rester là."

"Ici?

"Oui," dit Harry. "Nous pouvons très bien voir."

"Ici," dit Sevérus. "Au dernier rang."

Il croisa les bras.

Draco sourit innocemment. "C'est ici," dit Harry,"que sont en fait les meilleures places. "

Severus se pencha vers le bas. "Je serais à l'écoute," siffla-t-il.

Harry jeta une poignée de pop-corn dans sa bouche. "Profitez du spectacle."

* * *

Ils gardèrent leurs mains pour eux pendant quinze minutes.

Ensuite, les doigts papillons de Draco se glissèrent sous le pull d'Harry et firent des cercles autour de son nombril. Harry enchaîna avec de grandes, léchouilles salées dans le cou de Draco. Son plan pour amener Draco sur ses genoux en était à un stade très délicat lorsque la voix de Severus retentit.

"Ôtez-vous l'un de l'autre, crétins écervelés. Il y a les honnêtes gens ici !"

Draco haleta, perdit l'équilibre et bascula en arrière, entrainant Harry avec lui.

Le film s'arrêta et les lumières se rallumèrent.

Harry entrouvrit un œil. Severus était au dessus lui, la mine renfrognée." Vous aviez raison," dit Harry, la voix étouffée par la cuisse de Draco. "Ce _ne_ sont _pas_ les meilleures places."

Entortillé sous lui, Draco se mit à rire.

_Fin._

A bientôt pour le denier Drabble : décennie


	21. décénie

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter est la propriété de J. et de Warner Borthers Entertainments Inc

**Titre original **: On The Last Day Of Our World.

**Auteur** : Sansa 1

**Traductrice :** Crazysnape

**Résumé **: Harry et Draco se réveillent un matin et découvrent qu'ils sont les dernières personnes sur Terre. Pourront-ils découvrir ensemble ce qui est arrivé à leur monde? HP/DM

**Rated** : 'R' (par sécurité)

Voici la dernière partie de cette histoire, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Décennie**

**

* * *

**

Ils avaient laissé Severus et Remus dans l'appartement de Paris, la veille.

Faible, mais optimiste, Remus avait parlé d'une voix douce de la beauté de la ville vide et comment il ne s'y habituerait jamais.

Pour Harry, c'était tout le contraire. Il trouvait le silence étrange, mais s'y était habitué depuis longtemps.

Pourtant, il avait sourit en accord, partageant un long regard entendu avec Severus, et était parti avec Draco.

La recherche avait commencée.

* * *

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière visite au Pré-au-lard. Draco remarqua immédiatement les changements. "Il y a une nouvelle boutique là-bas. Cette maison est nouvelle. Ils ont finalement remplacé l'enseigne brisé de chez Rosmerta."

Harry n'avait pas le souci du détail comme Draco. Lui se souvenait des dates. "Cela fait dix ans."

"Dix ? Depuis ...?"

Harry opina. "Jours pour jour, en fait."

Draco s'arrêta. "Tu as raison."

_Il est approprié de revenir aujourd'hui._

_Mauvais présage, tu veux dire,_ pensa Draco en réponse.

"Tu as changé d'avis?"

"Non."

* * *

Le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard - vers le cachot, et la lumière - et retour prit moins de trente minutes. A présent, le monde grouillait de monde, semblable à ce qu'aurait dû être ce samedi il y a dix ans, quand ils étaient venus chercher des réponses.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur la colline au-dessus la ville, et regardèrent.

"C'est ... fascinant. Je ne peux pas détourner le regard," admit Draco .

Harry acquiesça. "Différent et pourtant identique." Il heurta l'épaule de Draco. "Envie d'un verre au Trois Balais?"

"Ne sommes-nous pas pressé?"

Harry enroula sa main autour de la nuque de Draco et l'embrassa. "C'est notre anniversaire. Célébrons."

Draco ne résista pas quand Harry le tira vers le bas de la colline. "Je ne pense pas que nous ayons un véritable anniversaire. Où peut-être en avons-nous plus d'un. Je ne sais pas."

"Si tu veux te rappeler de quelque chose, dit Harry, alors cela mérite un anniversaire." Ils entrèrent dans le village même et la foule les engloutit. Draco eut le souffle coupé, et fut prit d'un moment de panique.

Harry se mit à rire. "Comment ai-je jamais pu le supporter?"

"Tu ne connaissais pas mieux." Draco évita un groupe d'étudiant, la bouche tordue de dégoût. "Dieu, qu'on étouffe."

Harry s'arrêta et glissa un bras autour de la taille de Draco. "D'accord. Disons simplement que nous célébrons à la maison."

"Ce ne sera pas avant quelques jours."

Harry haussa les épaules. Il le tira dans une ruelle vide. "Quelle que soit la date, je suis sûr que je peux trouver quelque chose qui mérite que l'on se souvienne."

Il se concentra sur le sourire timide de Draco et transplana.

* * *

Le sorcier qui leur ouvrit la porte les dévisagea soupçonneux.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. "Templeton Thadius?

L'homme cligna des yeux. "Oui?"

"J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez trouvé un remède contre la lyncanthropie."

_Fin._


End file.
